Le manoir
by mutinecherry
Summary: Angleterre 1903. Pour cette jeune femme fuir son mari est la seule option. Mais la route est longue jusqu'à Londres, alors lorsqu'elle aperçoit un manoir niché au coeur des ténèbres elle n'a d'autre choix que s'y arrêter... LEMON, LECTEURS ADULTES UNIQUEMENT
1. Chapter 1

**Cette fiction comporte des scènes explicites (bien que ne comportant pas de violence), elle s'adresse donc exclusivement à des lecteurs adultes et avertis et en aucun cas à un public jeune et mineur! ****(Des logiciels de protections existent pour filtrer les contenus non appropriés aux jeunes).**

**En lisant cette histoire vous vous engagez à avoir l'âge requis. (+18)**

_Bonjour tout le monde, me voici avec une nouvelle histoire très différente d'Une nuit d'été. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira._

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas je ne fais que leur faire vivre des choses différentes._

_Veuillez excuser les petites erreurs historiques qui risquent de se glisser dans cette histoire._

**Angleterre 1903. Pour fuir un mari tyrannique et un mariage sans amour une jeune femme quitte sa maison en pleine nuit. Mais la route est longue jusqu'à Londres, alors lorsqu'elle aperçoit un manoir niché au cœur des ténèbres elle n'a d'autre choix que de s'y arrêter... **

Pov B

Cette fois-ci c'en était trop, je devais quitter cette maison au plus vite! Mon plan soigneusement élaboré depuis des jours devrait être exécuté ce soir. J'en n'aurais jamais une si belle occasion.

Mais pardonnez-moi, je me présente, Isabella comtesse de Durham, enfin seulement depuis quelques années, depuis que ma famille avait jugé bon de me marier au comte James de Durham. Issue par ma mère de la vieille noblesse française qui avait fuit en Angleterre pendant les sombres années du XVIIIème siècle et par mon père de la grande bourgeoisie anglaise, je représentais en ce début du siècle un met de choix. Cela associé à la candeur juvénile de mes jeunes années avait scellé mon destin, voila comment un matin de mars j'avais quitté Londres et son tumulte pour me rendre dans l'extrême Nord-Est du pays, dans ma nouvelle demeure... Un château aux proportions démesurées, aussi glaciale que l'était son propriétaire. Et j'étais devenue la très enviée comtesse de Durham, on disait souvent de mon mari qu'il était un des plus bels hommes du pays. Enfin pour penser cela il fallait tout ignorer de sa personnalité tyrannique et capricieuse.

J'avais fait la connaissance de celui qui devait désormais partager ma vie quelques jours avant mon mariage. Cérémonie brillamment ostentatoire qui avait pour seul but d'exhiber la nouvelle possession du comte. On me disait d'une beauté fraîche, un teint pâle, des joues délicatement roses, une gorge assez avantageuse, la taille fille et un port de tête élégant. J'étais donc toute parée pour mes nouvelles fonctions de représentation, parce qu'à vrai dire on ne me laissait pas faire grand chose d'autre dans cette grande maison où je ne me sentais pas chez moi...

Dans les premiers temps de mon mariage, qui sont ordinairement les plus agréables, je me sentais désespérément mal, et seule... Mon époux courant de chasses en banquets se souciait bien peu de sa jeune épousée, à part dans les très sacrés moments du coucher, lorsqu'il venait tout guilleret réclamer son dû d'époux. Ces moments étaient les pires de ma journée. Il était brutale, sans la moindre once de délicatesse, attendant de moi la plus grande docilité pendant qu'il prenait son plaisir, seul... Comble de malheur, malgré nos cinq ans de mariage je n'étais pas encore tombée enceinte. Hors il fallait absolument un héritier à cette famille qui n'avait qu'une seule branche descendante. La stérilité de notre couple m'était tout naturellement attribuée, comme c'était toujours le cas à cette époque. Et je ne pouvais même pas m'en plaindre, les nombreuses aventures extra-conjugales de mon époux s'étaient bien souvent révélées fructueuses. Le problème venait donc de moi.

Dans ses lettres au début de notre union, ma mère me réprimandait souvent pour ma passivité, mon manque d'entrain à satisfaire mon époux, tout est dans le femme disait-elle. Et puis ses brimades s'étaient estompées au profit d'un immense dépit, sa fille unique qui avait fait le plus beau mariage que l'on puisse rêver se révélait stérile. La répudiation me menaçait, et Dieu que j'aurais préféré ça à mon quotidien! Le déshonneur m'aurait paru un bien mince fardeau en comparaison de ce que je devais subir ici. James passait nombre de ses colères sur ma personne, après tout j'étais la fautive. Mais une autre chose que la fortune que j'avais apportée en dote le retenait de me répudier, il prenait un plaisir sadique et pervers à me soumettre à ses moindres caprices. Et il est bien connu qu'une épouse ne doit jamais dire non à son mari, mais se plier à sa volonté pour lui être agréable. Voila comment je me retrouvais presque chaque jours dans ma chambre à me faire violer par mon propre mari. Mais après tout on ne pouvait pas vraiment parler de viol puisqu'en tant qu'épouse je devais me soumettre à sa volonté.

Mais cette fois-ci c'en était trop, je devais quitter Durham au plus vite. Cette vie ne me ressemblait pas, je n'avais jamais imaginé un jour servir de potiche décorative, de tenir une maison et de me soumettre aux caprices de mon mari. Dotée d'un esprit farouchement indépendant, j'aimais m'instruire, lire, me cultiver. Je maudissais ma condition de femme qui ne me permettait que de minces études. Même en ce début du XXème siècle il était plus important pour une femme de savoir se tenir en public que de réfléchir de manière cohérente.

Le temps infini que je passais dans la bibliothèque rendait James fou de rage, mais je ne pouvais tolérer qu'il m'enlève aussi ça, après m'avoir déjà tout prit.

Ce soir était l'occasion rêvée, un banquet était donné chez un notable du coin, ami libertin de James, ces banquets devaient plutôt ressembler à des orgies romaines.

Mon mari couchait sans aucune pudeur avec la femme et la fille de ce même notable, je savais donc qu'il ne serait là qu'au matin. Ce qui me laissait un peu d'avance.

Après avoir soigneusement étudié les cartes je décidais d'emprunter le chemin de la côte, moins praticable que celui des terres mais qui donnait l'avantage d'être à couvert, ce qui dans ma situation serait précieux.

Ma malle légère était prête et cachée sous le lit. Seulement quelques robes, un ou deux des chapeaux que j'affectionnais le plus, mon matériel de toilette, les bijoux les plus précieux que j'avais apportés à mon mariage et un peu d'argent que j'avais pu subtiliser dans le coffre de James. C'est la mort dans l'âme que je devais me résoudre à abandonner mes livres, je n'en pris qu'un seul, le livre de contes pour enfant avec lequel j'avais appris à lire. Je ne devais pas me charger inutilement.

Lorsque la maison fut silencieuse je me vêtis de ma longue robe d'amazone bleue sombre, la plus indiquée pour les voyages. Mes cheveux coincés dans un fichu étaient recouverts d'un petit chapeau discret. Je pris ma malle qui semblait peser une tonne et je me faufilais hors de la chambre que j'espérais voir pour la dernière fois.

Je devais être très vigilante dans le couloir, la vieille gouvernante perfide et acariâtre avait le sommeil léger, et je ne voyais vraiment pas comment justifier mon voyage inopiné en pleine nuit.

Passant par la petite porte de service je gagnais l'écurie toujours en traînant ma malle difficilement.

Les automobiles de James auraient été bien plus indiquées pour un voyage rapide, mais elles étaient sous haute surveillance, bruyantes et fait non négligeable je ne savais pas les conduire.

Les chevaux paraissaient une option bien plus sure. Je me glissais dans le box de Liberia, cette jument trotteuse française qui m'avait été envoyée comme présent. Je partageais une grande complicité avec elle, les ballades que nous faisions m'avaient permise d'un peu mieux supporter ma condition. Je ne me sentais pas le cœur à l'abandonner derrière moi, James la détestait cordialement et j'avais peur pour son futur si elle restait seule ici. Et puis je lui faisais suffisamment confiance pour nous mener à Londres dans les meilleurs délais. Bien que sa corpulence fine serait un désavantage pour tirer l'attelage. C'était avant tout une jument de monte Je choisis le cabriolet le plus léger que nous avions, j'étais à peu près certaine de mourir de froid les cheveux au vent mais c'était le seul qui ne ferait pas trop peiner la jument.

Je remerciais le ciel d'avoir appris à atteler un cheval dans mon enfance et de ne m'être jamais reposée sur les domestiques pour cette tâche.

Dans le plus grand silence j'étrillais Libéria et l'attelais. Je n'avais pas à me soucier du palefrenier qui enivré de vin du soir au matin dormait à points fermés. Aussi lorsque les pas de la juments résonnèrent sur la dalle de béton je savais qu'il ne se réveillerait pas.

Je conduisis l'attelage sur le petit sentier derrière la propriété pour éviter les chiens à l'entrée principale. Une fois que la maison disparut au détours du chemin j'éprouvais une brusque montée de soulagement.

Encore fébrile et le cœur battant à tout rompre je poussais Libéria le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait, pour m'éloigner de cette maison de l'enfer où j'avais été si malheureuse.

Il n'était que 22 heures, ce qui nous laissait une bonne avance. Mon absence ne serait pas découverte avant le matin, à moins que James rentre cette nuit mais cela était peu probable. D'ici là nous serions loin. Même ses automobiles ne lui permettraient pas de combler notre avance.

Je priais de tout cœur pour qu'une fois à Londres mes parents ne me renvoient pas à James avec perte et fracas. Je comptais sur ma détresse pour les attendrir, qu'ils me laissent vivre ma vie en dépit du déshonneur que j'attirais sur la famille avec ma fuite. C'était un pari très risqué mais je n'avais nulle part d'autre où aller, et je ne pouvais plus supporter ma passivité. Il était temps de reprendre les rennes de ma vie, et advienne que pourra!

La nuit était fraîche, glaciale même. Le vent me piquait les yeux faisant couler de grosses larmes qui se mêlaient à mes sanglots de soulagement et de peur.

Libéria galopait toujours semblant s'épuiser à mesure que les miles défilaient. Je m'en voulais de lui faire subir ça mais c'était la seule façon de gagner un peu d'avance, au cas où quelqu'un remarquerait notre absence plus tôt que prévu.

J'espérais trouver une auberge un peu obscure avant la fin de la nuit pour que nous puissions prendre quelques repos, enfin elle. Il était clair qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme là.

Le développement vertigineux des automobiles avait sonné le glas des relais de poste où l'on pouvait changer les chevaux au cours de longs voyages. Je devais donc la ménager un peu pour qu'elle me mène à bon port. J'étais satisfaite de l'avoir choisie, les trotteurs étaient des chevaux extrêmement endurants, capables de parcourir au trot de longues distances rapidement.

Nous avions un peu ralentit l'allure pour ne pas qu'elle s'épuise trop vite. Un petit cours d'eau lui avait offert de quoi se désaltérer, tout était bon à prendre.

Il faisait de plus en plus froid, de plus en plus humide. La petite montre à gousset que je sortis d'un plis de ma robe indiquait minuit. Deux heures d'avance c'était peu, trop peu...

La pluie commençait à tomber, de grosses gouttes s'écrasaient sur le dos de la jument et sur mon chapeau. Le cabriolet n'était décidément pas mon idée la plus brillante. Bientôt un éclair zébra le ciel, suivit d'un grondement de tonnerre assourdissant. Libéria sursauta, effrayée, déséquilibrant par la même notre attelage. La pluie était de plus en plus diluvienne, de plus en plus insupportable. Je la sentais transpercer mes vêtements, mordre ma peau de sa caresse glaciale. La puissante odeur de la sueur de Libéria se mêlait à celle de la terre humide, créant un parfum poignant, terrestre.

J'étais certaine d'être malade le lendemain, mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y songer. Il me faudrait cinq jours pour rallier Londres, peut-être six, en fonction de l'état de la jument.

Je maudissais la pluie et l'Angleterre, James et sa violence, mes parents et leurs idées de mariage. Je pleurais de plus belle, le torrent salé de mes larmes se mêlait à celui de la pluie. Mon entreprise me paraissait vouée à l'échec, hasardeuse. Et je ne voulais même pas imaginer mon sort si James me retrouvait... Je frissonnais à cette pensée et pleura plus encore.

Tremblante, désespérée, il me semblait que l'orage durait depuis des heures. De la route on sentait les embruns marins de la mer toute proche. Eau, Iode, Sueur... des parfums qui auraient pu êtres synonymes de liberté mais qui l'étaient maintenant de ma terreur.

Le chemin était de plus en plus escarpé et impraticable. La jument peinait et je n'eus d'autre choix que de la faire passer au pas, espérant de toutes les forces de mon âme que les éléments cesseraient bientôt de se déchaîner.

J'étais seule, perdue en pleine tempête dans un cabriolet ouvert aux quatre vents avec une jument épuisée.

Je m'accrochais de toutes mes forces aux minces espoirs qu'ils me restaient d'échapper à James. Je mis toute mon énergie pour mener à bien ma fuite, reprendre enfin le contrôle de ma vie. Et même si pour cela il fallait affronter le froid et l'orage...

Alors que je pensais que mes larmes ne se tariraient jamais, j'aperçus la forme sombre d'une battisse au bord de la forêt.

Sur cette route il n'y avait aucune maison, c'était une des chose qui m'avait poussé à la choisir, pour être le plus discrète possible, mais là cela me paraissait maintenant un très mauvais choix. J'avais surestimé mes forces.

Aussi quand je vis cette énorme battisse à l'air sombre et effrayant je ne pus retenir un long soupir de soulagement. L'espoir revient habiter mon cœur, ténu mais pourtant bien présent.

Plus je m'approchais sur le sentier, mieux je distinguais l'ombre des flammes danser aux fenêtres. Le manoir était habité, et la promesse des feux chaleureux gonflait mon cœur de joie.

J'arrêtais la voiture devant la massive porte de bois et descendis. Ma robe imbibée d'eau me collait à la peau et la pluie continuait de tomber avec la même force.

En passant devant elle je caressais les naseaux de Libéria comme pour tenter de me faire pardonner. Elle souffla fort sur mes mains, elle aussi devait espérer que les habitants du manoir nous aideraient.

Je frappais le heurtoir sur le massif panneau de bois avec l'énergie du désespoir. Il était près d'une heure du matin et bien que ce soit très impoli, je devais absolument réveiller quelqu'un de la demeure. Après avoir entrevu la perspective du confort, reprendre la route au milieu de l'orage me paraissait bien terrible.

Je ne savais pas où nous étions, je n'en avais même pas la moindre idée. Je présumais que nous devions déjà avoir gagné le comté du Yorkshire mais je n'en étais même pas certaine.

Une lueur traversa les fenêtres à côté de la porte, son ombre frémissante donnant à la battisse une allure inquiétante, presque sinistre. Mais il en aurait fallu bien plus pour m'effrayer, la présence de cette lueur évoquait pour moi la fin du calvaire glaciale.

Le lourd battant de bois s'ouvrit sur une petite femme, la tête couverte d'un fichu de lin, les cheveux décoiffés et l'air particulièrement endormi, elle tenait dans la main une lampe à huile élégante surmontée d'un globe de verre qui diffusait un mince éclairage.

**"-Qu'est-ce qui arrive? de mauvaises nouvelles?"**Il est vrai que déranger les gens en pleine nuit n'était pas une bonne façon de les rassurer. Je balbutiais quelques excuses pour ce réveil un peu brutale.

**"-Je suis perdu****e**** et il n'est pas possible pour moi de gagner un endroit s****ûr**** cette nuit, la tempête fait rage et ma jument est épuisée. Pensez-vous qu'il serait possible qu'elle se repose quelques heures? Je serais partie au matin."**

**"-Mon Dieu vous êtres trempée! Vous devez être gelée et vous allez attraper la mort! Mon mari va dételer votre cheval. Entrez, ****e****ntrez je vais prévenir Monsieur."**

Elle s'éloigna en marmonnant qu'on avait pas idée de se promener dehors à pareille heure dans un petit cabriolet et seule, et que mon histoire avait quelque chose de louche. Si elle savait... A mesure qu'elle s'éloignait le hall retombait dans les ténèbres.

Cette demeure avait quelque chose d'effrayant, de froid... Le plafond était immense et pour ce que j'en pouvais distinguer décoré de moulures compliquées. La bonne s'était éloignée par un petit couloir sombre passant sous un balcon de pierres. Deux portes, une à gauche, une à droite, closes toute les deux. Aucun escalier ne permettait de monter au balcon, il devait appartenir aux pièces du haut du manoir.

J'entendis dehors les pas de Libéria sur le sol de ciment et la maison replongea dans le silence.

J'attendais depuis un temps indéterminé, seule et grelottante de froid lorsque le petit grattement familier d'un pas sur le parquet se fît entendre.

La petite femme arrivait de son couloir sombre, la lueur de sa lampe projetait son ombre sur les murs de pierres, la faisant paraître bien plus grande qu'elle ne l'était en réalité.

**"-Venez, suivez-moi. Monsieur m'a demandé de vous conduire à votre chambre."**

**"-hum merci beaucoup!"**

Je la suivis dans le couloir, sa lampe ne diffusait pas assez de lumière pour nous deux alors je devais bien prendre garde de ne pas lui écraser les pieds. Après être passées par une porte dérobée nous arrivâmes dans un autre couloir bien plus grand, éclairé par des lanternes à gaz au mur, la lumière bleutée qui transperçait les globes de verre était glaçante. Une multitude de portes s'alignaient sur le mur, toutes identiques. De massifs panneaux de bois ornés de moulures et surmontés d'un fronton de pierres à la façon empire. Décidément ce manoir était un vrai labyrinthe, impossible de s'y repérer.

La bonne s'arrêta devant une porte précisément et l'ouvrit pour me laisser pénétrer dans la pièce. C'était une chambre à l'allure chaleureuse où brûlait un grand feu. Je frissonnais de ravissement en m'approchant de la source de chaleur. Dans une petite alcôve face à la fenêtre trônait un immense lit à baldaquins, les colonnes de bois blanc s'accordaient parfaitement à la couleur vieux rose du mobilier. De confortables chauffeuses de la même couleur faisaient face à l'âtre de la cheminé.

Si le reste du manoir avait une allure vaguement inquiétante, cette chambre était emplie de chaleur.

**"-J'espère que la chambre vous sera agréable. Je ne peux que vous suggérer de prendre un bain chaud. Peut-être avez vous besoin d'aide pour vous défaire?" **

**"-Je vous remercie ça ira, j'ai l'habitude de me servir seule."**

**"-****B****ien, je vous retrouve demain."**

**"-****M****erci ****beaucoup****. Et excusez moi encore pour le dérangement."**

En quittant la pièce elle alluma les lanternes, à huile celles-ci, qui diffusèrent rapidement une lueur jaune et chaude.

Je me rendis dans la petite pièce attenante où trônait une magnifique baignoire à pieds de lion. La robinetterie était dorée et s'accordait très bien avec les marbres clairs. Un broc d'eau chaude était déjà préparé sur la petite coiffeuse Louis XVI.

Alors que je me réjouissais de ma bonne fortune d'être tombée dans un tel lieu avec des gens si accueillants, et que je m'apprêtais à prendre ce bain chaud qui aurait le mérite de dissiper un peu le froid qui m'enveloppait, je m'aperçus que ma malle était restée dans le cabriolet.

Je sortis donc dans la chambre mais une fois arrivée dans le couloir il me fut impossible de savoir si nous avions emprunté le chemin de gauche, ou celui de droite, la porte se trouvait à égale distance des deux côtés...

Je déambulais quelques instants complètement perdue. La porte de ma chambre s'était refermée et étant donné qu'elles étaient toutes identiques je n'étais pas sure de la retrouver.

Je commençais à céder au désespoir, dormir cette nuit ne semblait pas être une option envisageable et pourtant la route demain serait terriblement longue. Les petits pas grinçants se firent à nouveau entendre. La gouvernante précédait un homme à l'allure revêche qui portait mon bagage.

**"-Dieu merci! Je commençais à désespérer de retrouver mon chemin!"**

**"-****V****ous ne devriez pas vous aventurer seule dans le manoir..." **son ton sonnait comme un avertissement, sombre et intriguant.

Je les suivis jusqu'à la chambre en les remerciant une nouvelle fois.

**"-Monsieur m'a demandé de vous faire savoir qu'une collation vous serez servie tout à l'heure dans la grande salle."**

**"-****O****h, ****et bien**** merci mais ce n'est pas nécessaire, vous en faites déjà beaucoup!"**

**"-Monsieur souhaite vous rencontrer" ****L**e regard de l'homme se posa sur elle à ce moment là, il paraissait vaguement inquiet... Je supposais que le surcroît de travail que je leur imposais ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup.

**"-Je viendrais vous chercher tout à l'heure." **

Ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux. Je frissonnais en pensant au regard inquiet de l'homme, son mari je supposais étant donné ce qu'elle m'avait dit précédemment.

La salle de bain était un véritable ravissement. L'eau parfaitement chaude détendait mes muscles meurtris par le voyage. J'étais vaguement impressionnée que ce manoir perdu au milieu de nulle part dispose de tant de confort. L'eau courante et chauffée de surcroît était un luxe encore bien peu répandu.

Le savon doux exaltait un subtile parfum de jasmin, sûrement très coûteux.

Avant de me rendre au bain j'avais entendu tous mes vêtements devant la cheminée. Je pris le moins humide d'entre eux, une longue robe bleue roi d'allure élégante, la taille fine, des dentelles au col, une ceinture foncée. J'arrangeais les boucles de mes cheveux dans un chignon pour ne pas paraître trop froissée, et chaussais des petites mules de soie, encore très fraîches mais seule alternative possible.

La gouvernante vint bientôt me chercher pour me conduire au maître des lieux.

Après avoir traversé un dédale de couloirs nous arrivâmes dans une grande salle à dîner. Un escalier d'apparat courait le long du mur avant d'y descendre. La massive table de bois semblait créée pour les grands banquets.

Devant l'âtre de la chemin étaient disposées des causeuses et une petite table basse.

Nous étions à peine entrées dans la pièce qu'un homme se leva. Il était terriblement élégant dans son costume noir. Son âge devait avoisiner le mien. Ses cheveux de bronze coiffés en désordre lui donnaient un air diablement séduisant. Son teint très pâle contrastait avec ses lèvres rouges, sensuelles...

Je m'approchais doucement, un peu intimidée par sa prestance et son charisme. Malgré l'heure maintenant très tardive il ne semblait pas fatigué, ni avoir été tiré précipitamment du sommeil.

Sa mâchoire carrée et virile lui donnait un air un peu dur. Lorsque mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens je fus frappée par leur intensité, d'un vert incandescent proche de la couleur lumineuse des émeraudes. Pendant quelques secondes il me regarda curieusement, comme intrigué puis se ressaisit pour prendre ma main.

Lorsqu'il effleura ma peau nue de ses lèvres je ne pus en détacher les yeux tant elles me semblaient sensuelles, presque comme un appel aux baisers.

Je secouais la tête pour chasser ces pensées qui ne me ressemblaient pas.

**"-Bonsoir Madame?"**

**"-Swan, madame Swan" **il perçut mon hésitation lorsque je lui donnais ce nom qui n'était pas le mien mais celui de naissance de ma mère. Nom forgé de toutes pièces par nos ancêtres au moment de leur fuite.

**"-Isabella Swan, enfin Bella" **

**"-Enchanté Isabella. Edward."**

**"-Enchantée, et merci mille fois pour votre accueil" **J'étais troublée par cet homme. Mon nom avait roulé sur sa langue d'une manière presque lascive, séduisante. Son parfum me frappait de plein fouet, un mélange de musc et d'ambre avec peut-être un soupçon de cèdre, un parfum terriblement masculin que je ne pouvais arrêter de respirer. Je sentais ma peau s'horripiler au contact de cet homme, comme si il était un aimant qui m'attirait vers lui inexorablement.

**"-Je vous en pris asseyez-vous" **Il prit place face à moi, son regard incandescent me fixait.

**"-Alors vous êtes en voyage?"**

**"-****Et bien**** oui, je dois me rendre à Londres..."**

**"-A Londres, vous n'avez pas choisi le moment le plus opportun pour vous mettre un route, surtout en cabriolet."**

**"-C'est à dire que c'est ma voiture la plus légère, ma jument à une faible corpulence."**

**"-Voyez-vous ça. Toujours est-il que vous avez eu de la chance de passer par ici. La route que vous empruntez n'est guerre fréquentée." **Il était clairement soupçonneux et je ne pouvais que le comprendre, même à moi mon histoire me paraissait terriblement fausse.

**"-Mais je vous en pris, prenez du thé il va refroidir." **Sur un plateau était disposées une tasse et une théière, accompagnées d'un ensemble de pâtisseries à l'air succulent.

**"-Vous ne prenez pas de thé?"**

**"-Non j'en ai pris tout à l'heure après le dîner." **Il porta à ses lèvres pleines et carmins un verre de vin sombre, épais. Ce vin semblait très coûteux et très agréable de goût au vue de la mine satisfaite qu'il fît en le buvant, il semblait s'en délecter comme si c'était le plus précieux des nectars qu'il n'eut jamais bu. Ses paupières étaient presque closes. Je ne pouvais en détacher le regard, cet homme était décidément le plus beau que je n'avais jamais vu, il semblait ombrageux, mystérieux et fascinant.

Le silence répit ses droits, nous n'entendions plus que le crépitement du feux qui exaltait sa douce chaleur. Je sentais son regard brillant sur moi. Les flammes se reflétaient dans ses prunelles, semblant danser.

Une fois que je me fus sustentée il se leva, me signifiant ainsi que l'entretient prenait fin.

Je me préparais à la caresse de ses lèvres sur sa main comme on s'attend à recevoir un présent, avec plaisir et délectation et pourtant je l'avais à peine sentie, elle avait été plus légère qu'un effleurement.

**"-Passez une bonne nuit."**

**"-Merci monsieur, vous aussi." **Il flotta sur son visage comme un vague sourire, ce qui le rendit encore plus séduisant. Mais ce sourire n'atteignit pas ses yeux qui paraissaient voilés de tristesse.

La gouvernante m'attendait dehors, elle semblait vraiment épuisée. Elle me conduisit à la chambre que j'aurais été bien incapable de trouver seule.

En me couchant dans les draps de soie je pensais au regard ténébreux de Monsieur, et c'est sur cette image que je cédais au sommeil. Quelques heures plus tard je fus réveillée par un étrange rêve, je me sentais épiée et dans mon délire onirique c'était par deux yeux verts à l'éclat le plus parfait.

Le lendemain la pluie avait cessée, j'emballais toutes mes affaires qui étaient désormais sèches bien que froissées par la pluie. Le petit déjeuner me fut servit par la gouvernante dans un petit boudoir d'aspect coquet.

Ce manoir était décidément un lieu remplit de raffinement.

Je remerciais encore cette femme qui par ma faute avait si peu dormit la nuit dernière et me dirigeais vers la grande porte.

Le palefrenier semblait m'attendre mais pas de trace de Libéria.

**"-Ma jument est à l'écurie?"**

**"-c'est que j****'****suis embêté m****'****dame. La pauv****r****e bête à un abcès au pied qu****e**** c'est pas dieu possible de l'atteler comme ça. V****ous ****al****l****ez pas faire deux miles qu****'****la pauv****r****e bête va s'effondrer sur l****'****chemin."**

Autant dire que cette nouvelle me glaça d'effroie. J'avais perdu toute mon avance cette nuit, mon absence ne devait maintenant plus être un secret bien qu'il était encore tôt. Je sentis le piège se refermer sur moi, je suffoquais dans la panique.

**"-Vous n'avez pas un maréchal ferrant par ici?"**

**"-bah ****c'est ****moi qui ferre les ch****e****vaux d****'****monsieur mais là ma pauv****r****e dame on peut rien faire pour v****otr****e bête, elle doit rester au box quatre jours sinon cinq!" **

Cinq jour... autant me rendre à James dès maintenant!

**"-Franck remontez la malle de madame Swan dans sa chambre, je suis sur que ses affaires pourront l'attendre quelques jours le temps que le cheval se rétablisse, je crains de ne pas en avoir d'autres à lui proposer pour le moment."**

Je n'avais pas senti Edward arriver derrière moi. Il se déplaçait plus furtivement et plus silencieusement qu'une ombre. Dans la clarté du matin il me semblait encore plus beau que la veille, plus mystérieux aussi.

**"-Merci Monsieur, c'est très aimable de votre part mais..."**

**"-****S****i vous le souhaitez vous pouvez télégraphier à vos proches."**

**"-****N****on je vous remercie ça ira." **Je croisais son regard, plus incandescent encore que dans mon souvenir. A peine le temps d'un clignement d'œil qu'il avait disparu dans l'antre de la demeure.

_J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous à plu._

_Merci de me lire et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impression__s__. A bientôt!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour tout le monde, me voila avec le deuxième chapitre. Je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps pour avoir la suite!_

_J'étais été su__r__prise et vraiment hyper ravie de l'accueil que vous avez réservé à cette fiction! Merci pour vos reviews! Merci à: _**Shona91, Odrey010, PatiewSnows, Kinoum, Dame-demeter, Lost-soulandheart, Virginiiiiiiiiiiie, Mafrip, Bluecatoun, Onja, Callice, Bellardtwilight, Rosabella01, Kara Walnes, LyraParleOr, Beyonce023, Alice'n'tom, Oliveronica Cullen Massen, Doudounord2, Jackye. **

_Merci aussi pour vos mises en alerte et favori._

Pov B

Je retournais dans la chambre qui m'avait été généreusement prêtée l'esprit empli de questionnements. Pour tout dire j'étais terrifiée, perdue dans un endroit que je ne connaissais pas. A l'heure qu'il était James s'était sûrement lancé à ma poursuite et je n'avais aucune idée de qui était Edward, peut-être était-il un ami de James et qu'il comptait me livrer à lui... Je connaissais très peu des amis de mon mari, et bien que j'ignorais tout du lieu où nous étions je me doutais que c'était le comté voisin du notre, ou peut-être même n'avais-je pas pu dépasser la frontière cette nuit, auquel cas mon hôte connaissait très certainement James et ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres du maître, il lui livrerait sa femme fugueuse.

Perdue dans mes tergiversions douloureuses je laissais mon esprit dériver vers mon hôte. Malgré le peu de temps que j'avais passé en sa compagnie cet homme m'intriguait. Et ce manoir comportant seulement deux domestiques pour ce que j'en avais vu m'intriguait plus encore.

Le lieu était empli de raffinement, preuve que son maître était un homme cultivé et de la haute société, mais quel homme d'un tel rang se contenterait de deux domestiques pour le servir? Et surtout une vieille gouvernante et son mari à l'allure bourrue. Ce lieu était un vrai mystère. Je repensais aux mises en garde de la gouvernante "_vous ne devriez pas vous aventurer seule dans le manoir" e_t au regard terrifié de son mari lorsque sa femme m'avait fait part de l'invitation de Monsieur...

Je secouais la tête pour chasser ces pensées, décidant que j'avais bien autre chose pour m'occuper l'esprit en ce moment. Je devais mettre de côté mes frayeurs et assumer ma fuite, et si jamais Edward comptait me livrer à James? Quelles chances aurais-je face à sa vengeance?

Si mon plan avait été mieux étudié j'aurais pris soin de vérifier la météo avant de m'engager sur les routes... Ou bien j'aurais choisi un autre chemin, plus peuplé ce qui m'aurait évité de me retrouver coincée dans ce manoir confortable mais néanmoins effrayant.

Plus tard dans la matinée je me rendis aux écuries afin de vérifier l'état de Libéria. En traversant l'allée pavée je rêvais presque à un miracle, que son pieds soit totalement remis depuis le matin et que nous puissions reprendre notre chemin, mais ce genre de miracle n'arrivait jamais, j'étais bien placée pour le savoir, et quelque soit le nombre de prières que l'on adressait au ciel.

Libéria n'allait en effet pas bien, enfermée dans un boxe soigneusement paillé, elle limitait le plus possible ses mouvements. J'entrais doucement dans son enclot, flattant son encolure alors qu'elle soupirait fortement. Son pieds suppurait abominablement, je n'étais même pas certaine que cinq jours de repos soient suffisants pour totalement la rétablir.

Je sortis du boxe et déambulais dans l'écurie à la recherche du palefrenier, le cataplasme avait besoin d'être changé. Mais je ne trouvais aucune trace de l'homme. L'écurie était silencieuse, la plupart des boxes étaient déserts mais parfois un cheval passait la tête par dessus la porte pour savoir qui venait troubler leur quiétude.

Les chevaux ici semblaient de grand prix, je m'arrêtais devant une superbe jument grise, à la finesse de la tête et à la petitesse de ses oreilles je pouvais dire sans peine qu'elle venait d'Arabie.

Je continuais à errer dans l'allée mais nulle trace de vie humaine. L'écurie sentait bon, ce parfum si caractéristique de cheval, d'avoine et de foin. J'inspirais de grandes goulées d'air de ce parfum qui me rappelait mon enfance, dans l'immense propriété de la famille de mon père à l'ouest de Londres. En ce temps de douce innocence je passais des heures aux écuries à m'occuper des chevaux, au grand damne de ma mère qui craignait pour la douceur de mes mains et la fraîcheur de mon teint. Une jeune fille de bonne famille avait bien plus sa place au salon qu'à courir la campagne sur son cheval.

Je tenais cette passion de mon grand père qui s'amusait de me voir emprunter des chemins si peu conformes et dérangeants pour les femmes de la famille.

Si Franck le palefrenier était toujours introuvable, j'avais au moins déniché la sellerie. Je pris de quoi soigner ma jument, me sentant vaguement honteuse de me servir comme si j'étais chez moi, mais après avoir estimé que c'était un mal nécessaire je mis de côté mes remords et retournais dans le boxe de Libéria.

Je soignais sa plaie suintante avec le plus de soin et de douceur que je le pouvais, après tout si la pauvre jument était dans cet état c'était entièrement ma faute.

Je passais une dernière fois ma main sur sa douce encolure et quittais l'écurie.

Si la nuit dernière avait été abominable, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant du matin. Le soleil rayonnait doucement, englobant de ses filaments dorés la campagne luxuriante.

La rosée du matin n'avait pas quitté les herbes d'un vert tendre et scintillait de mille petits diamants d'eau dans ce soleil printanier.

Je regardais un peu plus attentivement les abords du manoir. Adossé à une forêt il était entouré de prairies où s'ébrouaient quelques chevaux. Je me demandais pourquoi Monsieur m'avait signifié ne pas avoir de chevaux à me prêter pour poursuivre ma route... ses près en étaient plein et ils semblaient tous en parfait état.

Cela ne fit que raviver mes craintes, si il ne voulait pas me permettre de quitter son manoir au plus tôt c'est qu'il comptait me livrer à mon mari.

Je savais que mon portait était connu dans les environs de Durhman, James toujours ostentatoire dans ses goûts aussi bien que dans ses dégoûts s'arrangeait toujours pour que nous soyons pris en photographie dans tous les événements mondains auxquels il me traînait. Il voulait montrer au monde l'image d'un couple parfait et d'une femme comblée d'attentions par son mari. Et même si la réalité était tout autre je devais l'accompagner sur les champs de courses ou aux galas de charité, lui offrant mon bras et à la foule un sourire ravi et rayonnant de bonheur. Moi qui autrefois ne savait pas mentir sous peine de rougir, j'étais passée maîtresse dans l'art de dissimuler mes émotions.

Edward semblait être un gentilhomme alors il ne devait pas ignorer qui j'étais, ou alors il ne m'avait pas reconnue, ce qui était tout aussi probable, mais j'avais peur que cette alternative ne soit pas la bonne. Tout m'indiquait qu'il savait qui j'étais, il n'avait pas cru un traître mot de mon histoire, il avait refusé de me prêter un cheval pour gagner Londres au plus vite, dans quel but à part celui de me livrer à James?

La tête pleine d'idées noires je retournais au manoir, je réfléchissais à toute allure pour trouver une solution à mon épineux problème, qui risquait bien de devenir un problème de vie ou de mort si James me retrouvait, je redoutais sa colère qui serait sans merci!

La gouvernante... je devais questionner la gouvernante, tenter de la faire parler pour qu'elle me révèle qui était Edward, peut-être que je reconnaîtrai son nom et je saurai dans ce cas si il avait des chances de m'avoir reconnue et si je devais m'en méfier ou non!

Alors lorsque la bonne vint frapper à la porte de la chambre que j'occupais pour m'informer que le déjeuner était servi dans le même petit boudoir que ce matin je fis défiler dans ma tête la liste de questions que je voulais lui poser.

Un seul couvert était installé, parfait je déjeunerai donc seule! Ce qui me laissais la possibilité de questionner la gouvernante.

Elle me servit le premier plat avec la discrétion et la réserve qui la caractérisaient. Je la remerciais chaleureusement et la complimentais sur le plat pour le mettre dans de meilleurs dispositions. Plat qui était par ailleurs succulent.

**"-Excusez moi cette question un peu stupide, mais dans quel comté sommes nous?"**

**"-****D****ans le Yorkshire madame, d'où m'avez-vous dit que vous veniez déjà?" **hum de nulle part je ne l'ai pas dit.

**"-****D****u Nord, je me rends à Londres..."**

**"-****A****h oui, pour affaires? Et vous vous êtes perdue en chemin?"**

**"-****O****ui en effet je me rends à Londres pour affaires. Mon étude des cartes a du être insuffisante, j'ai du pendre le mauvais chemin à une quelconque intersection. Je pensais que nous étions dans le compté de Durham." **

**"-Non Durham est plus au nord, vous avez du le traverser d'ailleurs."**

**"-****O****ui je l'ai traversé, mais je n'avais pas tout à fait conscience des limites. Monsieur n'est pas ici?"**

**"-****I****l vous prit d'excuser son absence mais il est souffrant depuis ce matin." **Elle parlait de lui avec réserve et parcimonie, comme si elle ne souhaitait pas trop en dire. Il ne m'avait pourtant pas semblé souffrant du tout le matin, j'espérais qu'il ne s'était pas rendu chez James pour l'informer de ma présence au manoir. La peur me faisait devenir littéralement paranoïaque!

**"-Oh, vous lui souhaiterez bon rétablissement pour moi."**

**"-****J****e n'y manquerai pas madame, il m'a par ailleurs chargé de vous inviter à utiliser sa bibliothèque si le temps vous paraît trop long. Je vous montrerai où elle se trouve après votre déjeuner."**

Je n'avais pas appris grand chose en dehors du lieu où nous nous trouvions. Je ne voulais pas éveiller les soupçons en me montrant trop pressante avec mes questions, mon histoire leur paraissait suffisamment fausse comme ça. J'étais certaine que la gouvernante ne croyait pas non plus un mot du motif de mon voyage.

Après le déjeuner je découvris un endroit plein de charmes et d'enchantements.

La gouvernante me conduisit comme promis à la bibliothèque. Ce lieu représentait à peu près tout ce dont j'avais toujours rêvé. Le mobilier vert amande tendre s'accordait parfaitement avec les étagères de bois massif surchargées de livres en tout genre dont les reliures précieuses semblaient briller dans la lumière printanière.

Un guéridon orné de marqueterie trônait au centre de la pièce et invitait à l'étude sérieuse. Dans un coin près de la fenêtre un salon composé de poufs et de causeuses de la même couleur tendre était voué à la détente paisible. Il y avait aussi un piano dans ce petit paradis qui semblait façonné à mon image. Tout ici était si féminin. Je me demandais si Monsieur avait été marié, ou même si il l'était encore, aucune maîtresse de maison ne semblait occuper la demeure mais l'ameublement était digne et révélateur d'une femme de goût.

Je m'approchais, comme fascinée, du bois clair et laqué du piano. J'aimais le son apaisant de cet instrument, cela faisait bien longtemps maintenant que je ne m'étais pas exercée, depuis mon mariage pour tout dire. Le seul piano du château de Durhman était désaccordé et servait juste d'apparat. Tout ces aspects de mon ancienne vie me manquaient... la musique me manquait, autant que la gaieté.

Faisant contre mauvaise figure bon cœur et décidant de laisser à la porte de la bibliothèque mes soucis je commençais à parcourir des yeux les rayonnages.

Les livres semblaient si précieux que je me délectais de passer mes doigts sur leur tranche douce.

Tout était parfaitement entretenu, aucune poussière... de sorte que je ne pouvais voir quel livre avait été lu récemment. J'en fus quelque peu déçue, j'aurais aimé savoir quel type de lecture Monsieur affectionnait, cela m'en aurait plus apprit sur son personnage.

Je passais quelques temps à feuilleter un journal de photographies de Paris, ce lieu exerçait sur moi une fascination irraisonnée. Parfois je sentais comme si mon sang français chantait dans mes veines et m'appelait vers ce lieu magique. J'espérais pouvoir m'y rendre un jour, mais depuis que ma vie s'était brusquement assombrie j'avais cessé d'y songer.

Je me perdais donc dans les photographies. Tout semblait avoir tant changé maintenant, je conservais au plus profond de mon âme un souvenir du Paris de l'ancien temps, celui que l'on pouvait admirer sur les gravures des livres d'histoires, le seul que je connaissais de part les histoires de mes grands-parents.

Je regardais comme fascinée la tour de Monsieur Eiffel, armature gigantesque et élégante de fer. Le journal présentait des photographies de l'Exposition Universelle de 1900, je me souvenais avoir demandé mille fois à James que nous nous y rendions, nous étions mariés seulement depuis deux ans à cette époque et je me berçais encore d'illusions. J'espérais qu'il m'offrirait le cadeau de ce voyage mais tous mes espoirs avaient été déçus... Je devais me contenter des photographies de cet événement que j'aurais tant voulu vivre. On sentait en regardant ces images une certaine exaltation, la science explosait de toutes parts, révolutionnant le monde de ses découvertes prodigieuses.

Paris triomphait en cette dernière année du XIX ème siècle, exposant sa suprématie et son raffinement au monde. Haut lieu de la mode et du savoir vivre, il se révélait en cette année aussi celui de la science et des techniques. Nombre de mes connaissances s'étaient rendues à cet événement, j'avais du me contenter de le suivre de loin, subissant une fois de plus les caprices de mon mari qui ne s'intéressait pas à de telles choses.

Loin était le temps insouciant de ma jeunesse, lorsque tout était fait pour développer l'esprit. Je repensais avec bonheur au jour où j'avais rencontré monsieur Pasteur. Invité à un événement mondain où se rendaient mes parents, il avait été convié à déjeuner chez nous le lendemain. Cette homme m'avait fait grande impression, son intelligence n'avait d'égale que sa rigueur et sa curiosité, je me souvenais l'avoir choisi comme modèle, avant de m'apercevoir que ma condition de femme, que je maudissais tant aujourd'hui, ne me permettrait jamais d'atteindre un tel niveau d'excellence. Mon rôle était au salon...

Et pourtant toutes les femmes de mon siècle n'avaient pas ma faiblesse ou ma malchance, ou peut-être que leur intelligence bien supérieure leur avait ouvert de nombreuses portes ordinairement fermées pour notre sexe. Il y avait quelques mois à Paris une jeune femme avait brillamment obtenu une thèse de science. J'enviais la chance de cette Marie Curie d'avoir pu s'écarter du carcan traditionnellement réservé aux femmes. Je n'avais jamais eu la chance de la rencontrer mais on la disait brillante et moderne.

Je refermais le journal illustré l'esprit tout empli de nostalgie. J'avais passé le dernier quart de ma vie à me sentir décalée, pas à ma place et cette situation était assez pénible à vivre.

Pour me distraire de ma mélancolie je cherchais un ouvrage dans la section romanesque de la bibliothèque. Je découvris avec bonheur le dernier roman de monsieur Jules Verne, la surveillance constante de mes achats qu'effectuait James ne m'avait pas encore permis de l'acquérir, il qualifiait souvent cet auteur de médiocre très certainement parce qu'il savait que je l'affectionnais beaucoup. La vie avec mon époux était une guerre perpétuelle rythmée par des chamailleries sans fin.

Je me plongeais avec délectation dans cette œuvre d'aventure qui me fit oublier ma vie et mes tracas. Je laissais pour quelques temps tous mes doutes et mes problèmes pour me faufiler dans une autre histoire qui ne m'appartenait pas mais qui me distrayait follement.

La gouvernante vint à cinq heure précise me porter le thé accompagné d'une légère collation. La vie du manoir semblait très calme et les visites peu nombreuses mais elle se montrait telle une parfaite ordonnatrice de maison mondaine.

Je passais presque la journée à lire. Une fois le soir venu, voulant me rendre utile, je supportais difficilement de me faire entretenir, surtout dans une maison que je ne connaissais pas, je pris le plateau et le portais à la cuisine, que j'eus toutes les peines du monde à trouver! Tous les tracas que j'avais momentanément oubliés me retombèrent dessus à peine la porte de la bibliothèque franchie.

Proposer mon aide à la cuisine serait un bon moyen de me changer les idées.

La gouvernante fut réellement surprise de me voir arriver avec les reliefs de la collation, mais la préparation du dîner était terminé et il n'y avait pour moi rien à faire aux cuisines.

Je retournais à ma chambre un peu dépitée par ce manque d'activité.

Avant le dîner je fis une nouvelle visite à Libéria qui n'allait pas vraiment mieux. En quittant l'écurie je levais les yeux vers l'imposante façade du manoir, je sentais comme un regard posé sur moi, un regard pénétrant et insistant, mais lorsque mon regard se fût porté vers ce faisceaux invisible je ne vis rien. Tout était parfaitement immobile à l'intérieur, pas même le frémissement d'un rideau ne trahissait une présence. Je secouais la tête, troublée, mes pré-sentiments n'avaient d'ordinaire pas l'habitude de me tromper.

Une fois de plus je dînais seule, je supposais que Monsieur était toujours souffrant, ou qu'il ne voulait pas subir ma présence. Je préférais ignorer la possibilité d'un voyage inopiné qui aurait pour but de me dénoncer à mon mari.

Le boudoir semblait désormais être la pièce qui m'était assignée, là encore la délicatesse féminine qui transparaissait dans l'aménagement me surprit. J'avais désormais la quasi certitude que Monsieur était marié ou étant donné l'absence de sa femme, l'avait été. La modernité de décors excluait l'idée que sa mère s'en soit chargé.

J'étais dans ma chambre, occupée à ne rien faire devant l'âtre de la cheminé, je n'avais pas osé emporter avec moi _Les frères Kips_ que je lisais dans l'après midi.

Toute la demeure semblait plongée dans le sommeil. Je tentais tant bien que mal de trouver une solution à ma situation. A l'heure qu'il était James s'était sûrement lancé à ma poursuite, je savais que pour venger l'affront il tenterait par tous les moyens de me retrouver. Il était à peu près certain qu'il se rendrait chez mes parents, et peut-être qui sait, en voyant que je n'y étais pas il ferait chemin inverse? Mon retard aurait peut-être du bon finalement! Je m'accrochais de toutes les forces de mon âme à cet espoir. Il ne me restait plus que ça pour espérer... Et supposant qu'Edward ne me livrerait pas, rien ne m'assurait que mes parents ne le ferait pas... c'est ce point qui me faisait je crois le plus trembler.

Alors que je pensais que les quelques habitants du manoir dormaient, j'entendis une mélodie jouée au piano flotter jusqu'ici.

Pensant d'abord au piano de la bibliothèque je sortis de ma chambre et me dirigeais vers cette pièce, attirée par la musique comme un papillon le serait de la lumière vive d'une lampe.

Mais plus je m'approchais de ma destination plus il me semblait que la musique s'éloignait.

Je m'aventurais alors dans le cœur du manoir en suivant le flot mélodieux de la musique, songeant vaguement aux paroles d'avertissement de la gouvernante _"vous ne devriez pas vous aventurer seule dans le manoir"_. Mais après tout que pouvait-il bien m'y arriver?

Mes pas me portèrent devant une porte entre-ouverte. Malgré l'impolitesse de mon geste je m'y aventurais le plus silencieusement possible. Mais la musique qui était magnifique et poignante exerçait sur moi une telle fascination qu'il m'était impossible de me retenir.

J'arrivais dans un petit salon confortable, simplement éclairé par les flammes de la cheminé et une lampe à huile au globe de verre abîmé posée sur un guéridon.

Une fois que mes yeux se furent habitués à la demie pénombre je pus distinguer un homme de dos assis devant le plus magnifique piano que je n'avais jamais vu.

La laque noir du piano à queue semblait scintiller dans la lumière douce. Je contemplais fascinée les doigts longs, agiles et délicats caresser les touches d'ivoire d'une blancheur immaculée.

Les cheveux d'Edward dans un désordre improbable lui donnaient un air sérieux et presque torturé, mais cela augmentait aussi considérablement son charme qui était déjà immense.

Je sentis mon pouls s'accélérer sans raison, le flot de mon sang pulsait dans mes artères, comme affolé, fébrile presque. La musique qui s'élevait dans la pièce était comme une longue complainte déchirante et poignante de beauté, je n'avais jamais rien entendu de si beau. C'était comme entendre la voix de Dieu nous parler, mais un Dieu malheureux et torturé...

Edward n'était pas un homme heureux... Cette femme dont je sentais comme le fantôme planer sur le manoir en était-elle la cause?

Je restais toujours silencieuse, comme paralysée. La musique s'éteignit doucement sans que je n'ai pu esquisser le moindre geste.

**"-Madame Swan... Je vous en pris entrez, ne restez pas sur le seuil." **Comment m'avait-il reconnue? Il ne s'était pas encore retourné. Peut-être mon pas qui ne lui était pas familier m'avait trahie, mais avec la musique il devait avoir une ouïe fine pour l'avoir entendu.

**"-Oh euh pardonnez-moi j'ai entendu de la musique et..."**Il se retourna doucement et fixa sur moi son regard émeraude pénétrant. Ses lèvres rouges et sanguines me firent monter comme une bouffée de chaleur. Je restais une nouvelle fois complètement ébahie par sa beauté.

**"-Asseyez-vous je vous en pris. Comme ça vous aimez la musique?"**

**"-****M****erci, ****oui ****je l'aime énormément..." **Je m'assis dans une chauffeuse de velours rouge que je remarquais juste maintenant. Monsieur quitta le banc de son piano et vint s'asseoir face à moi. Un détail me frappa, en dehors de son teint pâle, qui pourtant était le même qu'hier, il ne semblait pas du tout souffrant.

**"-Je croyais que vous étiez souffrant?" **je fus surprise du ton de reproche qui transparaissait dans mes paroles. Pour tout dire il en sembla lui aussi surpris.

**"-Je me sens beaucoup mieux, je vous remercie de vous en soucier." **Je ne répondis rien, il était clair qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, ou alors sa capacité de guérison était très rapide, je me demandais où il avait été dans la journée, et penser à ça ne fît que raviver mes craintes.

Mon regard parcouru la pièce qui avait une allure raffinée mais clairement masculine. Mes yeux se posèrent sur un portait immense sur le montant de la cheminée que je n'avais pas encore remarqué. Le visage d'une femme, d'une très grande beauté et d'une au moins aussi grande douceur nous faisait face. Ses cheveux de miel détachés encadraient son beau visage. Elle devait être un peu plus vieille que moi, guerre plus de six ou sept ans. Son regard brun clair, presque caramel transpirait de bonté. Qui était-elle? La fameuse femme peut-être? Mais tout de même un peu plus âgée que son mari.

Elle était trop jeune pour être sa mère, sa sœur? Trop peu de ressemblance en dépit des lèvres rouges et de la pâleur de son teint, mais après tout en Angleterre cela n'avait rien de rare.

Edward surprit mon regard sur le portrait mais ne dit rien, préférant détourner la conversation.

**"-Alors la chambre vous est-elle agréable?"**

**"-Elle est parfaite oui merci!"**

**"-Tant mieux, si elle ne vous convient pas n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, il y a dans ce manoir plus de chambre****s**** que je ne pourrais jamais en occuper!"**

**"-****M****erci mais tout va bien."**

**"-Bien et votre cheval, il se remet de ses peines?"**

**"-Difficilement... Je crains que sa blessure ne mette du temps à cicatriser."**

**"-****C****'est fâcheux pour vos affaires! Ne risque t-on pas de s'inquiéter de votre retard à Londres?"**

**"-****N****on je ne pense pas... les routes sont souvent semées d'embûches"**

**"-****E****n effet, et j'imagine que pour une femme qui voyage seule, dans un petit cabriolet qui plus est, les difficultés doivent être plus nombreuses." **Je me tus, mon regard s'était fait plus fuyant que je le l'aurais voulu.

**"-Dites-moi Bella, que fuyez-vous?" **Je le regardais surprise, il m'avait totalement devinée. Je me sentais coincée, mentir serait stupide et surtout inutile. Soit il savait qui j'étais et dans ce cas je ne pourrais pas contrer ses plans de me livrer à James, soit il l'ignorait et dans ce cas je ne pourrais pas m'en sortir par un mensonge, et je ne craignais pas grand chose à lui révéler dans ce cas là.

Je tentais une dernière fois de m'en sortir par une pirouette.

**"-Mais rien, quelle étrange question" **qui échoua lamentablement!

**"-Allons ne me mentez pas c'est grotesque! Je ne connais personne pour prendre la route en pleine nuit d'orage pour le simple plaisir ****d'****admirer les étoiles... ni pour affaires urgentes alors que vous n'avez prévenu personne de votre petit contretemps. Cela n'a aucun sens! Qui êtes vous Bella? Et que fuyez-vous? Swan n'est pas votre nom n'est-ce pas?"**

**"-****C****'est celui de naissance de ma mère. Je fuis mon mari."**

**"-****V****otre mari qui est?" **Il semblait réellement curieux, peut-être qu'après tout il ignorait qui était James...

**"-James de Durham!"**

**"-****V****ous êtes donc la très convoitée comtesse de Durham."**

**"-****C****onvoitée?"**

**"-****A****llons les femmes vous envient toutes le charme de votre mari et sa richesse. Bien que sa réputation soit celle d'un véritable pervers."**

**"- ****P****our envier ma situation il faut tout ignorer du caractère difficile de mon mari. Comment savez-vous tout ****cela****?"**

**"-Hum j'ai une ouïe assez développée!" **Il sourit comme s'il partageait avec lui même une bonne plaisanterie. C'était la première fois que je le voyais sourire vraiment, il était encore plus beau et plein de charmes ainsi. J'avais toutes les peines du monde à détacher les yeux de son visage parfait qui affolait tous mes sens.

**"-Je pense que vous avez eu raison de fuir, vous semblez à bout de souffle! Où comptez-vous vos rendre?"**

**"-Chez mes parents à Londres"** Je décidais de me livrer totalement, après tout qu'avais-je à perdre maintenant qu'il connaissait mon identité? Je ne pourrais pas l'empêcher de me livrer à James si tel était son projet. Et puis il ne semblait pas porter mon époux dans son cœur, chose assez rare pour être soulignée.

**"-Ils sont prévenus de votre arrivée?"**

**"-Non..." **

**"-****E****t vous pensez qu'ils vous accueilleront avec joie?" **sa voix semblait maintenant chargée de mépris, sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi.

**"-****J****e l'espère, je n'ai nulle part d'autre o****ù**** aller..."**

**"-****V****ous n'avez pas prévu de destination de secours? Quelle imprudence! Pensez-vous à ce qu'il vous arrivera si votre mari vous rattrape? Ou si vos parents, comme il est ****à**** peu prêt certain qu'il le feront, vous réexpédie****nt**** chez lui?"**

**"-****J****e n'en ai aucune idée, c'est ma plus grande crainte, mais j'espère que le récit de mes déboires les attendrir****a****."**

**"-****S****i je peux vous donner un conseil, ne comptez pas trop là dessus, après tout je pense que c'est eux qui vous ont mariée au comte non?"**

**"-Oui..." **ma voix était toute petite et faible face à son ton chargé d'une colère que je ne comprenais pas.

**"-Vous n'avez pas de la famille ou des amis chez qui vous pourriez vous réfugier?"**

**"-****E****n dehors d'une cousine à Paris je n'ai personne." **

**"-****B****on c'est déjà un début." **Il semblait réellement soucieux de mon sort, bien que je ne comprenais rien à ses motivations cela fit enfler une bulle de chaleur au fond de mon ventre. C'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui se soucie de vous.

**"-Je pense que vous devriez rester ici quelques semaines. Le comte ne viendra jamais vous chercher ici, et vous pouvez être assurée de ma discrétion et de celle de mes domestiques."**

**"-c'est vraiment généreux de votre part, mais je ne voudrais pas vous causer de soucis."**

**"-Si vous faites référence au comte soyez assurée que je ne le crains pas! Et puis cette maison manque désespérément de vie et de chaleur humaine!"**

**"-****M****erci beaucoup. Je peux vous poser une question?"**

**"-****T****out ce que vous voulez, j'y répondrais dans la mesure du... possible."** Il hésitait bizarrement sur le dernier mot, de façon tout à fait incompréhensible.

**"-Pourquoi avoir dit que ****v****ous n'aviez pas de chevaux à me prêter pour la suite de mon voyage? Vos écuries en sont pleines."**

**"-****J****e l'avoue je voulais découvrir votre secret, vous êtes intrigante Madame Swan." **Il utilisait mon nom d'emprunt avec complaisance et une note d'amusement.

**"-Et puis ce sont des chevaux de monte peu adaptés à l'attelage, et nerveux."**

Il se leva et prit ma main gracieusement.

Son baise main affola de nouveau tous mes sens, je me sentis fébrile et comme flottant sur un nuage lorsque je quittais le salon.

Son regard me suivit et il me souhaita une bonne nuit d'une voix envoûtante teintée d'un soupçon de nostalgie que je ne compris pas.

Cet homme était décidément un véritable mystère.

Je regagnais cette chambre qui allait être la mienne pendant les prochaines semaines. J'étais encore un peu étourdie d'avoir confié tant de choses à un homme que je ne connaissais pas. Peut-être qu'après tout il m'offrait réellement sa protection. Je n'avais vu dans ses yeux aucune trace de perfidie ni de mensonge. Il semblait réellement soucieux de m'aider.

Le cœur plus léger je marchais rapidement dans le couloir faiblement éclairé lorsque je croisais la gouvernante qui accompagnait une femme.

Elle était grande et élégante. Un capuchon de satin couvrait sa chevelure dorée. Ses lèvres étaient délicatement roses, ses yeux ourlés de Khôl, ses traits fins et délicats, ses joues rosies malgré son teint de porcelaine.

Elle me salua d'un sourire agréable et curieux. Sa beauté était si grande et voluptueuse qu'elle semblait irradier dans le couloir.

Elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à la femme du portrait. Qui était-elle?

En me retournant je vis la gouvernante frapper à la porte du petit salon et introduire la belle femme.

Je m'empressais vivement ne voulant pas être prise pour une indiscrète. Je ressentais un pincement de jalousie inexplicable en voyant cette femme rejoindre le magnifique Edward à une heure si tardive. Nulle doute que la beauté délicate de cette femme ne devait pas le laisser indifférent. Et cette idée m'était étrangement très désagréable...

**Voila j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre!**

**Pour ceux qui suivent Une nuit d'été nouveau chapitre je pense jeudi.**

**Merci de me lire et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions!**

**A très vite**


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonsoir à tous, voila le nouveau chapitre! _

_Merci pour vos formidables reviews, merci à:_** Jackye, Lea1985, Odrey010, Onja **_(le mystère reste entier, j'espère que tu trouveras quelques indices dans ce chapitre ;) désolée pour les fautes qui traînent encore...) _**Kinoum, Virginiiiiiiie, Mafrip, Bellardtwilight, Sandrine **_(j'espère que je pourrais satisfaire au moins un peu ta curiosité avec ce chapitre!), _**Doudounord2, Rosabella01, Fan-de-jacob-black, Elanya Black, Callice, Bellaagain, Lost-soulandheart, LolaMiSweetlove, Shona91, LyraParleOr, PatiewSnows. **

_Merci aussi pour vos mises en alertes et favoris._

_Les personnages appartiennent toujours à SM._

_Maintenant place au chapitre! J'espère que vous allez aimé la suite des aventures de notre mystérieux Edward!_

Pov B

La vie au manoir s'organisait doucement pour disposais ici d'une liberté de mouvement totale à laquelle je n'étais plus habituée, à laquelle en vérité je n'avais jamais été habituée. Aucune contrainte ne pesait sur mes épaules, j'étais libre de faire ce que bon me semblait.

Je partageais mon temps entre la bibliothèque, où je passais le plus gros de mes journées, et l'écurie pour les soins à apporter à Libéria, qui se remettait tout doucement de ses peines.

J'avais enfin pu me faire accepter dans la cuisine par Molly, la gouvernante. Je préparais la plupart de mes repas, je me sentais un peu moins coupable d'être ainsi une charge inattendue. Monsieur mangeait toujours seul dans ses appartements, si bien qu'à chaque fois que je me trouvais en cuisine je préparais un peu plus dans l'espoir que la gouvernante lui porte de mes préparations. L'idée de cuisiner pour lui me plaisait, j'ignorais pourquoi mais cette idée m'était douce, mais je n'étais pas certaine que Molly lui serve ce que je mettais des heures à cuisiner. Elle était tellement protectrice à son égard qu'il ne m'aurait pas semblé étonnant qu'elle tienne à lui préparer elle même ses repas!

Je connaissais de mieux en mieux le manoir, j'évitais désormais de m'y perdre, bien que nombre de pièces et de couloirs m'étaient encore inconnus, je n'osais m'aventurer trop loin sans permission!

Je n'avais encore trouvé aucun nouvel indice pour dissiper le mystère qui entourait Monsieur, rien non plus sur son hypothétique mystérieuse femme dont je soupçonnais l'existence, passée ou présente. Le mystère Edward ne cessait de s'épaissir un peu plus chaque jour et je ne disposais d'aucun élément pour résoudre cette énigme captivante. Cet homme m'intriguait au plus haut point, il y avait quelque chose chez lui de si secret et d'envoûtant qu'on ne pouvait se sentir autrement qu'obsédée! Et c'est l'effet que je me faisais... je passais un temps inconsidéré à penser à lui! Il flottait dans chacune de mes pensées, dans chacun de mes rêves... Il n'était pas rare que la nuit je m'éveille avec la sensation d'être observée, comme lors de ma première nuit ici, mais l'hallucination se dissipait bien vite une fois mes yeux ouverts. J'en éprouvais presque de la déception... j'aurais aimé l'intriguer moitié autant que lui. Souvent lorsque je fermais les yeux je voyais ses traits flotter devant moi, son élégante virilité, sa délicatesse... cet homme faisait renaître en moi des sensations que je croyais oubliées...

Tout doucement j'apprivoisais ce lieu nouveau, je n'avais aucune idée du temps que j'y passerai... Pour tout dire je me faisais l'impression de vivre la vie d'une autre, comme une enclave temporelle dans mon existence, une expérience parallèle. Mes inquiétudes s'étaient quelque peu apaisées, heureuse de m'être débarrassée de James pour le moment je me laissais flotter sans vraiment me soucier de quoi demain serait fait. Ma vie semblait couler comme une rivière au creux des rochets, sans conscience du temps qui passe, sans inquiétude aucune. Mes journées ressemblaient un peu au courant limpide de cette rivière, indifférentes de la direction que les rochets allaient leurs donner. Je me laissais porter, vivre doucement ces instants de répits, attendre qu'une solution inattendue apparaisse à mon problème. Car j'étais bel et bien coincée. Comme Edward me l'avait très justement dit, me lancer sur les routes maintenant serait très périlleux, j'avais pris un retard considérable, aucune assurance que mes parents me soutiennent dans mon entreprise... j'étais seule et perdue... n'ayant nulle part où aller si ce n'était profiter de l'asile gracieusement offert par un étranger à qui j'avais décidé arbitrairement d'accorder toute ma confiance. Et pour le moment je ne pouvais que me féliciter de ce choix! En dépit de tout le mystère opaque qui entourait le maître des lieux, quelque chose dans son être, dans sa prestance et son charisme me faisait me sentir en confiance, en sécurité même, sous son toit. Il m'avait assuré une grande discrétion et je n'avais pas de peine à le croire, j'avais ressenti sa sincérité, avec certitude. Lorsque son regard d'un vert étincelant s'était posé sur moi ce soir là où il m'offrait sa protection, j'avais su que cet homme serait mon asile, mon îlot de paix dans la tempête qu'était devenue ma vie...

Je n'avais plus personne à qui me fier mais je voulais croire qu'à lui je pouvais remettre le destin de ma vie. De toute façon je n'avais pas le choix, c'était ça où me livrer à James et sa vengeance meurtrière, car aucun doute qu'elle le serait!

Aujourd'hui il faisait un peu gris malgré la pleine éclosion du printemps, mais la température restait agréable. Je pris dans ma malle une robe de mousseline blanche, cintrée par une large bande de satin noir. Sa profonde échancrure dans le dos découvrait la courbe de mes omoplates. Elle était très élégante, bien que peu adaptée à l'heure de la journée. J'allais bientôt avoir un problème de linge! Je n'avais pas prévu de quoi tenir une longue période ainsi, je disposais pour me vêtir que du stricte nécessaire! J'espérai que Molly accepterait de se rendre à la ville pour moi, je ne pouvais me montrer en public étant donné ma situation!

D'un pas guilleret je pris le chemin de l'écurie, Libéria pouvait maintenant passer quelques heures par jour dans la prairie afin de se dégourdir les jambes. M'en occuper était devenu un loisir dont je pouvais jouir en toute impunité. A Durham il m'était très difficile de m'échapper du châteaux pour passer quelques heures près des cheveux, cela était excessivement mal vu et l'armée de domestiques de mon mari lui était toute dévouée, lui caftant mes moindres faits et gestes. Ici j'étais plus libre que l'air alors j'apportais à Libéria plus de soins qu'il n'en était nécessaire.

Je sortis ma jument et la regardais gambader dans l'herbe fraîche. Ses naseaux dilatés captaient la fragrance végétale tendre et elle semblait s'en délecter. La tête haute, les narines frémissantes elle trottinait aussi bien que son pieds blessé le lui permettait, profitant de fouler l'herbe printanière. C'était un beau spectacle que de la voir si heureuse. L'air du manoir lui profitait, plus aucune tension n'était perceptible chez elle, elle semblait heureuse, détendue, libre de toute contrainte. C'était amusant de voir comme nos humeurs se répondaient. Débarassée des palefreniers acariâtres de Durham et de l'ambiance lourde de ses trop grandes écuries, elle goûtait enfin au calme et à la sérénité... toute comme moi, qui ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi libre depuis mon mariage!

Je retraversais les écuries en sens inverse pour aller suspendre le licol dans la sellerie. Tous les boxes étaient libres, les chevaux s'ébrouaient dans les prairies en profitant de la douceur printanière, tous à l'exception de la jument pur-sang arabe. Pour tout dire je ne l'avais pas vu une seule fois quitter son boxe... et j'ignorais pourquoi! Je m'approchais doucement, quelque chose m'attirait chez cette jument depuis mon arrivée ici, peut-être sa finesse et son élégante, sa délicatesse aussi... c'était un cheval magnifique.

En m'entendant arriver elle passa sa tête par dessus la porte de son enclos mais lorsque je tendis la main vers elle elle se réfugia dans son boxe, comme effrayée. Il me fallu lui parler très doucement pour qu'elle daigne ressortir. Mesurant mon geste je pus m'approcher d'elle et poser la main sur son encolure finement musclée. Son poils gris clair était très soyeux, je jouais avec ses crins fins et plus foncés. Elle semblait apprécier ça, mais toujours quelque chose dans son attitude trahissait la crainte.

Plus soudainement que je ne pus le réaliser ma main caressa le vide, la jument était partie se réfugier contre le mur opposé, véritablement apeurée.

J'entendis des pas avant de sentir une présence dans mon dos, une présence magnétique, charismatique. Avant même de me retourner je savais qui c'était... les poils de mes bras s'étaient soudainement horripilés.

**"-C'est étrange qu'elle vous laisse l'approcher." **la voix profonde et voluptueuse d'Edward raisonnait dans le couloir désert.

Je me retournais vers lui, il était si proche de moi que je sentais mon dos l'effleurer. Une tension sans borne naquit dans mon ventre, cet homme avait sur moi un effet étrange, j'étais ultra-consciente de sa présence, presque comme si je la ressentais dans chaque fibre de mon être.

**"-Pourquoi cela est-il étrange?" **même à moi ma voix me paraissait peu assurée, comme timide.

**"-Eclipse est très craintive, vous vous en êtes sûrement aperçu... Elle ne laisse personne l'approcher, moi encore moins! Mon palefrenier a toutes les peines du monde à l'étriller et il est bien souvent contraint d'abandonner. Le près n'est pour elle pas une option envisageable il est impossible de la rentrer après. Alors elle reste là... me désespérant un peu plus chaque jour, je ne sais pas quoi en faire!"**

**"-Pourquoi l'avoir achetée dans ce cas?"**

**"-c'était sa dernière chance de survivre..."**

Je le regardais plus attentivement, un petit plis d'inquiétude barrait son front, lui donnant un air plus sombre encore, plus séduisant aussi. Il semblait réellement inquiet du sort de cette jument, c'était une réaction terriblement altruiste, bien peu commune chez un homme! Je ne pouvais imaginer James, ni même mon père avoir ce genre de compassion pour un animal! Edward était définitivement un homme bien étrange!

**"-C'est très généreux de votre part! Vous vous faite une spécialité des causes désespérées? Votre manoir est en fait une sorte de refuge pour les âmes en peine non?" **Un sourire en coin se dessina sur sa bouche parfaite, cela lui donnait un air plus jeune, moins sérieux...

**"-Je pense qu'on peut dire ça..." **Je lui souris en retours. Une étincelle de joie et d'amusement pétillait dans le fond de son regard, c'était quelque chose de nouveau... ses yeux avaient toujours eu une sorte de profondeur triste et torturée. Ce changement était rafraîchissent, j'aimais voir cette petite lueur de joie, cet homme semblait en avoir désespérément besoin!

La jument maintenant habituée à notre présence sortit timidement la tête de son boxe. Toujours craintive vis à vis d'Edward qui pourtant n'avait pas amorcé le moindre geste pour la toucher, elle vint se réfugier derrière moi, posant son museaux dans mon dos là où ma robe était échancrée, je sentais son souffle chaud chatouiller ma peau.

**"-Définitivement très étrange!" **

**"-peut-être manque t-elle seulement de présence féminine?" **Edward resta silencieux, se contentant de nous observer attentivement.

**"-Elle me rappelle un peu vous... Il y a chez cette jument un mélange de force et de fragilité. Nul doute qu'elle a vécu quelque chose de terrible, et pourtant gronde en elle une sourde révolte, un esprit de rébellion malgré sa frayeur..."**

**"-De qui parlez-vous monsieur? De la jument, ou de moi..." **Son regard sérieux semblait sonder les profondeurs de mon âme... il était dévorant, pénétrant, d'une troublante intensité.

**"-des deux..."**

**"-cherchez-vous à me deviner?" **

**"-Je ne vous cacherez-pas que vous êtes une énigme madame Swan... C'est en quelque sorte quelque chose d'étrangement... rafraîchissant!"** Son sourire en coin était revenu, tout comme son regard espiègle. **"Et je ne pense pas trop me tromper dans ce que j'affirme. Ai-je tords?"**

**"-non pas vraiment..." **ma voix n'était plus qu'un murmure, j'espérais presque qu'il ne m'avait pas entendu, je détestais me livrer ainsi! Il ne releva rien. Il regardait la jument avec cet air toujours si sérieux et concentré. Et moi, j'avais toutes les peines du monde à détacher mon regard de lui!

**"-Voulez-vous bien faire quelque chose pour moi Isabella?"**

**"-bien sur Monsieur, c'est le moins que je puisse faire."**

**"-occupez-vous d'elle! Vous nous rendriez service à touts les deux. Il y a un lien étrange entre-vous... je ne le comprends pas mais si quelqu'un peut apaiser cette jument, c'est bien vous!"**

**"-avec plaisir..." **Le silence retomba entre-nous, je méditais ses paroles. Je me faisais une grande joie de m'occuper de cette jument craintive et délicate à laquelle je m'attachais déjà. Edward avait raison, il y avait comme un lien entre nous, je me sentais attirée par elle et proche en même temps.

Il m'expliqua où se trouvais le matériel dont j'aurais besoin. Cela occuperait mon ennuie tout en me permettant de faire ce que je n'avais pu me permettre depuis mon mariage, et ça me rendait follement heureuse!

Il m'indiqua aussi un petit chemin qui menait sur la côté, nulle risque que j'y croise quelqu'un, je pourrais ainsi jouir de promenades relaxantes parmi les embruns marins, tout en restant protégée.

Je me surpris à penser que je ne voulais pas que cela finisse... Je n'avais pas envie de quitter ce manoir, ni son mystérieux propriétaire qui exerçait sur moi une sorte d'envoûtement incompréhensible.

**"-Bella accepteriez-vous de prendre un thé en ma compagnie?"**

**"-bien sur!" **Je le suivis sur la petite allée pavée qui menait au manoir. J'observais les lueurs bronzes de ses cheveux dans la lumière grise du jour, la beauté d'Edward paraissait presque irréelle, et troublante!

Il me conduisit dans une partie du domaine que je ne connaissais pas. Par un petit escalier dérobé nous accédâmes au balcon de pierres donnant sur le hall que j'avais remarqué à mon arrivée ici.

Les appartements d'Edward...

Il ouvrit la porte sur un petit boudoir, si celui que j'occupais conservait une emprunte toute féminine, celui-ci était clairement masculin. Bien plus encore que le petit salon de musique où je l'avais surpris un soir!

Une méridienne de tissu sombre, des causeuses dans les mêmes teintes. Les meubles avait un je ne sais quoi de typiquement masculin. La cheminé était petite, et éteinte.

Edward me fit signe de m'asseoir, je pris place sur une causeuse alors qu'il s'installait sur la méridienne après avoir sonné Molly pour qu'elle nous apporte le thé.

Mon regard se porta aux murs où d'innombrables œuvres d'art que je n'avais pas encore remarquées étaient accrochées.

J'étais troublée par ces œuvres... Elles n'avaient rien d'ordinaire et n'étaient pas non plus conformes à ce qu'on pouvait attendre d'une gentilhommière!

Des nus... de femmes, de couples, par dizaines, dans des styles très différents. Il y avait même une photographie d'art, des sculptures... On se serait cru dans une galerie audacieuse, et sublime...

Car si ces œuvres me troublaient, elles n'en étaient pas moins d'une remarquable beauté.

Toute prise dans ma contemplation je ne vis pas Molly entrer et servir le thé.

N'ayant que faire de l'impolitesse de mon geste je me levais et me dirigeais vers le mur, comme hypnotisée.

J'examinais la première peinture qui s'offrit à mon regard. Deux femmes, alanguies. Elles portaient pour touts vêtements des mis-bas noirs. Leurs traient étaient troubles, mais leur chevelures abondantes. La sensualité que dégageait ce tableaux n'était pas à prouver. Pas de couleur, juste des formes dans un jeux d'ombres et de lumières. Les seins des deux créatures étaient dressés, nulle doute que l'artiste évoquait des plaisirs saphiques, pourtant jugés hautement coupables!

Je ne m'attardais pas sur son voisin qui représentait un couple enlacé, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique.

Une femme à la crinière rousse flamboyante, impudiquement exposée, son sexe largement ouvert se dévoilait aux regards. Elle avait les yeux clos, sûrement dans une extase. Un halo flou encadrait son visage, cette fois encore pas de couleur... Juste la touche orange de sa luxuriante chevelure.

Je me déplaçais parmi cette atypique collection, ressentant à mesure de ma visite une fascination toujours plus grande. Je sentais le regard d'Eward posé sur moi, mais je ne m'en souciait pas, trop captivée par ces jeux de courbes enlacées.

Toute l'impudeur de ces œuvres m'enveloppait d'une bulle sensuelle. Je me sentais grisée à mesure de mes découvertes. Une chaleur sourde et onctueuse coulait dans mon corps, me réchauffant de sensations inconnues.

J'avais l'impression de contempler un spectacle interdit, un spectacle que la bienséance aurait du m'ordonner de fuir. Mais toujours insoumise et curieuse je n'écoutais rien, et dévorais de mes yeux avides ces images scandaleusement indécentes mais dont la sensualité exacerbait tous mes sens. Je me sentais étrangement vivante. Mon cœur s'affolait dans ma poitrine, ma respiration était presque haletante, je sentais mon sang, liquide épais et chaud couler dans mes veines. C'était une expérience comme je n'en avais encore jamais connu, un plaisir mêlé de culpabilité et de curiosité.

Le corps d'une femme encore, impudiquement exposé. A genoux sur un lit de satin, sa tête enfouie dans l'oreiller elle tendait les fesses vers l'artiste. Ses globes laiteux et généreux offerts au regard avide. Sa chevelure tombait en cascade sur son corps nu...

Sur chaque tableau, sur chaque esquisse on lisait un incommensurable plaisir. Pas seulement des hommes, mais aussi et surtout des femmes. Comme si la clé de voûte de cette collection était leur épanouissement, le plaisir partagé.

Une estampe japonaise comme j'en avais déjà vu à Londres...

Puis je m'arrêtais devant un dessin, un simple enchevêtrement de traits gras. Une femme renversée offrait son sexe à la bouche d'une forme que l'on devinait être celle d'un homme. Ses seins lourds tombaient mollement. Son cou gracile était tendu vers nous, elle goûtait visiblement un plaisir sans nom... j'étais troublée au delà du possible par cette esquisse. Quelque chose de sauvage se dégageait de ce dessin, quelque chose de sensuel, de sexuel...

**"-Vous vous intéressez à l'art?"**

**"-euh mes connaissances en la matière sont presque inexistantes, mais j'aime l'art picturale!"**

**"- Von Dongen"**

**"-pardon?"**

**"-l'artiste de cette esquisse, Von Dongen, un jeune homme prometteur qui n'en est qu'à ses débuts. Remarquable... Vous voyez comme il a su représenter le plaisir sous sa forme la plus primaire, la plus brute! Comme la sensualité de cette caresse transparaît dans cette œuvre... Rien qu'en la regardant on pourrait imaginer goûter le liqueur de cette femme..." **Une vive chaleur monta de mon ventre, colora mes joues. Il était proche, très proche... je sentais sa veste effleurer mon dos dénudé, l'entendre susurrer ces mots si près de moi me faisait ressentir des sensations étranges. C'était comme si une épaisse vague de désir mouvant et onctueux coulait en moi... je ne me reconnaissais pas. Je me sentais liquéfiée, et en même temps palpitante. Mon bas ventre remuait d'une façon étrange, je me délectais de ces sensations nouvelles, que jamais encore je n'en avais éprouvées.

**"-Cette photographie vient de Paris, on se les arrache à prix d'or, mais c'est une des pièces que je préfère dans cette collection." **

Je détachais à grand peine mon regard de l'esquisse pour la porter sur la photographie. Une femme dont on ne distinguait pas le visage qui était tourné vers le sol, posait nue, impudique et à genoux.

Ses fesses rondes reposaient sur ses talons, ses jambes légèrement écartées offraient au regard la toison brune de son sexe. Autours de son cou on distinguait un ruban noir, ce bijoux décuplait la sensualité de l'image. Ses bras noués dans son dos livraient ses seins ronds, érigés. Elle semblait attendre quelque chose... Tout son corps transpirait la sensualité sublimée par le velouté de la photographie. C'était une œuvre remarquable, je ne pouvais que rejoindre Edward sur ce point...

**"-Cette photographie est magnifique... je n'en avais jamais vu de telle! Je comprends que vous l'aimez!"**

**"-Et là voici deux autres œuvres que j'affectionne particulièrement."**

Il me dirigea vers deux petites sculptures. Un bronze et un marbre. Mes yeux furent d'abord attirés par le marbre. On voyait une femme de dos, allongée sur un rochet. Ses jambes repliées sous elle faisaient saillir ses fesses minces. Sa tête reposant dans le vie offrait sa nuque gracile et délicate. Il y avait quelque de fascinant, d'incroyablement vivant dans le dessin de ses muscles jouant sous la peau fine de marbre.

Je ne pus retenir mon geste et j'avançais mes doigts précautionneusement vers ce dos aux courbes chatoyantes qui fascinaient le regard. Je m'interrompis juste à temps pour ne pas toucher l'œuvre.

**"-Posez vos doigts, je vous en pris. Les marbres sont fait être caressés, et non simplement regardés!"**

**"-c'est souvent malvenu pourtant!" **Edward s'était rapproché de moi. Je sentais dans mon dos le dessin de ses muscles fermes, que pourtant j'effleurais à peine. Si j'avais osé je me serais appuyé plus contre lui, pour le sentir, sentir sa présence envoûtante et mystérieuse...

**"- mais ici vous pouvez vous permettre toutes les folies..."**

Tout doucement je glissais un doigt le long de la colonne vertébrale de la statuette de marbre. Les courbes finement ciselées glissaient sous mon toucher. Je m'imprégnais du dessin de ce corps, ayant presque l'impression de toucher le modèle en réalité.

Edward avait suivi mon geste, et c'est sur le cou gracile que nos doigts s'effleurèrent... Je sentis le toucher plus léger qu'une plume de son épiderme frais. Cette fraction de seconde me parut durer une éternité. Il s'était déclenché dans le bas de mon ventre comme un raz de marée. Je sentais une nuée de picotements remonter le long de mon bras.

**"-Camille Claudel. Une disciple de Rodin à qui nous devons cette œuvre là."**

Il pointait du doigt le bronze à côté. Il me fallu quelques instants pour reprendre mes esprits tant j'avais été troublée par son toucher. Lui par contre ne semblait pas avoir tressailli lorsque nos épidermes s'étaient effleurés alors que nous caressions le marbre de la statut.

Ce n'était pas la première fois pourtant que je sentais sa peau contre la mienne, mais mes sens exacerbés par la contemplation de ces œuvres hautement érotiques avaient décuplé mes sensations. J'étais troublée!

Après avoir examiné en silence le couple enlacé figé dans le bronze Edward nous dirigea vers les fauteuils. Son bras passé dans le creux de mes reins ne me touchait pas, pas même je ne sentis un effleurement. J'en étais déçue, j'aurais voulu encore sentir son toucher, indéfiniment...

**"-Je dois dire que je suis impressionnée par cette collection!"**

**"-et moi par votre ouverture d'esprit! Nombre de femmes se serait enfui en courant face à de telles œuvres!"**

**"-et c'est bien dommage pour elles, mais après tout la bêtise n'a jamais tué personne! Il se dégage une telle... sensualité de ces œuvres. Elles sont envoûtantes! Toute cette collection l'est!"**

**"-vous êtes définitivement différente Isabella! Votre curiosité est une véritable trésors, votre intelligence l'est tout autant!"** Je rougis vivement, personne ne m'avait jamais fait de tels compliments! **"il est criminel de vous avoir mariée avec un gentilhomme de province! Une femme telle que vous n'est pas faite pour vivre enfermée au fin fond de l'Angleterre! Vous êtes bien trop vive d'esprit pour cela!"**

**"-puissent mes parents vous entendre... mais j'ai bien des doutes là dessus!"**

**"-les choses ne seront pas toujours ce qu'elles sont actuellement Bella! Un jour vous pourrez vous accomplir tel que vous le méritez! C'est tout ce que je vous souhaite! Votre thé va refroidir..."**

**"-vous n'en prenez pas?"**

**"-je préfère l'arôme plus délicat et capiteux du vin! Mais peut-être en voulez-vous?"**

**"-non merci, le thé me convient tout à fait." **Il me sourit chaleureusement, avant aujourd'hui je n'aurais jamais imaginé que cet homme au charisme improbable puisse être chaleureux... Je le regardais, toujours fascinée par sa beauté mystérieuse, porter son verre à ses lèvres. Le vin semblait être le même que le soir de mon arrivée. Onctueux, épais et merveilleux... L'air de pure extase qu'il avait sur le visage me donna presque envie d'y goûter!

Lorsqu'il fût l'heure de quitter Edward je me sentis triste. Le temps passé en sa compagnie était agréable, facile, apaisant! La conversation n'avait rien de mièvre et de futile, j'aimais cette stimulation intellectuelle que discourir avec lui m'apportait!

Je regagnais ma chambre, encore troublée par ce moment.

Les jours suivants je ne vis pas Edward, j'en fus déçue d'abord puis faisant contre mauvaise figure bon cœur je profitais du soleil radieux pour travailler avec Eclipse. Nous avancions ensembles à pas minuscules, prenant tout notre temps, mais doucement je l'apprivoisais. Elle me laissait étriller son pelage soyeux, à condition que ce soit avec précaution. Franck, le palefrenier qui avait commencé par dire que je n'arriverai jamais à rien avec cette bête teigneuse, était progressivement devenu mon complice et m'apportait toute l'aide dont je pouvais vouloir, sans jamais s'approcher de la jument bien entendu!

Un jour que son humeur était particulièrement clémente, je conduisis Eclipse en main jusqu'à la plage. Elle qui n'avait pas vu le soleil depuis si longtemps semblait satisfaite. Il fallu être très précautionneuse pour éviter les frayeurs mais tout se passa bien.

Marcher sur la lagune bercée par les vagues avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Nous nous délections l'une comme l'autre des embruns marins, l'odeur d'iode et de sel évoquait pour moi la liberté. Eclipse tendait ses naseaux frémissants aux quatre vents, grisée d'être enfin dehors. Edward avait raison, nous partagions beaucoup de chose avec cette petite jument...

En regardant les vagues s'écraser sur les rochets alors qu'Eclipse broutait quelques touffes d'herbe verte, je me pris à rêver de cette vie... Je me serais plu ici, pour longtemps. Libre de mes mouvements, encore plus de mes pensées. A gérer l'intérieur et les écuries de cette maison confortable. Prendre le thé avec Edward en discutant d'art ou d'autre chose, me rendre à Paris ou à Londres quand l'envie me prenait... Être libre!

Je n'osais pas rêver d'autre chose qu'une relation cordiale et amicale avec le maître de maison, c'était des pensées dangereuses qu'il valait mieux écarter! Ne pas trop s'attacher. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où le vent m'emporterait, aucune idée de ce que serait mon avenir, mais une chose était certaine, je regretterai ce manoir, et son mystérieux propriétaire...

Molly avait accédé à ma requête avec plaisir, elle revenait de la ville les bras chargés de nouvelles tenues. Je lui laissais en guise de remerciements le reste de l'argent que je lui avais confié pour l'achat des robes et qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé.

Elle n'avait fait aucune erreur dans son choix. Toutes les robes étaient jolies sans être ostentatoires, élégantes sans trop en faire! En un mot parfaite!

Je me vêtis d'une longue robe aubergine sombre, Molly était sure que la couleur s'accorderait parfaitement à celle de mes cheveux et elle ne s'était pas trompée! Je me coiffais en un chignon folâtre, après tout j'allais passer les prochaines heures seule à lire, point n'était besoin de trop en faire!

Je me dirigeais vers la bibliothèque déserte et silencieuse. Le petit piano de bois clair le long du mur semblait m'appeler et me faire de grands signes. La pensée d'Edward jouant sur le magnifique piano noir flottait dans ma tête. L'envie de me rapprocher de lui me prit par surprise, je sentais la nécessite de poser mes doigts sur les touches comme pour faire renaître les magnifiques sensations qui m'avaient étreinte lors de notre dernière rencontre.

Je n'avais pas joué depuis très longtemps, depuis mon mariage en vérité. Une mélodie d'étude me revient en tête, celle sûrement que je jouais avant de quitter Londres, avant de laisser derrière moi toute ma vie.

Le piano était parfaitement accordé, enfin pour ce que mon oreille quelque peu novice pouvait en juger... Je posais mes doigts sur les touches d'ivoire et commençais à jouer la mélodie qui me revenait, difficilement!

Les innombrables heures de cours que j'avais prises enfant ne semblaient plus être qu'un souvenir, je ne jouais pas très bien...

M'appliquant et recommençant à l'infini j'arrivai enfin à sortir un son à peu près convenable, la mélodie écorchait moins les oreilles!

Je sentis une présence derrière moi, un parfum, un parfum virile et un charisme inquiétant.

Edward se tenait juste là, voyant que je l'avais aperçu il n'hésita pas à se rapprocher encore. Je sentais maintenant son parfum me frapper, sa délicieuse fragrance qui avait quelque chose d'émoustillant!

**"-Juste comme ça... "** il posa sa main, fraîche et délicate au dessus de la mienne. Son toucher était léger, sensuel, délicat. A peine plus lourd que la caresse d'une plume.

Je sentais son corps pressé dans mon dos, son souffle caressait le creux de mon oreille, sa main glissait sur la mienne... Je me  
>mordis la lèvre inférieure en retenant à grand peine un gémissement de plaisir qui s'apprêtait à franchir mes lèvres...<p>

Je me sentais entourée de son parfum, protégée dans une étreinte délicate, pourtant il me touchait à peine mais tout mon corps réagissait à son contact. Mes perceptions étaient décuplées, je le laissais me corriger et me guider, tenant du mieux que je le pouvais de me concentrer sur le morceau, mais c'était terriblement difficile tant je me noyais dans sa fragrance d'homme...

**"-Voila, reprenons... Comme ça oui!" **je rejouais le morceau seule, sa main juste au dessus de la mienne ne me guidait plus, ne me touchait plus et pourtant je sentais sa fraîcheur comme un effleurement délicat sur mon épiderme hérissé.

Je regrettais lorsque la dernière note s'éteignit dans l'air, j'aurais voulu poursuivre ce moment pour toujours. Son contact me faisait me sentir tellement vivante, tellement consciente de mes perceptions et en même temps si bien...

**"-C'était parfait."**

**"-merci de m'avoir guidée." **Je lui offris un sourire sincère, je ne remerciais pas seulement pour ça mais aussi pour tout ce qu'il faisait pour moi, y compris la façon dont il me faisait me sentir.

**"- En fait j'étais venu vous voir à propos d'un sujet plus sérieux. Le comte de Durham vient de lancer un avis de recherche vous concernant..."**

**"-Mon Dieu!"**

**"-il n'est pas seul à vous chercher, vos parents aussi cherchent à savoir où vous êtes, dans le but de vous ramener à lui... je pense que pour le moment il est plus sage d'oublier votre famille, aussi bien à Londres qu'à Paris, et de rester ici!"**

**"-merci de votre offre! Je suis tellement désolée de vous causer tant de soucis..."**

**"-ne le soyez pas, personne ne viendra vous chercher ici, je vous en donne ma parole!"**

**"-merci encore, mille fois! Mais comment savez-vous tout ceci?"**

**"-je me tiens informé, tout spécialement depuis votre arrivée. Ne vous inquiétez pas outre mesure, vous êtes bien cachée!"**

Il se tourna vers la porte, s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce en me laissant avec ces nouvelles inquiétantes.

**"-Une dernière chose Isabella, les visites au manoir sont rares mais je vous pris, et ceci dans votre seul intérêt, de ne croiser aucun de nos visiteurs. Je peux vous garantir la discrétion de ma gouvernante et de son mari, ainsi que la mienne, mais je ne peux rien vous promettre concernant d'éventuels visiteurs..."**

**"-bien sur je le ferais!" **je mourrais d'envie de lui demander qui était la femme qu'il avait reçue l'autre soir mais cela aurait été aussi inconvenant qu'indiscret.

**"-Et nous pourrons reprendre vos exercices de piano, ensembles. Vous avez de bonnes dispositions, il serait dommage de les gâcher!" **Il quitta la pièce, me laissant pantoise et hébétée. Il me donnerait des cours de piano? cela me permettrait de passer du temps avec lui... et d'en apprendre davantage! Cette pensée gonflait mon cœur de joie!

Le soir venu, je ne cessais de tourner et retourner dans ma tête mille pensées. James à ma poursuite, le cours de piano dans la bibliothèque, Edward et mes réactions étranges à son contact...

Lassée de ne pas trouver le sommeil je quittais ma chambre pour me rendre à la cuisine. Une infusion serait la bienvenue pour calmer mes nerfs mis à mal.

Je déambulais dans le couloir plongé dans la pénombre lorsque des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier. Il y avait plus d'une personne qui montait... Me souvenant des recommandations d'Edward je me tapis dans un renfoncement, l'obscurité me garantissait un bon camouflage.

Molly arriva dans le couloir, escortant une jeune femme. Je pensais d'abord à la femme blonde de l'autre soir mais celle ci était brune, ses longs cheveux lisses glissaient de son capuchon de satin. Lorsqu'elles passèrent près de moi je pus distinguer les traits de la mystérieuse visiteuse. Elle était belle elle aussi... un visage de porcelaine, de grands yeux clairs... une douceur un peu piquante. Elles disparurent dans l'angle, se dirigeant vers les appartements de Monsieur...

Qui était donc cette femme qui se rendait chez Edward? Comme l'autre soir je me surpris à éprouver un pincement de jalousie en voyant où elle se rendait...

_Merci de me lire et à très vite! J'attends vos reviews avec impatiente!_

_Pour ceux qui suivent Une Nuit d'été, je vous retrouve Jeudi ou Vendredi._

_Bonne nuit :) Et joyeux Noël à tous un peu en avance!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Coucou tout le monde, j'espère que vous avez passé un joyeux noël, que vous avez été gâtés!_

_Me voila avec le nouveau chapitre, un peu plus court mais je suis en révisions de partiels et je n'ai pas une minute à moi! J'espère que vous aimerez!_

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews, vous êtes formidables! Merci à _**Lea1985, Odrey010, Lost-soulandheart, Callice, Sandrine **_(bon alors je pense qu'au vu de ta dernière review, ce chapitre devrait te plaire ;) ), _**Jackye, Onja **_(vampire, pas vampire... je sais pas^^), _**Elayna Black, Lamue12, Erika Shoval, Damonelena97**_(je suis contente de t'avoir donné envie de lire des fictions sur Twilight, il y a des vraies merveilles qui ont été écrites sur cet univers, et je suis contente que tu n'ai pas été deçue par la lecture de ma fic, je poste normalement toute les semaines), _**Doudounord2, PatiewSnows, Kinoun, Al **_(merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu aimes cette histoire!), _**LolaMiSweetlove, Bellardtwilight, LyraParleOr, ForgiveMeAgain, Virginiiiiiiiiie!**

_Merci aussi pour vos mises en alerte et favori!_

Pov B

Lorsque les deux femmes eurent disparues, je poursuivis mon chemin vers la cuisine. Les couloirs étaient sombres et froids, la lumière bleutée des lampes à gaz suspendues en appliques leur donnait un air un peu effrayant.

J'étais troublée, l'esprit un peu agité même. La petite pointe de jalousie que j'avais ressentie tout à l'heure m'effrayait! Je ne devais pas m'attacher, c'était une erreur, une monumentale erreur! Une multitude de sentiments contradictoires m'assaillaient l'esprit, je ressentais un attachement inquiétant envers cet Edward dont j'ignorais tout, son charme, son charisme, la protection qu'il m'avait offerte, tout cela me poussait à croire qu'il était un homme bien, et irrémédiablement je m'attachais à lui... Mais en même temps qui était-il vraiment? Que faisait-il seul dans ce manoir perdu au fin fond de l'Angleterre? De quoi vivait-il? Avait-il comme je le pensais une femme? Dans ce cas pourquoi n'était-elle pas ici? Et qui étaient toutes celles qui montaient chez lui à la nuit venue? Des filles de joie? Sa collection d'œuvres d'art aussi était intrigante, je l'avais trouvée magnifique, poignante et criante de sensualité, mais n'était-ce pas une collection un peu étrange finalement? Je n'avais pas été choquée le moins du monde en la découvrant, et pourtant mon bon sens et ma bienséance me soufflaient que j'aurais du...

J'étais perdue, complètement désemparée par la situation. En moi bataillaient trop d'interrogations, trop de peurs et d'angoisses aussi. Ce n'était pas parce qu'Edward m'avait offert de me cacher ici que ma situation était sauve... Rien ne pouvait m'assurer que James ne me trouverait pas, et puis je ne pourrais pas rester ici indéfiniment, bien que l'idée de quitter ce manoir m'était pour le moins désagréable!

Il faut l'avouer, un autre crainte venait de se faire à jour dans mon esprit, voir une autre femme monter chez Edward m'avait vaguement effrayée. Qui pouvait m'assurer de ce qu'il faisait avec ces femmes, l'idée d'un tueur tapis dans l'ombre de son manoir m'avait brièvement effleurée. Et pourtant je ne pouvais voir Edward de façon si monstrueuse, il était doux et prévenant! Mais le fait qu'il m'ait offert de rester ici ne cachait-il pas quelque chose? L'heure tardive et la confusion de mon esprit m'empêchaient tout raisonnement cohérent.

L'idée d'Edward comme étant un prédateur me paraissait bêtement ridicule, et pourtant je ne pouvais totalement étouffer cette crainte absurde qui venait de naître...

Je regardais l'eau bouillir sur le feu et tentais de mettre de l'ordre dans la tempête qui faisait rage en moi. Les questions tournaient comme une litanie sans fin propre à me rendre folle. J'espérais que la verveine dissiperait mes craintes et mes doutes, apaiserait mon esprit troublé!

Ma vie avait pris un tournant si étrange depuis ma fuite, tout semblait m'échapper, mais en vérité tout m'échappait depuis mon mariage. J'avais perdu le contrôle de ma vie à ce moment là, et en tentant d'en reprendre le contrôle je n'avais pus faire autre chose que me laisser porter par le courant du temps, incapable de conduire ma destinée! J'ignorais de quoi le lendemain serait fait, cela m'angoissait mais pas autant que ça aurait du, le sentiment étrange de protection que je ressentais dans ce lieu dissipait un peu mes craintes. Voila pourquoi je détestais avoir des soupçons à propos d'Edward, je ressentais pour cet homme un attachement chaque jour plus grand et j'aurais vraiment été peinée et mortifiée de découvrir qu'il était mauvais...

Secouant la tête pour chasser toutes ces idées confuses je mis l'eau bouillante dans une tasse avec la verveine et remontais à ma chambre.

Assise devant la cheminée je noyais mon regard dans les flammes dansantes. Le subtile parfum de la verveine commençait à m'apaiser, je relativisais un peu, ne pouvant décemment prêter crédit à la pensée d'un Edward maléfique, cet homme faisait preuve de trop de bonté et de charmes pour cela! Alors qui étaient ces femmes... des filles de joie? C'était pour le moment mon hypothèse la solide, pourtant je n'aimais pas cette idée, quelque part j'en étais déçue. Je crois même que la pensée de femmes intimes avec Monsieur m'était très désagréable, le soupçon de jalousie que je ressentais tout à l'heure ne faisait que croire alors que la nuit avançait. Oui définitivement j'étais jalouse qu'une femme partage la couche d'Eward, c'était la pensée la plus stupide et inappropriée que je n'avais jamais ressentie! Et pourtant cela n'enlevait rien à sa réalité... A moins que ces femmes ne soient que de pauvres victimes d'un Edward fou et sanguinaire...

Il était tard et mon raisonnement s'en ressentait! Pourtant je ne pus trouver le sommeil, l'infusion ne suffit pas à m'offrir l'accalmie suffisante! Le sommeil me fuyait... allongée dans les draps de satin je ne cessais de repasser dans mon esprit torturé tout ce que je savais du maître de maison... pas grand chose à vrai dire! Je me fis le serment de découvrir qui il était avant de quitter le manoir! Et je tenais toujours mes serments... ou tout du moins ceux que je me faisais!

Décidant qu'il était vain d'attendre que Morphée viennent me prendre, je me levais et passais une épaisse robe de chambre.

Assise devant ma fenêtre qui donnait sur le perron de pierres de la demeure, je contemplais le parc endormi. La nuit était claire et la lune pareille à une grosse pièce d'argent diffusait sa clarté sur le jardin. On y voyait presque comme en plein jour.

Je laissais mon regard se perdre dans la voûte étoilée, songeant à ma vie et à mes rêves brisés! Si je sortais d'ici qu'allais-je donc bien pouvoir faire de ma vie...

Reprendre tout à zéro seule dans le vaste monde semblait un rêve bien illusoire, plus mince encore qu'une chimère...

J'étais assise devant la fenêtre depuis quelque temps déjà lorsqu'une ombre apparue sur le palier de la porte d'entrée dehors. Quelqu'un quittait le manoir...

Je me penchais un peu plus à la vitre afin de mieux voir. Relativement proche de l'entrée, ma chambre offrait la meilleur visibilité possible. La femme de tout à l'heure se tenait sur le seuil, elle levait les yeux vers le ciel comme pour jauger du temps qu'il faisait. Son capuchon ne couvrait plus ses cheveux, sa longue chevelure brune soyeuse cascadait dans son dos. Là encore je ne pus m'empêcher de la trouver magnifique, ce qui ne rendit ma pointe de jalousie que plus grande encore. Elle était bien vivante... Edward n'était donc pas un tueur, cette femme était juste venue le visiter! Cette pensée réchauffait mon cœur, pas que j'avais été réellement inquiète mais voir touts mes soupçons s'envoler était plaisant!

Dans la lueur argentée de la lune la jeune femme semblait pâle, très pâle, la peau presque diaphragme et cireuse ce qui contrastait superbement avec ses lèvres sanguines. Je ne pouvais voir ses yeux mais il semblait rayonner d'elle comme un bien être en dépit de sa fatigue qui transparaissait dans tous ses traits. Je ne saurais exprimer pourquoi mais je ressentais que cette femme était heureuse à ce moment là, il flottait sur ses lèvres un petit sourire aussi énigmatique qu'apaisé.

Remontant son capuchon de satin sur sa chevelure elle s'avança sur les marches. Du chemin de l'écurie arrivait un fiacre conduit par Franck, il s'arrêta à la hauteur du perron, avec une grande élégance la jeune femme y monta. Le palefrenier ferma la porte et prit sa place de cocher, pas une parole ne fut échangée entre elle, il flottait même une certaine froideur.

La jeune femme tourna vers le manoir son visage rayonnant de beauté, elle souriait toujours...

La scène qui venait de se jouer sous la clarté de la lune semblait être une apparition, lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'un souvenir le calme retomba sur la coure du manoir. Plus rien ne bougeait, ce petit fragment de temps digne d'un rêve avait bel et bien prit fin.

Un peu dépitée et toujours si pleine de questions je remontais dans mon lit, il allait vraiment falloir que je réussisse à m'endormir maintenant ou je passerai la journée de demain dans une brune cotonneuse!

Je dormis tard... le sommeil était enfin venu me cueillir mais qu'une fois que la nuit fût bien avancée, aussi lorsque je m'éveillais il régnait dehors un grand soleil printanier.

Il n'était pas loin de midi, cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas dormi si tard dans la mâtiné! Décidant de faire l'impasse sur le petit déjeuner, je m'habillais et sortis du manoir. Il faisait beau, les rayons du soleil doux illuminaient toute la forêt. Il faisait presque chaud! Sur le chemin de l'écurie j'offris mon visage à cette relative chaleur, heureuse de sentir sa caresse sur ma peau qui en avait été trop longtemps privée!

La journée s'écoula sur un rythme paisible, semblables aux autres jours depuis mon arrivée ici, je m'habituais à cette routine... elle m'était de plus en plus douce et plaisante! Mon seul regret de la journée fût de ne pas voir Edward, sa présence me manquait! Plus je le côtoyais et plus j'avais envie de le faire, au point de me laisser désemparée et presque démunie lorsqu'il ne se montrait pas!

Je ne savais pas où il passait toutes ses journées lorsque nos chemins ne se croisaient pas. Il ne se montrait jamais au repas, préférant les prendre seul à l'abri de ses appartements, de sorte que les opportunités de le voir se faisaient rares!

Il me fallut attendre le lendemain pour que ce plaisir me soit accordé. J'étais au boudoir brodant maladroitement. Les travaux de couture n'avaient jamais étés mon fort! Désireuse d'occuper mes journées Molly m'avait prêté le matériel nécessaire, pour ne pas la vexée j'avais accepter avec joie. Mais en vérité j'étais très maladroite, ne cessant de me piquer avec les aiguilles. Pourtant je trouvais dans cet exercice manuel une sorte d'apaisement, une sérénité d'esprit que la lecture ne pouvait m'apporter!

Lorsqu' assise au coin du feu je brodais, enfin tentais de broder, en papotant avec Molly comme deux vieilles commères je passais un bon moment! Elle ne lâchait jamais une parole malheureuse qui m'aurait apporté quelques indices sur Edward, elle se contentait de me raconter sa vie, son enfance... me faisant aussi raconter la mienne. Sa compagnie était agréable, je la sentais se détendre à mon contact maintenant.

Ce jour là donc au boudoir je brodais un mouchoir de soie lorsque Molly entra, elle sourit en me voyant occupée à ces travaux de couture. Dans sa main était serré un message qu'elle me tendit.

Le papier était épais et luxueux, comme tout dans ce lieu. Je dépliais la missive un peu inquiète.

**Si il vous est toujours gré de prendre avec moi une leçon de piano, je vous attends dans le petit salon de musique.**

**Edward**

L'écriture était fine, délicate, presque de la calligraphie, élégante, tout comme Edward l'était.

Je ressentis une joie soudaine à la lecture de ce message, il voulait me voir et me rappelait sa promesse pour le piano. J'étais vraiment heureuse de ça. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir je me levais et abandonnais là mon ouvrage. En passant devant le miroir qui ornait le dessus de la cheminée j'arrangeais inconsciemment ma coiffure, ce geste n'échappa pas à Molly qui darda sur moi un regard perçant.

Arrivée à la porte du petit salon je frappais doucement au panneau de bois, un peu timidement, à tel point que je pensais d'abord qu'il ne m'avait pas entendu. Mais sa douce et chaude voix m'invitant à entrer me prouva le contraire.

Habillé d'un costume noir devant la cheminée, il transpirait l'élégance et le charme. Il me sourit à mon entrée, un de ces sourires qui déclenchait dans les tréfonds de mon ventre d'étranges sensations.

**"-Isabella, comment allez-vous?"**

**"-bien merci et vous?"**

**"-parfaitement bien. Je me suis dis que nous pourrions exercer votre piano aujourd'hui?"**

**"-c'est une excellente idée!"**

**"-alors je vous en pris, installez-vous! Cet instrument est bien meilleur que celui du boudoir."**

**"-il est magnifique."**

**"-il vient d'Italie. Je suis très exigent en ce qui concerne la qualité de mes... instruments." **Il hésita d'une façon un peu étrange sur le dernier mot.

**"-Les Nocturnes, de Chopin, cela vous convient-il?"**

**"-très bien! Mais je ne connais pas le morceau..."**

**"-nous allons le déchiffrer n'ayez crainte!" **

Je posais mes doigts sur les touchent d'ivoire d'une étonnante douceur, presque velouté.

Les notes qui s'envolèrent furent d'abord maladroites, et hésitantes. J'étais troublée par la présence d'Edward tout près de moi. Il avait remonté les manches de sa chemise et parfois nos bras s'effleuraient, lorsque je sentis la première fois sa peau fraîche et douce contre la mienne je ne pus réprimer un frisson. Je me sentais extrêmement consciente de sa présence contre moi, comme si tout mon être était tourné vers lui.

Ses conseils étaient toujours avisés et patients. Je jouais la partition avec de plus en plus d'aisance, enfin me semblait-il. Parfois, sa main plus légère qu'une plume se posait sur la mienne pour me corriger, dans ces moments là toute ma concentration s'envolait, j'étais juste fixée sur lui qui me touchait, complètement occupée à ressentir la caresse de sa peau contre la mienne.

Son parfum viril et masculin m'enveloppait comme une brume douce et plaisante. Je malmenais ma lèvre inférieure en la mordillant pour tenter de dompter les sensations que je ressentais, elles étaient inconvenantes, mais délicieusement inconvenantes!

Lorsque la leçon prit fin je fus déçue... je serais avec plaisir restée là des heures encore, à entendre sa voix me souffler à l'oreille ses conseils et parfois même quelques remontrances si teintées de miel que je les ressentais un peu comme des compliments!

Il prit ma main dans l'écrin doux de la sienne et me conduisit au salon face à la cheminé. Molly nous apporta un thé quelque temps après, il régnait entre nous un silence doux, qui n'avait rien de gênant ni d'inconfortable. C'était apaisant de pouvoir être là sans nécessairement devoir parler, c'était tellement rare!

A ma plus grande surprise Edward se servit une tasse de thé, ne l'ayant jamais vu en prendre j'avais fini par arriver à la conclusion qu'il n'aimait pas ça.

Je mangeais quelques unes des pâtisseries disposées sur l'assiette, Edward me regardait avec une lueur bienveillante dans le regard, presque amusée même, mais il ne prit jamais de friandises, il ne devait pas être très gourmand!

Mes yeux parcouraient la petite pièce et inévitablement ils se posèrent sur l'immense portrait de la femme qui m'avait tant intrigué lors de ma dernière visite ici.

Edward semblait me jauger du regard. Après quelques hésitations je me lançais à l'interroger.

**"-Qui est-ce?" **Il détacha ses yeux de moi et regarda le portrait, son regard semblait briller d'une ferveur un peu effrayante.

**"-Une femme qui m'est très chère!" **A la façon dont il le dit je le cru sur parole! L'amour transparaissait de son ton, ma jalousie n'en fut que ravivée encore. Je regardais les longs cheveux couleur miel de la femme du portrait. Un visage en cœur et ses yeux doux presque dorés lui donnaient un air bienveillant. Il était difficile de la trouver antipathique, impossible même!

J'avais l'impression que je n'aurais pas plus de réponses sur son identité, j'en étais vraiment déçue! Avait-il été marié à cette femme? Ou l'était-il toujours? Un maîtresse? Elle était un peu plus âgée que lui mais pas suffisamment pour que ce ne soit pas possible, loin de là même!

Le silence retomba entre nous. J'aurais voulu lui poser mille questions, tout savoir de lui ou du moins dissiper un peu l'opaque mystère qui l'entourait.

**"-Vous vivez seul ici?"**

**"-oui, avec Molly et Franck."**

**"-n'est-ce pas un peu effrayant dans une si grande maison?"**

**"-vous sentez vous effrayée?"**

**"-non, pas le moindre. Mais vous n'avez pas de famille dans la région, personne semble vous visiter." **Si on omettait les femmes... mais je n'étais pas censée les avoir vu alors je ne dis rien.

**"-ma famille est loin, en Amérique... Parfois il faut se résigner!" **Il dit ça avec tristesse, la nostalgie imprégnait tous ses traits. Désireuse de ne pas accentuer cette mélancolie qu'on lisait dans son regard je ne poursuivis pas mon interrogatoire, j'aurais voulu pourtant, mais je ne trouvais pas çà bien de le faire alors que cela semblait le rendre si triste!

Nous parlions peu et pourtant je ressentais une connexion entre nous, Edward n'était pas pleinement heureux, tout comme je l'étais, et cela me fit me sentir plus proche de lui.

Je pris congé un peu plus tard dans la soirée, nous avions parlé de choses et d'autres sans jamais aborder de sujets personnels, mais la conversation avait été agréable, intéressante.

Edward reposa sa tasse presque pleine sur la soucoupe et baisa ma main pour me souhaiter bonsoir.

Je flottais dans une sorte de brume de bonheur en me couchant ce soir là. Plus je passais de temps aux côtés d'Edward plus je m'attachais à lui... Aucun mystère n'avait encore été résolu ce soir, mais je m'étais sentie proche de lui et pour le moment cela me suffisait!

Le lendemain je pris le petit chemin qui menait à la grève. Il faisait doux en dépit du vent qui soufflait un peu fort. En passant près des pâturages je caressais Lybéria maintenant totalement remise. Dans l'après midi il faudrait que je travaille avec Eclipse, cela me détendrait et après la soirée d'hier j'en avais plus que besoin!

En regardant les vagues je pensais à Edward, il occupait une part toujours plus grande de mes pensées. Je repensais à ses doigts sur les miens, à la douceur de sa peau. A son parfum apaisant, à l'attrait de sa conversation!

J'aurais tellement aimé l'avoir rencontre quelques années plus tôt, lorsque toute jeune fille encore je n'étais pas brisée et que mes rêves m'emplissaient encore la tête. J'étais d'une gaieté folle à cette époque là, ce qui n'était plus vraiment le cas aujourd'hui...

Arrivée sur la plage, complètement insoucieuse des convenances je retirais mes mules et les abandonnais sur le sable. Je remontais ma robe et allais me tremper les pieds dans les vagues glacées. L'eau était plus que froide mais j'aimais sentir sa caresse sur moi alors que les embruns marins se prenaient dans mes cheveux.

La mer avait quelque chose de mystérieux, de magique et de beau. J'aimais rester là à rêvasser en regardant l'écume s'écraser contre le récif un peu plus loin sur la plage, et je pensais à Edward... et à tout ce que je ressentais en sa présence et que je n'aurais pas du ressentir...

Je retournais au manoir lorsque le froid se fît trop mordant, ce n'était pas le moment de tomber malade!

L'après midi fut sombre, lorsque les nuages gris perle flottaient bas dans le ciel le manoir avait quelque chose de sinistre, tout y était toujours si silencieux, comme si aucune vie n'y était présente! Je travaillais un peu avec Eclipse et pansais Lybéria avant de vite rentrer me mettre au chaud. Dans ce fin fond d'Angleterre le temps était si changeant que s'en était déconcertant!

Je dînais rapidement avant de monter dans ma chambre. N'ayant pas eu de nouveau message d'Edward pour une leçon de piano je compris qu'elles n'auraient pas lieu touts les jours, j'aurais aimé, mais il ne fallait pas être trop exigeante!

Je revêtis une robe chaude et confortable, pris mon ouvrage de broderie, je commençais à me faire à cela, ma brosse à cheveux et me dirigeais vers la bibliothèque.

Personne ne venait jamais dans cette pièce je pouvais donc à loisir m'y mettre à l'aise sans craindre de passer pour inconvenante!

J'ôtais une à une les épingles qui retenaient mes cheveux en chignon en maudissant ces choses d'exister! Mon Dieu que c'était agréable de tout enlever et de laisser ses cheveux respirer! Je passais dans ma tignasse brune ma large brosse en me délectant des sensations de bien être que cela me procurait!

La pièce était agréablement chauffée et je passais une bonne soirée, quoique seule. Délaissant la lecture je brodais doucement, l'entraînement que cela procurait à mes doigts ne pouvait être que bénéfique pour le piano et il fallait avouer que cela me donner l'envie de persévérer!

J'étais complètement insoucieuse de l'heure lorsque le grincement de la porte raisonna dans le silence de la nuit. Je m'attendais à voir Molly entrer alors qu'elle fut pas ma surprise en constatant que c'était Edward!

**"-Bonsoir Bella, je ne vous dérange pas j'espère?"**

**"-Oh bonsoir Edward, bien sur que non, vous êtes chez vous après tout! Je vais libérer la bibliothèque..."**

**"-non je vous en pris rester! Je cherche juste un ouvrage pour occuper mes insomnies!" **Il disparu dans les rayonnages avant de revenir quelques temps après avec une biographie du roi Louis XIII de France, qui avait l'air particulièrement difficile à lire!

**"-Choix audacieux!"**

**"-qui sait peut-être que je parviendrai à m'endormir en lisant ça!" **Il s'assit tout près de moi, son parfum me frappant de plein fouet fut comme une bouffée d'oxygène!

**"-Vous devriez plus souvent laisser vos cheveux détachés! Cela vous va à ravir!" **Je me sentis rougir très violemment, aucun doute que je devais être écarlate!

_"_**-Euhm merci! Mais cela serait inconvenant!"**

**"-qui se soucis des convenances Bella? Pas moi, et surtout pas vous..." **Je me forçais à me concentrer sur mon ouvrage pour masquer ma gène. Je sentais le regard d'Edward fixé sur moi, il me transperçait littéralement!

**"-Je peux?"** Il désignait du bout de son doigt ma brosse à cheveux. Inquiète de ce qu'il comptait faire je lui répondis oui d'une petite voix timide.

Ses longs doigts saisirent la brosse qu'il approcha de ma chevelure, je sentis sa caresse tellement plus agréable que lorsque je faisais ça moi même.

Ses doigts dans mes cheveux étaient très doux, presque plein de tendresse, je me mordis les lèvres à la sensation chatoyante qui caressait le creux de mon ventre.

Son geste était inconvenant, presque cavalier même et absolument pas digne d'un gentilhomme mais je ne pouvais le regretter, les sensations qu'il me procurait étaient bien trop voluptueuses pour ça!

Je me retenais de gémir, ce qui aurait été du plus mauvais effet! Nous étions proches, très proches, je sentais son souffle dans mon cou alors qu'il passait ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

**"-Vous êtes magnifique..." **ces mots furent murmurés à mon oreille, presque comme un secret. Je sentis son haleine chaude me caresser le cou... C'était si bon! Aucun doute que si il me l'avait demandé, je me serais donnée toute entière à lui dans l'heure, avec ses caresses il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de moi, tout pourvu que je continus à ressentir ce bien être...

Lorsque la pulpe de son doigt couru le long de la nuque je ne pus retenir la complainte qui sortit de ma bouche. Je me piquais violemment le doigt avec mon aiguille à broder. Ma surprise avait été si grande que je m'étais piquée jusqu'au sang.

Désireuse de ne pas tacher le mouchoir de soie blanc je portais mon doigt à ma bouche. Mais sur mon chemin je fus interceptée par la main d'Edward.

Mon regard se perdit dans ses yeux aussi grands que deux puits sans fin, ils avaient une telle intensité que je m'y noyais avec délice.

Je vis avant de réaliser ses lèvres se refermer autours de mon doigt où perlait une goutte de sang. Sa langue de feu me caressa, un long frisson me traversa de toute part. Ses lèvres étaient douces, il embrassait ma main avec ferveur, presque avec tendresse.

De toute ma vie je n'avais jamais vécu un moment si sensuel, si vibrant d'intensité!

Cela ne dura guerre plus que le temps d'un battement de cil mais j'étais certaine que cela laisserait une marque indélébile dans ma mémoire... Je voulais revivre ça, assurément!

Hébétée je le regardais, encore toute embrumée de ces sensations merveilleuses. Son visage changea, un voile de panique traversa son regard assombri et il se leva précipitamment.

**"-je suis désolé Isabella! Mon geste était extrêmement cavalier! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais je vous assure que je ne me comporterai plus jamais d'une façon aussi inconvenante! Pardonnez moi!" **Oh pourtant j'étais plus que consentante pour qu'il recommence ses inconvenances quand il le souhaiterait! Il caressa ma joue avec douceur, comme si son repentit lui coûtait, comme si lui aussi il aurait voulu que ce moment dure plus longtemps!

**"-non ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas grave!" **Je ne pus rien ajouter de plus qu'il était déjà à la porte de la pièce.

**"-Bonne nuit miss Swan!" **Et il disparu ainsi, me laissant seule et hébétée!

Cette nuit là je dormis mal, très mal! Je ne cessais de ressasser notre moment, j'aurais voulu qu'il dure indéfiniment! J'aurais tant aimé qu'Edward aille plus loin...

Je me tournais et me retournais dans mon lit, je me sentais fiévreuse et nauséeuse même! Je commençais à réaliser avec effrois que tout ce que je ressentais face à cet homme n'était pas normal, il avait sur moi un ascendant qu'il n'aurait jamais du avoir. Cette nuit là je commençais à réaliser que peut-être j'étais en train de tomber amoureuse du mystérieux Edward et ça m'effrayait terriblement...

Lorsque vint le matin je n'avais quasiment pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, aussi je ne me présentais pas au petit-déjeuner, préférant la chaleur cotonneuse et rassurante de ma chambre. Mon état n'était pas différent de celui du soir, j'étais toujours aussi fébrile.

Peu de temps avant le déjeuner un coup fut frappé à ma porte. Sans attendre mon consentement Molly entra, elle semblait aussi soulagée qu'effrayée!

**"-Dieu merci vous êtes là!"**

**"-que se passe t-il?"**

**"-Monsieur m'a envoyer vérifier que vous étiez au manoir! Deux émissaires du comte de Durham viennent d'arriver!" **...

_Voila, des questions encore et toujours... j'espère que ça vous à plu!_

_Je sous souhaite une très bonne fin d'année et un très bon réveillon!_

_On se retrouve qu'après mes partiels... c'est à dire après le 14, impossible d'avoir du temps avant!_

_N'oubliez pas de me laisser votre avis!_

_Merci de me lire et à l'année prochaine ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucou! Avec du retard et j'en suis désolée, finalement mes partiels (qui se sont je pense pas trop mal passés) m'ont littéralement épuisée, j'ai donc m'y quelques jours à m'en remettre et j'ai pris un petit week-end!_

_En passant je fais un peu de pub, pour ceux habitant Paris ou pas très loin ou qui ont l'occasion d'y passer, l'expo temporaire au musée Rodin est très sympa, donc si vous avez l'occasion n'hésitez pas à y faire un tours!_

_Bon alors retours à l'histoire! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que vous aimez cette histoire! Tous vos messages sont une vraie motivation!_

_Merci donc à _**LolaMiSweetlove, Lea1985, Elayna Black, Virginiiiiiiiiiiiie, Sand91, Odrey010, Erika Shoval, Onja **(_merci beaucoup pour ta review, tu risques de connaître au moins une réponse à une de tes questions dans ce chapitre...), _**Jackye, KIK** _(merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu apprécies cette histoire!) _**Galswinthe, Bellardtwilight, Doudounord2, Callice **_(je peux plus répondre à tes messages :( c'est normal? Alors merci pour ta review! Pour le point de vue d'Edward, il y en a un de prévu et dans pas longtemps du tout! très bonne année à toi aussi, beaucoup de bonheur), _**Lizz**_ (merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que tu aimes cette histoire, j'epsère qu'il en sera de même avec ce chapitre!), _**Lost-soulandheart, Kinoum, Space Bound Rocket, PatiewSnows, Bellaeva, Pomme d'Or, Vicki **_(merci beaucoup pour ta review! J'avais promis après le 14, j'ai presque une semaine de retard et j'en suis désolée! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre!), merci donc pour toutes vos review!_

_J'ai failli oublier, mais très bonnes années à toutes (tous?)! Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur, une bonne santé, la réalisation de touts vos projets!_

_Maintenant place au chapitre!_

Pov B

La panique, avant tout cette peur sourde et diffuse qui s'infiltre partout, incontrôlable, asphyxiante.

Lorsque les mots aussi placides qu'un couperet tombèrent de la bouche de Molly mon cœur se mît à battre comme si son temps était compté. Je me mis à trembler de tout mes membres, la sueur coulait dans mon dos, entre mes seins, partout! J'étais envahie par la peur d'être découverte! Si James souhaitait fouiller le manoir rien ne pourrait l'empêcher, je ne connaissais pas les titres d'Edward, mais qui pourrait s'opposer au comte de Durhman?

**"Mon Dieu Lybéria! Molly, la jument, elle est à l'écurie! Il va la voir, il saura que je suis ici!"**

**"Calmez-vous madame, cessez de paniquer ainsi! Franck s'occupe de votre jument mais je serais vraiment surprise que les cavaliers de monsieur votre mari osent s'aventurer dans l'écurie! Monsieur ne leur permettrait de toute façon pas!"**

Lorsqu'elle dit cela il flottait sur ses lèvres un petit sourire comme si cette idée était proprement ridicule, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle le serait! James possédait des pouvoirs infinis, même dans cette partie du pays!

**"Asseyez-vous et détendez vous! Je dois apporter le thé au salon, si je suis trop longue cela paraîtra étrange! Ne faîtes rien de stupide, il ne peut rien vous arriver si vous restez cachée ici!" **

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et j'entendis la clé tourner dans la serrure. Cela me fit encore plus paniquer, pourquoi m'enfermait-elle? Et si Edward avait fait venir les hommes de James pour me livrer? Il s'était peut-être simplement assuré de ma présence dans la chambre avant de les conduire à moi! Ma paranoïa me reprenait, j'ignorais à qui je pouvais réellement faire confiance et c'était très perturbant, j'avais choisi d'offrir ma confiance à Edward, de toute façon ce n'était pas comme si j'avais réellement eu le choix! J'espérais juste ne pas avoir fait une erreur qui me coûterait très cher!

En m'enjoignant de me calmer, je m'assis sur le lit, lissant de ma main nerveuse et tremblante les plis que le poids de mon corps faisait sur le satin rosé.

La pluie tombait doucement sur le parc, je n'osais m'approcher des fenêtres au cas ou quelqu'un regarderait en direction de ma chambre de dehors. Le ciel était gris, maussade, couleur perle et triste comme si le jour était définitivement mauvais. Rien ne troublait le silence profond et glaçant de la chambre, rien sauf le cliquetis de la pendule à mur. Mes yeux se détachèrent de la fenêtre pour se fixer sur le balancier qui, imperturbable continuait de rythmer le temps.

Il y avait quelque chose de perturbant dans le balancier de cette horloge qui fouettait l'air, comme une menace, une prédiction, la promesse que le temps m'était compté. Les deux petites clés servant à remonter le mécanisme semblaient me fixer comme des yeux rieurs et moqueurs, comme si la pendule représentait la tête d'un chat espiègle aux pouvoirs divinatoires.

Il me revient en mémoire un conte que j'avais lu dans mes jeunes années et qui m'avait fait grande impression, Monsieur Lewis Carroll avait été, avant de nous quitter, un grand ami de mon père, je me souviens de son chat du Cheschire qui m'avait tant troublée plus jeune, ce chat qui semblait venir me saluer aux travers cette pendule funeste. Je pourrais presque distinguer son sourire cynique et plein de dérision, ses yeux farceurs posés sur la pauvre victime de ses pitreries et facéties, moi en l'occurrence. La petite Alice, perdue et en pleine confusion aurait pu être moi, dans ce moment où je tremblais de la peur d'être découverte!

Mon imagination débridée et cruellement marquée par la peur me faisait penser n'importe quoi! Je secouais la tête comme pour chasser ces pensées délirantes mais cela n'eut pas l'effet attendu. A la place je me mis à prier le ciel de m'épargner! Je me promis de relire ce conte si jamais je sortais de ce guêpier, c'était le même genre de promesses dérisoires que je faisais enfant lorsque la peur de me faire gronder ma faisait dire n'importe quoi.

L'horloge continuait d'égrainer le temps de son tic tac imperturbable, et ma peur continuait de s'infiltrer par tous les pores de ma peau. Un pas étouffé se fît entendre dans le couloir, puis le grincement de la clé dans la serrure.

Prestement je me levais du lit et tentais tant bien que mal de me dissimuler derrière le baldaquin. Ma cachette n'était pas très efficace mais je ne disposais de rien de plus approprié. Mon pouls s'affolait et ma respiration erratique faisait se soulever ma poitrine à un rythme effréné.

**"Isabella?" **la voix d'Edward, chaude et apaisante coula en moi comme un miel onctueux. Il était seul, mais craintes semblaient une fois de plus infondées.

**"Mon Dieu vous êtes plus blanche qu'un linge!" **venant de quelqu'un dont la peau était plus pâle que celle de tout anglais c'était un peu amusant! **"****Vous êtes souffrante?" **

Je sortis de ma cachette, le soulagement de le voir seul faisait flageoler mes jambes qui me portaient avec peine.

**"Ils sont partis?" **Je m'avançais vers lui toute tremblante, son regard posé sur moi semblait véritablement inquiet.

**"Bien sur qu'ils sont partis, et je ne pense pas qu'ils soient prêts de revenir! Le conte doit être aux abois pour avoir osé s'aventurer sur mes terres!"**

**"les pouvoirs du conte de Durham sont immenses!" **

**"pas tant que les miens Isabella, pas tant que les miens! Et j'ai juré sur l'honneur d'assurer votre sécurité il me semble! Ne soyez pas si inquiète!" **

Les larmes commençaient à dévaler mes joues sans que je ne puisse les retenir. Toute la tension accumulée au cours des minutes d'attente refluait. Ma vue se brouillait et je commençais à me sentir mal. Edward du s'en apercevoir puisqu'il tendit le bras vers moi pour éviter ma chute.

Je m'accrochais à lui en sanglotant, se mêlaient dans le flot de mes larmes à la fois le soulagement et la crainte que la prochaine fois il n'en soit pas ainsi.

Mon comportement était tout bonnement inconvenant, mais sur le moment je n'en avais que faire et surtout ne pouvais rien faire pour me contenir.

Je m'accrochais à Edward comme à une bouée qui m'aurait empêchée de sombrer. Son bras passé dans mon dos me maintenait contre lui, je sentais son corps ferme pressé contre moi. Son étreinte avait quelque chose d'apaisant, de follement agréable! En dehors de James avec qui ça n'avait jamais été agréable, et de mon père enfant, je n'avais jamais été aussi physiquement proche d'un homme, c'était une découverte étonnante. Son parfum frais et virile me chatouillait le nez, discrètement j'en inspirais de grandes bouffées comme pour mieux m'en imprégner.

Je sentis mon corps se déplacer, Edward nous conduisit sur la méridienne. Lorsque nous fûmes assis il me rapprocha de lui, son pouce traçait dans mon dos des cercles apaisants. Il me berçait... c'était agréable, je me sentais plus calme. Décidant de mettre de côté ma conscience qui me criait de m'écarter, que c'était tout bonnement inconvenant, je décidais de profiter encore un peu de ce contact. Après tout que faisions nous de mal, j'étais effrayée et celui qui avait offert d'être mon protecteur tentait de me rassurer.

Je me mentais à moi même! Edward n'était pas seulement mon protecteur, c'était aussi un homme terriblement attirant par lequel je me sentais irrépressiblement attirée!

Lorsque mes sanglots se furent tari et que ma panique ne fût plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, je m'écartais de lui avec regret, mais je n'avais plus de prétexte pour me blottir contre lui maintenant!

**"pardonnez-moi! C'était tout à fait inconvenant, inapproprié et inélégant!"**

**"si il y a quelque chose dont vous ne manquez pas Isabella, c'est d'élégance! Ne vous excusez pas! Vous êtes bouleversée et il n'y a rien d'inconvenant à ça!"**

**"mais à se montrer si vulnérable si!**

**"n'avions nous pas déjà établi que personne ici ne se souciait des convenances?" **

Je me perdis dans son regard enjoué et rieur, son intensité avait un éclat sans pareil, profond et envoûtant. J'aimais leur couleur à la fois tendre et ténébreuse où perçaient quelques éclats irisés d'or.

Du bout de ses longs doigts il me tendit un mouchoir de soie brodée des lettres EM entrelacées. Je n'osais lui demander la signification de ce M, son nom peut-être que j'ignorais encore? Ou le prénom d'une femme à qui aurait appartenu ce trousseau de linge de maison?

J'espérais, de façon tout à fait surprenante, que le première solution soit la bonne... finalement peut-être n'est-ce pas si surprenant que ça!

J'essuyais le coin de mes yeux rougis avec l'étoffe d'une incomparable douceur.

**"Allez! Venez avec moi, je vais demander à Molly de servir le thé dans le petit salon d'art." **

Il n'était tout simplement pas l'heure du thé, le diner n'était encore pas passé et la mâtiné battait son plein, mais ce genre de choses ne semblaient pas soucier le maître de maison.

**"Permettez moi juste quelques minutes pour me rafraîchir."**

**"bien sur, pardonnez mes manières cavalières!" **

Je lui souris en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain, ses manières étaient tout sauf cavalières! Edward était un parfait gentleman!

Je contemplais mon reflet dans le petit miroir surmontant la coiffeuse. Mes yeux rougis trahissaient mon manque de contrôle de tout à l'heure, mes joues étaient encore striées de larmes. Je passais un peu d'eau sur mon visage et fardais légèrement mes joues pour cacher cette inconvenance. Juste le temps de rectifier ma coiffure que notre étreinte avait quelque peu froissé et j'étais de retours dans la chambre.

En m'entendant arriver Edward se détourna de la fenêtre et toujours galant m'offrit son bras accompagné d'un sourire enjôleur.

Je me sentis rougir sottement, j'étais incapable de contrôler les réactions de mon corps face à cet homme et son envoûtante beauté.

Il me conduisit dans les couloirs du manoir, j'appréciais plus que de raison cette petite promenade au bras du maître de maison. Ma main était légèrement posée sur son bras où je sentais jouer ses muscles finement dessinés. Nos corps étaient un peu pressés l'un contre l'autre, je m'enivrais de son contact comme une jeune vierge ignorant tout des hommes et de leur perfidie. Mais Edward ne me semblait en rien perfide, j'étais maintenant intimement convaincue que malgré son étrangeté cet homme était bon.

Je savourais de mes yeux gourmands la décoration élégante du manoir, il me semblait la redécouvrir au bras d'Edward. Quoi-qu'à bien y réfléchir je n'étais pas sur d'être déjà passée par ici! Cette demeure était un vrai labyrinthe, et les portes toutes identiques n'aidaient en rien à se repérer!

Nous descendîmes un large escalier de bois ouvragé que je ne me souvenais pas avoir déjà parcouru. Mes mains glissèrent sur la boule de cristal qui surmontait le dernier pilier de bois. Tout étaient tellement raffiné!

**"Votre demeure est un vrai dédale vous savez? Je pensais en avoir à peu près fait le tours maintenant, mais je m'aperçois que non..."**

**"ce manoir est aussi plein de surprises que son propriétaire n'est-ce pas? Je ne pense pas que vous en avez encore percé tous les secrets, mais qui sait..."**

**"vous parlez de ceux du manoir, ou des vôtres?" **Son rire rauque s'éleva dans l'air, c'était un rire presque guttural, comme si il ne savait pas bien comment rire, ou que depuis trop longtemps il en avait perdu l'habitude... Cette constatation me peina, c'était certainement vrai, Edward ne semblait pas être homme à respirer la gaieté.

**"on commencera pas ceux du manoir si vous le voulez bien! Les miens sont bien trop sombres pour êtres mis à jour!" **Il souriait, de telle sorte que je ne sus si il était sérieux ou non... mais l'éclat de gravité au fond de ses yeux de jade me poussait à croire qu'il l'était... Quels étaient donc ces sombres secrets qu'il maintenait enfermés à l'abri de ces murs?

L'atmosphère s'était soudain alourdie, mais pas assez pour rendre notre promenade dans les couloirs déplaisante.

Enfin il poussa une porte et me céda le passage, nous étions arrivés au boudoir qui renfermait ses trésors de luxure.

Je m'assis sur la méridienne alors qu'il prenait place face à moi. Une fois encore mon regard fût happé par les tableaux aux murs.

Un dessin que je n'avais pas remarqué la dernière fois attira mon attention. Les traits très simples évoquaient un peu les estampes du japon, mais les tons étaient ocres. Deux femmes dont le visage n'était pas reconnaissable, était représentées dans une position pour le moins inconvenante, nues, leurs sexes s'exposaient à la vue des spectateurs. Prises dans leurs jeux saphiques, elles dégageaient une beauté presque animale. J'étais troublée par ce dessin, mais pas dans un mauvais sens, je me sentais même vaguement excitée. Pour cacher ma gêne d'éprouver de tels sentiments je me mordis violemment la lèvre inférieure.

Mais Edward dont le regard perspicace et incandescent était posé sur moi ne semblait pas dupe.

**"Auguste Rodin" **

**"pardon?"**

**"cette oeuvre est de l'artiste français Auguste Rodin."**

**"je pensais qu'il était sculpteur!"**

**"il l'est en effet! Mais certains de ces dessins sont accessibles, à prix d'or cela va sans dire. Mais je trouve ses dessins aussi dignes d'intérêt que ses sculptures, ne trouvez-vous pas?"**

**"si toute la collection s'apparente à cette œuvre là, j'en conviens tout à fait. Il y a quelque chose d'animal dans ce dessin, de brut, et de vrai..."**

Je m'approchais de l'œuvre en question et je sentis Edward me rejoindre. Son souffle frais caressait ma nuque.

**"Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous..."**

**"j'aimerai tant aller à Paris!"**

**"vous n'y êtes jamais allée?"**

**"hélas non! Mes origines sont françaises, mais je n'ai jamais eu cette chance!"**

**"quel dommage! Il faut corriger ce manquement au plus vite! Paris est en pleine effervescence à l'heure actuelle!" **

Molly entra avec un plateaux qu'elle déposa sur la table alors nous retournâmes nous asseoir. Je me demandais vaguement quand avait elle était prévenue de servir le thé ici mais je ne prêtais pas plus d'intérêt à cette question car Edward recommençait à parler, et j'aimais le son apaisant et velouté de sa voix.

**"Nous devrions faire ce voyage ensembles!"**

**"vraiment?"**

**"oui! Votre vivacité d'esprit, très cultivé par ailleurs, et votre curiosité sont rafraîchissantes! Il me plairait de vous faire découvrir ce que je sais de cette ville merveilleuse! Et puis nous ne manquons pas de temps... j'ignore quand et comment votre situation pourra trouver un dénouement!"**

**"moi aussi... à moins que James m'oublie..."**

**"ça m'étonnerait fort!"**

**"pardon?"**

**"je ne pense pas que vous soyez une femme qu'on oublie facilement Isabella! Et c'est un compliment." **Son sourire faisait crépiter mon corps de plaisir, je me sentais rougir à son compliment. Il me considérait comme une femme digne d'intérêt, aucun compliment ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir! Surtout qu'il venait de lui... cet homme aussi fascinant qu'envoûtant!

Sur le plateau étaient disposés une petite assiette de sandwichs à l'air succulent, au moins une qui n'avait pas perdu le sens des réalités et qui savait que le dîner approchait! J'en pris un et croquais dedans joyeusement. Edward me regardait manger mais ne prit rien lui même.

**"Vous me mangez pas?"**

**"merci non, je vais juste prendre un peu de thé. Mais mangez, vous semblez affamée!"**

Je rougis d'avoir était prise à me goinfrer ainsi, c'était peu élégant!

Pour me donner une contenance je lui servis une tasse de thé et ajoutais une rondelle de citron. Je lui tendis le tout avec un petit sourire timide, après tout nous étions chez lui et je me permettais de lui offrir le thé.

**"Merci. Qu'elle parfaite maîtresse de maison!" **

**"ne savez-vous pas que c'est ce qu'on apprend aux petites filles dans notre pays?"**

**"quel gâchis! Dieu merci vous semblez avoir bien d'autres qualités!" **Il porta la tasse à ses lèvres et je le regardais fascinée déglutir la petite gorgée qu'il venait de prendre. Sa pomme d'Adam tressauta d'une façon tout à fait sensuelle, j'avais si chaud tout à coup!

Je tournais le citron dans ma tasse de porcelaine fine, réfléchissant à toutes ces réactions inconvenantes que sa présence déclenchait en moi... J'étais de plus en plus irrémédiablement attirée par cet homme, et cela me faisait peur! Je me serais donner à lui sans protester si tel avait été son désir...

**"Que diriez-vous d'une promenade à cheval? demain à l'aube? Les proprets d'Eclipse vous montrent comme une cavalière émérite!"**

**"je vous remercie, mais je ne pense pas être si bonne cavalière que ça..."**

**"je n'en crois rien, Franck m'a rapporté tout le contraire! La jument semble bien moins apeurée depuis que vous en prenez soin!"**

**"cela n'a rien à voir avec mes capacités à la monte, je n'ai pas encore tenté de la seller!" **

**"non je pense en effet que cela à tout à voir avec votre douceur... Alors cette promenade? cela vous tenterez? Le temps devrait être gris demain matin, mais tout de même suffisamment clément pour nous promettre de belles heures."**

**"et bien j'en serais enchantée!"**

**"parfait! A l'aube n'oubliez pas. Il y a un endroit que je veux vous montrer!"**

C'est sur cette promesse que je finis par prendre congé, après ce dîner si agréable.

Je passais la journée à attendre le lendemain. Au souper j'étais si rêveuse que je grignotais du bout des dents les mets préparés par Molly, je n'avais pas vraiment d'appétit. Je ressentais à la fois de l'excitation et un peu d'appréhension en pensant au lendemain.

Molly posait sur moi un regard à la fois amusé et désabusé, j'ignorais si elle connaissait la raison de mon impatience mais quelque chose me disait qu'elle n'en ignorait rien.

Le lendemain, alors que le jour n'était pas levé et que la nuit encore opaque étendait ses voiles noirs sur le parc, je quittais mon lit chaud et douillet, presque avec regret. Le feu vivotait péniblement dans la cheminé, le froid avait prit possession de ma chambre.

Je me couvris rapidement d'un peignoir et me rendis à la salle de bain. La promesse de voir Edward bientôt suffisait à réchauffer mon corps encore endormi.

Molly devait être prévenue de mon réveil matinal car je l'entendis entrer dans la chambre alors que je faisais couler mon bain.

**"Madame, je pose le plateau de votre déjeuner sur la table basse."**

**"merci Molly, et cessez de m'appeler madame je vous l'ai déjà dis! J'ai l'impression d'avoir 30 ans de plus!"**

**"bien mademoiselle!" **Elle appuya sur le dernier mot, je pouvais sentir le sourire dans sa voix. Il me plaisait d'être un peu plus complice avec elle, et puis ce matin mon humeur était tellement enjouée que cela transparaissait dans toutes mes paroles.

Je pris un bain chaud et parfumé, c'était peu-être un peu bête lorsqu'on se préparait pour une randonnée à cheval, mais curieusement je voulais être en beauté aujourd'hui. Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant, cela n'avait rien de curieux! Je me mentais à moi même... j'étais bien conscience de vouloir séduire mon hôte, je ne pensais même qu'à ça!

Je revêtis ma longue robe amazone bleue sombre et pris grand soin de ma coiffure. Mon teint était frais et clair ce matin, j'appliquais sur ma peau la crème de riz légère pour la rendre encore plus douce et veloutée, bien consciente que l'effort gâterait tout ça, mais ça me plaisais de le faire!

Le déjeuner était succulent, je mangeais avec appétit, croquant les toasts à pleines dents.

Lorsque ma tasse fut vide et après un dernier passage à la salle de bain, je pris la direction des écuries.

Lorsque j'arrivais Edward n'était pas encore là, il était encore tôt. L'écurie sentait bon le foin frais et le grain. Franck venait de nourrir les chevaux, rares étaient ceux qui s'aventuraient à regarder dans le couloir, trop occupés la tête dans leurs mangeoire.

J'aimais le parfum des écuries. Je me dirigeais vers le box d'Eclipse qui était le plus prêt mais elle ne daigna pas venir me saluer, elle mangeait de bon appétit.

Je poursuivis donc mon chemin en direction de celui de Lybéria qui elle passa sa tête fine par dessus la porte de sa stalle.

J'ignorais quel cheval j'allais monter ce matin, je laissais le choix à Edward, après tout c'était lui mon guide pour cette randonnée.

Un pas assuré se fît entendre dans l'écurie, Lybéria leva la tête et disparu dans le fond de son boxe.

Je levais les yeux pour regarder Edward s'avancer vers moi, un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres.

**"Bonjour Isabella! Comment allez-vous ce matin?" **Il prit très délicatement ma main dans le creux de la sienne et l'effleura de ses lèvres, très doucement mais peut-être un peu plus longuement que ne l'exigeait la bienséance.

**"Je vais bien merci et vous?"**

**"parfaitement bien! Qui voulez-vous monter? Votre jument? J'ai un petit hongre à la fois gentil et impétueux qui n'attend que de sortir de sa stalle aussi si vous le souhaitez."**

**"allons-y pour l'hongre! Lybéria est sortie il n'y a pas longtemps."**

**"très bien allons-y!"**

En m'offrant son bras comme tout gentleman bien éduqué l'aurait fait, il me conduisit vers le boxe d'un cheval alezan. Son profile altier trahissait un cheval de grande qualité.

Je tendis les doigts et l'appelais doucement. Il vient sans hésiter fourrer ses naseaux au creux de ma main.

**"Voyez, il vous aime déjà! Peut-être souhaitez vous que Franck vous aide à le seller?"**

**"merci non, je selle seule mes chevaux vous savez!"**

**"pleine de surprises, ravissante miss Swan." **L'utilisation de ce nom d'emprunt nous faisait toujours sourire l'un comme l'autre, comme si nous partagions un secret, ou une bonne plaisanterie, et cette idée me plaisait!

Les chevaux semblaient apeurés par la présence d'Edward, c'était une chose surprenante car il ne semblait pas dur avec eux... Le peur semblait plus profonde, trop viscérale pour être vraiment fondée. Seul Priape, l'énorme étalon noir qu'il monterait ce matin ne semblait pas effrayé par sa proximité.

J'allais à la sellerie accompagnée d'Edward, prendre de quoi arnacher Sultan, ma monture pour la matiné.

L'odeur discrète et masculine du cuir mêlée à celle enivrante d'Edward était une fragrance douce et musquée, une fragrance qui mettait tous mes sens en éveil. Je sentais quelque chose se réveiller au fond de mon ventre, quelque chose qui ne s'était pas manifesté depuis si longtemps que je croyais l'avoir oublié!

Le jour se levait à peine. Les rayons de soleil perçaient difficilement l'épaisse couche de nuages qui couvrait déjà le ciel, il ne ferait pas beau aujourd'hui.

Nous nous mîmes en chemin dans la rosée du matin. La brume couvrait encore les prairie juste éclairées par l'aube naissante.

C'était un beau spectacle que cette nature frémissante encore habillée de ses voiles blancs cotonneux.

**"Vous n'avez pas froid?"**

**"pas le moins du monde!" **Les chevaux soufflaient fort, les oreilles dressées et les naseaux frémissants, on devait les retenir pour ne pas qu'ils s'aventurent dans un galop.

Nous empruntâmes un petit sentier forestier qui fleurait bon l'odeur du pin. Je suivais Edward magnifique et respirant la force et le charisme sur son puissant étalon.

Nous prîmes un petit trot agréable et parcourûmes la campagne côte à côte. J'aimais sentir l'odeur vivifiante de la nature alors que l'air me foutait le visage. Je me sentais heureuse, libérée, entre mes doigts frémissait toute la tension de Sultan heureux de cette ballade imprévue.

Edward ralentit l'allure pour m'indiquer de son doigt tendu une direction par delà une vaste prairie émeraude.

**"Que diriez-vous de galoper jusqu'à la forêt la bas?"**

**"avec plaisir!" **j'étais toujours partante lorsqu'il s'agissait de pousser l'allure.

Nous lançâmes nos chevaux dans un grand galop qui faillit d'abord me déséquilibrer de par ma position en amazone, bien moins commode qu'à califourchon!

Mais une fois que mon équilibre fût rétabli je comblais vite la courte avance qu'Edward avait prise sur moi.

Son visage éclairait d'un sourire immense semblait rajeuni. Le bonheur lui allait si bien... il y avait au coin de ses yeux comme des petites rides de malice. A regret je dus cesser de me perdre dans la contemplation de ses traits si je voulais maintenir l'allure.

Le galop était enivrant, le martèlement des sabots sur le sol de terre et le vent qui nous fouettait le visage créaient une divine mélodie.

Les épingles qui retenaient mes cheveux prisonniers se perdirent sous l'effet des secousses. Ma chevelure qui recouvrit ainsi brusquement la liberté s'enroula dans la caresse du vent. Je me délectais de cette étonnante sensation de liberté.

Trop tôt à mon goût nous arrivâmes près de la foret et il nous fallut repasser au pas.

Une fine pellicule de sueur couvrait la robe de nos chevaux. Je passais ma main gantée sur l'encolure de Sultan appréciant la chaleur de ses muscles sous mes doigts.

Je devais être toute décoiffée et les joues rougies mais je n'en avais que faire, je n'avais pas éprouvé un tel sentiment de liberté depuis si longtemps!

Edward me regardait en souriant, en rapprochant sa monture de la mienne il put glisser ses doigts dans mes cheveux comme pour les peigner vers l'arrière. Ils étaient tellement longs qu'ils devaient tomber dans le creux de mes reins, mais Edward semblait apprécier ça, et j'étais heureuse qu'il les aime, et surtout qu'il les touche en dépit de toutes les convenances!

Je dus me retenir de fermer les yeux en gémissant à son contact, ça aurait été du plus mauvais effet.

La forêt que nous traversâmes était peu étendue ainsi bientôt nous arrivâmes à un promontoire rocheux d'où on pouvait admirer toute la plaine où courait une rivière.

Niché au creux d'un bosquet le manoir et ses grands enclot semblait être un paradis terrestre. L'endroit était magnifique... Entres les collines voisines on pouvait voir le soleil se lever, ses rayons perçaient, bien que difficilement la couche nuageuse et couvraient d'un rideau d'or la plaine luxuriante.

Le spectacle était à couper le souffle tant il était beau. Je détournais le regard vers Edward qui lui me regardait moi. Aucun mot n'avait besoin d'être échangé. Nous admirions en silence la vue sublime qui s'offrait à nous, et dans notre contemplation je me sentais si proche de lui. C'est lui qui avait choisi de me faire découvrir ce lieu qu'il aimait, lui qui m'offrait la possibilité de percer son univers.

Nous rentrâmes à l'écurie plus tranquillement, discutant de choses et d'autres. Il ne disait presque rien de personnel, mais la conversation était tout de même légère et agréable.

Lorsque nos cheveux retrouvèrent leurs stalles j'étais d'humeur maussade, notre moment prenait fin et j'aurais voulu qu'il dure encore des heures!

Edward me quitta sur le seuil de ma chambre en me souhaitant une bonne journée. Je ne savais pas quand j'aurais l'occasion de le voir la prochaine fois et cela m'angoissait un peu.

Je devenais de plus en plus dépendante de sa présence!

Mes craintes se confirmèrent, je ne vis pas Monsieur au cours des trois jours suivants. Je ne savais même pas où il se trouvait, si il était au manoir ou en voyage, je n'avais pas osé interroger Molly sur cela.

Alors pour combler un peu le vide de son absence je profitais du grand soleil qui brillait dans le parc. Le printemps avançait de plus en plus, les prairies se couvraient d'une multitude de fleurs. Je passais des heures dehors et lorsque je n'y étais pas je passais un maximum de temps à déambuler dans les couloirs du manoir, espérant croiser Edward, par hasard cela va sans dire!

Il me manquait, cruellement... je ne comprenais pas cette dépendance soudaine que j'avais de lui, mais une chose était sure ce sentiment était bien là! Je vivais très mal le fait de ne pas être prêt de lui, et cela me faisait redouter le moment ou je devrais le quitter. J'essayais de ne pas penser à ça, j'aurais presque pu prier que James ne se lasse jamais de me poursuivre pour ne pas quitter cet endroit!

Dans mon esprit les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour Edward commençaient à se nommer, et cela me faisait peur!

Au crépuscule du troisième soir, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre je décidais de provoquer le sort! Parcourir les couloirs n'avait pas suffit alors j'allais me lancer à sa recherche!

Je pourrais toujours prétexter vouloir prendre une leçon de piano, à prêt tout cela faisait longtemps, il ne pourrait pas m'en vouloir pour ça et cela ne paraîtrait pas trop étrange!

Il était encore tôt dans la soirée lorsque je revêtis un longue robe violine que je trouvais particulièrement élégante et avantageuse, et que je me lançais à la poursuite d'Eward.

Je pris le chemin du petit salon de musique, estimant tout naturel de commencer par là pour pouvoir prétexter vouloir prendre une leçon de piano.

Lorsque j'arrivais à destination, de la lumière filtrait sous la porte. Cette constatation fît bondir mon cœur de joie. J'allais le voir, enfin! Après trois longs et interminables jours d'attente! L'excitation fît presque palpiter mon cœur, je me sentais toute fébrile.

Je frappais un petit coup timide à la porte qui resta sans réponse. Peut-être n'était-il pas dans la pièce? Je n'entendais pas de musique...

Alors trop pressée de mettre fin à l'attente et de voir enfin celui qui hantait toutes mes pensées je poussais le battant de la porte...

Edward était bien là, et il n'était pas seul. Une femme d'un roux flamboyant presque auburn l'accompagnait, elle était dénudée et son corps était pressé contre celui qui faisait battre mon cœur...

Ses traits semblaient tendus dans un plaisir infini, ses yeux clos et ses lèvres tordues dans une moue heureuse.

Les mains d'Edward enserraient sa taille et son sein, mais surtout, sur la peau diaphragme de la femme d'une stupéfiante beauté, coulait une traînée de sang rouge vif...

La bouche de Monsieur était plaquée dans son cou, ses dents plantées dans la chaire tendre de son amante... il buvait son sang!

La stupeur me figea sur place, puis la peur, une peur primaire, une crainte pour ma survie, je ne connaissais finalement rien de cet homme.

Alors que mes jambes acceptaient enfin de répondre à mon ordre, le regard vert tranchant d'Edward se posa sur moi, la surprise, puis la colère passa dans ses yeux.

Avant même que je n'eus pu m'enfuir loin une main plaqua mon corps contre le mur. Je n'avais pu avancer que de quelques mètres dans le couloir et je ne l'avais ni vu ni entendu arriver!

J'hurlais et dans un instinct primaire je tentais de mordre sa main qui me retenait prisonnière.

**"Vous avez finalement réussi à percer mes secrets Isabella!" **sa voix était glaciale, je ne la reconnaissais pas, elle avait perdu toute sa séduisante chaleur.

**"lâchez moi, vous êtes un monstre"**

**"peut-être... mais tant que vous ne voudrez pas écouter mes explications..."**

**"jamais" **Il posa un doigt sur mes lèvres, son contact me révulsait alors, je ne ressentais plus rien des agréables palpitations habituelles!

**"****je répète, tant que vous ferez la forte tête, vous passerez du statut de mon invitée, à celui de ma captive..." **

_Le mystère finit par se résoudre... Alors surprises? Beaucoup d'entre vous s'en doutez!_

_J'attends avec impatience vos réactions! _

_Je poste le prochain chapitre en début de semaine prochaine je pense!_

_Merci de me lire et à très vite!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Coucou tout le monde! Alors comme promis voila le nouveau chapitre! Le POV d'Edward avec beaucoup de révélations!_

_Il est assez court mais c'était ça ou je ne le postais que dimanche... J'espère qu'il vous plaira!_

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, vont être une vraie motivation! Merci donc à: _**_Callice, Jackye, Katner, Virginiiiiie, Patoun, Sand91, Elayna Black, Dan38, Bellaeva, Lea1985, Doudounord2, Rosabella01, Lamue12, Cricrou86, Peronne14_**_ (merci beaucoup pour ta review! Elle m'a beaucoup touchée! Je suis contente de savoir que tu aimes cette histoire, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant!) _**_Odrey010, Kinoum, Space Bound Rocket, Galswinthe, Caroo _**_(et oui tu avais deviné, c'était bien un vampire! Merci pour ta review!), _**_PatiewSnows, Adore You, Mafrip, LolaMiSweetlove, LyraParleOr._**

_Merci aussi pour vos mises en alerte en favori._

_Dans cette fictions j'ai pris quelques libertés avec l'histoire originelle, j'espère que ça ne vous choquera pas trop, mon Edward est différent du vrai Edward. Par exemple ses yeux n'ont pas changés de couleur avec sa transformation._

_Beaucoup d'entre vous avez deviné la nature d'Edward, je vous laisse donc entrer dans sa tête, en espérant que vous aimerez!_

Pov E

Je congédiais la femme rousse que j'avais choisie pour compagne ce soir. Elle était encore toute étourdie et désorientée. Lorsqu'elle comprit que je l'invitais à quitter le manoir elle tenta bien de me faire changer d'avis mais j'avais des choses bien plus importantes à régler que mon souper...

Mais pardonnez-moi, je ne me suis pas présenté: Edward Masen, aristocrate et vampire de mon état. Je vous épargnerai la succession de mes titres, ce serait aussi fastidieux qu'inutile! En quelques siècles d'existence on avait le temps d'être anobli plusieurs fois et cela n'avait pas grand chose de gratifiant! Cette cohorte de titres s'avérait même être un désavantage considérable lorsque je devais disparaître pour éviter qu'on remarque mon absence de vieillissement. Mais ils me garantissaient néanmoins une rente confortable et la jouissance de nombreuses terres, officiellement accumulées par mes ancêtres bien que ce soit en fait par moi seul.

Je vivais confortablement dans un manoir aux proportions modestes au fin fond de l'Angleterre, patrie de ma naissance. Mon existence, à défaut de pouvoir parler de vie, avait tout pour me satisfaire, tout du moins si on occultait cette pesante solitude que je traînais depuis presque deux siècles déjà!

J'appartenais pourtant à une famille, ou plutôt à un clan étant donné qu'aucun lien de sang ne nous reliait en dehors, de celui que nous absorbions pour subsister évidement! Les années que j'avais passées avec le clan Cullen dans l'immense propriété d'Amérique avaient étés douces, du moins les premières années. Mon père de substitution, était un homme bon et sage, ma mère plus jeune que moi de presque un siècle était la seule personne de ce monde que j'aimais profondément. A cette époque notre famille se composait d'une autre femme, ma nouvelle sœur.

Ce clan aurait pu me permettre d'exister de manière paisible et douce, mais ma sœur s'était amourachée d'un homme qu'elle avait finit par transformer, il était bon et agréable, je n'avais vraiment rien contre lui. Et puis la famille s'était encore agrandie et c'est à ce moment là que je ne me suis plus vraiment senti à ma place. Tous avaient trouvé quelqu'un avec qui partager leur existence, tous, sauf moi... Cette chose là m'était refusée et cela serait toujours le cas! Il y avait des blessures profondes que même quatre siècles d'existence ne pouvaient effacer!

J'avais tenté de me convaincre qu'après tout cela n'avait aucune importance, je chérissais les souvenirs profondément enfouis dans mon cœur mort et attendait la fin de l'éternité, tentant de la traverser le moins mal possible même si je savais que cela n'aurait jamais de fin. Même ça m'était refusé!

Ma solitude s'était faite chaque jour plus profonde, chaque jour plus mordante! Être entouré de gens qui se vouent un amour sincère rendait cette solitude là plus forte!

Notre famille était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus raffiné! La fortune n'a jamais été un problème pour les vampires et nous l'utilisions de façon admirable. Le luxe était partout, de même que les arts et la douceur de vivre. Et pourtant mon existence était terne, aussi morte que l'était mon corps froid.

Carliste et Esmée vouaient un véritable respect à la vie humaine, une profonde admiration très certainement teintée de nostalgie aussi, aucun de nous n'avait choisi cette existence là! Alors notre régime alimentaire avait du s'adapter... Le sang animale faisait office de substitut satisfaisant, enfin presque satisfaisant...

Un matin, lassé d'être chaque jour plus seul au milieu de mon clan j'avais décidé de fuir, de partir pour vivre une existence de vampire plus traditionnelle!

La peine et le dégoût que j'avais lu dans les yeux d'Esmée ce jour là avait été comme un poignard en plein centre de mon cœur qui ne pouvait plus saigner... Elle ne comprenait pas, m'exhortait de revenir à la raison mais je ne pouvais plus faire le choix inverse, c'était trop tard désormais...

Alors j'avais fui, pour échapper à cette solitude et surtout pour fuir ce dégoût nouveau que je lui inspirais! Je ne pouvais supporter de lire ça dans son regard!

Des années d'errance avaient été nécessaires pour que j'apprenne à me contrôler, à jouir du sang humain sans faire de ravage. Des années pour que je devienne le vampire que j'étais aujourd'hui, celui qui avait fait le compromis qui lui semblait le plus acceptable entre sa monstruosité et les restes de son humanité perdue...

Boire sa victime sans la drainer et lui ôter la vie était un exercice qui exigeait doigté et retenu!

Mon clan n'était désormais plus qu'un souvenir, nous ne nous voyions que très rarement, peut-être une fois toutes les deux décennies, lors de nos voyages qui nous permettaient de sauvegarder les apparences pour les humains.

Je possédais plusieurs domaines sur les deux continents, jamais d'énormes propriétés ostentatoires pour éviter de trop attirer l'attention!

Malgré ma fortune bien établie et mes investissements dans différentes entreprises, je possédais une firme de métallurgie sidérurgie, domaine en pleine expansion qui me garantissait de vivre à l'abri du besoin.

Bien que toujours désespérément seul, je menais une existence aussi douce que possible au fin fond de mon Angleterre native, j'avais découvert une chose presque aussi puissante et vitale que le sang: le sexe... Depuis lors je me fondais dans ce libertinage, associant l'un à l'autre dans une perpétuelle recherche de plaisirs et de l'étincelle qui peut-être ferait battre juste une fois encore mon pauvre cœur mort! Mais de ça j'avais du me faire une raison rien ne pouvait me sortir de cette léthargie qui constituait ma vie.

Je n'étais ni mort ni vivant, rien de plus qu'une chimère pour qui le temps n'avait pas de sens et qui jamais ne verrait venir la fin de son supplice.

Mais toute la sérénité qui flottait dans ma demeure froide et vide avait volé en éclat une nuit d'orage, lorsqu'Isabella était arrivée au manoir...

Bien avant que Molly n'entre dans le salon paniquée à l'idée de m'annoncer cette visite impromptue je l'avais sentie arriver.

Un parfum plus puissant qu'un élixir magique arrivait par le Nord. Dans cette fragrance unique et envoûtante se distillait comme un parfum de détermination et un soupçon de peur aussi.

Lorsque Molly m'annonça la présence de notre invitée je lui ordonnais de préparer la chambre rose, elle était confortable et féminine. Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes de recueillir chez moi des âmes en détresse, d'ailleurs aucune personne censée ne se serrait risqué à me demander l'hospitalité. Aucun doute n'était émis sur ma nature mais ma froideur, sans jeux de mots hasardeux, tenait à distance les plus opportuns.

Mais le parfum de cette femme m'intriguait. Aucun sang n'avait chanté pour moi ainsi, cet arôme puissant distillait comme un poison dans ma gorge, à chaque bouffée le venin me brûlait comme au premier jour.

Je feignais le calme lorsque je la reçus dans l'immense salle à manger du manoir. Ce choix était étudié, je devais me ménager un volume d'air suffisant pour que son parfum ne m'asphixit pas. Je me fis servir un verre de sang de biche par Molly, l'arôme était trop léger pour me contenter mais j'avais pris un dîner conséquent la veille et cela devrait être suffisant pour apaiser le feu dans ma gorge et éviter tout geste malheureux à l'encontre de notre invitée.

Vous vous demanderez sans doute pourquoi Molly agissait avec tant de désinvolture face à mes demandes si peu communes pour un maître de maison?

Le couple de domestiques du manoir était tout dévoué à ma cause, ils connaissaient ma nature et mon calvaire. Si d'abord en le découvrant Molly avait été effrayée à tel point qu'elle aurait pu révéler mon secret, je m'étais acquis leur dévotion en sauver leur fils unique de la ruine.

Jeune homme aussi ambitieux qu'hasardeux il avait perdu jusqu'au dernier centime de ses maigres économies dans une affaire véreuse. En le plaçant à la tête de ma firme j'avais acquis un dirigeant compétant et acharné, désireux d'échapper à sa condition sociale, et un couple de domestiques qui auraient baisé avec joie le sol que je foulais.

Cette existence un peu paresseuse et molle me convenait tout à fait, c'était le substitue de vie le plus acceptable que j'avais trouvé. Ma solitude bien que toujours vive se perdait dans cet immense espace où il n'y avait rien qui puisse me rappeler sa présence. C'était toujours mieux que d'être entouré de couples amoureux.

Lorsque les yeux d'Isabella avaient croisé les miens, je sus que cette femme allait chambouler tout mon monde. En baisant sa main j'eus toutes les peines à me contenir pour ne pas planter mes crocs dans sa gorge blanche et gracile. Son sang m'appelait, il chantait en moi comme une sirène envoûtante. Je n'avais jamais eu connaissance d'un tel phénomène, c'était aussi surprenant qu'inquiétant.

Autre fait remarquable, même en me concentrant de toutes mes forces je n'entendis rien d'autre que le silence et le battement de son petit cœur inquiet. Rien, ses pensées me demeuraient inconnues...

J'ai omis de vous faire part de ce détails, ma transformation m'avait donné la capacité de lire les esprits. Carliste avait beau affirmer que ce trait de personnalité était un renforcement de mes caractéristiques d'humain, je ne pouvais me souvenir d'une chose telle que ça dans ma vie humaine.

Mais l'esprit d'Isabella était vide et silencieux... Ses pensées m'étaient interdites.

J'avais tenté de la sonder lors de notre rencontre, mais une résistance m'était opposée, et je ne pouvais rien faire contre ça.

Alors pour tenter d'en apprendre un peu plus j'avais offert de l'héberger, de lui offrir ma protection. La raison de son arrivée qu'elle m'avait servie le premier soir était fausse c'était évident, Isabella était une piètre menteuse, mais pour qu'une femme décide de prendre la route par une telle nuit, seule, la chose devait être grave. Et puis il y avait quelque chose chez cette femme, une fragilité mêlée de détermination qui me touchait. Je voulais en apprendre un peu plus sur elle et sur tous les mystères qu'elle représentait.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'une humaine n'avait pas piqué ma curiosité de la sorte, aucune des femmes qui partageaient mon lit, et ma table bien qu'à leurs dépends, n'avait ainsi éveillé mon intérêt! Leur esprit était aussi fade et insipide que l'étaient leurs conversations.

Ce n'était pas le cas d'Isabella, dès nos premiers entretiens je décelais chez elle un vif intérêt, une curiosité folle et un esprit plein de finesse et d'intelligence. Elle était cultivée et raffinée, sa conversation était agréable.

Je me surpris même à rechercher sa compagnie, moi qui d'ordinaire n'utilisais les femmes pour mes besoins les plus élémentaires, ne me souciant jamais de leur faire la conversation tant la chose m'ennuyait. Mais avec Isabella c'était différent, elle avait quelque chose de rafraîchissant!

Elle me rappelait un peu une femme que j'avais connu dans le vieux Paris au temps où j'y avais établi ma demeure.

Marie-Thérèse Louise avait été une femme pleine de caractère, très cultivée, un des esprits les plus vifs que je n'avais jamais rencontré. Sa compagnie était agréable, pleine d'entrain on ne s'ennuyait jamais à ses côtés. Notre amitié avait été longue et passionnée. Si sa grâce et son élégance m'avaient fait flancher plus d'une fois, elle avait toujours repoussé mes avances qui n'avaient en fait rien de sérieux. J'aimais l'agacer, elle n'en était que plus drôle.

Notre amitié aussi platonique qu'enrichissante m'avait fait passer de douces années dans ce pays agité de tourments.

Les affres de la Révolution m'avaient ôté ma douce amie. Sa fin fût tragique et je ne pus rien faire contre ça. C'était un de mes plus grands regrets depuis ma transformation, même la sauver je n'en avais pas été capable...

Le caractère d'Isabella ressemblait à celui de Marie-Thérèse, même physiquement elles avaient des similitudes, ces grands yeux bruns plus profonds que des océans et cette petite moue déterminée sur les lèvres.

Mais pour ce qui était du silence de ses pensées, je n'avais jamais rencontré ça! Même celles de Marie-Thérèse ne m'opposaient pas la moindre résistance.

Mon invitée si surprenante et pleine de mystères n'avait pas mit de temps à me révéler sa véritable identité. La comtesse de Durham... si je m'étais attendu à ça...

C'était donc elle l'infortunée qui avait le malheur de partager la vie de James? Son époux était une des créatures les plus vil que ce pays renfermait, et venant d'un monstre tel que moi c'était peu dire! Ses manières étaient détestables, son inculture navrante, sa cupidité effrayante! Il avait pour seul mérite d'être bien naît. Ce qui lui assurait une fortune confortable, qu'il dilapidait dans le lit de ses maîtresses toujours plus nombreuses.

Je le soupçonnais d'être violent, il était craint autant de ses domestiques que des paysans de son comté.

Ses terres étaient peu éloignées des miennes, voila pourquoi j'étais si bien renseigné sur cet homme exécrable et vil.

Son mariage avait fait grand bruit par ici, il se ventait partout d'épouser une jeune aristocrate à la dote bien garnie.

J'avais toujours imaginé son épouse comme une sotte écervelée, seule une telle femme aurait pu supporter la grossièreté du personnage. Mais une femme comme la douce Isabella... c'était un inconcevable gâchis!

J'appréciais chacune de mes rencontres avec elle, j'avais presque la sensation de revivre en partageant mes goûts en matière d'art. Elle était audacieuse et forte, j'aimais ça. Elle ne se choquait pas inutilement, elle était tellement différente des femmes qui passaient dans cette maison...

Nos conversations étaient comme des petites parcelles de bonheur dans mon existence si terne et froide. Elle apaisait ma solitude de la plus charmante des façons.

La brûlure que l'odeur délicieuse de son sang déclenchait dans ma gorge ne s'apaisait pas malgré le temps que nous passions ensembles, ce qui m'obligeait à me nourrir beaucoup plus que de coutume.

Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons je ne faisais pas venir plus de femmes au manoir, mais pour éviter tout accident j'avais réintroduit le sang animal en quantité dans mon alimentation.

Lors de nos entretiens je prenais toujours soin de me faire servir un verre de sang pour apaiser la tentation, ne prenant que quelques gorgées de thé parfois pour sauvegarder les apparences.

Mais je n'aurais pu à me soucier de ça désormais, l'équilibre nouveau que nous avions établi était parti en fumée ce soir lorsqu'elle m'avait surprit en plein souper.

D'abord la surprise et la consternation, peut-être même un brin de déception dans son regard lorsqu'elle m'avait découvert en situation délicate avec une autre femme, mais très vite la compréhension s'était fait jour dans son beau regard chocolaté et la terreur avait remplacé la surprise. La terreur et le dégoût, encore... à croire que c'était le seul sentiment que j'étais encore capable d'inspirer...

Isabella connaissait mon secret et désormais je ne pouvais plus la laisser partir. La laisser quitter le manoir signifiait mettre en danger ma quiétude. Bien que si je devais être honnête je ne craignais pas vraiment qu'elle révèle mon secret. Après tout qui la croirait? Et Isabella était une femme intelligente, elle n'aurait pas prit le risque d'un internement. De plus elle était perdue dans le vaste monde, sans épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer. Sa fuite du domicile conjugale avait été une entreprise vouée à l'échec. Si elle n'avait pas été contrainte de s'arrêter ici en chemin, il ne faisait aucune doute que James l'aurait déjà rattrapée! Je frissonnais presque à cette pensée, Isabella ne méritait pas de tomber entre les pattes d'un tel monstre.

Alors pour m'assurer sa docilité, pour la contrainte à ne pas faire quelque chose de stupide qui nous desservirait tous les deux, j'avais du la menacer, et l'effrayer. La reléguer au statut de prisonnière alors que je lui aurais offert mon domaine et ma fortune si cela avait pu la protéger et lui offrir un sort meilleur. Cette femme douce au parfum enivrant me touchait plus que de raison, la fatalité s'était abattu sur elle comme elle s'était abattu sur moi et j'aurais voulu pouvoir combattre ça.

La peur était forte dans son regard lorsque je la maintenais prisonnière de mon étreinte, c'était si différent de toutes les fois où nos corps s'étaient effleurés...

Je savais qu'Isabella n'était pas insensible à ce charme propre à tout vampire, elle me désirait même comme en témoignaient les battements affolés de son cœur à mon contact. Mais cela n'était en aucun cas du à moi réellement, ma condition me permettait de charmer mes victimes, mon odeur autant que mon physique avantageux étaient des armes redoutables contre les humains. Isabella n'y avait pas fait exception!

Moi en revanche j'aurais pu succomber à cette femme si différente des représentantes de son sexe, à cette femme aussi douce que déterminée, à l'intelligence vive et piquante. Aussi lorsqu'elle sa chevelure ondoyait sous mes doigts lors d'une de nos rencontres tardives, l'image de nos corps enlacés avait traversé mon esprit. Si j'avais été humain aucun doute que je lui aurais fait une cours acharnée, Isabella méritait qu'on prenne son temps pour la séduire.

Mais juste au moment où j'aurais pu sentir mon cœur mort battre de nouveau, l'aiguille avait piqué son doigt et le parfum de son sang plus puissant et enivrant que n'importe quel autre avait envahi la bibliothèque. Le venin avait envahi ma gorge, me brûlant d'une traîne lancinante à son passage. Douloureux retours sur Terre, douloureux rappel de ma condition de monstre...

Le liquide pourpre tachait sa peau de porcelaine, il coulait le long de son doigt comme une ambroisie divine au parfum étourdissant. Cette petite goutte de sang avait failli me faire perdre le contrôle. Ma nature avait pris le pas sur ma raison et lorsque le sang de la belle avait touché ma langue je faillis planter mes crocs acérés dans son délicat cou pour en avoir plus, toujours plus, monstre avide que j'étais...

Jamais aucun sang n'avait enflammé tout mon corps comme le faisait celui d'Isabella, je me sentais revivre, renaître sous la caresse de son nectar divin.

Il m'avait fallu toute la force de ma volonté pour m'arracher d'elle avant de perdre le contrôle, avant de la laisser pour morte, gisant sur le sol de marbre. Car aucun doute qu'une fois que mes dents se seraient plantées en elle, je n'aurais pu me retenir de la vider totalement.

L'effet que son sang avait sur la partie animale de ma personne était étrange, et effrayant!

Je secouais la tête pour chasser toutes ces pensées. Le rappel du sang d'Isabella m'aurait contraint à une chasse nocturne et je ne pouvais me permettre de quitter le manoir.

Elle s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre, sûrement tremblante et effrayée d'avoir quitter son monstre de mari pour tomber entre les griffes d'un autre pire encore.

Pourtant je ne lui voulais pas le moindre mal, en dehors de celui de boire son sang jusqu'à la lis, mais cela était indépendant de ma volonté et seulement imputable à ma nature de monstre sanguinaire!

Je sonnais Molly dans l'espoir qu'une compagnie humaine et féminine rassurerait ma douce prisonnière.

"-Molly préparez une collation chaude à Isabella je vous pris. Elle aura besoin de votre réconfort ce soir. Je doute qu'elle se sente au mieux de sa forme."

-Monsieur? Madame est souffrante? Voulez-vous que j'aille quérir le médecin au village?"

"-ce ne sera pas nécessaire Molly. Le secret est éventé... Je pense que notre invité est effrayée."

Il était inutile de cacher ça à Molly, elle l'aurait découvert tôt ou tard de toute façon!

Le soir de l'arrivée d'Isabella ma gouvernante avait été prise de panique lorsque j'avais offert d'héberger cette inconnue. Ses pensées ne me cachaient rien de ses craintes, elle pensait que je la gardais dans le but de me servir d'elle pour me sustenter.

Pour être honnête l'idée m'avait semblé séduisante lorsque son parfum m'avait submergé, mais c'était avant... Avant de voir son visage plein de douceur et ses grands yeux pleins de tristesse et de résignation.

Une fois rassuré que sur la présence de Molly auprès de ma prisonnière je couru à la forêt, j'avais besoin d'évacuer les tensions de la soirée et de réflechir.

Le vent sur mon visage m'offrait un bon échappatoire. Pour calmer ma fureur je chassais quelques cerfs, seul gibier acceptable de cette forêt. En courant je me rendis jusqu'au promontoire rocheux qui dominait le manoir. La nuit était profonde et sans lune. Sa fraîcheur apaisait le tourbillon de mes pensées. Loin des humains je n'étais pas troublé par l'intrusion de leurs esprits dans le mien. C'était une chose que j'appréciais énormément avec Isabella, elle était reposante... Le silence de ses pensées m'offrait un doux répit, une quiétude que je n'avais pas ressenti en quatre siècles d'existence!

Je restais sur la colline jusqu'à l'aube. Si j'avais pu j'aurais prié pour qu'Isabella ne cherche pas à fuir en mon absence. Mais je dardais ma vue acérée sur le manoir au cas où elle chercherait à déjouer la vigilance de Molly. Mes domestiques connaissaient le danger qui nous guettait si mon secret était éventé, ils n'auraient jamais pris un tel risque.

Le jour pointait doucement sur la plaine, dans le ciel les traînées roses et bleues se disputaient l'encre marine de la nuit. Je contemplais les étoiles qui palissaient à mesure que le jour s'éveillait. Et je pensais à Isabella...

Nous étions venu ensembles ici, ses yeux émerveillés devant le paysage avaient été un spectacle charmant et enchanteur, bien plus beau que toutes les merveilles de ce monde.

La nostalgie et la mélancolie m'envahit en pensant que la seule personne qui avait en quatre cent ans apaisait ma solitude me considérait désormais comme un monstre. Ce que j'étais sans aucun doute, mais j'aurais aimé me refléter différemment dans ses yeux. J'aurais aimé pour une fois ne pas inspirer du dégoût dans les yeux d'une des seule personne qui m'était chère...

Les jours passèrent ainsi...Monotones et froids. Aussi tristes que l'était mon cœur mort. Depuis ce soir fatidique je n'avais pas revu Isabella... Elle était toujours au manoir et n'avait pas tenté de fuir mais elle refusait ma présence, et je ne pouvais que la comprendre!

Molly passait de longues heures avec elle, mais même en sondant les pensées de ma domestique je ne pus rien apprendre. Isabella n'avait pas posé de question, à vrai dire elle parlait peu. Pas une seule fois elle n'évoqua sa triste découverte. Elle ne parlait jamais de moi et je pensais qu'elle ignorait que Molly savait elle aussi. Quelque part cela me fit plaisir qu'elle ne cherche pas à ébruiter la chose. Elle se taisait et j'étais reconnaissant de sa prévenance. J'aurais presque pu croire que quelque part elle m'appréciait encore! Mais la raison de son mutisme n'était pas là, elle ne voulait pas s'exposer à un risque inutile, mes menaces avaient porté leurs fruits, elle ne cherchait pas à révéler mon secret.

J'étais triste... Moi le vampire vieux de plusieurs siècles détaché du monde et de sa perfidie j'étais triste! Isabella me manquait, sa chaleur et son parfum me manquaient... Sa conversation, ses grands yeux sombres et la vivacité de son esprit me manquaient... Et ma solitude n'en était que plus forte encore!

Les jours se transformèrent en semaines. Ma prisonnière continuait de mener à sa vie à l'abri de ma demeure. Sa docilité était exemplaire mais j'ignorais tout de son état d'esprit.

Elle évitait toujours ma présence que je ne cherchais pas à lui imposer.

Une fois seulement j'avais demandé à Molly de me laisser lui porter son dîner.

"-Je ne suis pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée Monsieur! Madame ne se sent pas très bien en ce moment..."

Dans son esprit l'image d'une Isabella fatiguée me parvient. La voir si triste et misérable me fit mal. Si elle était dans cette situation, coupée du monde et captive s'était entièrement ma faute...

Je me rassurais en me disant que sa captivité la protégeait du monde, et de son mari toujours activement lancé à sa recherche. Plus d'un mois avait passé depuis l'arrivée d'Isabella au manoir et il ne se lassait pas de fouiller toute l'Angleterre à sa recherche.

Mais je me mentais à moi même en pensant que c'était pour le mieux, Isabella était triste et malheureuse et j'avais du mal à la savoir ainsi, mais je ne pouvais rien faire pour y remédier.

Chaque fois que je m'étais rendu à sa chambre j'avais trouvé une porte close, rien n'y faisait, aucun mot ne me fût adressé. Alors je n'insistais pas, même si il aurait été facile de forcer sa porte. Je la ménageais, elle n'avait pas besoin de plus, je l'avais assez effrayée!

Mon exigence reprit son cours, elle ressemblait à l'avant Isabella. Pourtant elle était toujours là, mais si discrète et effacée qu'on pouvait oublier sa présence.

Des femmes continuaient de me visiter pour sustenter mes besoins primaires, mais le désir m'avait quitté, je me sentais las de tout!

Je ne savais comment sortir de cette impasse, et pourtant la situation ne pourrait durer ainsi éternellement!

Un matin que je traversais le manoir pour me rendre aux écuries, une promenade à cheval me ferait le plus grand bien, je passais délibérément devant la chambre d'Isabella comme tous les jours, simplement pour sentir son parfum et me rappeler sa présence. Son visage me manquait alors je prenais au moins ça...

Je m'arrêtais à peine plus d'une demie seconde devant le panneau de bois et repris ma route en direction des écuries, lorsqu'une porte claqua. Je me retournais pour voir le visage parfait et doux d'Isabella marqué par la fatigue et la lassitude. Elle avait même perdu un peu de poids depuis son arrivée et semblait quelque peu souffrante.

Je pouvais lire la détermination dans ses yeux, la terreur avait disparue mais subsistait tout de même de la peur.

Courageuse et bravant le danger que je représentais elle s'avança vers moi. Le venin envahit ma gorge lorsque son parfum flotta jusqu'à moi. Je fermais les yeux un fragment de seconde le temps que la brûlure se dissipe.

Elle s'arrêta à une distance respectable, ne cessais jamais de me fixer de son regard chocolaté. On semblait être une petite intrépide bravant le regard d'un cobra, tout à fait consciente du danger.

"-Pourquoi m'avait recueillie chez vous?"

"-pardon?"

"-pouvoir m'avoir cachée de James? J'étais sur la carte de menu de votre prochain repas?"

Dire que j'étais consterné n'était pas encore assez fort, elle osait ce que personne d'autre n'aurait osé, ma petite Isabella pleine de courage.

"-la fatalité! Voila pourquoi je vous ai hébergé! A cause de la fatalité!"

Son regard surpris sonda mes yeux puis une forte détermination imprima tout son visage. Son regard était dur, décidé. Quelque chose se tramait dans l'esprit d'Isabella et ne n'avais aucun moyen de savoir ce que c'était. Sa décision était prise et rien ne semblait pouvoir la faire changer d'avis...

_Et voila! Qu'à décidé de faire Bella? la suite la semaine prochaine, mercredi j'espère (je commence un stage donc j'espère avoir le temps de tout faire)._

_La suite de Parfum d'Asie dimanche ou lundi._

_Merci de me lire et a très vite! Review?_


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonsoir tout le monde! Avec du retard un chapitre pas très très long mais qui j'espère vous plaira! J'avais prévu de poster beaucoup plus tôt que ça mais mon stage me prend vraiment un temps fou! Je fais ce que je peux pour raccourcir les délais mais c'est pas toujours simples!_

_Apparemment le dernier chapitre vous à plus, j'espère que celui là vous plaira tout autant!_

_Merci beaucoup à: _**Lea1985, Space Bound Rocket, Bellaeva, Dan **_(merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que ça te plaise! La réaction de Bella c'est maintenant! Ta proposition est peut être un peu rapide^^)_** Lamue12, Elanya Black, Sand91, Bellardtwilight, Elphina, Love-Lena, Virginiiiiiiiiiie, Rosabella01, Galswinthe, Aliiiiice, LolaMiSweetlove, Callice, Aelita48**_ (merci pour tes quatres reviews!), _**Katner, PatiewSnows, Jackye, Mafrip, Twilight007, Mimi (**_merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews! Très perspicace! Tu décryptais les personnages avec un chapitre d'avance! Tu te posais les bonne questions! Je suis contente que tu aimes et suive cette histoire. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances! Merci de me lire), _**LyraParleOr, Lizz**_ (merci pour ta review! J'espère que la suite te plaira!) pour vos formidables reviews! Vous êtes géniales!_

_Merci aussi pour vos mises en alertes et favoris._

_Retours dans la tête de Bella maintenant..._

Pov B

La poigne de celui qui désormais serait mon geôlier se desserra sur mon bras. Avec l'énergie du désespoir je mobilisais mes dernières forces pour m'enfuir.

Malgré sa force que je soupçonnais herculéenne il ne chercha pas à me retenir. Je me mis à courir dans les couloirs à une allure folle comme si j'avais le diable aux trousses, et finalement c'était le cas!

Le dédale des couloirs ne m'avait jamais paru aussi long que ce soir là! Je courrais à perdre haleine tentant de me repérer dans ce manoir devenu si sinistre pour mes yeux effrayés!

Enfin arrivée à ma chambre, à bout de souffle je verrouillais la porte à plusieurs tours derrière moi, tentative bien dérisoire d'échapper au monstre chez qui j'avais élu domicile!

Ne prenant même pas le temps de calmer ma respiration erratique je sortis ma malle de voyage glissée sous le lit et commençais à rassembler mes affaires.

Mes larmes n'en finissaient pas de dévaler mes joues, je me sentais trahie, effrayée, si seule maintenant que je n'avais plus personne sur qui me reposer.

Je jetais mes robes pêle-mêle dans la malle, ne me souciant pas d'y mettre de l'ordre et de les garder en bon état. Je devais fuir cet endroit au plus vite!

Mes pensées étaient confuses, je ne parvenais même pas à réfléchir au moyen de quitter le manoir. Les paroles de mon gardien me revirent en mémoire "vous êtes ma captive" et si tel était sa volonté c'était en effet le cas! J'avais bien peu de moyen pour fuir d'ici! Surtout dans une telle précipitation.

Mais l'idée de rester passive me donnait la nausée. Je ne pouvais rester là à attendre que mon sort soit fixé par ce monstre aux traits d'ange. J'avais déjà fuis un démon une fois, rien ne m'empêchait de recommencer!

Lybéria était bien remise, il me suffisait de la seller et de m'enfuir avec elle. La malle poserait problème par contre, je ne pouvais me permettre d'atteler la jument et elle serait bien trop encombrante sur elle! Je devais me résigner à abandonner là mes affaires. Après tout qu'importe!

Fébrilement je virais et virevoltais à travers la chambre à la recherche d'une solution. Il était en train de se produire la plus terrible crise de nerf que je n'avais jamais faite! Même quitter James n'avait pas semé en moi un trouble si grand, une peur si primitive! J'étais confrontée à l'irrationnel et mes pensées refusaient de s'ordonner!

Lorsque mes affaires furent entassées dans la malle je les considérais avec un œil désespéré, quoi faire maintenant? Que prendre étant donné que je ne pouvais pas tout emmener?

Je m'assis sur le lit en proie à une terrible migraine quand, sans prévenir un éclat de rire secoua tout mon corps. Le rire et les larmes se mêlaient, mes mains tremblaient.

Partir, mais pour aller où? Pour quoi faire? Je n'avais nulle part où aller! Un mari vengeur à ma poursuite et un monstre sanguinaire qui voulait faire de moi sa captive.

Ma crise de rire ne pouvait se calmer, j'étais secouée de toute part par des sanglots étranglés mêlés à un rire sardonique et sans joie. Je tombais folle assurément. Ma découverte de ce soir m'avait fait perdre la raison!

Je m'exhortais à prendre une respiration plus calme. Paniquer n'était d'aucune utilité dans cette situation! De plus, si Edward avait voulu me réduire au silence il aurait eu les moyens de le faire une multitude de foie. Je devais réfléchir plus calmement avant d'envisager de fuir, pour le moment ce projet serait voué à l'échec et je n'avais plus le droit à l'erreur!

Je commençais à enlever tout ce que j'avais jeté dans la malle quelques minutes plus tôt. Être plus maligne était une nécessité absolue si je voulais fuir cet endroit. Je ne tromperais la vigilance de mon gardien qu'en aillant la tête froide et les idées claires! Les gestes impulsifs maintenant ne m'apporteraient que problèmes et mauvaise fortune!

La chambre reprit vite son allure originelle une fois mon coup de sang passé. J'allais me faire le plus discrète et transparente possible, tenter de me faire oublier et ensuite pouvoir fuir. Si Monsieur ne m'avait pas encore tuée c'est qu'il n'éprouvait pas d'urgence à le faire! Je pouvais donc en me montrant docile obtenir un sursit et organiser ma fuite, qui serait double cette fois-ci! Je n'oubliais pas que James était encore à mes trousses!

Quelques mauvais esprits devaient s'écharner sur mon sort pour mettre sur ma route tant d'êtres perfides et habités par le mal! C'était beaucoup pour une seule femme.

Le petit pas léger de Molly se fit entendre dans le couloir. Je m'assis sur le lit, le plus calmement possible pour ne rien laisser transparaître de mon trouble. Sa dévotion à Edward était trop grande pour que je prenne le risque de vouloir m'en faire une alliée. J'allais devoir agir seule!

**"-Madame, vous allez bien? Monsieur m'a fait savoir que vous êtes souffrante. J'apporte du thé bien chaud et de quoi vous restaurer". **Souffrante tient dont! C'était donc là la seule excuse qu'il avait trouvé pour me faire surveiller?

Je considérais les traits doux et emprunts de gentillesse de la gouvernante. Était-elle au courant de la nature du monstre qui l'employait? Je ne pouvais le croire, elle lui était trop dévouée pour le savoir. Était-elle comme lui? Non c'était impossible, son teint était trop rose, sa peau trop chaude et ses manières trop humaines pour être de cette espèce. Son alliée? Je ne pouvais le croire non plus, elle semblait vraiment ignorer qui était Edward. Pourtant son inquiétude le soir de mon arrivée laissait à penser qu'elle n'était pas totalement dupe, elle avait peut-être des soupçons... J'étais certaines qu'elle n'avait pas découvert l'étendue du secret d'Edward, autrement ça n'aurait pas de sens qu'elle reste là à le servir ainsi sans craindre pour sa vie! Si il y avait bien une chose que j'avais appris de mon détestable mariage, c'était que l'instinct de survie était toujours le plus fort...

Molly s'activait dans la salle de bain pour me faire couler un bain brûlant emplit de sels parfumés. Je n'avais pourtant pas la tête à faire mes ablutions ce soir mais il fallait sauvegarder les apparences... toujours! C'était le gage de la suivie!

Assise devant la cheminée qui diffusait une chaleur qui aurait pu être agréable si mon cœur n'était pas si glacé, je prenais un peu de thé en tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans la fatras de mes pensées. Forte de ces nouvelles révélations le puzzle que constituait Edward commençait à se mettre en place dans mon esprit. Et dire que je commençais à éprouver une affection déraisonné pour cet homme, ou ce monstre car ce qualificatif lui seyait mieux...

Je voulais le trouver ce soir pour jouir de sa compagnie... Ces pensées étaient écœurantes! Je me sentais bafouée, manipulée, trahie! Je lui avais accordé toute ma confiance, et toute mon affection! Pour découvrir que sa nature faisait de lui un être encore plus vil que James...

Je ne parvenais pas à comprendre pourquoi il m'avait gardée ici, à l'abri de ses murs et de son influence... pourquoi il m'avait protégée sans chercher à me tuer encore? Je constituais une proie de choix pourtant! Jeune femme comme toutes celles qui défilaient ici? En cavale qui plus est. Ça n'avait aucun sens qu'il m'ait offert l'hospitalité, et sa gentillesse car même si ça me tuait de le reconnaître, il avait eu un comportement exemplaire avec moi! Doux, prévenant, une conversation du plus vif intérêt... Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre! Je me sentais tellement lasse et perdue!

Molly dégrafa ma robe et je me glissais dans l'eau chaude. Mes muscles se délaçaient à ce contact mais mon esprit restait toujours autant agité de tourments.

**"-Je vais préparer votre chambre Madame, je propose de vous tenir compagnie ce soir. Vous semblez en effet fiévreuse, il n'est pas prudent de vous laisser seule!"**

**"-Comme vous voudrez Molly..." **Je n'étais pas dupe, les ordres qu'elle avait reçus étaient clairs, ne pas me laisser seule, sous aucun prétexte! L'inquiétude marquait ses traits pourtant, sa gentillesse était toute maternelle, elle n'était en rien soupçonneuse. Monsieur ne lui avait assurément pas donné la véritable raison de cette surveillance! Je n'étais pas souffrante bien que rendue un peu fébrile par les derniers événements, mais il tentait de m'empêcher de fuir! "Vous êtes ma captive..." Cette phrase tournait dans ma tête comme une litanie...

Je passais le reste de la soirée dans une sorte de brume, l'esprit dans une nébuleuse indémêlable. Molly me tenait compagnie mais parlait peu, parfois elle venait s'enquérir de mon état mais c'était à peu prêt les seuls mots que nous échangions.

Je me couchais épuisée, mes pensées étaient toujours obscures et je comptais sur la nuit pour les éclaircir.

Les jours se succédèrent, mornes, sombres... Molly était toujours très présente à mon côté, mon plan d'évasion n'avait pas avancé d'un pouce. Je sentais mon énergie se flétrir. Je devenais plus molle à la réflexion.

Passant le plus clair de mon temps à éviter Edward et tous les lieux où il pouvait se trouver, j'emmenais dans ma chambre de gros volumes pris à la bibliothèque.

Jamais il n'osa frapper à ma porte et pourtant j'entendais souvent son pas dans le couloir. Dans ce manoir devenu sinistre et désert il n'y avait pas de doutes possibles. Chaque fois que ce son se faisait entendre je ne pouvais empêcher les sursauts de mon cœur, les battements se faisaient plus vifs, plus erratiques. Mais contrairement à autrefois, ils étaient emprunts de peur, et non de désir!

Lorsque Molly relâchait sa surveillance, ce qui arrivait malgré tout de plus en plus fréquemment étant donné que mon état de santé ne justifiait pas sa présence constante, il n'aurait même pas nécessité sa présence du tout si elle n'avait pas cherché une justification aux ordres d'Edward, je passais de longues heures enfermées dans les livres à rechercher toutes les informations disponibles sur l'espèce à laquelle appartenait Monsieur.

Mes recherches étaient fructueuses, la littérature traitait fréquemment de ce type de monstre, ils pullulaient dans les légendes traditionnelles!

Un sang froid... ou plus communément appelé Vampire! Tous les signes concordaient, la fraîcheur de sa peau, la blancheur de son teint, son absence de repas normaux, et même sa fuite du soleil. Car réflexion faite, les seuls moments passés en sa compagnie dehors avaient eu lieu sous un ciel gris et nuageux!

Le vin... pourpre, paix... qui semblait le ravir plus que n'importe quel autre breuvage! Ce vin si onctueux était en fait du sang! Je frissonnais en réalisant cela! Il s'était nourri en ma présence. Il avait accompli son exécrable forfait alors que nous parlions d'art!

Les jours passaient et se transformaient en semaine. Je ne voyais presque plus la lumière du jour, je craignais de sortir même dans le parc et qu'on prenne ma promenade pour une fuite. Je ne voulais surtout pas provoquer la colère d'Edward et surtout ne pas attirer son attention sur moi. J'occupais mes longues heures à lire une multitude d'ouvrages. Le premier livre fut la légende du Comte Dracula, à mesure que je parcourais le livre la terreur originelle faisait place à une certaine fascination... Dracula était un être vil et détestable et pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être frappée et attristée par la fatalité qui s'était abattue sur lui... je me demandais si il en était de même pour Edward, comment sa mort s'était elle passée? Car en effet les vampires sont des êtres morts, et immortels!

Cette immersion dans le monde fantastique me laissait pantoise, j'avais la sensation que tout pouvait disparaître à tout moment, que le monde avait revêtu une face étrange.

Je luttais de toutes les forces de mon âme pour exécrer cette espèce de monstre à laquelle appartenait mon hôte et geôlier, et pourtant, à mesure que mes connaissances se faisaient plus aiguisées, ma fascination augmentait! Je me sentais irrémédiablement attirée, curieuse de ce monde étrange et criminel.

**"J'ai prié le glaive rapide De conquérir ma liberté, Et j'ai dit au poison perfide De secourir ma lâcheté. Hélas ! le poison et le glaive M'ont pris en dédain et m'ont dit : « Tu n'es pas digne qu'on t'enlève A ton esclavage maudit,"**

Les vers de Monsieur Beaudelaire faisaient courir en moi une multitude de frissons. Je ne comprenais pas ce vif intérêt, cette presque obsession qui naissait en moi.

Cet attrait pour le sang... ce besoin viscérale, primaire, animale que je ne comprenais pas me fascinait chaque jour davantage. Je repensais à Edward, sa finesse, sa délicatesse, l'excellence de ses manières, et les traits de son visages à la fois animés de tourments et de délectation lorsque ses lèvres touchaient le liquide pourpre. Ses yeux qui se fermaient sur un monde dont j'ignorais tout, son visage qui s'adoucissait après s'être repu, ses yeux qui se faisaient tendre et serein lorsque sa faim cessait de le tirailler...

Je me débattais avec ma conscience, mon esprit était plein de tourments et de doutes. En moi une bataille faisait rage! Mon bon sens et ma fascination, mon éducation et mon animalité, mon humanité et une part de monstruosité qui résidait aussi en moi...

Je frissonnais en pensant que peut-être un jour je finirais par absoudre ce comportement criminel. J'avais peur qu'Edward finisse par m'ôter mon humanité. Le meurtre de ces jeunes femmes, sacrifiées sur l'autel de ses besoins devait rester dans ma mémoire comme la monstruosité suprême, jamais je ne devais me laisser aller à la fascination! Tels étaient les tourments qui m'agitaient! J'avais peur de laisser agir la séduction qu'Edward exerçait sur moi. Je lui avais déjà accordé ma confiance, j'avais été proche de lui offrir mon cœur, je craignais de lui donner mon pardon...

Plus les jours passaient et plus je me sentais perturbée et épuisée! Mon projet de fuite n'avançait pas le moins du monde. Je ne connaissais rien des facultés d'Edward mais j'étais sure qu'il ne mettrait pas de temps à me rattraper, de plus qui avait-il pour moi dans ce monde désormais? Où aller? Je ne pouvais compter sur personne! Le temps que je passais au manoir me permettait d'échapper à James, plus les jours passaient et plus ses chances de me retrouver s'amenuisaient. J'ignorais ce qu'Edward comptait faire de moi pour me réduire au silence et protéger son secret. Il n'avais rien tenté et respectait une soigneuse distance. Je ne l'avais pas recroisé encore, je veillais bien à ce que cela n'arrive pas mais il ne me compliquait pas la tache.

J'imaginais que Molly le tenait au courant mais elle ne laissait rien transparaître... Plus le temps passait et plus j'en arrivais à la conclusion qu'elle ne savait rien. Sa dévotion à Edward était toujours sans faille! Sa gentillesse me permettait de tenir, je me sentais chaque jour plus seule, chaque jour plus vide. Ma conscience me tiraillait, j'aurais du informer Molly de la nature de son maître, elle était bonne avec moi et c'était la moindre des choses de l'informer du danger qu'elle courrait tous les jours dans ce manoir. Mais quelque chose m'empêchait de faire ça... En dépit du bon sens je ne voulais pas révéler le secret d'Edward.

Peut-être en souvenir des moments que nous avions partagés, peut-être pour sa gentillesse avec moi, peut-être au nom de la séduction qu'il exerçait sur moi et que même si je m'évertuais à la nier était toujours présente... peut-être pour tout ça mais je ne pouvais pas. Ma conscience luttait avec ma loyauté, je ne voulais pas le trahir! Alors je me taisais et laissais Molly courir le risque de servir un tel maître. Mais après tout avait-elle déjà eu a se plaindre de lui? Pas à ma connaissance.

Tous les jours se ressemblaient et je m'enfonçais dans ma lassitude. Edward me manquait c'était indéniable! Nos conversations stimulantes et du plus vif intérêt me manquaient! Je me sentais perdue! Pour une fois dans ma vie j'avais trouvé quelqu'un avec qui il était possible de discourir d'autres choses que de banalités et cela m'avait été arraché du jour au lendemain. Je vivais cette perte très difficilement. Et même si ma raison me dictait de fuir tous contacts avec cet homme qui n'en était pas vraiment un, mes résolution de fuir au plus vite s'amenuisaient comme neige au soleil...

Comme nous en avions pris l'habitude presque chaque soir depuis que mes leçons de piano n'existaient plus, et pour cause... Nous étions assises au coins du feux dans ma chambre avec Molly et nous brodions. Elle parlait peu, presque aussi peu que je le faisais mais je sentais ses yeux me sonder souvent lorsque je détournais le regard. Elle était attentive à mes moindres besoins. Un jour elle m'avait avoué que ma présence au manoir était une bénédiction pour elle, depuis trop longtemps coupée de toute présence féminine. De son propre aveux Monsieur n'était pas difficile à servir mais parlait peu, ce qui lui laissait de longues heures d'inactivité. **"Vous êtes une bouffée d'air frais pour ce manoir qui ne vit plus depuis trop longtemps vous savez!" **Si seulement elle avait su à quel point ses paroles étaient véridiques! Je brûlais de lui poser mille question sur Edward. **"ce manoir ne vit plus"**cela supposait qu'il avait vécu un jour? Que s'était-il passé dans l'existence d'Edward pour que ce ne soit plus le cas? Je secouais la tête pour chasser ces pensées. Songer à Edward ma faisait mal alors je tentais de l'éviter, et surtout je m'efforçais bien soigneusement de continuer à le détester.

En regardant mes doigts piquer les aiguilles dans le tissus mes songes voguèrent vers cette autre fois, dans la bibliothèque, en compagnie de cet être mystérieux dont j'ignorais tout encore à ce moment... Je pensais à la douceur de ses doigts dans ma chevelure, à l'exquise finesse de ses traits, au délice de son parfum... Il avait goûté mon sang ce soir là! J'étais étonnée et impressionnée par sa retenue! Tout ce que j'avais lu parlait de la perte du contrôle qu'éprouvait un sang froid lorsqu'une goutte de liquide pourpré touchait les papilles. Son contrôle n'avait pas failli ce soir là... il s'était contenté d'une goutte, d'une seule et pourtant ses yeux étaient devenus plus noirs que de l'encre de Chine, ses traits s'étaient figés à mi chemin entre la torture et la délectation. Ce que j'avais pris pour du regret avait en fait était une fuite pour éviter de me vider de mon liquide vitale. Mais pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait empêché de se repaître de mon sang? Mon meurtre aurait été si simple à cacher! Pourquoi?

Rageuse je me piquais avec force l'aiguille dans l'étoffe. J'essayais d'évacuer ma colère, contre moi pour m'être laissée bernée, contre lui pour m'avoir séduite... contre le destin qui s'acharnait sur moi. L'ambivalence de mes sentiments m'épuisait, je me sentais plus perdue et désemparée que jamais!

**"-Ne lui en voulez pas trop!"**

**"-pardon?"**

**"-quoique Monsieur est fait, ne le jugez pas trop sévèrement. C'est un homme bon vous savez. Au fond de lui cet homme est une perle de gentilesse."**

**"-A vous croyez?" **mon ton était plus rageur que je le l'aurais voulu. Je me sentais tant en colère et floutée que je réagissais de mauvaise façon.

**"-Il a sauvé mon fils de la ruine, et probablement toute ma famille aussi. Il n'étais pas obligé de le faire, je ne connais personne de son rang qui se serait abaissé à faire cela. Mon Jonh était ambitieux. Déjà tout petit il ne comprenait pas pourquoi certains avaient des droits que lui n'avait pas. Nous n'étions pas une riche famille, il me posait souvent des questions sur les classes sociales et cela le révoltait que certains aient le droit à une instruction qu'avec son père nous ne pouvions lui offrir. Très vite il s'est intéressé à des choses qui nous dépassaient. A peine qu'il fut majeur il investit toutes ses économies dans une affaire malheureuse qui à mal tournée, tout y est passé il s'est retrouvé sans rien et nous n'avions pas grand chose pour l'aider. C'est à peu prêt à cette époque là que Monsieur cherchait une gouvernante, il venait d'où on ne savait trop où et avait besoin de quelqu'un qui pourrait assurer l'intendance de sa maison. Nous avions du quitter la ferme où nous vivions avant à cause que les maîtres nous avez renvoyés. Mon John nous en a causé bien du tracas, personne ne voulait de notre famille dans sa maison. Et vous savez quand une réputation est perdue... Il est pour sur bien difficile de la retrouver! Alors quand Monsieur m'a offert cet emploie j'étais décidée à tout faire pour le garder. J'ai proposé mon mari pour s'occuper des écuries comme personne occupait la place. Notre John vivotait difficilement, personne ne le gardait bien longtemps avec ses idées de grandeur qu'il avait. Monsieur eut vent de cette affaire et au lieu de nous renvoyer de peur qu'on le vole pour notre fils, il l'a placé dans son industrie. D'abord à un petit poste le temps qu'il fasse ses preuves, et maintenant il est à la tête de toute l'entreprise de Monsieur, son gérant en quelque sorte! Monsieur est un homme bon vous savez, ça n'a pas toujours été facile pour lui... mais il a une grande sympathie pour les gens. Ne le jugez pas trop sévèrement."**

Je méditais longtemps les paroles de Molly. La dévotion qu'elle avait pour Edward avait donc une explication... Étrangement un tel comportement ne m'étonnait pas d'Edward, en dépit de sa monstruosité je l'avais paradoxalement toujours trouvé résolument humain... Il n'avait pas hésité à me recueillir chez lui, à me protéger de James. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi il l'avait fait! Par simple altruisme? Cela paraissait étonnant!

Les semaines s'étiraient en longueur. J'avais perdu tout contrôle sur ma vie ne me contentant plus que de la subir, et de me laisser porter par le vent. Quoi faire? Où aller? Toutes ces questions restaient désespérément sans réponse. Mes connaissances sur les vampires s'affinaient de jour en jour, et avec elle ma fascination... En moi le combat entre mon cœur et ma raison faisait rage. Mes tourments m'avaient fait perdre quelques livres et mon visage avait perdu tout son éclat. J'étais plus malheureuse et troublée que jamais. Même l'étincelle de révolte qui couvait en moi du temps de mon mariage malheureux s'était éteinte. Il ne me restait rien d'autre que mes questionnements sans fins...

Chaque jour désormais j'entendais le pas d'Edward qui s'attardait quelques secondes devant ma porte que je gardais résolument close. Que cherchait-il à vérifier? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée! Parfois le furtif espoir que quelque part je lui manquais venait me visiter. Mais bien vite je l'étouffais et faisais taire sa douce clameur, c'était totalement ridicule et déraisonné. En dépit de sa courtoisie, Edward ne devait pas me considérer autrement que comme un met qui pouvait lui servir de souper...

Lorsque parfois je venais à penser à lui d'une façon un peu trop tendre pour la droiture de ma conscience, l'image de lui ce soir là, ses dents d'une blancheur éclatante enfoncées dans le cou de cette jeune femme frêle venait me sortir de ma léthargie. C'était la dernière image que j'avais de lui. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu... Je songeais souvent à ça, à cette femme rousse et belle qui devait avoir cessé de respirer maintenant, à cette femme douce et nue dans ses bras qui avait du lui apporter mille plaisirs avant de satisfaire sa faim!

Je repensais à son visage, qui étrangement n'exprimait pas la moindre frayeur, et même sous sa bancheur d'albâtre on pouvait distinguer le ravissement. Cette femme qui visiblement venait de jouir et qui désormais se faisait boire semblait éprouver du plaisir. Les traits d'Edward cette nuit là flottaient souvent devant mes yeux lorsque je voulais me rappeler quel monstre il était, et toujours je revoyais ses yeux assombris et comme pris de folie. Ses yeux devenus noirs qui semblaient exprimer à la fois son tourment et l'apaisement de ses souffrances. Son visage avait montré une ambivalence difficilement concevable. Il avait un plaisir infini en même temps qu'il semblait subir le plus cruel des supplices...

Nombreux livres que j'avais lus parlaient du plaisir de la victime lorsqu'elle se faisait mordre. Lorsque les dents de l'être perfide qui prenait sa vie se plantaient dans sa jugulaire et aspiraient son sang, elle éprouvait un plaisir plus intense qu'un orgasme dévastateur. Au moment de leurs agonies, les victimes du vampire éprouvaient le plus vif plaisir de leur vie...

Mes nuits étaient peuplées de songe aux couleurs pourpres. Le sang coulait le long de la mâchoire carrée d'Edward. Son sourire se faisait parfois perfide, parfois cajoleur. Mais c'était dans mon cou que ses crocs se plantaient. Ma chevelure brune avait remplacé celle de la femme rousse. Nue dans ses bras forts et protecteurs je l'écoutais me susurrer que mes souffrances seraient courtes et même inexistantes, je l'écoutais me compter le plaisir que j'allais avoir quand sa langue goutterait mon sang. Et hypnotisée par ses paroles je me laissais aller dans ses bras. Je me laissais bercer par ses caresses.

Avant que la mort ne viennent me prendre je me réveillais toujours en sursaut et le corps mouillé de sueur. Persuadée de distinguer ses yeux de jade dans un coin sombre de la chambre.

Mes rêves qui confinaient plus au cauchemars ajoutaient encore à ma lassitude, si bien que j'étais épuisée!

Un jour fatiguée d'attendre, de subir ma vie et d'appréhender que quelque chose se passe, je décidais de provoquer le destin. Après tout je n'avais plus rien à perdre! La vie m'avait déjà tout pris, je n'en avais plus rien à attendre! J'aurais pu choisir de fuir tout de suite en me répétant qu'adviendrait que pourrait, mais avant je voulais des réponses! Avant je voulais dissiper mon trouble et mon tourment et même aussi calmer les sursauts de ma conscience que me punissait d'être toujours fascinée par Edward. Mes questions ne pouvaient plus rester sans réponse! Et si il décidait de me réduire au silence, j'espérais que ma mort serait aussi douce que celle que je vivais dans mes songes!

Un jour que ma lassitude avait atteint son paroxysme je décidais d'agir, ça avait assez duré! Après tout c'était un beau jour pour mourir, il faisait gris mais doux, le parc était magnifique coiffé de la verdure du printemps. Les fleurs parsemaient les champs, les oiseaux chantaient et peut-être même que nous aurions un bel orage en fin de journée. Il n'était pas midi encore, le soleil culminait dans le ciel de perle. Oui c'était une belle journée pour mourir si tel était son souhait! Je ne me défendrais pas, de toute façon je n'avais ni la force ni les moyens de le faire...

Lorsque son pas se fît entendre dans le couloir je retiens ma respiration. Il s'arrêta à ma porte comme chaque jour, j'aurais du sortir à ce moment là, mais affronter la mort était plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraissait! Je sentais mon cœur battre à tout rompre, et même mes résolutions commençaient à flancher. Étais-je prête à quitter ma vie? ...

Il reprit son chemin en même temps que je repris mon courage. Il se retourna au bruit de la porte. Une fois encore je fus à tel point frappée par sa beauté que je faillis en tomber à genoux, je ne l'avais pas vu depuis si longtemps... Il n'avait rien perdu de l'éclat de jade de ses yeux... Ses cheveux ressemblaient toujours à de la soie couleur bronze. Ses pommettes saillantes lui donnaient toujours cet air à la foie sévère et séduisant.

Sa beauté était à couper le souffle, pareille à mon souvenir... Serpent perfide dans l'enveloppe d'une douce colombe...

Mes résolutions et ma colère se firent plus forte que jamais. Je me sentais si trahie par cet homme ou ce monstre à qui j'avais accordé ma confiance! Je ne ferais pas machine arrière maintenant, je voulais savoir, tout savoir et tenter de comprendre pourquoi je m'étais à ce point laissée bernée! J'avais été séduite par ce monstre, je voulais comprendre pourquoi et apaiser les tourments de mon âmes qui se déchirait à être si ambivalente!

**"-Pourquoi m'avait recueillie chez vous?"**

**"-pardon?"**La surprise embrumait tout ses traits. Il s'était attendu à autre chose mais clairement pas à cela.

**"-pouvoir m'avoir cachée de James? J'étais sur la carte de menu de votre prochain repas?"**

_Voila! J'espère que ça vous à plu! J'essaye de poster la suite pour mercredi._

_Si je me débrouille bien il y aura un chapitre d'Une nuit d'été ce week-end._

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review :)_

_Merci de me lire!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonsoir tout le monde! Je sais qu'on est plus mercredi... ou du moins on y arrive, mais pas le bon!_

_Merci beaucoup pour vos review au dernier chapitre, ça me touche vraiment que vous aimiez cette histoire!_

_Merci donc à: _**Aelita48, Lea1985, Virginiiiiiiiiiiiie, Bellaeva, Sand91, Bellardtwilight, Katner, Lagasy, Mlle Lizz **_(merci pour toutes tes reviews!)_**, Mafrip, Galswinthe, LuneBlanche, Jackye, Dan**_ (merci beaucoup pour ta review! Le bug ne vient pas de ton PC mais bien du site qui à quelques soucis en ce moment! Désolée de pour la frustration à la fin du dernier chapitre^^ Et du coup d'avoir fait attendre un peu plus longtemps que prévu pour la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira!), _**LolaMiSweetlove, Lizze**_ (merci pour ta review, désolée que l'attente est été un peu plus longue que prévue...), _**Space Bound Rocket, LyraParleOr, Lamue12. **

_Merci aussi à ceux qui m'ont envoyé un MP à cause des bugs du site, merci pour vos mises en alerte et favoris!_

_Maintenant place à la discussion..._

Pov B

Prenant mon courage à deux mains et bravant ma peur je le défiais du regard. Si j'étais tremblante de l'intérieur, ma voix était claire et assurée.

**"-Répondez à mes questions! Répondez à toutes mes questions et rendez moi ma liberté. Ou réduisez moi au silence de suite... Mais je ne supporterai pas que vous gardiez le contrôle de ma vie. Soit vous me laissez faire mes propres choix maintenant, soit vous m'empêchez d'en faire jamais en me tuant maintenant."**

**"-Venez, suivez moi..." **Avant qu'il ne se tourne pour m'ouvrir le chemin j'observais ses traits avec attention. La surprise marquait toujours ses beaux yeux verts mais je ne décelais pas de trace de malveillance, juste de la lassitude.

Je le suivais dans le couloir qui longeait les panneaux de bois en tremblant comme une feuille. Ma témérité n'était maintenant plus qu'un lointain souvenir, je regrettais presque de l'avoir provoqué en voyant ma dernière heure arriver.

Peut-être que finalement j'étais plus accrochée à la vie que je ne l'aurais cru!

Mon cœur s'agitait dans ma cage thoracique comme un colibris effrayé. Je tentais de calmer ses sursauts et de garder la tête haute, affrontant le destin que finalement je m'étais choisi en provoquant un monstre sanguinaire tel qu'Edward.

Nous nous dirigions vers ses appartements, un lieu idéale et reculé pour qu'il puisse faire de moi ce que bon lui semblait!

La promenade dans le luxueux manoir n'avait maintenant plus rien de plaisant! Ma peur sourde avait plus en plus de mal à être contenue et j'étais certaine d'Edward la ressentait. Il devait jouir de l'emprunte qu'il détenait sur moi en ce moment...

Il nous fit entrer dans un petit salon que je ne connaissais pas. Tout le mobilier était tendu de velours rouge, sans être surchargé, le décors était capiteux et même réconfortant quelque part.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers la porte opposée qui menait à une chambre que je devinais être la sienne et la ferma.

**"-Vous n'êtes pas arrivée depuis si longtemps et pourtant vous connaissez maintenant la quasi intégralité de ma demeure. Assoyez-vous je vous en pris." **

Je m'assis dans une causeuse alors qu'il prenait place face à moi.

La pièce était petite et circulaire, nous étions donc dans la tours nord du manoir. Une seule fenêtre éclairait le salon, dehors le parc était noyé et de verdure... Dans le lointain on pouvait même distinguer les chevaux en train de paître paisiblement. Je pourrais au moins jouir d'une belle vue avant de mourir... Je n'avais plus vraiment de doute maintenant, ou tout du moins ma peur était telle que je ne pouvais plus penser qu'à ma fin prochaine. Pourquoi m'aurait-il emmenée ici si ce n'était pas pour faire de moi son repas? Moi qui avait osé le défier...

Je ressentais une peur immense mêlée de détermination, je ne devais pas faiblir maintenant. Et puis après tout qu'est-ce que la vie avait à m'offrir maintenant? Il n'y avait plus rien pour moi dans le monde, et surtout plus personne!

J'espérais qu'avant de planter ses crocs dans ma gorge il répondrait à mes questions. Je voulais comprendre pourquoi je m'étais ainsi laissée berner par son personnage de gentleman moi qui d'ordinaire était si intuitive.

Fugacement je me demandais si je ressentirai la douleur ou le plaisir tant de fois décrit dans les livres quand il mordrait la chair tendre de mon cou...

**"-Avant de commencer cette conversation qui vous tient tant à cœur, voulez-vous que je vous fasse servir une collation?"**

**"-merci non."**

**"-vous semblez avoir perdu quelques livres depuis notre dernier entretien! La nourriture qu'on vous sert n'est donc pas à votre goût? N'en consommant pas moi même je ne peux juger des talents de cuisinière de Molly." **Je me surpris à sourire intérieurement à son trait d'humour, qui finalement n'avait rien de drôle considérant le type de nourriture qu'il ingurgitait...

**"****-J'avais d'autres soucis en tête! Mais félicitez Molly de ma part sa cuisine est excellente!" **Je tenais une conversation mondaine, c'était à croire que je ne me rendais pas compte de la gravité de la situation! Et pourtant les battements désordonnés de mon cœur me prouvaient tout le contraire!

**"-Bien, revenons au sujet qui nous intéresse. Si je vous "rend votre liberté" vous quitterez le manoir?"**

**"-je ne peux y demeurer plus longtemps n'est-ce pas? Je ne quitte pas un monstre pour en retrouver un autre..." **Un voile de tristesse traversa ses yeux d'un vert limpide, je m'en voulu presque de le peiner. Cette remarque était mesquine étant donné la délicatesse qu'il faisait preuve à mon égard depuis mon arrivée ici... J'éprouvais le besoin de m'excuser, mes paroles n'étaient pourtant pas dénuées de sens mais cette tristesse que je voyais maintenant dans ses yeux, je ne pouvais supporter de lui avoir causée!

**"-Je suis désolée, mes paroles ont dépassé ma pensée..."**

**"-ne vous excusez pas! C'est la vérité n'est-ce pas? Je ne peux de toute évidence vous laissez quitter le manoir!"**

**"-votre secret sera bien gardé voyez en assuré! Je n'ai aucune envie d'ébruiter cette histoire."**

**"-très aimable à vous!"**

**"-En remerciement de m'avoir permis d'échapper à James je suppose. Et puis qui me croirait?"**

**"-en effet! Malgré toute la bonne volonté que vous mettrez à taire mon secret, je ne peux vous laissez partir. Et puis où iriez-vous? Le monde est à votre recherche, votre mari vient de doubler la récompense attribuée à celui qui vous remettra à lui."**

**"-comment savez vous cela?"**

**"-je vous l'ai déjà dit, mon ouïe est excellente, et puis votre fuite fait grand bruit par ici en ce moment!"**

**"-je ne vois pas en quoi mon destin vous regarde de toute façon!" **

**"-J'ai bien plus de considération pour vous que vous ne le pensez Isabella..."**

Je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens d'un vert intense, frappée d'y lire la sincérité de ses paroles.

**"-Pourquoi?"**

**"-nous nous ressemblons plus que vous ne l'imaginez..."**

**"-Je ne me tue pas les gens pour me nourrir! Je crois que ce fait constitue une différence de taille!"**

**"-je ne peux vous contredire! Vous ne tuez personne... Cela étant dit, moi non plus..."**

**"-Mais comment..."**

**"-on va faire à ma façon si vous le voulez bien. Je vous raconte au lieu de répondre à vos questions. Je suis certain de pouvoir deviner la plupart de vos interrogations à mon égard."**

**"-Comme il vous plaira... après tout je suis votre "captive" n'est-ce pas?"**

Mon ton était plus amère que je ne l'aurais cru, mais Edward ne s'en formalisa pas, il semblait simplement peiné de cette remarque, ce qui n'avait vraiment aucun sens, aussi je devais me fourvoyer et ne pas déchiffrer correctement ses émotions.

**"-J'ignore quelles sont vos connaissances en matière de vampire Isabella"** Il avait craché le nom de son espèce comme si ce mot le révulsait et lui brûlait la langue, de plus en plus étrange!

**"-Comme vous l'avez vous-même constaté, les individus de mon... espèce se nourrissent de sang pour survivre, à défaut de pouvoir parler de vivre n'est-ce pas? Là où vous faites erreur cependant, c'est qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de tuer sa "victime" pour s'en abreuver. Je reconnais que c'est là un exercice très difficile qui demande retenu et surtout un entraînement suffisant." **

**"-je ne comprends pas..."**

**"-Je ne tue pas les humains dont je m'abreuve, depuis quatre siècle je lutte avec acharnement conte ma condition..."**

**"-Quatre siècles? Seigneur... Vous ne tuais personne alors?" **je me sentais si bête à poser cette question, mais dire que j'étais surprise était un euphémisme, depuis des jours maintenant je me forgeais d'Edward une image de monstre, ses révélations et le ton désabusé qu'il employait fendillaient cette image, et je n'étais pas sur de vouloir ça, c'était bien plus facile de détester un criminel...

**"-Ce serait mentir d'affirmer que je suis vierge de tout crime. Les vampires aux premières années de leur existence ne sont gouvernés que par leur soif, le besoin de sang qui ravage tout le reste. Tous leurs désirs sont obnubilés par le besoin de faire disparaître la brûlure qui lacère leur gorge. S'abreuver de sang est la seule chose qui compte, il ne subsiste aucune raison, juste cette soif dévorante... Personne ne choisit de devenir vampire Isabella, c'est une fatalité infernale avec laquelle il faut composer ensuite, vouloir conserver une parcelle de ce qui faisait de nous un être humain est cause de souffrances indicibles, il est tellement plus facile de taire tout cela, de se laisser gouverner par son instinct et sa soif pour oublier de ressentir..."**

**"-alors pourquoi, pourquoi avez-vous arrêté de tuer les humains?"**

**"-je ne supportais, et ne supporte toujours pas cette condition, en m'arrachant à mon humanité on m'a enlevé de tout ce qui faisait que j'étais moi, il ne reste plus rien après ça... l'idée de prendre des vies innocentes m'était abjecte, je ne pouvais coexister avec ces pensées coupables. Et j'ai eu la chance rencontrer un vampire dont l'intelligence égalait la bonté, il m'a aidé plus qu'il n'est raisonnable de le penser pour changer mon style de vie. Il m'a apprit le long chemin de la retenue, du contrôle. Des années ont été nécessaires pour apprivoiser la brûlure qui lacère la gorge quand la soif se fait sentir, des années encore plus longues pour être capable de s'arrêter avant d'ôter la vie..."**

Les paroles d'Edward suintaient de souffrance, de douleur. Je me surprenais à être bien plus curieuse qu'effrayée maintenant. Il n'avait pas voulu tout ça, il éprouvait des remords sans fin quand à sa condition, l'image de monstre que je m'étais forgée de lui était bel et bien en train de disparaître.

**"-Qui était ce vampire?"**

**"-celui qui au fil du temps devint pour moi un père de substitution. Pendant des années j'ai vécu au sein d'un clan que je considère toujours comme le mien."**

**"-pourquoi ne plus vivre avec eux?"**

**"-vous êtes une incorrigible impatiente Isabella! J'ai du les quitter un jour, eux avaient pu s'habituer à leur condition de vampire, retrouver une stabilité, un équilibre et peut-être même une once de bonheur. Je n'ai jamais été capable de cela. Alors je les ai quittés, abandonnant par la même une partie de leur régime alimentaire. Ces vampires se nourrissent exclusivement de sang animal, je n'ai pas été capable de conserver ce régime exclusif."**

**"-un vampire peut donc vivre avec du sang animal?"**

**"-je dirais plutôt survivre. Le sang animal est insipide, à peine nourrissant, la brûlure ne s'apaise jamais, il faut une grande force morale pour maîtriser ce régime alimentaire, je n'en ai pas étais capable. Je dois composer entre les deux désormais, le sang animal comble une partie de mes besoins mais ce n'est pas suffisant."**

**"-mais si d'autres ont pu y arriver..."**

Je ressentais de la colère désormais, d'autres vampires avaient été capables de se nourrir d'animaux, pourquoi n'avait-il pas abandonné totalement le sang humain... ça serait tellement plus simple pour moi d'atténuer la culpabilité de ne pas le détester si ça avait été le cas! Mon raisonnement était tout bonnement égoïste et j'en avais bien conscience!

**"-Les membres de mon clan ont trouvé d'autres dérivatifs pour rendre leur existence moins insipide, chacun d'eux s'est trouvé un compagnon pour apaiser sa solitude, faire d'immenses sacrifices devient ainsi beaucoup plus facile..."**

**"-pourquoi vous non? Pourquoi êtes-vous seul?"**

**"-je ne veux pas perdre les souvenirs qu'il me reste de ma vie d'humain.."**

**"-je ne comprends pas..."**

**"-je suis né il y a près de quatre siècles, gentilhomme à la vie et aux titres confortables, n'étant pas l'aîné de ma famille j'ai pu mener ma vie à peu près comme je l'entendais. Chose bien rare pour l'époque, presque aussi rare qu'elle l'est désormais, j'ai pu faire un mariage d'amour, la descendance de la lignée ne reposait pas sur moi j'avais tout le loisir de me trouver une femme à ma convenance. Et elle l'était... tellement. Nous n'avons vécu ensembles quelques trop brèves années avant que tout ça, toute ma vie ne me soit arrachée."**

**"-Oh, je l'ignorais..." Étrangement**, savoir qu'il avait été marié à une femme qu'il chérissait provoquait en moi une sensation sourde d'inconfort, un désagréable pincement au cœur...

**"-Tout cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant... c'était il y a si longtemps... Le plus grand poids qu'un vampire peut porter c'est son éternité, voir passer les jours et savoir qu'il n'y aura jamais de fin, ni à la souffrance ni aux tourments... Ne jamais profiter de l'instant car ils se succéderont toujours, sans jamais cesser, sans jamais de répit."** Sa voix était éteinte, étouffée comme si des sanglots étaient bloqués dans sa gorge, comme si son malheur l'étouffait à un point inimaginable. J'éprouvais tellement de peine désormais. Sa condition était pour lui source de torture. Edward n'avait finalement rien d'un monstre, il était simplement un homme ou qu'importe ce qu'il était réellement, sur qui le destin n'avait de  
>cesse de s'acharner. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi il m'avait dit ne pas supporter la fatalité...<p>

**"-Comment êtes-vous devenu un vampire?"** cette question tournait en boucle dans mon esprit, ma curiosité ne semblait jamais avoir de fin pour les choses qui le concernaient.

**"-c'est une histoire longue et sordide Isabella, je ne suis pas sur d'avoir la force de vous la raconter... du moins aujourd'hui. Ma créatrice était une femme aussi avide que sans états d'âmes, elle se cherchait un compagnon je crois et qu'importe le moyen pour elle de le trouver, tant qu'elle avait ce qu'elle désirait!"**

**"qu'est-elle devenue?" **craignais-je de voir surgir de l'ombre cette vampire qui l'avait désiré? Peut-être...

**"-Elle n'est plus! Et si je le pouvais je louerai Dieu pour sa disparition!"**

**"-je croyais que les vampires étaient immortels?"**

**"-ils le sont hélas! Aucun vampire ne peut choisir seul de disparaître de la surface de ce monde... Cette existence est un purgatoire dont on ne s'échappe pas..."**

**"-Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que vous avez déjà beaucoup réfléchi à la question?"**

**"-savez vous ce que c'est que de n'avoir plus d'espoir Isabella?" **je ne pus que me taire en réponse, rien de ce que je n'avais enduré pouvait se comparer à son calvaire à lui, parce que c'était bien ainsi qu'il le vivait!

**"-Ai-je répondu à toutes vos questions?"**

**"-mille me viennent à l'esprit mais je pense que nous avons fait le tours des principales. Une dernière cependant, pourquoi m'avoir offert le refuge de votre protection? Au risque que je perce votre secret? Est-ce une habitude de secourir les jeunes femmes en détresse pour vous? Ou honnêtement avez-vous ne serait-ce qu'un instant forgé le projet de boire mon sang?"**

**"-je mentirais si je le réfutais totalement... Vous avez un parfum enivrant Isabella, votre sang chante et embaume comme aucun autre. C'est la raison de notre rencontre le premier soir, si votre parfum ne m'avait pas enivrer au point de m'en faire perdre la raison, je n'aurais jamais demandé à Molly de vous conduire jusqu'à moi." **Je ne pus retenir ma réaction horrifiée d'abord, il avait voulu s'abreuver de mon sang... même si il ne l'avait pas fait, cette révélation me perturbait quelque peu.

**""-N'ayez crainte Isabella, cela n'a duré qu'un instant, vous possédez bien d'autres qualités que ce parfum absolument divin, et toute votre personnalité ainsi que le silence de votre esprit étaient pour moi une énigme que je voulais résoudre."**

**"-le silence de mon esprit?"**

**"-vous ne laissez jamais rien passer n'est-ce pas? Laissons ça pour le moment voulez-vous. Et puis après que vous m'ayez révélé votre secret je ne pouvais tout simplement pas vous laisser retomber entre les griffes du conte qui est un homme dont la perfidie n'a pas d'égale!"**

**"-c'est très aimable à vous."**

**"-vous êtes bien trop douce et trop précieuse pour être brisée par un tel homme Isabella." **Je fus surprise de ce que je lisais dans ses yeux à cet instant, ils brillaient d'une douceur proche de la ferveur. Je me sentais profondément remuée par son regard du vert le plus pur.

**"-Une dernière chose que je ne comprends pas. Si vous ne vous abreuvez pas suffisamment des humains pour les tuer, comment se fait-il qu'ils ne se transforment pas en vampire, d'après ce que j'ai lu..."**

**"-je vois que vous vous êtes renseignée sur le sujet. Je possède en effet dans la bibliothèque quelques excellents ouvrages mais qui sont hélas parfois un peu éloignés de la vérité. Transformer un humain en vampire de façon accidentelle est impossible Isabella. La créateur doit le vouloir car pour cela il est nécessaire d'injecter du venin dans une grosse artère de la victime, très souvent les carotides. La morsure pour se nourrir n'est pas imprégnée de venin, pour ne pas causer de dommage il faut juste savoir s'arrêter suffisamment tôt." **

J'étais un peu chamboulée par ces révélations, mais on le serait à moins! Je revoyais le visage de la femme rousse, qui loin d'approuver de la douleur semblait prendre du plaisir à servir de souper à Edward. Cette image me perturbait et était source de mille questions.

Mais Edward semblait lasse maintenant, remuer toutes ces choses du passé avait gravé sur son visage un masque de tristesse qui me faisait de la peine. Étonnamment j'éprouvais presque le besoin de le consoler, alors qu'à peine quelques heures avant je faisais tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour le détester de la pire des façons.

Cette longue discussion m'avait ouvert des horizons différentes, je ne voyais plus Edward comme un monstre mais comme un homme brisé dont la solitude et les tourments n'avaient jamais de fin. Comment pouvait-on infliger à quelqu'un un tel sort? Comment pouvait on être égoïste au point d'infliger à un homme une éternité de souffrances.

Celle que je détestais maintenant était la vampire qui avait infligé tout ça à Edward, il ne méritait pas ça, et touts les efforts qu'il faisait pour s'arracher à sa condition le prouvaient bien.

**"-Voila Isabella, vous connaissez désormais presque touts mes secrets. Vous souvenez vous de ce que je vous ai dis lors du soir fatidique? Concernant votre condition de "captive" à laquelle il ne tenait qu'à vous de mettre fin? Et bien vous m'avez écouté.. Vous êtes libre, partez si tel est votre souhait je ne vous en empêcherai pas. Franck peut atteler votre jument dans l'heure..." **J'écarquillais les yeux à sa déclaration. J'aurais pourtant cru qu'après m'avoir fait tant de révélations il ne voudrait surtout pas me voir quitter son manoir et sa surveillance, au risque que je révèle qui il était.

**"-Je vous fais entièrement confiance pour ce qui est de garder mes "secrets", je sais que vous ne me trahirez pas." **Il avait entièrement raison sur ce point, je ne révélerai jamais qui il était réellement. Je me mis à réfléchir à ce que je pourrais faire si je quittais le manoir, mais finalement je ne désirais pas réellement le quitter... ni le manoir, ni Edward.

**"-Mais j'espère que vous réalisez que votre intérêt est plutôt de demeurer ici... Tout du moins jusqu'à tant qu'on vous oublie dans toute l'Angleterre." **

**"-vous avez raison... bien que je ne comprenne toujours pas votre générosité, ni le soin que vous mettez à me protéger!"**

**"-je vous l'ai dit, j'ai bien plus de considération pour vous que vous ne le pensez, et vous êtes précieuse Isabella..."**

**"-je n'ai pas envie de partir..."**

**"-vous m'en voyez ravi!"**

Depuis notre discussion, je passais de longues heures en compagnie d'Edward chaque jour. Il me racontait son histoire alors qu'allongée sur la méridienne du petit salon rouge jouxtant sa chambre je l'écoutais d'une oreille avide. Sa vie était comme un long roman historique. J'avais encore bien de la peine à concevoir qu'il ait pu voir le jour quatre siècles plutôt alors qu'il paraissait avoir un âge à peine plus vieux que le mien.

Progressivement, de jour en jour, chacun des griefs que je nourrissais contre lui finissait par inexorablement disparaître. Et c'est ainsi que le vampire que je prenais pour un monstre finit par m'apprivoiser, totalement... En me contant son histoire et ses tourments Edward m'avait totalement ralliée à sa cause, il n'avait pour moi plus rien du monstre sanguinaire. Je pouvais laisser libre court à ma fascination sans subir le déchirement de ma conscience. J'étais apaisée... Il avait su m'apaiser en me confiant ses secrets...

Les jours s'étiraient, devenant à mesure qu'ils passaient toujours plus agréables.

J'appris au cours d'un après midi ensoleillé passé dans le petit salon de velours rouge, qu'il ne pouvait s'exposer, pas au risque de brûler sous les rayons du soleil, mais de scintiller, ce qui révélerait au monde sa nature. J'espérais être un jour témoin de ce spectacle mais Edward semblait toujours éprouver de la honte à sa condition, il avait catégoriquement refusé de me montrer... j'avais eu beau tenter une moue boudeuse que rien n'y avait fait.

Nos leçons de piano avaient elles aussi reprises et je les attendais toujours avec impatience. Je vivais bien mieux désormais, c'était comme si d'un seul coup tous mes tourments s'étaient envolés. James était toujours à ma recherche et secrètement j'espérais même qu'il ne cesse jamais. Le jour où il arrêterait de me poursuivre, je serais libre de quitter le manoir, et Edward... Et je n'en avais pas envie, pour rien au monde. Alors très égoïstement j'espérais qu'il continue à me poursuivre suffisamment longtemps pour que je puisse jouir de la compagnie d'Edward à ma guise!

L'après midi finissait. Je prenais le thé en compagnie d'Edward qui évidement n'en buvait pas, dans le petit salon qui était devenu notre lieu de rencontre favori. Comme si une charge émotionnelle s'attachait à ce lieu où nous nous étions en quelque sorte réconciliés.

Nous avions passé un après midi agréable à lire, Edward possédait ici une petite bibliothèque d'œuvres précieuses et à discuter de choses et d'autres.

Le soleil inondait le parc et il faisait une douce chaleur, suffisante pour être agréable sans être suffocante.

**"-Vous semblez plongée dans vos pensées..." **En effet, il ne cessait de me venir devant les yeux l'image de cette femme rousse, cela me perturbait, ses traits apaisés et heureux avaient quelque chose qui m'intriguait. Presque toutes les nuits je rêvais de la bouche d'Edward encrée dans mon cou, de ses crocs à la blancheur tranchante dans ma chaire tendre... Et pourtant ce n'était jamais de la douleur que j'éprouvais dans ces rêves aux couleurs pourpres...

**"-Est-ce douloureux?"**

**"-je vous demande pardon?"**

**"-d'être mordu, par un vampire s'entend, est-ce que ça fait mal?"**

**"-quel est dont le pourquoi d'une telle question?"**

**"-simple curiosité, cette femme rousse ne semblait pas éprouver de douleur, bien au contraire, aussi je me demandais ce qu'on pouvait ressentir dans ces cas là..."**

**"-Isabella je.. j'ignore ce que vous avez lu sur le sujet mais..." **Il s'était rapproché de moi, son parfum délicieux me frappait maintenant de plein fouet, je sentais sa fraîcheur irradier de sa peau tant notre proximité était grande.

Je déglutis ma salive avec difficulté alors qu'il s'asseyait tout près de moi.

**"-La morsure du vampire qui s'abreuve n'est pas douloureuse en soi... Il y a même des façons de la rendre agréable." **En prononçant ces paroles, les gestes emprunts d'une infinie délicatesse il repoussa mes cheveux sur le côté, laissant la blancheur de mon cou exposée à ses yeux.

**"-vous avez peur?" **Il parlait avec parcimonie, comme si ses mots lui causaient une grande douleur. Mon cœur s'était accéléré mais je ne crois pas que c'était de la peur... l'émotion était bien différente.

**"-Non..."**

Il passa son doigt, d'une exquise fraîcheur, d'une divine légèreté le long de ma carotide. Il caressait son chemin sur ma peau presque avec dévotion, et avec ferveur. Je fermais les yeux et mordillais ma lèvre inférieure pour apprécier la soie de sa caresse qui causait dans mon ventre des remous d'une exquise puissante.

Un désir vif et foudroyant m'irradiait de toute part, de lui même je crois mon corps se cambra presque imperceptiblement à la recherche de plus de contact. Ma raison m'avait totalement désertée, de même que mon instinct de survie, il ne restait rien d'autre que ce désir qui faisait s'affoler le sang dans mes artères et battre mon cœur avec frénésie.

**"-N'ayez crainte Isabella, je ne vous mordrez pas..." **Pourquoi éprouvais-je en cet instant une pointe de déception.

**"-Je n'ai pas de crainte." **

Ses lèvres exquises, douces et fraîches se posèrent sur mon cou. Il embrassa ce petit morceau de peau d'abord avec douceur avant de venir le lécher avec envie. Il embrassait mon cou comme l'aurait fait un amant. Je crus défaillir tant la sensation de sa langue glacée sur ma peau chaude était enivrante. Je ne contrôlais plus mon corps qui semblait fondre sous la bouche d'Edward.

Trop rapidement à mon goût il s'éloigna à l'opposé du petit salon.

**"-Pardonnez-moi" **

**"-Il n'y a rien à pardonner..."** Ses yeux étaient d'un noir d'encre, plus profonds que des puits sans fin. Ses traits semblaient emprunts d'une grande souffrance. Je m'en voulais de l'avoir tenté car il était clair que cette brûlure dont il m'avait tant parlé ravageait sa gorge à cet instant.

**"-C'est douloureux? La brûlure?"**

**"-votre sang a le parfume le plus enivrant qu'il m'est été donné de respirer... Votre sang chante la langue des sirène Isabella."**

**"-je suis désolée."**

**"-ne le soyez pas, j'aurais du être plus prudent et ne pas céder à la tentation de sentir son flux battre sous mes lèvres..."**

**"-ce n'était pas douloureux..."**

**"-pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu que ça le soit..."**

Une chose était sure, cette nuit là j'allais encore rêver de la bouche d'Edward dans mon cou, mon rêve serait encore teinté de pourpre et cette fois ci encore il n'y aurait pas de douleur...

La fin de soirée passa dans une brume cotonneuse je ne me rappelais pas vraiment de ce que nous avions fait ce soir là, je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir quitté Edward d'ailleurs, le trajet jusqu'à ma chambre semblait flou dans mon esprit.

J'ouvris les yeux péniblement, encore un peu engourdie de mes rêves de la nuit. Les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les rideaux et le lit semblait si moelleux que je n'aurais jamais voulu le quitter.

En ouvrant les yeux complètement je fus désorientée, le décors était en tout point différent de l'ambiance vieux rose de ma chambre. Les fenêtres étaient tendues de pourpres, le lit immense faisait face au parc. Et ce n'était pas mon lit... celui-ci surmonté de colonnes de bois brun était bien plus imposant, et tellement confortable... La chambre d'Edward...

_Voila c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Alors vos réactions? Je les attends avec impatiences!_

_La suite de Parfum d'Asie dans la semaine._

_Le prochain chapitre du Manoir en début de semaine prochaine._

_Merci de me lire et bonne semaine à tous!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonsoir tout le monde! Je sais on est plus vraiment en début de semaine! Enfin si on y arrive mais pas de la bonne... Mais voila quand même le chapitre!_

_Merci pour vos review! _**Aelieta48, LyraParleOr, Virginiiiiiie, Lagasy, Bellaeva, Bellardtwilight, Elanya Black, Katner, Mafrip, Chouchoumag, Elphina, Dan **_(merci beaucoup pour ta review! La suite du réveil arrive, j'epsère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue par l'explication... quelqu'un t'a mordue? Edward? si c'est le cas je suis extrêmement jalouse^^) _**Odrey010, Aliiiice, Sand91, Rosabella01, LolaMiSweetylove, Galswinthe, Jackye, Cchope, **

**Karima**_ (je suis vraiment heureuse de te retrouver aussi sur cette histoire! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et quelle review! Je ne pense pas mériter autant de compliment mais ton message m'a vraiment énormément touchée! J'espère pouvoir encore t'embarquer dans mes histoires! J'aimerais vraiment avoir un endroit où tu répondre... Un compte FF une adresse mail, quelque chose^^, en tout cas merci beaucoup pour ton message!)_**, MADmoiselle Acide, Kinoum, LuneBlanche, Fanoudusud, PatiewSnows, Doudounord2, CherryBomb59400, Lamue12, Bina1996, Space Bound Rocket, Soraya **_(merci beaucoup pour ta review! Et tes compliments que je ne suis pas certaine de mériter! C'est un plaisir de savoir que tu aimes cette histoire, j'espère qu'il en sera encore de même avec la suite! Merci de me laisser un petit message avec tes impressions!). Vos messages sont vraiment importants pour moi j'aime savoir ce que vous pensez de cette histoire!_

_Merci aussi pour vos mises en alertes et favori!_

_Les personnages appartiennent évidement à SM je ne suis que l'organisatrice de nouveaux plaisirs._

_J'espère que cette suite vous plaira! Je termine mon stage cette semaine alors je devrais mettre un peu moins de temps pour écrire après!_

Pov B

Je m'étirais un peu paresseusement dans ce lit immense et moelleux. Le soleil déjà vif me brûlait les yeux et m'empêchait de bien analyser le décors autours de moi.

Comment étais-je arrivée ici? Et si j'avais passé la nuit dans le lit d'Edward, où avait-il passé la sienne? Un petit frisson traversa mon corps à la pensée que peut-être il s'était étendu près de moi cette nuit. J'étais surprise de penser que j'aurais aimé que ce soit le cas. Mais pour l'heure le lit près de moi était froid et la chambre déserte.

Mes sentiments pour Edward commençaient à revenir au galop, en tellement plus puissants que c'était effrayant!

Je me redressais sur mes oreillers et m'étirait encore un peu pour dénouer mes muscles.

Je n'eus pas le temps de m'épancher plus longtemps dans mes pensées, un bruit de pas se fit entendre à travers la porte du petit salon. Une délicieuse odeur de viennoiserie commençait à fleurer jusqu'à moi.

Edward fit son entrée dans la chambre en portant un plateau d'osier blanc surchargé de mets à l'air délicieux.

Il souriait et je me surpris à penser que son sourire était la chose la plus agréable qu'on pouvait trouver à son réveil!

**"-Bonjour Isabella, avez-vous bien dormi?"**

**"-oui merci beaucoup. Mais que fais-je ici?"**

**"-vous tombiez de fatigue hier soir, vous vous êtes endormie avant de vous en êtes rendu compte je crois. Il était plus sage de vous coucher ici que de vous faire traverser le manoir pour regagner votre chambre." **En disant cela il s'était rapproché du lit et tirait un petit guéridon sur lequel il posa le plateau. Je salivais d'avance à la vue des viennoiseries.

Il s'assit dans le fauteuil à mon chevet en dardant sur moi son regard du vert le plus tendre.

**"-C'est très attentionné! Mais vous où avez vous dormi si j'ai pris votre lit?" **Involontairement mes yeux glissèrent sur la place vide à mes côtés, redoutant autant qu'espérant secrètement sa réponse.

Je rougis de mes propres pensées. J'étais certaine que cela ne lui avait pas échappé à voir le petit sourire en coin qui illuminait sa bouche au dessin si parfait.

**"-Je ne dors pas Isabelle."**

**"-Vous ne dormez pas... Jamais?"**

**"-hélas non! J'ai oublié la douceur d'un esprit silencieux et l'oublie du sommeil..."**

**"-ça semble triste."**

**"-ça l'est croyez moi. L'éternité est très longue, mais sans les nuits pour oublier elle l'est encore plus."**

Une soudaine gravité avait envahit la chambre. Le soleil semblait presque s'être fait moins vif. Le regard d'Edward était perdu dans le vide, terne, et triste comme si il voguait à mille lieux d'ici...

**"-Mais mangez Isabella! Votre thé va refroidir!"**

Je me releva doucement pour m'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Je portais encore ma robe de la veille mais mes cheveux étaient délacés et on m'avait ôté mes chaussures ainsi que mes bas. Je rougis en espérant qu'Edward s'était chargé de ce déshabillage lui même. Sentir ses doigts juste là courir le long de ma peau devait être un plaisir infini, je regrettais d'avoir été endormie à ce moment là!

Je baissais les yeux sur le plateaux, ressentant désormais une très grande faim tant ce déjeuner avait l'air succulent.

Une rose blanche aux pétales délicats et veloutés reposait près de la tasse. Je la portais à mon visage pour sentir son parfum poivré et agréable. Je soupirais d'aise lorsque le pétale de soie caressa mes lèvres. J'étais touchée de cette attention, aussi je plongeais mes yeux dans ceux d'Edward qui étaient incandescents. Il se passa quelque chose de fort entre nous, nos regards n'en finissaient pas de se caresser, de son fondre l'un dans l'autre. La boule de chaleur que j'avais au fond de mes entrailles lorsque j'étais très d'Edward ne cessait d'enfler, de grossir et de menacer chaque jour un peu plus d'éclater.

J'étais fascinée par cet homme, ma crainte semblait s'être évadée. Je le regardais en ayant envie de ne jamais le perdre de vue, j'avais envie de faire courir mes doigts sur sa peau de marbre, de me fondre dans son étreinte aussi protectrice que dangereuse. En effet Edward restait un dangereux prédateur, une créature menaçante qui aurait voulu se repaître de mon sang. Et ce danger loin de m'effrayer me poussait toujours plus près de lui. Je frissonnais mais c'était désormais de délice et non de peur...

**"-On peut dire que vous avez le sens de l'organisation! Je viens à peine de m'éveiller que vous m'apportez déjà le déjeuner."**

Je devais trouver n'importe quoi pour me distraire de mes pensées qui sans aucun doute m'auraient poussé dans ses bras.

**"-Votre réveil était prévisible, votre cœur s'est un peu affolé avant que vous ne soyez tirée du sommeil, de même que votre souffle." **Il avait donc passé la nuit ici... ou tout du moins la fin de la nuit. Pourquoi savoir cela me faisait si intensément plaisir? J'aurais du être effrayée au contraire, mais je ne ressentais que volupté.

Faisant taire mes tergiversions je pris un morceaux de brioche encore tiède et je croquais à pleine dent. J'aurais pu ronronner de contentement si je n'avais pas craint d'être ridicule. Quoi qu'à voir le petit sourire un peu moqueur de mon hôte, j'avais peu être effectivement poussé un petit grognement honteux...

Je pris une petite gorgée de thé, en pensant que j'aurais tué pour un peu de café, mais après tout j'étais une femme et ça aurait été inconvenant de boire autre chose que du thé!

**"-Votre déjeuner vous convient-il?"**

**"-Absolument divin! Je vous aurais volontiers proposer de le partager avec moi, mais je doute qu'il soit à votre goût! A peine assez saignant si vous voulez mon avis..."**

L'entendre rire était si peu fréquent que j'en fus surprise, mais encore une fois charmée par ce son un peu caverneux et comme rouillé de ne jamais être usité. Le rire d'Edward était comme toute sa personne séduisant et envoûtant! J'étais on ne peut plus fière d'avoir été celle qui lui avait arraché ce rire!

**"-Vous avez tout à fait raison Miss Swan, j'ignore comment on peut manger quelque chose à l'allure si insipide et à l'odeur si nauséabonde!"**

**"-Vraiment? Je peux comprendre que la couleur semble un peu fade... Mais la senteur métallique du sang est à vous donner la nausée!" **C'était bon de plaisanter sur son régime alimentaire, cela dédramatisait un peu la situation. Je commençais à me faire de plus en plus à l'idée qu'Edward fût un vampire, savoir qu'il ne tuait pas ses victimes me permettait de l'accepter bien plus facilement.

Je terminais mon repas en bavardant de tout et de rien. Je songeais vaguement que j'aurais pu me faire à de tels réveils! Voir son sourire tous les jours au sortir du lit serait une peine des plus agréables!

Je secouais la tête pour chasser ces rêveuses chimères et pris congé de mon hôte dont les yeux ne cessaient jamais de me dévorer.

Je portais mon plateau à la cuisine où Molly m'accueillit avec un regard curieux, sûrement avide de confidences à propos de ma nuit. Mais je n'avais en définitive pas grand chose à raconter! Je m'étais juste sottement endormie dans la soirée, et Edward en parfait gentleman insomniaque m'avait gracieusement offert son lit! Rien de bien honteux... Et pourtant je rougissais de mes regrets, j'aurais aimé qu'il se passe bien plus de choses que cela...

Je passais la journée un peu comme si j'étais dans une bulle de coton duveteuse. Je paraissais sans savoir vraiment ce que je voulais faire. J'ouvrais un livre, lisais quelques pages puis incapable de me concentrer plus longtemps le laissais tomber et songeais que c'était une belle journée pour aller se promener. Puis ne sachant pas que porter pour sortir dans le parc je m'allongeais sur mon lit en rêvassant.

Le soir arriva sans que je n'eus rien fait de ma journée. Je rêvassais des heures durant, fantasmant sur la nuit dernière et la songeant au grès de mes envies.

L'emprise que chaque jour Edward prenait sur moi aurait du m'effrayer, mais je ne ressentais pas la moindre once de peur. Je me plongeais dans les délices que sa présence à mes côtés me faisait ressentir, sans jamais songer aux conséquences fâcheuses que cela aurait pu avoir de tomber amoureuse d'un vampire... Car n'ayons pas peur des mots, je tombais véritablement amoureuse de cet homme, ou plutôt de cette créature surhumaine dangereuse et fascinante...

Mais après tout, qu'est-ce que ma vie de recluse et de fugitive avait de mieux à m'offrir que cela? Je devais me cacher d'un mari tyrannique et dangereux, d'une famille qui ne voyait que sa fortune et son honneur... Je n'avais que peu d'amis et aucun dont je n'aurais pu me passer, personne sur qui compter dans ce vaste monde qui m'était devenu si hostile! Alors quel mal y avait-il de céder à ma tentation? Je perdrais sûrement mon âme et ma raison dans ce jeux dangereux mais je songeais qu'étrangement je n'en avais que faire!

Lorsque l'heure du dîner arriva, j'eus l'étrange surprise de voir Edward et non Molly m'apporter mon repas dans le petit boudoir où je déjeunais d'ordinaire.

**"-Edward, quelle surprise! Vous vous reconvertissez en majordome? Ou vous tentez de me garder éloignée de votre gouvernante?"**

**"-il est vrai que l'idée de vous gardez pour moi seul est attrayante! Mais peut-être voulez-vous que j'aille quérir Molly pour vous éviter d'être seule avec moi?"**

J'étais frappée de voir le sourire d'Edward de plus en plus présent ces derniers jours, lui qui était d'habitude si sérieux et grave. Quelque part j'espérais être la raison de son sourire, cet espoir m'était d'une douceur incomparable!

**"-Je n'ai pas peur de vous Edward!"** et c'était vrai, je ne gardais pas la moindre frayeur à me trouver en sa compagnie!** "mais je croyais que la nourriture vous incommodait? Je ne voudrais pas être la cause de maux désagréables!"**

**"-en vérité vous voir manger compense aisément le désagrément de ces senteurs repoussantes! Et votre parfum les comble sans peine!"**

Il s'assit près de moi et s'évertua à me regarder manger. Je ne sais quel spectacle fascinant il y voyait mais malgré ma gène j'aimais son regard sur moi. Il me plaisait de me sentir exister dans ses yeux. Ses yeux d'un vert si tendre qui caressaient les courbes de mon corps juste revêtu d'une robe de soie fine.

Je me sentais brûler sous son regard, il aurait pu m'ôter mon vêtement que je ne me serais pas senti plus nue qu'à l'instant!

Edward qu'avez-vous fait de moi?

Par envie de le provoquer je crois, je croquais dans une fraise et la mangeais de la façon la plus sensuelle que je le pouvais. Quelque part j'espérais lui faire ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de l'effet qu'il me faisait. Il avait sur moi une emprise presque dévastatrice et j'aurais aimé être capable moi aussi de le séduire.

Cela sembla fonctionner au delà de mes espoirs les plus fous, ses pupilles s'étaient faites d'encre et ne quittaient pas mes lèvres sûrement rougies par le jus de la fraise.

Il me regardait comme si j'étais quelque chose de bonne à manger et je songeais avec dérision que pour lui c'était très certainement le cas.

Tel un prédateur il se rapprocha de moi, son parfum envoûtant et viril me frappait de plein fouet. Instantanément je me sentis envahie de lui, de sa présence dangereuse et fascinante.

Nos regards étaient soudés l'un dans l'autre. Je ressentais courir en moi un frisson de plaisir, l'atmosphère s'était chargée d'une tension indicible, elle vibrait entre nous avec une force sans pareille.

Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres. Au fond de mon ventre je ressentais le besoin presque viscérale qu'il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mes entrailles se variaient sous ce désir le plus primaire, je le voulais comme je n'avais jamais rien désiré avant.

Il se rapprocha encore si bien que je fermais mes yeux dans l'attente de le sentir sur moi. Son souffle glacé venait balayer mon visage. Ma poitrine se soulevait au rythme erratique de mon souffle affolé. J'attendais mais ne sentais rien venir j'entrouvris mes paupières.

Ses yeux continuaient de me scruter. Le jade de ses iris avait presque entièrement disparu, il ne restait qu'un noir plus profonde que de l'encre de Chine.

Un éclair de raison sembla passer dans ses yeux et à mon plus grand désespoir il se ressaisit et s'éloigna un peu de moi.

Je ressentis cet éloignement comme une perte insurmontable. Au fin fond de mon ventre une créature avide et dévastatrice grognait de frustration. Si proche du but... J'avais été à quelques secondes de sentir ses lèvres embrasser les miennes!

Sa main se leva et caressa doucement et même tendrement l'ovale de mon visage, mais cela ne me suffisait pas, aussi agréable que fut sa caresse j'avais espéré bien plus!

Du bout de la pulpe de son doigt d'une longueur affolante, il vient cueillir une goutte du jus de fraise qui avait coulé au coin de mes lèvres et la porta à sa bouche.

Je regardais fascinée sa langue d'une incomparable sensualité venir lécher cette petite goutte de jus qui courait contre sa peau froide. Je songeais avec déraison que j'aurais aimé être cette petite goutte qu'il venait si sensuellement de lécher! Je perdais toute raison à côté de cet homme...

**"-Même les fraises deviennent délicieuses en votre présence Isabella! Vous donnez au monde une saveur nouvelle et surprenante!" **

Je sus bien évidemment que cette remarque ne s'adressait pas aux fraises et j'étais plus qu'heureuse de savoir que je rendais son monde un peu moins terne...

Je terminais mon dîner en me remettant difficilement de la frustration d'avoir été si proche de l'embrasser sans que cela ne se soit produit.

L'atmosphère avait bien de la peine à redevenir légère entres nous après ce presque dérapage qui laissait sur ma langue un goût amère...

**"-Je vais devoir prendre congé Isabella. Ma condition exige que j'aille moi aussi prendre mon repas..." **Il dit cela avec circonspection comme si il craignait ma réaction. Au ton de sa voix, presque dégoûté je sus que son dîner ne se composerait pas de nourriture animale ce soir... Et quelque part j'en étais mortellement peinée! Mais pas pour les raisons évidentes de moralité... loin de là même!

**"-Très bien, je suppose que c'est inévitable!"**

**"-votre envoûtant parfum exige d'augmenter un peu la fréquence de mes repas, aussi je vous souhaite une excellente soirée Isabella!"**

Pourquoi avais-je envie de lui crier que peut-être mon sang serait plus agréable que celui des femmes qu'il recevait au manoir? Pourquoi considérais-je avec fascination sa bouche capable des pires sévices? Pourquoi ressentais-je l'envie et presque le besoin de sentir ses crocs s'enfoncer dans ma chaire?

**"-Edward?"**

**"-Oui?"**

**"-Je me demandais, ces femmes savent ce que vous êtes?"**

**"-bien sur que non Isabella, jamais je n'aurais pris un tel risque! Et aucune d'elle n'accèpterait si complaisamment de me servir de dîner..." **Moi j'aurais pu... Mais cela il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir!

**"-Comment est-ce possible qu'elles l'ignorent?"**

**"-pour qu'elles oublient, il suffit de leur apporter une dose de plaisir suffisante! Aucune d'elle n'a votre perspicacité Miss Swan!"**

**"-comment en êtes-vous si certain?"**

**"-je lis leurs esprits... C'est une autre de mes facultés, je suis télépathe..." **Sainte Mère de Dieu, aucune de mes pensées même les plus honteuses ne lui étaient inconnues!

**"-Rassurez-vous Isabella, votre esprit est le seul qui me résiste!"**

**"-pardon?"**

**"-je ne peux lire vos pensées, bien que j'ignore le pourquoi de ce phénomène, je ne le peux en aucun cas. En quatre siècles d'existence, c'est la première fois que cela se produit..."**

Avant d'être intriguée je me sentis immensément soulagée que mon esprit ne lui livre pas mes secrets!

Je passais une grande partie de la soirée à ruminer ma mélancolie, et ma déception! Edward avait été prêt de m'embrasser, je le savais! Et je me rendais compte maintenant que je voulais ça plus que tout au monde!

Je supportais très difficilement de le savoir avec une autre femme ce soir. Une femme certainement à la beauté époustouflante à qui il offrirait du plaisir avant de se repaître de son sang. Même cela ne me choquait plus, il ne tuait aucune de ces femmes, et même il s'assurait qu'elles passent un moment plaisant...

Mes sombres pensées me tirent occupée une partie de la soirée. Je luttais contre ma frustration mais sans grands résultats il fallait bien l'avouer!

Aussi lassée de tenter d'oublier, je décidais d'aller voir moi même ce qui se passait dans l'autre partie du manoir!

J'étais bien consciente que c'était prendre un risque inconsidéré! Les facultés surnaturelles d'Edward me fairaient certainement repérer bien avant que je n'ai pu voir quoi que ce soit, mais je ne pouvais lutter contre ça. Je devais savoir et je devais voir de nouveaux, à la lumière de ses révélations!

Furtivement je me glissais dans le couloir qui menait à ses appartements. Retenant mon souffle à la porte du petit salon je me penchais à la serrure. J'espérais que sa concentration serait suffisamment focalisée ailleurs pour ne pas me faire repérer. J'étais souvent venue ici, alors mon odeur devait déjà imprégner les lieux, il y aurait moins de risque que je me fasse remarquer!

La lumière de la pièce était faible, seul le feu de la cheminée éclairait le petit salon mais c'était suffisant pour voir la scène surréaliste et criante de beauté qui se jouait dans ce lieux!

Une femme à la blondeur incomparable et à la chevelure abondante était allongée nue sur la méridienne.

Alanguie et bercée par le halo de lumière de la cheminée elle semblait incroyablement belle. Son teint de porcelaine brillait dans la lumière douce.

Je reconnus sans peine la finesse des traits de la femme blonde que j'avais croisée un soir dans un couloir du manoir. Edward ne devait pas avoir tant d'amante que ça...

Cette femme, je l'avais cru morte et pourtant elle n'avait jamais semblé si vivante que ce soir.

Son teint était un peu rougis, certainement par la plaisir qu'elle avait pris, qu'Edward lui avait donné...

Ses seins étaient pointés de façon arrogante et splendide, sa chevelure se rependait autours d'elle comme une auréole. Je ressentis une jalousie sans nom en admirant sa beauté, jamais je n'aurais pu rivaliser avec une telle femme, car oui c'était bien ce qu'elle était devenue pour moi... Une rivale!

Me déplaçant un peu pour ajuster mon angle de vision je pus distinguer la tête d'Edward enfouie entre les cuisses largement ouvertes de la femme.

De faibles complaintes de plaisir s'élevaient dans la pièce, elle jouissait de volupté. J'aurais pu pleurer de jalousie tant j'aurais aimé être à sa place, alanguie sur cette méridienne!

En plissant les yeux je pus voir la bouche d'Edward qui travaillait avec précision l'intimité de son amante. L'humidité suintait de son sexe béant.

Ses gémissements de plaisir agressaient mes oreilles, comme un douloureux rappel, c'était elle et non moi qui profitait des faveurs d'Edward!

Soudain je vis l'éclat des crocs d'Edward briller dans la lumière et ils se plantèrent dans l'aine de la jeune femme.

La peau céda et le sang se mit à couler... Mais elle jouissait toujours, et semblait même atteindre son paroxysme si on en jugeait sa respiration éradique et ses gémissements toujours plus fréquents...

Je regardais fascinée les lèvres d'Edward cueillir le sang sur la cuisse de la femme. Il se mit à boire frénétiquement. Jamais il ne m'avait semblé plus beau... Sa beau d'albâtre à l'incroyable pâleur semblait un peu se réchauffer sous la caresse du sang.

Quelques gouttes échappèrent à son appétit débordant mais bien vite sa langue rose et tentante vint les rattraper.

Jamais je n'avais contemplé un spectacle si beau et si violent à la fois! Voir Edward se repaître du sang de cette femme était animale et sensuelle! Le baiser du vampire ressemblait davantage à l'acte charnel qu'à un simple dîner!

Perdue dans ma contemplation je collais toujours mon œil plus prêt de la serrure. J'eus peur d'avoir fait un peu de fruit quand je vis Edward s'arracher de son repas et fixer la porte d'un regard vaguement inquiet.

Ses pupilles étaient tellement dilatées qu'il ne restait rien du vert tendre de ses yeux. Au fond d'elles semblait briller une lueur d'un rouge rubis magnétique.

D'instinct je me reculais de ma serrure et m'appuyais contre le mur, complètement paniquée à l'idée d'avoir été découverte. Ma respiration était désordonnée et mon cœur battait si vide qu'il me semblait qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine!

La porte ne s'ouvrit pas et les gémissements de la jeune femme blonde ne s'étaient pas interrompus.

Je courus dans le couloir pour regagner ma chambre. Un peu honteuse d'avoir cédé à mon désir voyeur j'étais aussi totalement mortifiée à la pensée qu'Edward m'avait peut-être entendue...

Je passais beaucoup de temps ce soir là avant de pouvoir trouver le sommeil. La jalousie me dévorait les entrailles comme un monstre avide!

Mes rêves me rejouèrent sans fin la scène du petit salon, mais cette fois les cheveux blonds avaient laissé place à ma crinière brune... C'est dans mon aine que les crocs d'Edward se plantaient, ces rêves ne furent que plaisir et volupté aussi quand je m'éveillais je fus incommensurablement déçue que ce ne fût que des songes... J'étais prête à prendre tout ce que me donner Edward tant je ressentais le besoin de sa présence!

Je ne vis pas Edward ce matin là, si il m'avait vu l'espionner la veille il ne me le fit pas savoir. A mesure que la journée suivait son cours ma jalousie se transformait en colère. Je ne parvenais pas à lutter contre ces sentiments qui prenaient chaque heures plus de place.

Pour faire taire cette amertume je décidais de sortir à cheval.

Il faisait gris aujourd'hui, quelques gouttes de pluie tombaient sur le parc mais sortir me ferait le plus grand bien!

Je revêtis ma robe d'amazone et me dirigeais vers les écuries. L'humidité qui s'infiltrait partout rendait le parfum du foin et de cheveux plus puissant. Je respirais de grandes bouffées de cet air au parfum animal qui avait l'étonnante faculté de m'apaiser!

Je sellais la jument d'Edward ayant envie d'un peu plus de force et de puissance que Lybéria.

Craintive encore elle faisait de grands efforts pour me contenter. Je caressais son encolure soyeuse et la menait dans le parc.

La pluie était plus forte désormais et on sentait monter du sol un parfum de terre qui se mêlait à celui du cuir des harnachements. Je sentais ma colère s'amoindrir à mesure que le pas d'Eclipse battait le sol.

Je pris le petit chemin qui contournait la propriété et laissais toute la puissance de la jument se libérer dans un galop qui me faisait un bien fou.

Je fermais brièvement les yeux pour ressentir le rythme apaisant et le vent dans mes cheveux.

Une bourrasque de vent se prit dans les arbres, une branche craqua et s'abattit sur le chemin. Eclipse surprise se cabra. Sous la violence je ne pu rester en selle et fut violemment jetée au sol alors que le jument fuyait au grand galop en direction des écuries.

Je tentais de me relever mais ma jambe m'élançait terriblement. Je ne pu poser le pieds au sol, ma cheville sembla craquer sous mon poids et je tombais sur la terre boueuse.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps qu'Edward arriva prêt de moi sans que je ne le vis arriver. Il était là alors qu'une seconde plus tôt il n'y était pas. Je supposais que sa vitesse était du à ses facultés surhumaines.

M'observait-il pour m'avoir vu chuter ainsi?

**"-Isabella! Seigneur vous allez bien! Cette jument est dangereuse vous ne devriez plus la sortir seule!"**

**"-Tout va bien Edward! Je pense avoir quelque chose à la cheville par contre, elle ne supporte pas mon poings!"**

**"-Appuyez vous sur moi. Vous permettez?"**

**"-Oui" **De ses doigts délicats il releva le bas de ma robe et effleura ma cheville douloureuse.

**"-je pense qu'elle est cassée, je vais vous ramener au manoir"**

Avec des gestes pleins de douceur il me souleva doucement comme une jeune mariée et nous conduisit au manoir.

Je respirais à pleins poumons son parfum viril et enivrant et me délectant de son étreinte.

Je sentais contre moi son corps massif et froid et songeais que jamais les bras d'un homme ne m'avaient semblé si agréables...

_J'espère que ça vous à plu! J'attends avec impatience vos impressions!_

_Merci de me lire et bonne semaine!_

_On se retrouve le semaine prochaine pour le chapitre suivant!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonsoir bonsoir! Voila le nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!_

_Je suis surprise et super contente du succès de cette histoire! J'espère qu'elle continuera à vous plaire!_

_Merci à: _**Aelita48, Bellaeva, Virginiiiiiiie, Lagasy, Galswinthe, Nana10**_ (merci beacoup pour ta review! La suite arrive! J'attends avec impatiences tes impressions!), _**Katner, Rosabella01, Patoun, Lea1985, Sand91, Elphina, Twilight3513, Chouchoumag, **

**Kik (**_merci beaucoup pour ta review! ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que tu aimes cette histoire! Pour ce qui est d'Edward donnant du plaisir à d'autres femmes c'est aussi une nécessité pour lui, il a besoin de se nourrir et c'est la seule façon qu'il a trouvé de le faire sans les tuer et sans qu'elles s'aperçoivent de rien_. _Edward n'est pas irréprochable dans cette fiction et il est sûrement plus humain qu'il ne le croit. J'espère avoir répondu un peu à tes questions. J'espère vraiment que la suite le plaira!)_

**Bulles, Space Bound Rocket, Kinoum, Elayna Black, MADmoiselle Acide, Personne14 **_(merci beaucoup pour ta review au dernier chapitre! J'aime beaucoup lire tes impressions! Je suis contente de savoir que ce Edward buveur de sang humain ne te rebute pas! Je suis désolée que ce chapitre ai été un peu frustrant^^. J'espère que la suite te plaira!), _**PatiewSnows, Bina1996, Karima**_ (merci pour ta review! Je n'ai pas reçus ton adresse mail par contre, dommage... je te mets la mienne: au cas ou tu voudrais me la renvoyer! Bisous et j'espère que tu aimeras cette suite!) _**Doudounord2, Triskelle Sparrow, Aliiiiice, Cchope, LolaMisSweetlove, Midsum, Jackye, Larsand**_ (merci beaucoup pour ta review au dernier chapitre! La curiosité est un vilain défaut! Bella en a fait les frais, pour ce qui est d'Edward aux petits soins pour elle... je te laisse avec le prochain chapitre! J'espère que tu aimeras!),_**Soraya**_ (merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a beaucoup touchée même si je ne pense pas mériter ces compliments! J'espère que la suite te plaira et qu'elle ne te frustrera pas trop ;), j'attends tes impressions! A très vite!), _**LuneBlanche, Mafrip, LyraParleOr, SandJr, Rpartz **_pour tous vos adorables messages! _

_Merci aussi pour vos mises en alertes et favoris!_

_Ma première fic Une nuit d'été et maintenant terminée. J'en commence une nouvelle: www ./s/ 7926810/1/ (attention aux espaces) si ça vous interesse..._

_Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre qui est un POV E!_

Pov E

De la fenêtre du salon j'observais le parc. Ou plus exactement j'observais la douce Isabella chevauchant Eclipse. Le couple au galop sur le petit sentier de terre battue était majestueux. La longue chevelure d'Isabella se balançait dans le vent, charmant le regard de ses ondées chatoyantes. Elle était belle, une beauté vraie et authentique avec un soupçon de force et un autre de fragilité et je n'étais pas loin de penser que cette femme était la perfection incarnée!

Je la sentais perturbée rien qu'en voyant son port de tête un peu raide et la détermination qu'affichaient ses traits. Le plus dramatique était le fait que je n'ignorais rien de son trouble!

Son parfum... c'était son parfum qui l'avait trahie. Malgré le silence le plus complet de son pas et la perturbation de mon esprit je l'avais sentie... Ce soir là dans le petit salon je savais qu'elle me regardait! Je l'avais su à la seconde où elle avait glissé son œil mutin et curieux par la serrure.

Trop affamé pour interrompre mon souper je n'en avais pas fait grand cas, et pourtant tous mes sens s'étaient focalisés sur elle et son envoûtant parfum. Il m'avait fallu faire montre d'un contrôle sans pareil pour ne pas la réduire à l'état de mon dîner, il m'avait fallu brider tous mes instincts pour résister à l'appel de son sang, de ce sang qui chantait en moi comme jamais aucun ne l'avait fait encore.

Résister... chaque jour ce contrôle était mis à rude épreuve, plus le temps passait et plus la fascination que son sang et son parfum exerçaient sur moi devenait forte, bientôt incontrôlable je le craignais!

Combien de temps encore pourrais-je réprimer mes instincts et ma soif?

Cela aurait été si facile pourtant! Si facile de se laisser aller à cette soif! Si anodin de prélever quelques gouttes de cette douce ambroisie qui je le devinais serait meilleure que toutes celles que j'avais goûtées en quatre siècles! Ce serait anodin pour elle, elle ne sentirait rien, du moins pas une once de douleur et à voir son regard embrasé lorsqu'on abordait le sujet j'étais persuadé qu'elle me l'offrirait avec joie!

La vérité... c'est que j'étais terrifié! Et si je ne pouvais m'arrêter? Et si le parfum de son sang me faisait perdre tout esprit? Si mes plus bas instincts prenaient le pas sur ma raison? Je préférais ne pas penser à ce qui arriverait alors! Isabella m'était bien trop précieuse pour risquer sa sécurité ainsi!

Car en effet Isabella m'était précieuse. Je ne sais si la forte attirance que je ressentais pour elle avait trait au silence de ses pensées, à son enivrant parfum, à sa beauté délicate ou à la vivacité de son esprit, mais je me sentais attiré par elle!

Ce sentiment incoercible était peu être du au mélange de tout ça à la fois mais je voulais en permanence me trouver à ses côtés, écouter sa voix mélodieuse et douce...

Isabella avait bouleversé mon monde, apaisé ma solitude, elle m'offrait la compagnie la plus agréable qu'on puisse rêver! Je me sentais bien à ses côtés, moins monstrueux... j'avais presque la sensation de renaître à la vie, et ça c'était une chose pour laquelle je ne pourrais jamais suffisamment la remercier!

Alors mettre en péril sa sécurité était la dernière chose que je souhaitais!

Je ne savais combien de temps je pourrais encore jouir de sa compagnie, sa situation épineuse faisait de ma maison le meilleur refuge pour elle, même si je souhaitais qu'elle puisse retrouver sa liberté je craignais l'arrivée de ce jour qui la ferait s'éloigner de moi!

Mes pensées se focalisaient toujours davantage sur elle, elle m'obsédait! Je passais les nuits à songer à elle et les jours à la contempler près de moi. Isabella avait bouleversé mon monde, elle l'avait fait graviter autours d'elle.

J'avais senti son trouble et son agacement lorsqu'elle m'observait avec cette femme, et je ressentais les effluves de sa colère depuis. C'est cette colère qui l'avait poussée sur ce chemin boueux et pluvieux.

Sa colère et son trouble lui avait fait oublier toute prudence, elle s'élançait indifférente aux vents et à la pluie.

J'entendis le craquement de la branche avant même que la jument ne l'entende. Je m'élançais dehors à vitesse vampirique, inquiet pour Bella qui tardait à se relever.

Malgré la boue qui maculait sa peau de porcelaine, malgré la pluie dégoulinant de ses cheveux, je songeais que depuis le début de mon existence je n'avais jamais rencontré une femme aussi belle qu'elle. Isabella était une perle rare et précieuse, trop précieuse pour lui faire courir le moindre risque!

Je la pris dans mes bras avec le plus de délicatesse dont j'étais capable tant je craignais de la briser et je la raccompagnais au manoir. Sa cheville cassée commençait à enfler méchamment, une teinte bleuté troublait le nacré de sa peau.

Je tentais d'ignorer le bien être qui parcourait mon corps mort en la tenant dans mes bras. Je crois même que mon cœur s'était remis à battre en sentant le pouls de la douce Isabella pulser contre ma peau froide.

Un parfum d'excitation emplissait l'air, je ne pouvais ignorer l'effet que j'avais sur elle, il était en tout point comparable à ce que je ressentais moi même.

Il était curieux de voir comme nos corps se reconnaissait, pareils à des amis perdus de longes dates.

Isabella avait sur moi un effet dévastateur. Tout mon contrôle était mis à mal, pas seulement ma soif dont la brûlure commençait à s'apaiser avec le temps que je passais à ses côtés, non Isabella réveillait en moi des instincts bien plus humains...

Arrivés dans sa chambre je la déposais doucement sur son lit et allais à la salle de bain chercher de quoi nettoyer la terre qui maculait son pieds.

Lorsque délicatement je relevais le bas de sa robe, révélant à mon regard sa cheville mignonne et délicate le venin envahit ma gorge. La brûlure était si terrible qu'il me fallut quelques instants pour reprendre mes esprits.

Je posais mes doigts froids sur sa peau tiède et douce et la massais consciencieusement.

A mesure de mes gestes sa respiration se faisait plus erratique. Si elle frissonnait quelques peu au début à la température fraîche de mon contact elle semblait maintenant apprécier la caresse de mes doigts sur elle.

Je levais les yeux vers son visage coloré d'une délicieuse rougeur, elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, j'aurais tant voulu le faire sa place et goûter à sa saveur que je devinais sucrée.

Les joues rougies et le chignon défait elle irradiait la sensualité, une sensualité un peu candide et douce, si propre à Isabella!

J'avais envie de la coucher sur son lit et de faire subir à son corps les plus délicieux outrages.

Tout mon corps s'enflammait près d'elle, je n'étais pas certain d'avoir déjà désiré une femme avec tant de force... Mon besoin et mon envie d'elle étaient impérieux, exigeants!

De la pulpe de mon pouce je traçais des cercles sur sa cheville remontant doucement sur son mollet, m'octroyant ainsi un droit supplémentaire. La nécessité d'apaiser sa douleur n'avait plus rien à voir dans mes gestes. Je voulais simplement profiter de la douceur de sa peau sous la mienne.

Je ressentais comme un crépitement joyeux parcourir tout mon corps.

**"-Il faudrait immobiliser cette cheville Isabella, elle est cassée! Un médecin serait plus indiqué pour répondre à cette question mais au vu de la situation je ne sais pas si il est vraiment sage de l'envoyer quérir..."**

**"-non je ne pense pas." **Sa voix était un peu plus rauque, un peu plus étouffée qu'à l'accoutumée.

**"-Oui je pense qu'il est préférable de soigner ça nous même! Je vais vous faire couler un bain, Molly est au village aujourd'hui..."**

**"-je peux le préparer seule!"**

**"-il ne faut pas que bougiez ou les os ne se ressouderont pas!"**

Je me rendis à la salle de bain, accueillant avec joie cet éloignement qui devait me permettre de reprendre mes esprits! L'effet d'Isabella sur moi était dévastateur, l'attrait que je ressentais pour elle grandissait de minutes en minutes.

Bien que cela ne me soit pas nécessaire je pris tout de même de grandes bouffées d'air emplissant par la même mes poumons de la douce odeur fleurie et capiteuse d'Isabella.

La baignoire se remplissait d'eau et j'essayais de faire le vide dans mon esprit. Il fallait que je calme la tempête qui faisait rage en moi. Je ressentais des émotions que je croyais enfouies dans les tréfonds de ma mémoire, je ressentais des choses que jamais je n'aurais du ressentir de nouveau. Ce n'était ni loyale, ni convenable!

**"-passez votre bras derrière mon cou, je vous emmène!"**

**"-vous allez me porter ainsi tout le temps de ma convalescence? Pas que cette idée me déplaisse mais..." **Un délicieux rougissement couvrit sa gorge et ses joues. Si seulement elle avait su le bonheur que je ressentais à la tenir ainsi aux creux de mes bras!

**"-Et si je vous disiez que vous êtes plus légère qu'une plume?"**

**"-votre force trouble toutes les comparaisons! Cela n'a aucune valeur!"**

Je l'assis sur le bord de la baignoire. Elle plongea ses jambes débarrassées de ses bas dans l'eau tiède.

Doucement avec les gestes les plus doux que je me connaissais je dégrafais sa robe. La peau d'Isabella s'hérissa à mon contact, je ne savais si cette réaction était due au froid ou au plaisir...

L'échancrure de sa robe ouverte livrait à mon regard sa chute de rein vertigineuse et son dos emprunt de la plus grande des finesses.

Sans pouvoir retenir mon geste qui défiait toutes les convenances je posais un doigt le long de son épine dorsale et glissais sur sa peau douce et veloutée.

Un million de frissons la traversa, les mêmes qui m'irradiaient de toutes parts! C'était comme si un feu géant crépitait dans tout mon corps. Je sentis une bouffée de bien-être et de chaleur m'envahir.

Je continuais de caresser le dos d'Isabella doucement, me délectant des sensations merveilleuses que ce contact faisait naître en moi!

J'aurais voulu pouvoir y poser des lèvre et goûter la saveur de sa peau. Sous sa peau chaude et douce mon doigt se réchauffait, c'était comme si il puisait dans ce contact la vie qu'il n'avait plus.

Je fermais les yeux un peu pour savourer. Isabella ne s'offusquait pas du temps bien trop long que je prenais pour dégrafer sa robe, ni de mon doigt mutin et inconvenant qui glissait sur elle.

Doucement je dégageais ses cheveux de sa nuque. Sa longue chevelure coulait entre mes doigts comme un ruisseau de soie. Sur la coiffeuse je pris un peigne orné de pierres et les remontais au sommet de sa tête pour qu'elle ne les mouille pas pendant son bain.

J'outrepassais tous mes droits et défiais les convenances mais je ne pus résister à l'envie de caresser le creux de son cou là ou battait sa carotide, le chant puissant de son sang était si fort juste là!

J'effleurais délicatement la courbe parfaite de son épaule et glissais le long de son épine dorsale, jusqu'au creux de ses reins là où le contact était si chaud et si intime.

Sa peau frissonnait de plaisir je crois et ensembles nous poussions de profonds soupirs.

Je ne pouvais voir son visage mais j'étais certain qu'il exprimait autant de gêne que de délice.

M'arracher à elle fût difficile, abandonner sa peau qui chatoyait sous mes doigts le fût encore plus! Mais je sentais mon contrôle vaciller, ma détermination à rester éloigné s'amoindrir, et c'était un risque que je ne pouvais surtout pas courir!

Sans avoir eu le plaisir de goûter sa peau du bout de mes lèvres malgré l'envie déchirante qui me tenaillait, je m'éloignais de ma divine tentation.

**"-Allez-vous pouvoir ôter le reste de votre robe seule?"**

**"-oui ne vous en faites pas."**

**"-appelez-moi quand vous aurez terminé."** je m'avançais vers la porte en tendant de reprendre mes esprits, c'était comme si une bulle de volupté m'entourait et me troublait.

**"-Oh et Edward." **Je me tournais vers la déesse délicate qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, prêt à répondre au moindre de ses désirs.

**"-Merci!"**

Assis sur le lit qui servait d'écrin à ses nuits je faisais appel à mes trésors de retenue et de contrôle pour me maîtriser.

A côté j'entendais le clapotis délicat de l'eau qui devais frapper son corps tendre. Parfois elle poussait un petit soupir de bien être sûrement du à la caresse de l'eau chaude sur son corps endolori par la pluie.

Le parfum du savon se mêlait à sa senteur capiteuse. Je dus sortir quelques instants pour que s'apaise la brûlure de ma gorge.

Je décidais de lui préparer un thé pour achever de la réchauffer. A ses côtés je retrouvais des préoccupations toutes humaines, j'avais le désir incontrôlable de la protéger et de la faire se sentir bien! C'était devenu mon exclusive priorité!

L'aider à sortir du bain alors que son corps était à peine dissimulé par une serviette éponge fût délicat. Elle rougissait délicieusement de ce manque de pudeur et moi je bénissais Molly d'avoir pris congé ce jour ci, sans cela jamais je n'aurais pu jouir du plus beau des spectacles! Le corps presque nu d'Isabella offert à mon regard avide!

Le thé brûlant sembla lui faire le plus grand bien. Sa peau s'était recoloré sous la chaleur, elle semblait plus belle encore! Si tenté que cela fût possible!

Nous passâmes un moment agréable. Dehors la tempête se déchaînait toujours.

Je ne m'étais pas soucié de savoir si Franck avait rentré et bouchonné la jument mais je supposais qu'il l'avait fait. Après tout elle était rentrée seule à l'écurie après avoir jetté Isabella à terre.

La journée s'écoula doucement, à un rythme paisible et un peu paresseux. Être près d'elle faisait naître en moi une délicieuse chaleur. Je ne pouvais nommer les sentiments que j'avais à son égard mais ils n'avaient aucune commune mesure avec ce que j'avais l'habitude de ressentir!

Depuis qu'Isabella était arrivée au manoir je me sentais bien, et même soyons fou de le penser, je regoutais au bonheur!

Pas une seule fois la scène de la veille ne fût évoquée mais je savais que cela la troublait toujours...

Lorsque je pris congé Molly était revenue du village et je confiais Isabella à ses bons soins!

Pour ma part j'avais un besoin urgent de me nourrir, de nouveau! Le temps que j'avais passé dans la chambre d'Isabella saturée de son odeur avait mis à mal ma soif qui était dévorante!

Il n'y avait qu'un sang dont j'aurais voulu me repaître, et c'était celui là même qui m'était interdit!

J'aurais pu aller en forêt chasser le gibier qui pullulait dans cette contrée mais je savais pertinemment que cela ne serait pas suffisant!

De plus Isabella avait réveillé en moi une autre soif... une soif que seule une femme serait en mesure de combler! Et comme la seule femme que je désirais m'était interdite je devais faire venir au manoir une de mes "habituée"!

Arrivé dans mes appartements je télégraphiais rapidement à Jane, elle était déjà venue la veille et je n'avais pas pour habitude de me servir deux jours de suite de la même femme mais c'était aussi la seule à avoir un sang suffisamment capiteux pour apaiser totalement la brûlure! Ce qui serait un confort non négligeable pour passer du temps en compagnie d'Isabella le lendemain!

De plus c'était toujours la plus prompte à répondre à mes appels!

Je savais que son but était de me faire tomber dans ses filets, elle nourrissait le projet que je l'épouse, car en effet cette sotte était tombée amoureuse... Je me serais bien passé de cette déconvenue, je ne ressentais absolument rien pour elle évidement, elle n'était là que pour sustenter mes bas instincts! Je la traitais avec respect certes, mais elle était simplement mon dîner!

Voila pourquoi je n'écoutais jamais ses pensées. Ce n'étaient qu'un fatras de délires narcissiques proprement ennuyeux! Elle aurait gâché tout le plaisir!

**"-Edward! Qu'elle joie de vous revoir si tôt! J'avais crains que vous ne vous lassiez de moi!" **En effet depuis l'arrivée d'Isabella au manoir je tentais de limiter la venue de Jane qui était une fouineuse et une commère! Mais aux grands maux les grands remèdes! J'avais besoin d'un sang riche pour supporter le parfum d'Isabella depuis que nous passions toutes nos journées ensembles!

**"-Quelle idée ma chère! Mettez-vous à l'aise!" **Je n'avais qu'à l'effleurer pour la faire se pâmer de désir. Elle était si faible! Si insignifiante!

Ce soir là elle décida de jouer un jeux entreprenant, qui ne me fit pas le moindre effet! Cette femme était si bavarde et bruyante que c'était une véritable vexation pour l'esprit!

Elle se voulu aguichante, cela ne faisait que la faire ressembler à une prostituée!

D'habitude elle se montrait bien plus soumise...

Je me demandais brièvement le pourquoi de ce changement de comportement! Pas que j'étais curieux de le savoir mais j'avais un étrange présentement.

Me préparant à subir un flot instantanéités je décidais d'écouter son esprit.

_Je ne le perdrais pas... Hors de question que cette petite brune me le vole! Il est à moi et c'est moi qu'il épousera! Lorsqu'il s'apercevra combien il m'aime adieux la brune je me ferais une joie de la faire décarpir du manoir..._

C'était tout à fait ce à quoi je m'étais attendu! Des instantanéités délirantes qui me méritaient pas la seconde d'attention que je leur avais prêtée! Depuis toujours Janes tentait de rivaliser avec les autres femmes que je recevais au manoir, elles était quatre tout au plus mais elle avait connaissance de leur existence! Du temps ou rien ne pouvait me distraire de ma solitude, du temps qu'Isabella n'était pas là, je trouvais distrayant cette petite compétition entres ces femmes insipides! Jane était la plus acharnée d'entre elles!

Je ne prêtais plus d'attention à la stupidité de cette femme et me préparer au plaisir de mon repas lorsque dans son esprit qui m'envahissait contre mon grès apparu l'image d'Isabella!

Comment savait-elle? Elles s'étaient croisées... Vu l'allure un peu troublée et timide d'Isabella j'en déduisais qu'il y avait de ça un moment, peu de temps après l'arrivée d'Isabella au manoir, mais Jane ne l'avait pas oubliée! Et elle mettait sur le compte d'Isabella ce qu'elle pensait être mon "éloignement"...

La sensation du danger et la nécessité de bannir Jane du manoir m'envahit! Il était peu probable qu'elle connaisse l'identité d'Isabella autrement elle n'aurait pas hésité à saisir ce moyen de se débarrasser de sa rivale! Mais je ne voulais pas prendre de risque! Je devais connaître l'état d'avancement des recherches de James. Cela faisait longtemps maintenant qu'elles s'étaient croisées, Isabella aurait bien pu quitter le manoir!

Toute idée de soif était envolée! Je congédiais Jane, peut-être un peu trop sèchement, prétextant une urgence que j'aurais oubliée.

**"-Mais Edward! Vous m'avez fait venir à la tombée de la nuit! Votre urgence peut attendre un peu non? J'ai très très envie de vous vous savez, et je suis sur qu'il en est de même pour vous..." **Dans un geste qui se voulait aguicheur elle empoigna ma virilité qui ne réagit pas le moins du monde à ce contact alors qu'elle glissait sa langue le long de mon oreille.

J'éprouvais une sensation nauséeuse en voyant cette femme que son comportement rendait vulgaire! Toute envie avait disparue et je voulais la voir quitter le manoir au plus vite!

**"-Je suis désolé Jane! Franck va vous raccompagner!"**

**"-très bien Edward! Si tel est votre souhait!"**

**"-je vous remercie de votre compréhension Jane, et soyez assurée que j'apprécie!"**

**"-a très bientôt!" **Elle partit non sans avoir embrassé mes lèvres. Elle avait toutes les peines du monde à masquer sa colère, elle semblait irradier par tous les ports de sa peau mais je n'en avais que faire! J'étais immensément soulagé de la voir quitter ma demeure!

Pour ce soir je me contenterais de cerfs et j'allais me rendre à Durham pour connaître les pensées de James!

Assurément il n'y avait rien à craindre de lui! Proche du désespoir il en venait à échafauder les pires scénari concernant le destin d'Isabella. D'abord il avait cru que sa famille la protégeait mais en voyant les parents d'Isabella se lancer activement dans la recherche il commença à se demander où elle pouvait se trouver et surtout sous quelle protection!

Qui serait assez fou pour défier le comte de Durham en cachant sa femme? En désespoir de cause il commençait à croire qu'elle avait trouvé la mort dans un fossé. Il était tout bonnement impossible qu'elle ait pu passer les frontières, elle n'avait aucun appuie et personne n'oserait le défier lui!

Pour autant il n'abandonnait pas les recherches, mais elles se faisaient plus molles! Les parents d'Isabella étaient au désespoir que leur fille ait causé à leur famille tant de déshonneur et James enrageait chaque jour un peu plus de ne pouvoir mettre la main sur elle, le faisant ainsi passer pour la risée du pays!

Dans l'esprit des domestiques je lisais l'inquiétude qu'il leur causait par sa folie toujours un peu plus grande, quoiqu'il n'en fut pas un pour le plaindre ...

Je rentrais au manoir apaisé. Il n'avait pas le moindre soupçon ainsi Isabella pouvait encore couler des jours joyeux à mes côtés.

De toutes les façons je ne l'aurais pas laissé s'en prendre à elle! Le plus simple aurait été de lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toute! Et Dieu m'était témoin que j'en mourais d'envie! Mais cela aurait fait soupçonner Isabella! De fugueuse elle serait passé à tueuse vengeresse dans l'imaginaire populaire et je ne voulais pas de ça pour elle! J'espérais qu'un jour elle puisse sortir de nouveau au grand jour, sans craindre ni James ni de justice qui l'aurait tenu pour responsable de la mort de son mari!

Alors je devais brimer ma colère et laisser la vie à ce minable qui ne la méritait pas!

Sur le chemin du retours je chassais pour apaiser la brûlure de ma gorge. Les stupidités de Jane avaient contrarié mes projets et ma fureur à l'encontre de James n'avait fait qu'amplifier mon besoin de sang.

La nuit était bien avancée lorsque je passais la porte du manoir, en vérité l'aube commençait à poindre à l'horizon.

C'était manquer à toute sagesse mais je mourrais d'envie de voir Isabella! Furtivement je me glissais dans sa chambre. J'étais habitué à cet exercice, il n'était pas rare que j'aille la contempler dans son sommeil, elle y était si douce, si fragile aussi, cela me rappelait pourquoi je devais absolument la protéger. Autant du monde que de moi...

Je tirais un fauteuil près de sa tête et m'y assis. Son parfum au matin était doux, je venais de me nourrir alors le feu de ma gorge ne se fît pas sentir, je pouvais m'enivrer dans sa senteur en toute quiétude!

Elle devait rêver, sa petite lèvre mutine et charmante remuait doucement. J'avais envie de passer mon doigt sur ce petit bout de chair que je devinais si soyeux! Après tout elle dormait... Elle n'en saurait jamais rien!

Ne résistant pas à mon envie je caressais sa bouche, puis son visage tout entier, m'imprégnant de la délicatesse de ses traits, mémorisant son grain de peau, inscrivant tout ce qui était Isabella au plus profond de ma mémoire.

Qui es-tu belle créature pour me troubler ainsi...

Je crus un moment l'avoir réveillée, sa respiration s'accéléra un peu mais elle blottit simplement sa tête au creux de ma main qui caressait ses cheveux. Comme si mon contact lui était agréable! Et pour moi la toucher l'était tellement, une sensation si merveilleuse que je croyais avoir trouvé le paradis!

Dès que son réveil fut imminent je quittais sa chambre pour ne pas risquer de me faire prendre. Elle aurait été effrayée de savoir que je la regardais ainsi dormir!

**"-Isabella avez-vous passé une bonne nuit?" **Elle prenait son petit déjeuner dans le salon de mes appartements où nous passerions sans doute aujourd'hui encore de longues heures! Je lui lisais souvent quelques poésies de mon goût ou lui racontais des anecdotes de mon passé pour la distraire pendant sa convalescence. Je savais que d'être immobilisée au manoir sans pouvoir sortir dans le parc lui pesait!

**"-Excellente et la votre Edward? Avons nous à déplorer une dépopulation dans la forêt après cette nuit?"**

**"-comment savez-vous que je suis allé chasser en forêt. M'espionnerez-vous Miss Swan?"**

**"-vos yeux, ils ont un éclat d'ambre au fond de vos iris verts le sang animal leur donne cette couleur, avec le sang humain ils sont légèrement plus rougeoyants."**

Elle se mordillait les lèvres à cet aveux. Comme honteuse.

**"-Quelle fine observatrice vous faites Isabella! Non je me suis bien comporté il reste des animaux dans la forêt. Et votre cheville, vous fait-elle souffrir ce matin?"**

**"-Un peu en effet"**

**"-Désirez-vous que je la masse pour atténuer la douleur?"**

**"-Avec plaisir oui"**

Je l'aidais à s'installer sur la méridienne en me réjouissant de pouvoir en toute impunité la toucher et caresser sa peau si douce!

Avec tendresse je remontais le bas de sa robe et lui ôtais son bas, ce geste me paraissait aussi sensuel qu'intime. J'en profitais pour faire traîner mes mains là où elles n'auraient jamais du être. Sa peau était si chaude qu'elle semblait réchauffer la mienne figée dans une froideur mortelle.

Depuis la veille sa cheville avait un peu dégonflé, mais à peine... Je l'abandonnais quelques secondes pour aller chercher de l'huile parfumée afin de perfectionner mon massage.

Je versais un peu d'huile précieuse au creux de ma main et délicatement la posais sur la cheville d'Isabella. A mon contact elle frissonna un peu, sûrement en raison de la froideur de ma peau.

Appliqué je massais sa cheville et remontais doucement à son mollet.

Son pied déchaussé était le plus mignon qu'il m'ait été donné de voir, tout chez cette femme était incroyable de perfection.

Un long gémissement mêlé de soupirs passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Je levais les yeux vers elle et me perdis dans l'océan chocolat de son regard. Ce fût comme si j'étais happé dans le puis sans fond de ses yeux. Je m'y plongeais avec délice alors que mes mains continuaient de tracer un chemin de glace sur sa jambe.

Le désir qui montait en moi était d'une force sans pareille, avant même qu'il ne fût à son paroxysme je sus que cette fois ci il serait incontrôlable en dépit de toute ma volonté!

Tout mon être était poussé vers elle, je la voulais de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables...

Sans jamais quitter son regard je glissais mes mains le long du tissu de sa robe, effleurais la délicieuse courbe de ses hanches, sa taille fine et viens m'échouer sur ses épaules, là juste au creux de son cou...

Son parfum m'enivrait, tout son être chantait pour moi. Je posais doucement mes lèvres dans son cou et viens cueillir son pouls sur le bout de mes lèvres. Je sentais son chant m'appelait par delà sa peau fine et délicate. Le venin envahit ma gorge, mon instinct me poussait à plonger mes cros dans cette chaire tendre au parfum voluptueux, à me repaître du sang de cette femme qui promettait mille délices!

Mais c'était une autre envie, bien plus fort que l'appel du sang qui eut raison de mon contrôle. C'était de ses lèvres que je voulais me repaître. C'était leur goût que ma langue voulait cueillir... Et cette envie là je n'avais ni la force ni la raison de la combattre!

Je glissais mon nez froid le long de son cou, caressais l'ovale de son visage. Sa respiration était erratique, sa petite main jouait dans mes cheveux et les agrippait parfois férocement.

Mes yeux plongés dans les siens dilatés d'envie, sûrement pareils aux miens, je posais enfin mes lèvres sur les siennes qui avaient la fraîcheur des roses.

Un feu sauvage plus puissant que ce que je n'avais jamais ressenti s'alluma en moi. Je me sentais brûler de toutes parts en même temps que des frissons de plaisirs parcouraient tout mon être.

Je me sentais bien, mieux que je ne l'avais jamais été en caressant de la point de ma langue les lèvres roses et tendres d'Isabella.

Elle entrouvrit finalement sa bouche et c'est son goût divin qui m'envahit alors. Nos langues se mélangèrent dans un ballet propre à elles seules.

Le venin envahissait ma bouche mais je n'en avais que faire! Je goûtais le plus divin des plaisirs, le sang ne m'appelait plus, seule la bouche d'Isabella bougeant doucement contre la mienne avait de l'importance! J'avais l'impression de retrouver mon port d'attache après des siècles d'errance!

Mais alors que j'aurais voulu baiser ses lèvres pendant des heures le monstre en moi se réveilla, mugissant plus puissamment que jamais. Il réclamait son due, n'en ayant jamais assez il me poussait à plus...

Avant que mon contrôle ne défaille, avant que je ne puisse arrêter et contrôler mes instincts destructeurs je me séparais d'Isabella.

Un raz de marée de sensations m'avait assailli, mon contrôle avait dangereusement vacillé mais je ressentis immédiatement un immense vide! J'en voulais plus, je savais que jamais je ne pourrais me passer de ça...

Et pourtant il le fallait, c'est écart ne devait plus jamais se reproduire, il en allait de la sécurité d'Isabella! Et même de sa vie!

Ma soif et le désir que son sang suscitait en moi pouvait se réveiller à tout instant! En l'embrassant je lui faisais courir un danger intolérable. Alors même si j'avais expérimenté des sensations si merveilleuses que je ne les aurais jamais crues possibles, cela ne devait pas de reproduire! Jamais!

Je regardais Isabella qui avait le souffle court, les lèvres rougies et les yeux enfiévrés. Elle était tellement belle...

**"-Je suis désolé Isabella!"**

**"-Non pas cette fois-ci! Ne le soyez pas!"**

**"-Il le faut pourtant! Cette erreur était impardonnable"**

**"-Ce n'était en rien une erreur!"**

**"-Oh que si ça l'était!" **Je commençais à ressentir de la colère! Son obstination ne me simplifiait pas la tache qui était déjà ardue!

**"-Cela ne doit jamais se reproduire! Je vous fais courir un danger bien trop grand"**

**"-Et si vous me laisser juger de ce qui est dangereux pour moi!" **

**"-Vous n'avez pas conscience de ce que je serrais capable de vous faire contre ma propre volonté!"**

**"-J'ai confiance en vous Edward! Certainement plus que vous même! Pour une fois lâchez prise, et laissez moi le choix de mon destin! Je ne suis plus une enfant Edward! C'est à moi de faire mes choix"**

**"-C'est trop dangereux"**

**"-Et si je me fiche du danger! Ne regrettez pas ce qui vient de se passer, moi je ne le regrette pas! Et je sais qu'au fond de vous vous ne regrettez pas non plus!"**

_Voila, alors à votre avis Bella saura convaincre Edward? La frustration diminue un peu? _

_On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite! En attendant n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review si le cœur vous en dit!_

_Merci de me lire et très bonnes semaine à vous!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonjour tout le monde! Me voici en ce début de week-end avec le nouveau chapitre!_

_Merci pour vos commentaires qui me font toujours énormément plaisir! Vous me donnez envie d'écrire plus vite!_

_Merci donc à: **Aelita48, Bellardtwilight, Karima **(Coucou ma Karima! Fan des histoires que je n'ai pas encore écrites... c'est flatteur mais j'espère que ça sera le cas quand je les écrirai du coup^^ Merci pour tes adorables messages, j'adore te retrouver à chaque chapitre! J'espère que cette suite va te plaire, j'attends ton avis avec impatience! Passe un bon week-end! Gros bisous!), **Nana10** (merci pour ton message! Je suis contente que tu ai aimé le dernier chapitre! Oui on y est presque, reste à savoir si Edward ne va pas se ressaisir! Merci de me lire et passe un bon week-end!), **Zelnazoo, Galswinthe, Sand91, Virginiiiiiie, Lagasy, Midsum, Lamue12, Miss-carlotaA,Kinoum, Elanya Black, LuneBlanche, Soraya **(merci pour ta review! C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier de lire cette histoire! Tu penses qu'Edward va céder à Bella... réponse très vite! J'espère que cette suite te plaira! Bisous), **LyraParleOr, Triskelle Sparrow, Bellaeva, LolaMissSweetlove, Katner, Elphina, Chouchoumag, Lizze **(merci pour ta review! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant!), **Mlle Lizz, Lea1985, Bina1996, Jackye, Cchope, Rosabella01, Rpatz, Space Bound Rocket, Mafrip, PatiewSnows, Erika Shoval **(merci pour toutes tes reviews!),**Rachoudied, Odrey10, Aliiiice, Caropat07 **pour toutes vos reviews!_

_**Merci LyraParleOr d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre et merci pour tes conseils!**_

_J'esère que ce chapitre vous plaira!_

Pov B

Ses lèvres... je ne pensais plus qu'à ses lèvres froides et douces posées sur les miennes. A nos bouches qui se fondaient dans un baiser plein de volupté. Seigneur mon cœur allait s'arrêter à force de battre de façon si erratique!

Lorsque ses lèvres teintées de carmin se posèrent dans mon cou je crus entrevoir le paradis. Jamais de toute ma vie je n'avais ressenti une telle déferlante de sensations alors quand sa bouche vint cueillir la mienne il me sembla que la mort était venue me prendre...

La plus douce et voluptueuse des morts!

Les barrières qu'il s'imposait en ma présence semblaient enfin céder. De peur qu'il se ressaisisse et me prive du contact de sa bouche qui me faisait entrevoir les plus merveilleuses des sensations, j'agrippai ses cheveux frénétiquement.

Son souffle frais caressait ma langue alors que mes doigts jouaient enfin dans ses fils de soie.

Les sensations manquèrent de peu de me faire défaillir. Sa langue bougeait de la plus délicieuse des façons, elle était si froide elle aussi, oh mais combien douce.

Je jouai d'abord timidement avec cette pointe rose qui effleurait mes lèvres puis cédant à mes pulsions primaires je me fondis dans le baiser.

C'était comme si ma vie commençait avec ce baiser, comme si rien de ce que je n'avais connu avant n'avait d'importance. Mon cœur s'affolait et dans tout mon être vibraient des décharges de plaisir à nulles autres pareilles. Dieu était-il possible de ressentir un tel bonheur?

Envoûtée, j'étais envoûtée, plus rien d'autre n'avait de sens que cette bouche jouant avec la mienne, rien d'autre ne comptait que cette main qui pétrissait mes hanches de la plus impudique des façons.

Le baiser aurait pu durer des heures comme quelques secondes je n'aurais su le dire, le temps avait perdu toute signification, rien d'autre n'existait que les lèvres d'Edward caressant les miennes.

Bien trop vite à mon goût cependant il s'écarta de moi. Je pris une grande bouffée d'air, je prenais conscience seulement maintenant que j'avais retenu ma respiration.

Ma poitrine se soulevait à un rythme effréné, elle pointait scandaleusement sous le tissu fin de ma robe. Mes lèvres me semblaient gonflées par le plaisir et la force du baiser.

Les pupilles d'Edward me fixaient, plus noires que de l'encre de Chine, elles semblaient recéler mille trésors et mille secrets. Un vague sourire flottait sur ses lèvres carmin mais je devinais au fond de son regard un lueur qui me déplut fortement... celle de la raison et du contrôle retrouvé.

Edward avait cédé et il semblait souffrir mille morts pour l'avoir fait!

J'avais peur... j'étais effrayée qu'il se ressaisisse et qu'il regrette son baiser. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me reprenne les sensations délicieuses qu'il m'avait fait vivre, je n'avais qu'une seule envie, c'était qu'il recommence encore et encore!

Seulement mon moment de grâce semblait bel et bien terminé! La culpabilité envahissait tous ses traits.

Pourquoi... Pourquoi se sentait-il si coupable de m'avoir offert ce qu'il offrait à tant d'autres? Que craignait-il en abandonnant son contrôle près de moi? Il n'avait pu feindre sa joie de dévorer mes lèvres, c'était impossible que je fus dupe, il en avait eu envie! Au moins autant que moi! Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi cela le gênait-il tant alors qu'il n'avait pas de scrupules à embrasser ces autres femmes?

Une vision furtive mais scélérate de la femme blonde s'imposa à mon esprit. Il n'avait eu aucun remords ni scrupules ce jour-là alors que sa bouche fondait sur tout son corps alangui.

L'image ses crocs plantés dans la chair tendre de cette femme me revint en tête, peut-être que m'embrasser avait éveillé ses instincts de prédateur? Ses prunelles étaient noires d'encre... peut-être que ce que j'avais pris pour du plaisir n'était que de la faim après tout?

Je repensai à ses gestes tendres, à ses lèvres courant dans mon cou, à ses mains effleurant mes hanches, non il avait ressenti un désir charnel aussi, j'en étais persuadée! Son baiser n'était pas uniquement guidé par sa faim et l'attrait de mon sang... Du moins j'espérais de tout cœur qu'il me désire de la même façon que je le désirais moi.

_**"**__**Je suis désolé Isabella!" **_Sa voix si douce et chaude caressa mes oreilles de façon délicieuse, les papillons s'agitaient dans mon ventre.

_**"**__**N**__**on pas cette fois-ci! Ne le soyez pas!" **_Je vous en prie ne gâchez pas ma joie avec vos regrets!

_**"Il le faut pourtant! Cette erreur était impardonnable." **_

_**"Ce n'était en rien une erreur!"**_

_**"**__**O**__**h que si ça l'était! **_La culpabilité empreignait ses traits plus que jamais. Et pourtant il restait si beau et séduisant avec cet air ténébreux et sauvage!

_**"Cela ne doit jamais se reproduire! Je vous fais courir un danger bien trop grand."**_

_**"Et si vous me laissiez juger de ce qui est dangereux pour moi!" **_

_**"**__**V**__**ous n'avez pas conscience de ce que je ser**__**ais capable de vous faire contre ma propre volonté!"**_

Je commençai à ressentir de la colère. Elle couvait dans tout mon être, je connaissais le danger mais je n'en avais cure! Oh Edward si vous saviez ce que j'aurais été prête à faire pour goûter encore à la douceur de vos lèvres... J'aurais accueilli ses crocs dans ma gorge avec joie si cela avait pu le rapprocher de moi. Je l'aurais laissé se repaître de mon sang s'il promettait de m'embrasser encore et encore!

_**"J'ai confiance en vous Edward! Certainement plus que vous même! Pour une fois lâchez prise, et laissez moi le choix de mon destin! Je ne suis plus une enfant Edward! C'est à moi de faire mes choix."**_

_**"C'est trop dangereux"**_

_**"**__**E**__**t si je me fiche du danger! Ne regrettez pas ce qui vient de se passer, moi je ne le regrette pas! Et je sais qu'au fond de vous**__**,**__** vous ne regrettez pas non plus!"**_ J'avais confiance dans ce que j'avançais. Ses pupilles recélaient une petite parcelle de chaleur, comme un souvenir de bonheur. Si son contrôle avait pu vaciller c'est que le désir avait été fort, je comptais là-dessus pour que ses lèvres se fondent une nouvelle fois sur les miennes!

Sa détermination sembla s'affaiblir, le doute et l'envie bataillaient fermement contre sa raison dans son regard. J'espérais que l'envie l'emporte! A la seconde où ses lèvres avaient touché les miennes j'avais su que jamais plus je ne pourrais me passer de ça! Ses baisers m'étaient en quelques secondes devenus aussi indispensables que l'air que je respirais!

Profitant de la petite lueur de doute qui brillait dans ses iris de jade, j'agrippai ses cheveux et le rapprochai de moi. J'étais immensément surprise par mon audace et il me sembla l'avoir déstabilisé un peu lui aussi.

Je me retrouvai dans une position plus qu'équivoque, à demi allongée sur la méridienne le corps d'Edward me surplombant. Je sentais son torse massif caresser ma poitrine qui se tendait de désir. Il maintenait son corps au-dessus de moi grâce à ses bras musclés et forts.

Mes mains se perdaient dans ses cheveux, les tiraillant doucement pour en apprécier toute leur douceur.

Mes yeux étaient fondus dans les siens où brillait un désir infini, la petite lueur de frayeur ne le rendait que plus beau encore. Plus mystérieux et sauvage.

Insoucieuse des convenances je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes, de toute ma vie c'était la première fois que j'initiais un baiser, jamais je n'avais eu un désir si fort d'embrasser un homme.

Nos bouches dansaient ensembles de façon brutale et envieuse, je mordillais sa lèvres rouge du bout de mes dents, désireuse de le goûter, de le fondre en moi.

Mon souffle était court, mon corps tendu dans l'attente, des décharges piquantes glissaient le long de ma peau, j'avais chaud, j'étais heureuse!

Doucement notre baiser fougueux devient plus tendre, je manquais de souffle mais je n'en avais cure, trop heureuse de profiter de ses lèvres une nouvelle fois.

Alors que je pensais que jamais je ne voudrais embrasser un autre homme Edward se détacha de moi, mais si peu... Il posa son front contre le mien. Après le déferlement de nos ardeurs ce geste me semblait si doux que les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

_**"**__**Doucement Isabella, je ne... peux... pas...contrôler" **_Il avait soif... je lui faisais subir une horrible torture en me tenant si proche de lui.

Je m'écartai un peu pour le laisser reprendre le contrôle de ses instincts.

Ses traits étaient tendus, douloureux... La brûlure dont il m'avait tant de fois parlée devait ravager sa gorge.

Je m'en voulus de le faire souffrir ainsi, mon pauvre Edward si torturé...

Du bout des doigts j'effleurai le dessin de sa mâchoire, espérant l'apaiser mais craignant en même temps d'attiser le feu.

_**"Pardon... Je n'aurais pas dû... pardon!"**_

_**"Non! Ne vous excusez pas, c'est à moi de le faire, je suis celui qui a été faible. J'ai aimé ça Isabella, vous aviez raison, je ne le regrette pas. La seule chose que je regrette c'est de ne pas pouvoir recommencer."**_

Sa voix était hachée, douloureuse, mon cœur se serrait de le voir souffrir ainsi et sa dernière phrase n'apaisait pas ma douleur.

_**"Pourquoi Edward? Si nous en avons envie tous les deux..."**_

_**"**__**Je ne peux pas Isabella! Je ne peux pas me contrôler." **_Je caressai une nouvelle fois sa mâchoire, de façon un peu plus appuyée, me délectant de la douceur satinée de sa peau.

_**"Si mon sang est le prix à payer pour vos baisers je suis prête à le payer! Mordez-moi Edward..."**_

_**"Je ne peux pas!"**_

_**"Pourquoi cela?"**_

_**"**__**Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir m'arrêter..." **_Cette fois c'est lui qui effleura du bout de ses doigts froids mon visage, son pouce caressa mes lèvres. J'avais envie de le lécher, de goûter la saveur de sa peau.

_**"J'ai confiance en vous Edward! Vous pouvez vous arrêter avec les autres, il n'y a aucune raison qu'il n'en soit pas de même avec moi!"**_

_**"Aucune d'elle n'a un parfum si envoûtant... Votre sang chante pour moi Isabella, j'ai peur de perdre tout contrôle si je le goûte, c'est quelque chose que je ne peux me permettre! Vous êtes bien trop précieuse mon Isabella! Je ne ferai jamais rien qui pourrait vous nuire!"**_

_**"Alors vous pourrez vous arrêter!"**_

_**"Je ne prendrai pas ce risque! Vous êtes bien trop douce et exceptionnelle pour qu'un monstre tel que moi vous nuise!"**_

_**"Vous n'êtes pas un monstre!"**_

_**"Vous ne me voyez pas clairement!"**_

_**"Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir me passer de vos baisers!"**_

_**"**__**J**__**e ne suis pas s**__**û**__**r de pouvoir m'en passer non plus Isabella!"**_ En disant cela il posa très furtivement ses lèvres sur les siennes, je n'eus pas le temps de savourer la sensation qu'elle avait déjà disparue.

L'espace entre nous était minime, il aurait suffi que je cambre un peu les reins pour me frotter à lui. J'en mourrais d'envie... malgré l'impudeur de ce geste, je voulais me coller contre son corps musclé et massif mais je craignais de lui causer d'atroces souffrances en ne respectant pas la petite distance qu'il avait mise entre nous. J'ignorais la difficulté de brimer ses instincts et de subir la soif de sang.

_**"Que m'avez vous fait Isabella? Je n'ai jamais été dans un tel état, je n'ai jamais ressenti cette envie jusqu'à maintenant..."**_

_**"**__**M**__**oi non plus! Mais il semblerait que nous soyons dans une impasse." **_Je m'en voulais de le presser ainsi mais la pensée que je pourrais perdre ce que j'avais acquis aujourd'hui m'était insupportable! Je ne pouvais concevoir que notre relation fasse trois pas en arrière maintenant. Je ne pourrais le supporter!

_**"La réponse raisonnable serait oui... Mais je crains de n'être jamais raisonnable lorsqu'il s'agit de vous Isabella! Nous pourrions apprivoiser ce nouveau contact? En douceur... Je ne peux plus me tenir loin de vous, c'est au-dessus de mes forces!"**_

_**"Alors je vous retenez pas. Embrassez-moi encore!" **_

Un délicieux sourire en coin illumina sa bouche parfaite. Il était si beau ainsi, à la fois enfantin et dangereux prédateur, je me sentais fondre!

J'effleurai ce sourire charmant, m'émerveillant de pouvoir le toucher ainsi, goûtant la caresse de sa peau sous mes doigts avides.

_**"Je croyais que nous avions dit en douceur? Je ne pourrais en supporter plus pour le moment Isabella... je suis désolé!"**_

_**"Ne le soyez pas! C'est déjà bien plus que ce que je n'aurais jamais rêvé obtenir!"**_

_**"Vous êtes une perle rare Isabella! J'ignore pour quelle raison j'ai eu la chance de vous rencontrer mais je bénis l'orage de vous avoir obligée à venir frapper à ma porte!"**_

_**"Je le bénis également Edward!"**_

Il amorça un geste pour se relever, je lissai un peu nerveusement le col de sa chemise. J'espérais que le pas que nous venions de faire serait définitif.

Dès qu'il se fut relevé le contact de son corps me manqua instantanément. Je me mordis les lèvres pour réprimer le gémissement de frustration qui faillit m'échapper!

_**"Je vais devoir aller chasser pour me nourrir... encore! Vous avez un pouvoir puissant Isabella, votre simple présence déclenche une soif sans pareille!"**_

_**"Je suis navrée de provoquer l'extinction des animaux de la forêt!" **_

Son sourire en coin illumina de nouveau ses lèvres. Oh que n'aurais-je pas donné pour le voir sourire encore et encore...

Une petite étincelle de nostalgie flotta dans son regard mais elle disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée.

Je passai la journée dans une sorte de brume voluptueuse. Molly devait s'inquiéter de ce sourire permanent qui illuminait mon visage.

Je me sentais heureuse, bien plus que je ne l'avais jamais été.

Ne pouvant me concentrer sur mon livre, je passai mon temps à lever la tête et regarder en direction de la forêt. Souvent j'effleurais ma bouche et rejouais le souvenir des lèvres d'Edward baisant les miennes.

Il m'avait embrassée... Et son simple baiser avait déclenché en moi un raz de marée de sensations tel que je m'en remettais difficilement.

J'espérais que sa chasse n'assombrisse pas ses pensées. Je ne pourrais supporter la perte de ce contact nouveau. J'étais sans cesse poussée vers Edward, désireuse de me rapprocher de lui, de me fondre en lui!

Alors que mon bonheur aurait dû être complet, je pensais à toutes ces femmes qu'il recevait ici. Instantanément mon humeur s'assombrit.

Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il allait continuer à les recevoir, et qu'elles continueraient à recevoir ses faveurs à lui! Allais-je supporter de le partager avec d'autres? Allais-je supporter de savoir ce qu'il faisait le soir lorsqu'il se retirait dans le petit salon?

Je n'étais pas certaine de le pouvoir... y penser me soulevait le cœur et tiraillait douloureusement ma poitrine...

Les sentiments que j'avais pour lui étaient plus puissants qu'une simple attirance charnelle! Je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir gérer tout cela, à la fois sa nature et ses occupations, et pourtant la pensée de revenir en arrière dans notre relation m'était intolérable!

Cruel dilemme auquel je n'avais pas la moindre réponse!

Comment faire lorsque l'homme que vous aimez se comporte comme un libertin doublé d'un vampire assoiffé de votre sang?

Je regrettais que nos manuels d'école privilégiaient le latin aux dépends de ces questions bien plus pertinentes!

Je décidai de ne plus y songer pour le moment. Je préférais savourer le souvenir du moment que nous venions de partager. Il serait bien temps pour les questions plus tard!

Le soir je ne vis pas Edward... ni même le lendemain, pas plus que le jour suivant... Il m'évitait j'en avais la certitude.

Je tentai de me renseigner auprès de Molly afin de savoir si un voyage impromptu ne l'avait pas retenu loin de moi! Mais il semblerait que non, elle m'avoua ne pas l'avoir beaucoup vu ces derniers temps mais Franck ne l'avait conduit nulle part.

L'angoisse commençait à comprimer ma poitrine. Il regrettait... il regrettait ses baisers, regrettait sa promesse de ne pas s'éloigner de moi. Il me reprenait mon bonheur aussi soudainement qu'il me l'avait offert! Je pouvais comprendre la difficulté qu'il éprouvait face à la tentation de mon sang mais j'étais mortellement blessée qu'il s'éloigne sans la moindre tentative d'explication, mortifiée qu'il n'essaye pas en dépit de ses promesses, qu'il fasse comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien produit alors que je n'avais jamais senti mon cœur battre comme cette fois-ci, alors que mon bonheur n'avait jamais été aussi grand!

Il foulait tout cela par son silence, ne me laissant rien d'autre que le souvenir qui commençait à devenir amer à cause de sa promesse avortée.

Je me sentais nauséeuse... il n'avait jamais eu aucune difficulté avec les autres, toutes les autres! Je lui avais offert mon sang en échange de ses baisers, rien de tout cela n'avait compté pour lui. Et pourtant je savais de son propre aveu qu'il n'était pas insensible, je savais qu'il éprouvait un attirance semblable à la mienne! Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi ce silence et cette absence, pourquoi ne me parlait-il pas?

Au crépuscule du quatrième jour de son absence je décidai de réagir et de tenter ma chance.

J'avais eu peur d'abord qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose au cours de sa chasse, je n'aurais pu m'en remettre si cela avait été le cas! Mais Molly m'assurait l'avoir vu depuis.

Chaque soir je me rendais furtivement en clopinant sur ma jambe douloureuse près du petit salon avec la détestable angoisse de le trouver avec une autre femme, une de celles avec qui il n'avait ni crainte, ni retenue!

Mais j'eus chaque soir le soulagement de trouver le petit salon vide.

Molly s'occupait de mes soins mais ses doigts n'avaient ni l'agilité ni la douceur de ceux d'Edward, je me languissais de son absence alors qu'enflait dans mon cœur un horrible chagrin et une douloureuse déception.

Ce soir-là j'étais décidée à provoquer le destin! Je m'habillai avec soin malgré la douleur lancinante dans ma cheville.

Ma robe noire de soie fluide glissait le long de mon corps, galbant divinement mes formes. La profonde échancrure dans le dos livrait le passage vers mes omoplates.

Je me fardai les joues, oh juste un peu, une petite note rosée et tendre, mes cheveux relevés accentuaient la sensualité de ma nuque.

Si Edward était au manoir je comptais bien le trouver et l'obliger à me parler! Et si je pouvais le séduire pour qu'il honore sa promesse j'en serais plus que satisfaite! En vérité c'était mon but, je me désespérais de sa bouche sur la mienne, de ses doigts longs et fins, de sa proximité toute entière!

Clopinant sur ma jambe malhabile je parcourus les couloirs en direction des appartements de Monsieur.

Je devais faire de nombreuses pauses pour soulager ma cheville mais je finis par arriver au petit salon de musique, vide...

Je m'assis sur le banc du piano, ma jambe ne serait pas en mesure de continuer sa course pour l'instant alors je me mis à jouer doucement.

Mes doigts encore timides appuyaient sur les touches avec hésitation, je jouais cette musique entêtante et divine née des doigts d'Edward. Il me l'avait enseignée au cours d'une de nos leçons alors je la jouais du mieux que je pouvais, espérant secrètement que cela le ferait sortir de sa tanière.

Je jouais depuis quelques temps déjà quand mon plan sembla enfin fonctionner.

La porte dans mon dos se referma doucement et le pas léger et oh combien familier d'Edward effleura le parquet.

Il s'arrêta dans mon dos, si proche que je pouvais sentir son aura déclencher des vagues de délice mêlées d'appréhension dans tout mon corps. C'était comme si tout mon être se tendait vers lui, désireux de son contact.

Il ne parla pas et je ne m'arrêtai pas de jouer bien que mes doigts s'étaient fait plus fébriles et que toute ma concentration s'était envolée.

Rien d'autre n'existait entre nous que le silence et la tension que je ressentais dans tout mon être. Furtivement, son doigt froid et doux courut le long de mon épine dorsale dénudée, je frissonnai de délice sous ce contact qui m'avait tant manqué.

Ma peau fut parcourue d'une multitude de frissons de plaisir. Sa caresse fut légère et tendre mais elle déclencha en moi une vague de palpitations, comme si je renaissais sous son toucher.

J'interrompis la mélodie en même temps que son doigt abandonnait mon dos.

_**"**__**Vous étiez parti... après avoir promis que vous ne vous éloignerez pas!" **_Même à moi ma voix me sembla amère et dure, peut-être plus que je ne l'aurais souhaité.

Sous souffle léger balaya ma nuque.

_**"**__**Je suis désolé Isabella..." **_Avant d'entendre ses excuses, j'étais déjà exaspérée et en colère contre lui. Mais je n'eus pas le temps d'en débattre plus longuement avec moi-même parce que ses lèvres venaient de se poser sur mon épaule, presque dans le creux de mon cou. Il respira fortement alors que je frissonnai de plaisir de le sentir contre moi. Il embrassa doucement ma peau, avec retenue, presque comme si ce baiser provoquait de grands maux, et peut-être que c'était le cas...

J'avais presque perdu la raison, ne pensant à rien d'autre que ses lèvres contre moi et désirant que cecontact ne finisse jamais.

Mais il fût furtif et bien trop rapidement il se retrouva loin de moi. Oh pas si loin pourtant, je sentais son torse massif se presser contre moi, mais trop loin encore alors que je ne rêvais que de me fondre dans ses bras.

_"__**Pourquoi Edward? Pourquoi m'avoir laissée ainsi sans un mot? Sans une explication alors que vous m'aviez permis d'espérer? Pourquoi avoir fait naître cet espoir si c'était pour m'éviter ainsi?"**_

_**"J'ai peur Isabella! Depuis que je suis un vampire je n'ai jamais été effrayé comme je le suis maintenant... jamais! et pourtant là je suis désemparé, je ne sais plus quoi faire! Je vous fais courir un grand risque en me maintenant près de vous!"**_

_**"Je croyais qu'on avait établi que le risque n'était pas un souci pour moi!"**_

_**"**__**M**__**ais **__**c**__**'en est un pour moi!" **_Sa voix s'était teintée de colère, et peut-être même d'un soupçon de douleur.

_**"J'ai confiance en vous!"**_

_**"Mais moi je n'ai aucune confiance dans le monstre que je suis!"**_

_**"Vous n'êtes pas un monstre..."**_

_**"Oh que si j'en suis un! Vous ne me facilitez pas la tache Isabella! J'ai déjà toutes les peines à rester loin de vous..."**_

_**"Alors effacer cette distance!"**_

_**"Je vous blesserai.."**_

_**"Vous ne l'avez jamais fait encore. J'ai confiance en vous..." **_

Ma voix n'était plus qu'un murmure, pour appuyer mes dires je pris sa main au creux de la mienne. Sa main si belle et virile qui me semblait pourtant si frêle en cet instant!

Délicatement je la posai contre ma poitrine, mon cœur s'affolait de le sentir si proche.

Je le vis déglutir avec difficulté alors que ses doigts effleuraient le galbe de mes seins. J'étais haletante alors que je plongeais mon regard dans le sein, obscurci par le désir.

Il avait pu s'écouler quelques secondes comme quelques heures, je gardais sa main contre moi en caressant doucement du bout de mon pouce le chemin de ses veines.

J'aimais tant cet homme, ou ce vampire, que c'en était douloureux... j'avais la sensation de l'avoir attendu toute mon existence, comme si ma vie n'avait eu qu'un but, celui de le rencontrer!

Son regard s'assombrit encore, si tant est que cela soit possible et il se rapprocha de moi...

Je respirais avec peine me préparant à ce qui allait suivre. Ses lèvres se posèrent contre les miennes avec force. Notre baiser n'eut rien de doux, comme si il tentait de me transmettre toute sa frustration.

Il m'embrassait avec frénésie et je répondais à son baiser avec bonheur, les papillons voletaient dans mon ventre, je me sentais enfin complète et apaisée, il était revenu...

Mais pour combien de temps...

Je fis taire mes pensées sombres pour me fondre dans ce baiser qui m'apportait une folle sérénité, et un plaisir sans nom.

A mon de souffle je finis par l'interrompre, il posa son front contre le mien, balayant mon visage de son souffle frais.

_**"**__**J'ai peur..." **_Il semblait si vulnérable en cet instant, comme un petit enfant perdu. J'avais tant envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de le bercer contre moi pour le rassurer.

Même si je ne le montrais pas j'étais aussi effrayée que lui, mais sans doute pour des raisons bien différentes! Je craignais qu'il ne m'abandonne à nouveau, je n'étais pas certaine d'y survivre cette fois-ci!

_**"Ayez confiance en vous... Je ne peux rester éloignée de vous!"**_

_**"Je ne le peux pas non plus..."**_

J'embrassai ses lèvres une nouvelle fois, bien plus doucement et tendrement, pour tenter de le rassurer.

Lorsque je pris congé ce soir-là, j'eus peur qu'il ne change d'avis au cours de la nuit! J'espérais qu'en le retrouvant le lendemain il serait toujours d'humeur câline, mais je craignais que ses tergiversions ne lui fasse refaire quelques pas en arrière.

Je serais volontiers restée près de lui cette nuit, j'en mourais d'envie même mais je savais qu'il serait difficile pour lui d'être près de moi après avoir été sevré de mon odeur quelques jours.

La soif devait le tirailler, la brûlure devait être insupportable alors je me retirai en priant pour qu'il ne change pas d'avis sur nous... Car je nourrissais toujours le rêve qu'un nous soit possible!

C'est le soleil filtrant au travers des fenêtres qui me réveilla ce matin-là.

Je m'étirai paresseusement. J'avais passé une excellente nuit, peuplée de rêves d'Edward...

Le bruit de pas précipités se faisait entendre dans le couloir, peut-être finalement que c'était ça qui m'avait tirée du sommeil.

Je tendis un peu l'oreille au moment où la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

_**"Isabella!" **_

Edward entra, le regard ténébreux, les yeux fous et les cheveux en bataille. L'anxiété transparaissait par tous les pores de sa peau. Que se passait-il?

_**"-Isabella! Il faut vous r**__**é**__**veiller" **_Sa voix était paniquée.

_**"-Edward, qu'y a-t-il?"**_

_**"-James... Il sait que vous êtes ici! Vite il faut partir!" **_…

_Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé? J'attends vos impressions avec impatience!_

_Merci de me lire et passez un très bon week-end, on se retrouve très vite!_

_Mutine_


	12. Chapter 12

_Bonjour tout le monde, en ce mercredi pluvieux je vous__ poste le nouveau chapitre avant de replonger dans mes révision__s._

_De l'avis général la fin du dern__ier chapitre était sadique^^ Pourtant si peu... _

_Merci beaucoup à: __**Lea1985, Fanoudusud, Midsum **__(mon canard^^), __**Galswinthe, V**__**irginiiiie, Aelita48, Karima **__(merci de m'en avoir appris un peu plus s__ur toi! Très bonne cuisinière, c'est intéressant ça! J'adore cuisiner aussi, mais seulement de la patisserie je ne sais rien faire d'autre! Trois enfants tes journées doivent être incroyablement bien remplies! J'espère que ta soirée orientale s'est bien passée, j'adore ce genre de soirée, rien de mieux pour se détendre! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira, il a été un peu long à venir mais j'ai un partiel cette semaine donc pas mal de truc à réviser! Merci de me lire et je te souhaite une très bonne fin de semaine! Gros bisousss), __**Aliiiiice, Katner, Elayna Black,**__**Odrey010, **__**Triskelle Sparrow **__(serais-tu parente avec le plaisant Jack?^^), __**Jackye, Erika Shoval, **__**LyraParleOr, Nana10**__(merci pour ta review! Je sais je suis sadique! Juste un peu... j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! Merci de me lire), __**Larsan**__**d **__(merci pour ta review! Tu sembles avoir une idée très précise du responsable de l'arrivée de James... J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre!), __**Caropat07, **__**Binna1996, Marie **__(merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a beaucoup touchée, je suis contente que tu aimes cette histoire! J'ad__ore aussi cette histoire alors je m'amuse beaucoup à écrire cette histoire! J'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite! Merci de me lire!), __**Sand91, Kinoum, Rougecarmin, Elphina, Bellardtwilight, **__**LolaMisSweetlove, Bellaeva, Lagasy, Soraya **__(merci beaucoup pour ta review! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira au moins autant que le dernier!), __**Rpatz, LuneBlanche, Space Bound Rocket, Robsten Pattiwart **__(merci pour toutes tes supers reviews!), __**Mlle Lizz, Lamue12, Cchope, Doudounord2, Sweet-tear, Mystiepat **__pour toutes vos reviews! Vous m'avez vraiment gatée!_

_**Merci à LyraParleOr pour encore une fois avoir corrigé ce chapitre si rapidement et merci pour tes conseils!**_

_Une petite suggestion musique avant de passer au chapitre: Andare de Ludovico Einaudi: __Ludovico Einaudi – Andare__ si vous ne connaissez pas écoutez c'est magnifique!_

_Maintenant place au chapitre!_

Pov E

Quatre jours... quatre longues journées et autant de nuits que je n'avais pas vu Isabella...

Le souvenir de notre baiser flottait sans cesse dans ma mémoire, je ne cessais de me remémorer la douceur de ses lèvres, la beauté de ses yeux, la saveur de sa langue... Je ne cessais de penser à elle alors que la culpabilité s'infiltrait dans mon esprit tel un poison indélébile.

Je n'avais pas le droit d'éprouver ces sentiments en sa présence, ils seraient sa perte!

En étant incapable de rester loin d'elle je lui causerais tout le mal que de toute mon âme je voulais lui éviter. Et pourtant à mesure que le temps passait le désir me tiraillait, plus le temps passé en sa présence s'allongeait, moins je pouvais me tenir éloigné d'elle. Peut-être même était-il déjà trop tard...

En éprouvant pour Isabella des sentiments aussi forts qu'interdits je précipiterais sa chute, et il n'y avait plus rien que j'étais en mesure de faire pour éviter ça!

Je maudissais ma nature, je maudissais le destin qui avait fait de moi un monstre. Comme j'aurais voulu rencontrer Isabella quatre siècles plus tôt, alors que j'étais encore humain et que j'aurais pu lui faire une cour assidue. Elle surpassait tout, sa beauté et la finesse de son esprit effaçait toutes les autres, même ma femme que je chérissais de tout mon être, même cette femme si belle et douce que j'avais pleurée pendant des siècles ne pouvait soutenir la comparaison avec Isabella.

J'avais la sensation de la trahir, je me sentais encore plus vil qu'un monstre à m'éprendre d'Isabella alors que j'avais promis de chérir ma femme jusqu'à la fin de mes jours qui ne viendrait jamais.

Son visage devenait flou dans ma mémoire, celui de la douce humaine au parfum envoûtant occupait toutes mes pensées et à mesure que les jours passaient je l'oubliais... la femme qui m'avait offert tant de bonheur il y avait si longtemps maintenant.

A toute ma culpabilité s'ajoutait celle de la trahison, je m'étais promis que jamais cela n'arriverait et pourtant une fois de plus je n'avais pu m'opposer au destin qui avait mis Isabella sur mon chemin!

Et pourtant, malgré toutes les souffrances de mon âme coupable je ne pouvais regretter cette nuit d'orage qui avait amené Isabella chez moi.

Depuis quatre siècles je ne m'étais pas senti si vivant, j'avais une sensation de chaleur au creux de mon cœur mort lorsque ma main effleurait sa peau, mon souffle renaissait lorsque je venais cueillir le sien sur ses lèvres. Et pourtant... je ne pouvais faire de cette femme la mienne, le monstre se réveillait à ses côtés et j'avais peine à contrôler mes instincts. Le monstre en moi voulait son sang alors que tout mon être ne chantait que du désir d'être près d'elle.

Une fois encore j'étais tiraillé, torturé à croire que la souffrance était le fil conducteur de ma vie.

Je l'avais laissé espérer, je lui avais fait une promesse que je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir tenir et surtout que je ne devrais pas tenir et ce dans son propre intérêt.

Mais elle était si obstinée! Je savais que je la faisais souffrir en restant loin d'elle et Dieu que je souffrais aussi! La lame acérée et cruelle du manque meurtrissait mon cœur qui ne désirait que la retrouver.

Je maintenais une distance respectable avec Isabella en attendant de reprendre mes esprits, avant de céder à nos envies je devais être assuré de mon contrôle, mais près d'elle je ne répondais de rien! Et si je la blessais? Et pire si je buvais sa vie jusqu'à la dernière goutte, la laissant froide et morte dans mes bras? Je ne pourrais supporter sa perte et pourtant je ne pourrais rien tenter pour échapper à mes souffrances qui dureraient jusqu'à la fin de l'éternité. Et Dieu savait que l'éternité était longue!

Cela faisait quatre jours que je vivais l'enfer loin de celle qui avait su faire battre mon cœur de nouveau.

J'avais dû me nourrir de sang animal à outrance pour apaiser ma frustration, je n'avais pu me résoudre à faire venir une des compagnes habituelles, je n'avais pour seul désir qu'Isabella, l'idée de faire venir une autre femme me révulsait!

Je passais le moins de temps possible au manoir afin d'éviter la tentation de son parfum. Rester loin d'elle était plus simple lorsque je me trouvais au cœur de la forêt.

J'avais mis ce temps à profit pour surveiller les pensées de Jane, je ne lui faisais pas confiance, la colère poussait à des choses déraisonnables et je savais que la congédier déclencherait son courroux.

Je passais de longues heures dans la forêt entourant son cottage en bord de la mer à écouter son esprit, ce qui en soit était une véritable torture. On ne pouvait concevoir qu'il y ait tant de bassesses et de bêtise dans un si petit esprit!

La plupart de ses pensées étaient tournées vers le manoir et les heures que nous avions passées ensembles, distraction purement alimentaire pour ma part mais cela ne semblait pas être le cas pour elle. J'eus la désagréable surprise de voir qu'elle était tombée totalement amoureuse de moi. Je n'avais jamais vraiment prêté attention à ce qu'elle pensait avant de la percevoir comme une menace et j'étais soulagé de ne jamais l'avoir fait. L'esprit de cette femme était empli de délires narcissiques!

Elle pensait aussi beaucoup à Isabella, ce qui renforçait ma décision de la surveiller. Pourquoi je ne l'avais pas tuée à cet instant? Je n'en avais aucune idée! Peut-être un sursaut tardif d'humanité qui me faisait répugner de lui ôter la vie... Et puis soyons honnêtes je la croyais bien trop bête pour concevoir un plan solide.

Si elle pensait beaucoup à Isabella et semblait croire qu'en l'évinçant je lui reviendrais, pensée purement délirante qu'elle affectionnait tout particulièrement. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'identité de ma belle visiteuse.

Voilà comment je décidais qu'elle n'était pas une menace suffisante pour la réduire au silence, grave erreur que je comprendrai bien plus tard!

Lassé d'écouter ce fatras de bêtises qui me mettait les nerfs à vif je rentrais au manoir. Au creux de mon ventre je sentais poindre une lame chaude d'excitation à la pensée que bientôt je retrouverais Isabella... mon Isabella! Ou du moins son parfum étant donné que je n'étais toujours pas prêt à la rejoindre.

Retiré dans mes appartements je tentais de faire le vide dans mon esprit. Je voulais trouver une solution à notre épineuse situation, mon besoin d'elle était chaque jour grandissant et je m'en voulais plus que de raison de l'avoir laissée seule après lui avoir promis des efforts.

Mais je n'étais pas prêt! Je ne pouvais me permettre de la mettre en danger et risquer de la perdre à cause de mes bas instincts!

Le son du piano me tira de mes moroses pensées, elle était là! Si proche! Intrépide et frêle créature...

Isabella n'abandonnait jamais! Sa détermination était sans faille et cela suffit à faire vaciller mes résolutions. Je ne pouvais me tenir éloigné alors qu'elle était si proche et que les volutes de son parfum envoûtant parvenaient jusqu'à moi.

Je devais la voir! Ce n'était pas quelque chose contre laquelle je pouvais lutter!

Je pénétrais dans le petit salon silencieusement. Il était impossible qu'elle m'ait entendu mais il fallait croire qu'elle ressentait ma présence tout comme je ressentais la sienne. Son épine dorsale dénudée se hérissa d'une multitude de petits frissons. Elle ne cessa pas de jouer cependant, il me semblait que c'était la plus belle musique que j'avais entendue de toute mon existence. Ses doigts avaient gagné en habilité, en fermeté.

Elle se tendit presque imperceptiblement lorsque je m'arrêtai derrière elle. Je pris une bouffée de son parfum, doucement, comme pour m'habituer à sa fragrance qui ne manquait jamais d'embraser ma gorge. Je déglutis le venin avec peine, souffrant mille morts en même temps que je me sentais déraisonnablement heureux, elle était là...

Sa peau miroitant dans la lueur douce des bougies m'attirait comme un papillon le serait par une flamme. Je posais avec légèreté mon doigt le long de ce dos offert à mon regard et à ma concupiscence et me délectais de sa caresse. Sa peau si chaude déclenchait en moi une vague enivrante d'excitation. Je me sentais si vivant alors que mon doigt caressait cet épiderme diaphane.

J'aurais voulu plus! Tellement plus d'elle!

J'entendis sa respiration s'accélérer et son sang s'affoler dans ses artères. Alors que je retirais mon doigt de son dos, désireux de la sentir plus encore, la mélodie se tut.

_**"Vous étiez parti... après avoir promis que vous ne vous éloignerez pas!" **_Sa voix était rauque et amère et pourtant elle déclencha en moi un tourbillon de volupté. Cette femme m'avait envoûté c'était la seule explication possible à mon trouble.

Je respirais profondément, mortifié d'avoir causé sa peine.

_**"**__**Je suis désolé Isabella..."**_

J'aurais tellement aimé qu'elle comprenne... mes excuses n'avaient jamais été plus sincères qu'à cet instant. Pardonne-moi Isabella... Je souffre autant que toi mais je serai ta perte et ça je ne peux me le permettre! J'aurais aimé que mes explications résonnent en elle, qu'elle comprenne leur sens et se range à mon avis! Et pourtant son obstination m'offrait le prétexte idéal pour céder à mes envies, à mes sentiments...

A ses côtés je me sentais faillir, elle me désirait autant que je la désirais elle, il aurait été si facile de céder. Depuis quatre siècles je ne m'étais pas senti vivre, qui aurait-il eu de plus simple que de prendre cette femme qui m'offrait une seconde vie?

J'avais besoin d'elle à mes côtés, mon cœur mort se réchauffait près d'elle. Je chérissais chaque étincelle de vie qui m'était doucement rendue par sa présence.

Et pourtant je me faisais l'effet d'un monstre, c'était comme si j'aspirais sa vie pour faire renaître la mienne. Serais-je capable de nous combler tous les deux sans entraîner sa perte? Je n'étais pas certain de ça et cela m'effrayait au plus haut point!

Ma douce Isabella qu'as-tu donc fait de moi?

Lorsque mes lèvres fondirent sur les siennes avant même que je ne l'aie vraiment décidé, j'oubliais tout, plus rien n'avait d'importance que les lèvres chaudes et vibrantes d'Isabella dansant conte les miennes.

Je me délectais de son goût, je me sentais frissonner de toutes parts, mon cœur semblait sur le point d'exploser. Et si dans ma gorge la brûlure se faisait dévastatrice, ce n'était rien comparé à cette langue de feu qui s'enroulait autours de mes entrailles. Je me sentais vivant, exalté, une douce chaleur vibrait en moi, mon ventre se tordait de désir pour elle. Rien d'autre n'avait de sens que sa bouche embrassant la mienne, que ses mains perdues dans mes cheveux. Je la voulais, Dieu je la voulais tellement que c'était douloureux!

J'étais perdu, perdu dans un monde de volupté dont j'ignorais tout, je la sentais frissonner dans mes bras, de froid ou de plaisir je n'aurais su le dire. La réalité avait perdu tout son sens, mes oreilles bourdonnaient sous le plaisir, j'étais étourdi par elle, par son parfum, par sa douceur, par sa volupté.

Je me sentais frêle et misérable à lui confier mes doutes et mes peurs alors que nos lèvres s'étaient séparées pour la laisser respirer. Isabella était humaine après tout, elle avait besoin de l'air comme j'avais besoin d'elle pour exister.

_**"**__**J'ai confiance en vous!**__**"**_ comment pouvait-elle offrir sa confiance à un être aussi vil que je l'étais!

_**"Mais moi je n'ai aucune confiance dans le monstre que je suis!"**_

_**"Vous n'êtes pas un monstre..."**_ la confiance et la détermination que je lisais dans son regard étaient déconcertantes! Elle me donnait envie de croire dans ce nous qui semblait si illusoire. Dans ses yeux je ne me reflétais pas comme le monstre que j'étais.

_**"Oh que si j'en suis un! Vous ne me facilitez pas la tâche Isabella! J'ai déjà toutes les peines à rester loin de vous..."**_

_**"Alors effacer cette distance!"**_

_**"Je vous blesserai..."**_

_**"Vous ne l'avez jamais fait encore. J'ai confiance en vous..." **_

Las de lutter je cédai à mes envies et une nouvelle fois je laissai mes lèvres goûter sa bouche, ma langue s'enivrait de la caresse brûlante de la sienne.

Son corps frêle était pressé contre le mien, d'une seule poussée j'aurais pu l'écraser et pourtant elle était si précieuse et douce que chacun de mes gestes était mesuré.

Je caressais ses courbes voluptueuses avec une admiration proche de l'adoration. Isabella était une déesse qui exigeait d'être chérie comme la plus précieuse des roses.

Je voulais m'y employer, elle m'offrait ce que je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir avoir de nouveau, une seconde vie, un souffle d'espoir...

La brûlure dans ma gorge était plus forte que jamais alors que le corps d'Isabella était alangui sous moi et que son sang s'affolait dans ses artères. Sous mes lèvres posées dans son cou je le sentais s'agiter au rythme des sursauts de son cœur.

Je tentais de dompter la brûlure du venin, me délectant de ses courbes douces et du goût enivrant de sa bouche. J'imaginais ce que ce serait de la goûter, de la goûter intimement et non seulement de me repaître de son sang.

Étrangement le contrôle était plus facile que je ne l'aurais d'abord pensé, elle était si précieuse pour moi que l'idée de sa perte réfrénait mes instincts monstrueux.

Elle me quitta après ce sensuel baiser, à regret je crois mais elle avait compris la nécessité de faire les choses de façon mesurée.

Je devais offrir un visage torturé tant la brûlure de ma gorge était incandescente mais je n'en avais cure, tout ce qui comptait c'était que j'avais pu être proche d'Isabella sans planter mes crocs dans la blancheur de son cou.

Je restais quelques minutes abasourdi dans ce salon encore embrumé de son parfum, je le respirais à pleins poumons comme pour m'imprégner d'elle.

Je passais la nuit dans une sorte de brume heureuse, chose dont j'étais bien peu coutumier.

Désirant me préparer à affronter son parfum le lendemain je sortis chasser en forêt. Quelques cerfs subirent mon allégresse, je me sentais plus léger et heureux que jamais. C'était comme si les eaux tumultueuses de mon être s'étaient apaisées pour m'offrir un peu de répit.

Avant de rentrer au manoir alors que les premières lueurs de l'aube commençaient à poindre à l'horizon, je passais près du cottage de Jane. Lorsque j'arrivai près de la petite maison en bord de mer je ne sentis rien d'autre que les embruns d'iode et de sel. Rien, pas une trace du parfum capiteux de Jane, ou peut-être seulement un léger soupçon qui flottait encore dans l'air.

Un mauvais pressentiment courut à la base de ma nuque. Il n'était pas si étonnant qu'elle soit de sortie mais je ne pouvais me défaire de ma mauvaise sensation.

Espérant avoir tort je me lançai sur ses traces et suivis le tenu filin de son parfum qui longeait le chemin de la côte.

Arrivé au village je perdis sa trace, son parfum s'évanouit tout à fait... depuis combien de temps était-elle passée par ici?

Alors que je m'apprêtais à abandonner la traque qui était sûrement bien imbécile je fis une mauvaise découverte.

Sur les murs des petites boutiques on pouvait voir de grandes affiches représentant le visage d'Isabella accompagné de la mention portée disparue.

A l'odeur de la colle fraîche je pouvais affirmer qu'elles n'étaient pas là depuis bien longtemps, ce qui expliquait pourquoi Molly qui venait souvent au village ne m'avait jamais averti de leur présence...

Soudain mon mauvais pressentiment prit tout son sens. Jane les avaient vues... elle avait enfin mis un nom sur ma belle inconnue, celle qui dans son imagination narcissique avait pris sa place dans mon lit...

A vitesse vampirique je courus jusqu'au comté de Durham, passant par la forêt qui longeait la route principale. J'espérais la retrouver avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de révéler à James où était Isabella! Cette fois-ci je n'hésiterai pas à rompre le cou de cette femme vile et stupide! Je ne voulais même pas me salir de son sang en la mordant.

Je courrais plus vite que je n'avais jamais dû le faire et pourtant ce fut peine perdue. Elle avait dû partir des heures plus tôt. J'arrivais à Durham avant d'avoir pu l'arrêter. Son odeur flottait partout, elle était là et elle devait exulter!

Silencieusement je pénétrai dans l'enceinte du château et ne mis pas de temps à trouver le détestable époux d'Isabella et cette sotte de Jane qui s'imaginait que je lui reviendrais, comme si j'avais éprouvé la moindre considération pour elle...

James était rayonnant de machiavélisme, il irradiait d'une joie malsaine et presque lubrique à la pensée qu'il allait bientôt mettre la main sur Isabella.

Dans son esprit se joua toutes les tortures qu'il comptait lui infliger pour avoir fui loin de lui. Cet être était des plus détestables, savoir ce qu'il avait fait subir à mon Isabella me révulsait et me donnait l'irrésistible envie de lui briser la nuque.

Et pourtant je ne pouvais me permettre de le tuer, tous les soupçons se porteraient sur Isabella et je voulais qu'elle reste plus blanche et plus pure que de la neige. Elle n'avait pas à répondre des crimes que j'aurais pu commettre, fussent-ils pour la protéger! Mais je jurai sur mon âme de la venger un jour! Personne n'avait le droit de lui faire du mal!

Je ne restai pas une seconde de plus à regarder le répugnant spectacle de James tentant de séduire la sotte blonde déjà toute acquise à sa cause. Il avait déjà envoyé une équipe de sa garde à la recherche d'Isabella, bien trop lâche pour s'y rendre lui-même!

Il s'exposait à de graves représailles en s'aventurant sur mes terres et il en était pleinement conscient, mais le désir de récupérer sa fugueuse d'épouse était trop fort pour le retenir.

Je rentrai au manoir en traversant la forêt. Je devais emmener Isabella loin de l'Angleterre, je devais la protéger du monstre auquel ses parents l'avaient mariée!

_**"-Isabella! Il faut vous réveiller!" **_

_**"-Edward, qu**__**'y**__** a**__**-**__**t-il?"**_ Même au saut du lit les traits encore embrumés de sommeil elle était magnifique, d'une beauté frêle et douce, un brin candide.

_**"-James... Il sait que vous êtes ici! Vite il faut partir!" **_...

La terreur emplit tout son visage, je voulais la prendre dans mes bras pour la rassurer, lui promettre que tout irait bien, que je la protégerai de James et de ses sbires.

_**"-Mais comment? Comment a-t-il su?"**_

_**"-Jane, la femme blonde... elle vous a reconnue."**_

_**"-Oh mon Dieu!" **_Elle était livide, effrayée, elle dut se soutenir au mur derrière elle pour éviter de tomber tant elle était bouleversée.

_**"-Il faut partir Isabella, ils sont en chemin, je vous dirai tout ce que vous voulez savoir mais plus tard!" **_

Elle sortit de son lit prestement, sa chemise de nuit révéla à mon regard gourmand ses jambes belles et menues mais je secouai la tête pour chasser ces pensées bien trop inappropriées en la circonstance!

**"**_**-Tout ira bien Isabella! Molly va vous aide**__**r**__** à préparer votre malle, j'ai quelque**__**s**__** petites choses à r**__**é**__**gler avant que nous partions."**_

_**"-Nous? Vous venez n'est-ce pas? Vous ne m'abandonnez pas?"**_

_**"-Bien sûr que non! Comment le pourrais-je! Tout ira bien, faites-moi confiance!" **_

_**"-j'a**__**i**__** peur..." **_Je la pris dans mes bras, la serrant dans une étreinte que j'espérais réconfortante. J'embrassai son front avec douceur, il n'y avait rien de charnel dans ce geste, je voulais juste lui montrer que j'étais là pour elle, la rassurer, lui dire que je prendrai soin d'elle et que plus jamais James de Durham ne poserait un doigt sur elle.

Elle se fondit dans mon étreinte, agrippant de ses petites mains les pans de ma veste, refusant de s'éloigner.

La laissant aux bons soins de Molly j'allais régler quelques détails avec Franck. La jument d'Isabella devait rester introuvable, il la conduirait dans une de nos fermes après notre départ.

Je ne l'informai pas de notre destination, ni du temps que nous passerions loin d'ici. Il avait l'habitude de mes voyages et saurait gérer le domaine à la perfection.

Je pris quelques affaires et certains de mes biens les plus précieux, ignorant combien de temps nous serions partis d'ici.

_**"-Vous êtes prête Isabella?"**_

_**"-Je crois oui..." **_Elle avait revêtu une longue robe de voyage bleu roi, suffisamment chaude pour la protéger du froid piquant de l'Angleterre.

Elle serra Molly dans ses bras, je n'avais pas conscience qu'elles étaient si proches. Molly agissait comme une mère protectrice désolée de voir son enfant partir.

Isabella s'essuya maladroitement les yeux, je ressentais une haine incommensurable pour James qui faisait rougir ses si jolis yeux bruns.

Je l'aidai à monter dans le fiacre conduit par Franck. Nos bagages furent chargés et Molly agita sa main pour répondre à Isabella qui lui faisait au revoir alors que nous nous éloignions sur le chemin de terre battue.

_**"-Cette maison v**__**a**__** me manquer..." **_sa voix était étouffée par les sanglots. Je passai un bras dans son dos et la tirai contre moi. Elle blottit son visage dans mon cou. Je sentais sa chaleur m'irradier en même temps que ses larmes glisser le long de ma peau.

Son parfum m'entourait de toutes parts mais elle avait besoin de réconfort, elle était terrifiée, et bouleversée!

_**"-Et si James nous rattrape?"**_

_**"-Il ne le pourra pas et même s'il le faisait je vous promets que jamais j ne le laisserai poser ses mains sur vous!" **_

_**"-Si vous pensez qu'il sera si facile de l'arrêter, pourquoi fuyons-nous? Pourquoi quittez-vous votre maison pour moi?"**_

_**"-Des maisons je n'en ai pas qu'une... Il serait facile de l'arrêter en effet, et même si l'envie de le réduire en poussière me tenaille je ne pourrais le faire. Vous seriez la première suspecte!"**_

_**"-Comment?"**_

_**"-Le comte est puissant, et surtout il a des appuis à la cour, s'il venait à disparaître, on vous en tiendrait pour responsable. Si un jour vous voulez pouvoir revenir dans ce pays libre je dois le laisser vivre, autrement vous seriez traquée et je ne puis me le permettre."**_

_**"-Vous pensez à tout..."**_

_**"-Je veux vous garder en sécurité!" **_En disant cela je posai un baiser au sommet de ses cheveux parfumés.

**"**_**-Où allons-nous?"**_

_**"-En Amérique... Pour Franck et Molly nous nous rendons en France... Mais en vérité c'est en Amérique que nous allons. J'espère que la maison là-bas vous plaira."**_

_**"-Si vous êtes avec moi, bien s**__**û**__**r qu'elle va me plaire..." **_En disant cela elle enlaça ses doigts avec les miens et se blottit un peu plus contre moi. J'aurais peut-être dû l'en empêcher, mais je n'en avais pas la force! Je la gardais aux creux de mes bras, souhaitant la protéger du monde comme de moi-même. Je me délectais de son savoureux parfum en même temps que je posais des baisers épars sur le sommet de sa tête.

Ses sanglots s'étaient taris, elle regardait par la fenêtre le camaïeu de verts défiler devant nous.

Le fiacre filait à tout allure, les cahots du chemin la poussaient un peu plus contre moi, je ne pouvais même pas le regretter tant j'aimais la tenir ainsi, être proche d'elle m'emplissait d'un bonheur sans fin!

Franck déchargea nos bagages sur le quai de la gare, nous étions juste à l'heure pour le train de 11 heures qui traverserait le pays.

Nous devrions être à Liverpool dès le lendemain matin. Peut-être que nous aurions à y passer quelques jours avant de trouver un paquebot en partance pour l'Amérique, mais je ne me faisais pas de tracas pour ça, je disposais de suffisamment d'argent pour acheter les billets à prix d'or que l'on pourrait me vendre!

Le train entra en gare transportant avec lui une fumée acre et métallique qui s'infiltrait partout.

Les adieux avec Franck furent moins larmoyants qu'avec Molly.

Je conduisis Isabella au salon de première classe et la fis asseoir près de la fenêtre dans un endroit suffisamment intime pour que nous puissions voyager en paix.

Là encore elle retrouva sa place au creux de mes bras, se blottissant contre mon torse comme si cela était une habitude, et mes lèvres retrouvèrent le chemin désormais familier du sommet de sa tête où je posais une multitude de baisers.

Je commençais à bien apprivoiser son parfum maintenant, la brûlure ronronnait dans ma gorge sans toutefois être lancinante.

Le train se mit en branle et nous quittâmes la gare. Franck avait déjà quitté le quai. Quelques familles faisaient des au revoir par les fenêtres mais nous n'avions personne ici. Nous étions seuls lancés sur les chemins poussiéreux, comme deux âmes abandonnées dans le monde. J'étais avec Isabella et cela me suffisait.

Je songeais vaguement à mon clan que j'avais abandonné bien des années plus tôt, je n'étais revenu que peu de fois en Amérique depuis ces temps reculés. Comment prendraient-ils mon retour? Surtout comment prendraient-ils le fait que j'emmenais avec moi une petite humaine frêle et fragile qui exerçait sur moi une attraction en dehors du raisonnable?

_**"-Madame, Monsieur souhaitez-vous prendre quelque chose?" **_Je n'avais même pas remarqué l'homme en livrée arrêté près de nous.

_**"-Madame prendra un thé. N'est-ce pas Isabella? Vous êtes gelée, cela vous f**__**e**__**ra le plus grand bien!" **_Je serrais sa main frêle et froide dans le creux de la mienne.

L'homme s'éloigna en pensant que j'avais bien de la chance d'avoir une aussi jolie épouse.

Je ne pouvais le contredire, Isabella était bien plus que jolie. Je me pris à rêver, si le destin avait été différent, si elle avait croisé ma route quatre siècles plus tôt, que serait-il arrivé?

Je pensais avec ironie que le destin semblait avoir fait de moi un vampire pour que je puisse l'attendre, mon existence ne semblait avoir qu'un seul but, celui de la rencontrer un jour...

_Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! J'espère que ça vous a plus! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!_

_Petit instant pub: j'ai écris un OS pour le concours Hot Sport du forum LoveLemon: Venus Erotica, si ça vous interesse: http : / www . Lovelemon -in- fic. com /t5889 -venus- erotica_

_Et pour ceux qui ne sont pas sur le forum: http : / www. Fanfiction .net /s /7999174 /1/_

_Merci de me lire et on se retrouve très vite!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Bonjour tout le monde! En ce début de week-end, pluvieux pour moi (mais après tout c'est pas vraiment nouvea, et puis j'aime la pluie) me voilà avec le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!_

_Merci à: **Elizabeth Mary Masen **(merci pour toutes tes reviews!), **Bellaeva****, ****Patoun**, **Aelita48****, ****Midsum, ****Anarchic B****ird, ****Lea1985, ****Elphina, ****Virginiiiiie, ****Jackye, ****Bina1996, ****Galswinthe, ****San****d91, ****Aliiiice, ****Soraya** (merci beaucoup pour ta review! Je suis contente que tu n'ai pas été deçue avec le dernier chapire et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui là! Merci de me lire et à très bientôt. Bisous), **LolaMiSweetLove, ****Bellardtwilight, ****Nana10** (merci pour ta review, je suis contente de savoir que ça te plait toujours! J'aime aussi beaucoup m'amuser avec les faits historiques, en espérant ne pas faire trop d'erreur! Merci de me lire et à très vite!), **Robsten Pattiwart,**** Katner, ****Lamue12, ****MADmoiselle Acide **(merci beaucoup pour ta review! C'est un plaisir de savoir que cette histoire te plait encore! La retenue entre eux est toujours présente, l'époque y est pour quelque chose mais aussi leur caractère. J'espère que cette suite te plaira, quelque soit le moment où tu pouras la lire! A très bientôt.), **Odrey010, ****Space Bound Rocket, ****Ulkan13, ****Erika Shoval, ****Karima** (merci ma belle pour ta gentille reviews! Des patisseries miam, j'adore le sucre^^ j'ai aussi un compte facebook et je t'y attends pour pouvoir papoter! C'est Mutincherry fanfic, voilà à très bientôt j'ai hâte de pouvoir te parler! Merci de me lire et passe un bon week-end! Bisous), **Marie** (merci beaucoup pour ta review! Edward mignon? Je suis contente que tu le trouves ainsi! La rencontre avec les Cullen approche.. J'espère que la suite te plaira! Merci de me lire!), **Sweet-tear, ****Cchope, ****Mlle Lizz, ****Psychogirl25, ****Rpatz, ****LuneBlanche, ****Annso601, LyraParleOr, Kinoum**pour toutes vos reviews! Elles maintiennent la motivation._

_Merci aussi pour vos mises en alerte et favoris!_

_J'arrive malheureusement en révisions... mais je ne vous abandonne pas encore complètement, je pense poster encore un chapitre, peut-être même deux. Je prends un peu d'avance et puis dans un mois j'aurais toute la journée pour écrire!_

_**Merci à LyraParleOr pour sa correction et ses conseils avisés! Sans elle vous auriez des chapitres plein de fautes!**_

Pov B

Le thé était chaud, chaud et délectable, je n'aurais jamais pensé que le train en offrirait de si bon! Il fallait bien avouer que j'avais peu l'habitude des voyages ferroviaires. A Londres il n'était nullement commode de se déplacer en train et je faisais peu de voyages, et à Durham c'était encore pire, je sortais bien peu du château.

Je me souvenais d'un voyage au cours de ma dernière année à Londres, nous nous étions rendues ma mère et moi chez une vieille tante du Kent, c'était bien là toute mon expérience en la matière!

Je laissais le liquide ambré à la saveur de bergamote me réchauffer. Au dehors ce n'était que prairies et verdure luxuriante, un brin embrumées par la fumée du train.

La machine crachotait ses fumigènes blancs et duveteux sur la campagne environnante. Le roulis me berçait doucement, il avait quelque chose de rassurant, comme la chaleur de ce thé parfumé et la présence d'Edward à mes côtés.

J'étais terrifiée, terrifiée depuis mon réveil, depuis l'arrivée d'Edward dans ma chambre me portant la mauvaise nouvelle, James n'avait jamais abandonné la traque et il avait maintenant retrouvé ma trace!

Edward m'expliqua patiemment tous les détails sordides de cette histoire, la femme blonde que j'avais vue plusieurs fois au manoir m'avait reconnue... Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ses motivations, après tout elle ne m'avait vu qu'une seule fois et cela il y a longtemps. Pourquoi maintenant?

Edward n'avait pas de réponses à ces questions ou plutôt il feignait de ne pas en avoir, avec sa capacité à lire les esprits, tous en dehors du mien Dieu merci, j'étais étonnée de ce peu de clairvoyance. Mais après tout peut-être les choses le concernaient trop intimement pour me révéler les détails. Cette femme avait été son amante, une amante certes particulière mais elle avait partagé plus que son dîner...

Je me laissais bercer par le train qui tanguait à un rythme paresseux et je contemplais le paysage. J'avais une étrange sensation au creux de l'estomac, je fuyais, encore... A croire que ma vie se réduirait à cette fuite permanente désormais! Je fuyais mais cette fois-ci Edward m'accompagnait! J'avais craint quelques temps qu'il me laisse m'en aller seule, après tout cela aurait été dans l'ordre des choses... J'étais surprise qu'il prenne la fuite à mes côtés mais j'en étais aussi heureuse que soulagée. Je n'étais pas certaine d'avoir la force de le quitter maintenant.

M'avait-il suivit pour m'empêcher d'éventer son secret? J'espérais pourtant qu'il ait un peu plus de considération pour ma personne, je n'aurais jamais rien fait qui pouvait lui nuire et j'espérais qu'il le savait!

Son besoin de me protéger avait-il était si fort qu'il ne concevait pas de me jeter seule sur la route, fuyant un mari fou et colérique?

J'avais le secret espoir qu'il y ait plus que ça!

Sur mes lèvres je sentais encore la caresse de son dernier baiser. Le feu qu'il avait allumé en moi ne s'était pas éteint depuis la veille et j'étais toujours languissante d'en avoir plus.

Je priais pour qu'il ne s'éloigne pas de nouveau, qu'il ne m'abandonne pas en rompant la promesse qu'il m'avait faite. Je savais que m'embrasser lui causait des souffrances terribles, et je me fustigeais pour cela, mais je ne pensais pas être en mesure de m'en passer. Il m'était devenu aussi indispensable que l'air que je respirais.

Nous étions silencieux depuis un bon moment déjà, plongés dans nos pensées nous savourions ce bref répit dans notre fuite. Le pouce d'Edward traçait des cercles réconfortants sur le dos de ma main et je me délectais de ce contact. Il était si proche de moi que je pouvais sentir son parfum m'entourer toute entière d'une brume voluptueuse.

Si les voyages en train étaient plaisants ils étaient tout de même rapidement lassants!

Je pensais aux quelques livres que j'avais dans ma malle, les pauvres rescapés de ma fuite de Durhmam, je n'avais pas osé emporter ceux d'Edward, et songeais que j'aurais dû garder un de ces livres à portée de main pour la soirée!

Edward ne parlait pas, son regard était perdu dans l'immensité de jade baignée de brume par la fenêtre. A quoi pensait-il? Regrettait-il d'avoir quitté le manoir avec moi? Après tout c'est sa vie aussi qu'il laissait derrière pour me protéger!

Ce manoir allait me manquer, ses immenses couloirs aux portes de bois identiques, ses lustres de cristal et ses tapis d'orient, la bibliothèque et le petit salon avec la si étonnante collection d'Edward. J'avisais ses malles posées à quelques pas de nous, avait-il emporté quelques unes de ces œuvres somptueuses et décadentes?

Je songeais à Molly qui agitait la main dans notre direction. A Lybéria et Eclipse dans leurs prés verdoyants... Edward m'avait assuré que Lybéria serait conduite dans une de ses fermes jusqu'au départ de James ou de ses sbires.

J'étais touchée qu'il ait pensé à la sécurité de ma jument!

Mais Molly et Franck? Ne risquaient-ils pas le courroux de James lorsqu'il s'apercevrait que je n'étais plus là-bas?

Je posais la question à Edward, saisissant ce prétexte pour briser le silence entres nous qui commençait à m'être pesant!

_**"-James n'osera jamais s'en prendre à mes domestiques sur mon territoire. Il a beau être puissant je le suis plus encore. Je n'ai pas ses appuis à la cour mais une fortune bien plus importante, il le sait et il ne s'y risquera pas!"**_

_**"-Alors pourquoi avons-nous fui si il n'oserait vous défier?"**_

_**"-Vous êtes malheureusement toujours sa femme, et il a tout droit sur vous! Il aurait déjà pu demand**__**er**__** ma condamnation rien que pour vous avoir cachée" **_Il sourit comme si cette idée était tout bonnement ridicule, et même comique.

_**"-Tant que votre mariage sera valide personne ne pourrait refuser de vous remettre à lui..."**_

_**"-C'est écœurant!"**_

_**"-**__**Ça**__** l'est en effet! Mais cette société l'est! Il ne reste que la fuite... La seule façon de vous en libérer serait l'annulation du mariage... Ou la mort du comte!" **_Il serrait les points semblant ressentir une forte envie de mettre cette solution à exécution. Mais je savais pourquoi il s'y refusait, dans mon seul intérêt...

_**"-Quoiqu'il en soit ne vous causez pas de tracas pour Molly et Franck**__**, de toute façon James ne s'est pas déplacé lui**__**-**__**même, il est bien trop occupé avec Jane!" **_Il avait craché cette phrase, la mâchoire contractée. Pendant une seconde je me demandais s'il regrettait la perte de Jane, si l'idée de la savoir avec James ne lui était pas intolérable ou du moins désagréable.

Je me mordis violemment les lèvres pour réprimer les larmes que cette simple pensée menaçait de faire couler sur mes joues.

_**"-Ne vous méprenez pas Isabella! La seule chose que je regrette avec Jane c'est de ne pas avoir pu l'empêcher de nuire!" **_Lisait-il mes pensées? Mon visage devait être très expressif pour qu'il ait ainsi pu deviner mon trouble!

Ses paroles réconfortantes accompagnées de la caresse de son pouce sur ma main achevèrent de réprimer mes craintes.

La nuit commençait à envahir la campagne. Les ombres s'étendaient sur les immenses prairies encore étincelantes quelques minutes plus tôt. Le soleil s'était couché à l'horizon dans un brasier d'or et de teintes cuivrées.

Avec l'aide d'Edward j'avais sorti un livre de ma malle. Les contes de Carroll, maintes fois lus et abîmés à force de l'être. En me plongeant dans cette histoire familière je regrettais plus que jamais de ne pas avoir eu l'audace d'emprunter les livres de la bibliothèque, tant de merveilles que je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de dévorer!

J'espérais qu'il y en ait une aussi fournie dans la nouvelle maison... J'ignorais où nous allions exactement. Edward ne m'en avait pas informée et pour l'heure il semblait trop préoccupé pour que je lui pose la question.

Est-ce la perspective de rentrer sur le même continent que sa famille, ou plutôt de son clan comme il l'appelait, qui le perturbait tant?

Le dîner fut servi dans le petit salon du train. Edward commanda quelque chose pour faire bonne mesure mais il se contentait de déplacer la nourriture dans son assiette.

A cet instant cela me frappa, sa mâchoire contractée, ses yeux assombris... il avait soif!

Je posais ma main sur la sienne qui torturait la serviette de coton blanc entre ses longs doigts fins.

Il avait l'air de tellement souffrir...

_**"-Vous allez bien Edward?"**_

_**"-La soif..." **_Sa voix était étouffée, comme un murmure un peu rauque.

_**"-J'ai chassé avant de partir mais la concentration de gens, d'odeurs variées..."**_

_**"-De la mienne..." **_Je savais bien que c'était ce qu'il avait voulu dire avant de se ressaisir, je me sentais tellement coupable que mon sang déclenche en lui tant de souffrances!

**"**_**-Oui de la v**__**ô**__**tre... J'ai chassé mais je dois m'adapter, me ressaisir**__**, me contrôler! **__**Ça**__** va passer il me faut juste quelques minutes. Je suis désolé du manque d'agrément de ma compagnie ce soir!"**_

_**"-Ne le soyez pas, vous n'êtes en rien désagréable vous savez! Allez-vous pouvoir tenir jusqu'au matin?"**_

_**"-J'ai emporté de quoi me sustenter dans ma malle, le voyage jusqu'en Amérique sera long! Mais je dois attendre ce soir d'être à l'abri des regards dans notre compartiment pour cela!" **_

Nous arrivâmes à Liverpool tôt dans la matinée.

Sur le quai de la gare se répandait l'odeur âcre et métallique de la voie ferrée, la fumée épaisse et blanche des machines nous entourait d'une brume cotonneuse, on distinguait avec peine les autres voyageurs occupés à retrouver leurs familles ou leurs amis.

Les cris des enfants émerveillés par la technologie du train fusaient de tous côtés.

C'était un joyeux tumulte sur ce quai. Les voitures à chevaux filaient en tous sens manquant de renverser les voyageurs occupés à charger les porteurs de leurs bagages.

Edward me tenait fermement contre lui et je l'en remerciais secrètement, ce lieu ne semblait pas être très sécurisé!

Un contrôleur dans sa livrée noire fit un signe du côté de la machine et siffla fortement, la moustache frémissante. Le train se mit en branle, crachotant un panache de fumée qui nous aveugla instantanément.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le hall de la gare alors qu'un porteur tirait une charrette à bras où reposaient nos malles et celles d'autres voyageurs.

La gare était dans le style nouveau, venu de Paris, du verre et de l'acier scintillants dans le soleil, enfin encore aurait-il fallu pour cela qu'il y ait du soleil...

La rue était terne et grise. Les rayons du soleil s'infiltraient avec peine entre les lourds nuages couleur de perle.

Les abords de la gare vibraient de vie aux premières heures du jour. Un gamin qui ne devait avoir guère plus de onze ans vendait ses journaux en criant bien fort pour alerter passants et voyageurs.

La rue était joyeusement animée. Des tombereaux vomissants de légumes passaient devant nous et allaient s'engouffrer au carrefour encombré qui devait mener sur la place de la halle.

Le pas rythmique des chevaux se mêlait aux sons stridents des riches automobiles qui s'infiltraient entre les chevaux.

_**"-Et si nous allions prendre un déjeuner?"**_

_**"-Vous aussi?" **_Il sourit, de ce sourire en coin si adorable qui faisait s'agiter une créature langoureuse au fond de mon ventre.

Nous allâmes dans un petit salon de thé à l'air coquet. Les boiseries à la mode victorienne étaient peintes de douces couleurs pastelles.

Les tables étaient réparties avantageusement dans la petite salle. Les banquettes d'un vert tendre semblaient parfaitement confortables. C'était un lieu plein de gaîté, en tout point semblable à ceux très à la mode que je fréquentais à Londres dans mes jeunes années.

Nous nous assîmes dans un petit coin retiré qui donnait sur la rue.

L'odeur du café se mêlait avec celle du chocolat et des saveurs sucrées des pâtisseries. Ce lieu ravissait les sens...

Une serveuse que l'embonpoint rendait joviale s'agitait derrière le comptoir acajou.

Quelques vieilles femmes prenaient du thé aux tables voisines mais elles étaient peu nombreuses.

_**"-Vous prendrez du thé Isabella?"**_

_**"-Par pitié non!"**_

_**"-Pardon?"**_

_**"-Cessez de me gaver de thé, je vous en supplie, je tuerais pour du café, ou même un chocolat, tout mais pas du thé encore!"**_

_**"-Du café? Vraiment? Vous êtes surprenante Miss Swan!"**_

_**"-Et pourquoi cela?"**_

_**"-Depuis quand les femmes prennent-elles du café au petit déjeuner?"**_

_**"-De grâce ne me dîtes pas que vous donnez foi à ces préjugés ridicules!"**_

_**"-Très bien je ne le dirai pas!"**_ Son sourire en coin plaqué sur ses lèvres parfaites me rendait folle d'envie! Et téméraire!

_**"-Vous êtes stupide!"**_

_**"-Oh cela pourrait vous coûter très cher vous savez! Une carotide ou quelques litres de sang..."**_

_**"-Ça tombe parfaitement bien, je n'attends que ça! Souhaitez-vous que je me tranche les veines ou vous en chargerez-vous?"**_

_**"-Je préfère m'en occuper moi même..." **_La serveuse arriva, interrompant ainsi notre flirt étrange.

Je commandais un ensemble de petites pâtisseries, je mourais de faim, et un café. Dehors la pluie commençait à tomber dru. Les grosses gouttes s'écrasaient sur le sol et mouillaient la vitre de la petite boutique. Quelques badauds sortaient leurs parapluies ou se pressaient pour échapper au mauvais temps.

Le paysage prenait des allures d'Angleterre véritable. J'avais l'impression d'être de retour à Londres, au temps de ma joyeuse innocence lorsque je passais les après-midis pluvieux derrière la vitre de ma chambre à regarder les passants dans la rue plus bas se battre contre la pluie. J'avais toujours trouvé ce spectacle divertissant.

Edward était silencieux mais au fond de ses prunelles on pouvait voir une petite lueur claire et ambrée. Il avait pu boire cette nuit, sûrement lorsque je m'étais assoupie puisque je ne l'avais pas vu faire, et pourtant on ne pouvait s'y tromper, son humeur était bien plus légère ce matin, il n'était plus affamé.

Il posa sur moi ce regard charmeur et bienveillant qui me faisait me pâmer d'envie pour lui. Je n'avais pu regoûter la douceur de ses baisers depuis l'avant-veille et la sensation de ses lèvres fraîches et satinées contre les miennes me manquait plus que de raison.

_**"-Nous devrions prendre une petite auberge près du port. Quelque chose de très modeste afin d'être discrets. Le comte nous pense en route pour Douvres puis pour la France mais il serait bien fou de n'envoyer personne à Liverpool vérifier la véracité de ces informations." **_

La peur, froide, insidieuse commençait à s'infiltrer aux creux de mon ventre...

_**"-Vous pensez qu'il risque de nous retrouver ici?"**_

_**"-C'est un risque malheureusement... Liverpool est le premier port pour la traversée transatlantique, il pourrait penser que Paris était une ruse."**_

_**"-Que devons-nous faire s'il nous retrouve?"**_

_**"-Nous allons nous cacher pour que cela n'arrive pas!" **_

Après notre déjeuner nous nous mîmes en quête d'une petite auberge qui accepterait que nous occupions une chambre si tôt dans la journée. Vu la modestie du lieu que nous recherchions ce n'était pas une mince affaire.

Il fallut peu de temps à Edward pour dénicher une petite auberge à l'air miteuse dans un faubourg près du port.

La proximité de l'océan diffusait dans les rues des embruns marins et ses senteurs poissonneuses propres à retourner l'estomac.

Derrière un comptoir écaillé, une vieille femme à l'air acariâtre et revêche écrivait sur un livré écorné.

Après quelques minutes de négociations, elle consentit à nous louer une chambre, celle au bout du couloir, la plus "luxueuse" pour quelques jours et moyennement supplément nous pouvions en disposer dès maintenant.

La pièce n'avait de chambre que le nom... Le lit de bois vulgaire et rugueux comportait une mince couverture qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, deux oreillers ramollis et des draps humides et grisâtres.

Pour tout mobilier un vieux fauteuil élimé et une petite table de bois au vernis abîmé.

Le cabinet de toilette disposait d'un broc, d'une bassine usée mais Dieu merci de l'eau courante.

Edward s'excusa à maintes reprises du peu de confort de notre logis pour les prochains jours, mais nous ne trouverions rien de plus discret dans cette ville. Personne ne viendrait nous chercher ici!

_**"-Tout va bien Edward! Ce n'est que pour quelques jours!"**_

_**"-Je vais aller en ville, il faut maintenant trouver un bateau en partance pour l'Amérique! Ne sortez d'ici sous aucun prétexte Isabella!"**_

_**"-Très bien à tout à l'heure Edward." **_Il s'approcha de moi et très doucement caressa ma joue. Arrivé aux abords de mes lèvres il sembla hésiter quelques secondes puis les effleura de son pouce avant de se raviser et de s'éloigner...

J'avais souhaité qu'il m'embrasse! J'avais pensé même qu'il le ferait!

Ravalant ma déception je me mis à trier mes affaires n'osant toucher aux malles d'Edward.

L'attente fût longue... interminable même! Je craignais qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose mais je secouais la tête bien vite pour chasser ces pensées, Edward était un vampire! Que Dieu pouvait-il bien lui arriver!

Assise près de la fenêtre je regardais la pluie tomber dans la rue et sur les très rares passants qui s'aventuraient par ici.

La ville était grise et terne...

Edward rentra peu avant la tombée de la nuit. La fraîcheur de la pièce me faisait frissonner, j'avais dû couvrir mes épaules d'un châle.

_**"-Dans quatre jours le Cedric quitte Liverpool pour aller à New York! J'ai pu par miracle obtenir des billets!"**_

_**"-Edward c'est fantastique!" **_Prise d'une telle frénésie que j'étais incapable de me contrôler je me jetais dans ses bras. Il me rattrapa un peu surpris et maladroit d'abord avant de me serrer fort contre lui.

Je respirais à pleins poumons son enivrant parfum, heureuse de retrouver cette proximité qui m'avait tant manquée! Je crois qu'il faisait de même, le nez plongé dans mes cheveux il semblait me respirer comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Notre étreinte dura longtemps, mais tout de même pas assez à mon goût, j'aurais pu rester dans ses bras pour l'éternité!

Faire sa toilette dans le petit réduit qui servait de cabinet de bains n'était pas une mince affaire!

Il n'y avait guère de quoi faire chauffer beaucoup d'eau, on ne pouvait l'avoir mieux que tiède ou alors cela aurait demandé des heures.

Je fis mes ablutions du mieux que je pouvais, n'ayant jamais était habituée à un tel manque de confort mais il me semblait que je m'en sortais plutôt bien! Cette chambre miteuse me donnait la sensation de vivre une grande aventure, presque semblable à celles dont je me délectais dans les romans de voyages. Je l'aurais apprécié à sa pleine mesure si je n'avais pas été à ce point terrifiée!

Après avoir brossé ma longue chevelure et m'être revêtue d'une chemise de nuit de coton blanc, j'allais me glisser directement au fond du lit, bêtement gênée de me montrer en habits de nuit devant Edward. Pourtant avec toute sa délicatesse habituelle il me laissa me coucher en faisait mine de ne rien remarquer.

La chambre était humide et froide! Le petit poêle de fonte qui avait pour mission de nous réchauffer n'était guère efficace! Il émettait plus de craquements et de fumée que de véritable chaleur.

De dehors on entendait toujours la pluie battre contre les vitres, ce son que j'appréciais d'ordinaire blottie dans la chaleur de mon lit me semblait sinistre ce soir au fond de cette petite chambre spartiate où l'odeur du linge humide menait une guerre sans merci avec celle de la suie répandue par le poêle.

Il régnait ici une atmosphère lourde et poisseuse comme celle qu'on imaginait dans les chaumières pauvres et paysannes lors des automnes pluvieux.

Je frissonnais, la peau encore humide de ma toilette et les draps n'étaient en rien compétents pour me réchauffer! Ils étaient humides et râpeux! Je préférais ne pas songer à la dernière fois qu'ils avaient étés lavés! Leur texture rêche m'irritait la peau mais le moins supportable était cette moiteur persistante qui s'infiltrait par tous les pores de ma peau.

Dans la rue en bas on entendait le vague raffut d'une taverne à quelques pas de là, mais la pluie suffisait presque à étouffer tout le bruit.

Je fermais les yeux quelques secondes tentant d'apaiser les vagues de panique qui graduellement montaient en moi lorsque je songeais à ma situation. L'atmosphère froide et poisseuse de la chambre n'arrangeait rien. Je me sentais si loin de chez moi! A des lieux... même si en définitive j'aurais été bien incapable de dire où se trouvait ce chez moi! Je pensais quelques secondes à ma maison d'enfance à Londres, où indéniablement j'avais vécu des jours heureux... Cela me semblait si loin désormais!

Le seul lieu auquel je songeais avec plaisir était le manoir... le manoir d'Edward qui m'apparaissait si confortable et réconfortant du fond de cette chambre humide!

_**"-Je suis désolé de vous incommoder de la sorte Isabella, mais il est nécessaire que je me nourrisse. Je ne peux me permettre de chasser dans cette ville..."**_

_**"-Bien sûr Edward! Vous n'avez pas à vous en excuser vous savez!"**_

Il me fit un pâle sourire, il semblait si coupable de devoir satisfaire ses besoins!

Je regardais ses gestes calmes et mesurés alors qu'il sortait quelques flacons de sa malle.

Dans les fioles de cristal ouvragé un liquide vermillon luisait paresseusement dans la lueur de la chandelle.

Les parois du flacon ciselé miroitaient et rendaient le liquide presque scintillant.

Je le regardais, comme fascinée, déboucher un des flacons et verser l'épaisse liqueur vitale dans un petit verre de la même facture que la fiole.

Ses yeux étaient assombris par le désir et la faim le tenaillait. Les mâchoires contractées, le regard terrifiant et brillant dans la lumière des bougies, je le trouvais plus beau que jamais, plus sauvage aussi.

Il déglutit péniblement, semblant appréhender avec une envie proche de la douleur l'instant où la liqueur pourpre toucherait ses papilles, s'infiltrerait dans sa gorge...

Ses mains tremblaient légèrement alors qu'il portait le verre à ses lèvres, elles aussi si rouges qu'elles semblaient répondre à la couleur du sang. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état de manque avant cela, il ne se nourrissait pas assez et semblait souffrir un martyre incroyable. Ses gestes mesurés paraissaient trop lents pour sustenter sa soif alors lorsque le sang toucha ses lèvres et goutta paresseusement dans sa bouche, il émit une sorte de râle profond, de contentement ou de douleur je n'aurais su le dire tant il était guttural.

Il but de longues gorgées, sa main devenant plus ferme à mesure que le liquide emplissait sa gorge. Ses yeux moins sombres se parsemaient de paillettes d'or. Si je l'avais trouvé beau quelques secondes plus tôt ce n'était rien en comparaison de la magnificence qui irradiait de lui maintenant!

Lorsque le verre fut vide il le reposa avec un petit ronronnement apaisé, comme un félin après un repas. Les parois cristallines étaient entachées d'un pourpre intense rendu presque vermillon par le halo doux de la chandelle.

Il rangea sans aucune hâte ses fioles dans la malle, semblant savourer la plénitude que venait de lui apporter son repas. Je savais qu'à cet instant la brûlure dans sa gorge cessait de le tenailler, qu'il goûtait enfin un bref répit.

Toujours fascinée par ce dont je venais d'être témoin je lui fis signe de s'étendre près de moi. Il argumenta, comme quoi il était ridicule qu'il vienne étant donné qu'il ne dormait pas. Mais qui parlait de dormir?

Il finit par s'étendre à mes côtés, au-dessus des couvertures ayant peur de me donner encore plus froid si il venait en dessous, et pourtant qu'importe le froid! J'aurais voulu pouvoir me blottir contre lui.

Le silence entre nous était dense, pas vraiment pesant pour autant.

Décidant de braver la bienséance, et sachant pertinemment que si je ne prenais pas les devants il ne se passerait rien, je tendis la main et effleurais son bras dénudé.

Il ne réagit pas d'abord mais mon contact ne sembla pas le répugner alors je caressais son bras doucement. Sa peau était froide et douce, le grain de peau le plus parfait que je n'avais jamais senti sous mes doigts. Je lissais les poils sombres qui les recouvraient, me délectant de ce contact qui me semblait presque intime.

S'il s'était d'abord presque imperceptiblement tendu, il ronronnait maintenant, un son véritablement félin qui tortillait mon ventre de désir. D'un désir violent, irrépressible!

_**"-J'ai envie de vous embrasser..." **_Ma voix était à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure, étouffée et vibrante de désir.

_**"-Moi aussi..." **_Alors tout doucement je me tournais vers lui et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Cela se fit avec une lenteur tellement frustrante qu'il gémit douloureusement mais je ne voulais pas aller plus vite, savourant la délicieuse anticipation du baiser prochain.

Lorsque mes lèvres touchèrent les siennes, un déferlement de passion irradia tout mon être. Je haletais tant les sensations étaient fortes et dévastatrices. Je sentis le goût métallique et âcre du sang sur sa bouche et fus surprise de constater que j'appréciais de le sentir sur ses lèvres. Cela me rendait plus animale. Notre baiser devenait plus ténébreux, je laissais libre court à mes pulsions et dévorais sa bouche comme si ma vie en dépendait.

Sa langue froide, langoureuse caressa la mienne qui me semblait brûlante dans la fougue de notre baiser. Je savourais son goût délectable mêlé à celui du sang, c'était sauvage et fort! Il poussait des gémissements rauques qui se répercutaient dans tout mon corps. Une sensation de chaleur humide prenait naissance aux creux de mes cuisses, me poussant toujours plus vers lui.

Lorsqu'il interrompit notre baiser je pris conscience du manque d'air, j'étais à bout de souffle.

Doucement sa main se posa avec la légèreté d'une aile de papillon dans mon cou. Il dégagea mes cheveux pour caresser le creux de mon épaule. Ma peau se hérissait pour se rapprocher de lui. J'étais lascive entre ses mains, me contentant de ressentir le courant intense qui glissait sur mon épiderme.

De ses longs doigts habiles il dégrafa le dos de ma chemise qui tomba à mes hanches libérant ma poitrine fièrement dardée.

Son regard posé sur moi était incandescent, brûlant... Il déglutit avec difficulté comme il l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt à la vue du sang. Dans ses yeux je me sentais belle, féline et presque déesse. Cette sensation de chaleur qui montait dans le creux de mon ventre ne m'était pas familière, pour la première fois de ma vie je ressentais le désir qu'un homme pose ses mains sur mon corps nu.

Je n'avais pas honte de ma nudité devant lui... ni de ma peau si blanche qu'elle en était presque translucide, ni de ma poitrine ronde qui se tendait impudiquement vers lui.

Mes pointes étaient érigées et je ne savais si c'était de froid ou de désir.

Sa main câline continua sa course sur mon buste. S'aventura là où jamais aucune main ne s'était aventurée en me procurant du plaisir. Il glissa entre mes seins. Ses doigts étaient froids et pourtant ils laissaient une marque incandescente sur ma peau. Je me sentais brûler de l'intérieur, j'allais me consumer.

Il descendit sur mon ventre qu'il caressa avec dévotion, presque amoureusement. Ses yeux étaient noirs de désir mais il ne semblait pas torturé par la faim, ou pas vraiment...

Je gémissais et me tortillais sous lui, incapable de réprimer les émotions gênantes qui vibraient dans mon corps offert pour lui.

Lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres contre mon cou je crus toucher le paradis... Les sensations étaient si fortes que j'allais défaillir, incapable d'en supporter plus.

_**"-Isabella" **_Mon prénom roulait dans sa bouche dans un grognement rauque.

_**"-Edward" **_La mienne n'était qu'un souffle, éteinte par le désir.

_**"-Je dois arrêter, je dois y aller... doucement" **_Ses mots semblaient lui coûter mille morts. Sa voix suintait la souffrance, de nouveau. C'était dur pour lui d'être si proche de moi, alors même si mon corps hurlait sa frustration à l'instant où il s'écarta de moi, je savais qu'il était plus sage de le laisser s'éloigner. Y aller doucement... L'espoir qu'il surmonte ses barrières était permis, nous avions franchi un grand pas ce soir.

Tremblante du plaisir intense que son simple toucher avait déclenché en moi, je remontais ma chemise de nuit sans la lacer tout à fait. Et même si je grelottais de froid je me blottis dans ses bras, savourant son torse ferme pressé contre moi. Je m'endormis ainsi avec la sensation délectable de ses caresses dans mes cheveux...

Deux jours passèrent dans cette chambre miteuse et froide. Deux jours pluvieux que j'occupais à lire les mêmes livre mille fois lus.

Edward sortait souvent, pour mettre au point les derniers détails de notre voyage et surveiller les environs.

Je restais enfermée dans la chambre, de crainte qu'on ne me trouve et je comptais les heures qui nous séparaient du départ.

Edward n'avait pas renouvelé les attouchements de la nuit de notre arrivée. Nous nous embrassions tout de même fréquemment, avec retenue toutefois. Je passais mes nuits à grelotter dans ses bras, bien qu'emballée dans la couverture mais cela était plus dû à l'atmosphère humide de la chambre qu'à son corps de marbre froid.

Il continuait à pleuvoir et le spectacle de la rue était déprimant à souhait!

_**"-Nous partons demain, peut-être serait-il judicieux de faire quelques achats aujourd'hui en prévision du voyage qu'en dîtes vous? Vous n'avez emporté que peu de robes..."**_

_**"-C'est une excellente idée! La vue de cette chambre commence à me donner la nausée. Et j'aimerais aussi acheter quelques livres? Croyez-vous que je le peux?"**_

_**"-Évidement Isabella! Bien que je ne comprenne toujours pas pourquoi vous n'en avez pas pris dans la bibliothèque!"**_

_**"-Euhm je n'ai pas osé..."**_

_**"-Isabella voyons! Vous auriez dû!"**_

Dire que j'étais ravie de quitter un peu l'auberge serait un détestable euphémisme! Bien qu'il pleuvait encore, un crachin froid qui s'infiltrait partout, la rue était toujours plus agréable que la chambre!

Chez un petit tailleur irlandais j'achetais quelques robes coquettes. Edward qui assistait aux essayages, plus pour ma sécurité que par réel souci de mode je crois, me donnait parfois son avis sur un vêtement, une étoffe. C'était une manière très plaisante de faire des achats!

Je profitais d'un peu de temps à la librairie pour flâner entre les rayonnages. Lisant quelques résumés, demandant conseil à Edward qui avait eu en quatre siècles un temps incommensurable pour lire toutes sortes de livres.

_**"-Isabella" **_Edward s'était rapproché et me murmurait à l'oreille. Son ton froid et distant me fit savoir dans la seconde qu'un problème arrivait.

_**"-Nous sommes suivis..." **_La librairie s'était en effet un peu remplie depuis notre arrivée...

_**"-Les hommes de James sont là, dehors." ...**_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé! J'attends vos impressions et vos suppositions pour la suite..._

_On se retrouve la semaine prochaine. Très bon week-end à tous!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Bonjour tout le monde! Je ne sais pas si il reste quelqu'un par ici vu le temps que j'ai mis pour revenir... révisions, partiels et un peu de vacances. Alors je suis désolée pour le retard!_

_Merci à: **LyraParleOr, Elizabeth Mary Massen, Elphina, Patoun, Sochic88, Space Bound Rocket, Lea1985, Sand91, Leausy, Lamue12, Ulkan13, Aelita48, Jackye, Galwinthe, Misslaccro, Kinoum, Lagasy, Soraya **merci beaucoup pour ta review! C'est toujours un plaisir de te retrouver sur chaque chapitre! Pour ce qui est de ne pas faire attendre trop longtemps je crois que c'est vraiment raté là! Désolée! A très bientôt!), **Elanya Black, Psychogirl25, Karima **(merci beaucoup pour ta dernière review! Et pour tes encouragements! Mes partiels sont maintenant terminés, les résultats ne devraient pas trop tarder, on verra bien! Mais je suis de retours avec plein d'idées pour mes fics! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira et je te dis à très vite! Bisousss), **Virginiiiiiiie, Bellardtwilight, Erika Shoval, Aude77, Cendrillon49, PatiewSnows, Marie **(merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que tu ais apprécié le dernier chapitre que j'ai adoré écrire! Désolée pour la fin sadique, il en faut un peu de temps en temps non?^^ Bon d'accord pas trop souvent! J'espère que cette suite te plaira! Merci de me lire et à très bientôt!), **Katner, Iris1002, LolaLMisSweetlove, LuneBlanche, Rpatz, Midsum, Caropat07, Lola-pink, Mlle Lizz, Sweet-tear, Cchope, Personne14 **(merci beaucoup pour ta review, les choses avancent tout doucement pour notre petit couple, mais elles avancent! Enfin maintenant les choses se gatent! J'espère que cette suite te plaira! Merci de me lire et à très vite!), **Bellaeva, Robsten Pattiward, Cindy66 **(merci beaucoup pour ta review! Je suis contente que tu suives et que tu apprécies cette histoire, tu n'as pas a t'excuser pour ne pas avoir encore laissé de review, tu le fais maintenant et c'est très gentil! J'espère que cette suite te plaira! Merci de me lire et je te dis à très bientôt!), **Larsand **(merci beaucoup pour ta review, et pour ta fidélité à cette histoire! Comme tu le dis ça aurait été bien trop simple qu'ils aient pu fuir tout de suite... J'espère que la suite te plaira!), **Odrey10, Anneso601 **(un grand merci pour toutestes reviews!), **Nana10 **(merci beaucoup pour ta review! Je suis désolée d'avoir été aussi sadique avec cette fin! En plus j'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour la suite, mais j'espère qu'elle te plaira!), **Triskelle Sparrow, Laurie **(merci beaucoup pour tes review! J'espère que la suite te plair elle aussi! Merci de me lire et à très bientôt!), **Bina1996, Anais88, LittleDawrf **pour vos magnifiques reviews! Elles sont une incroyable source de motivation!_

_Merci aussi pour vos mises en alerte et favori! _

_Les personnages appartienent bien sur à SM!_

_**Merci beaucoup à LyraParleOr pour ses corrections, ses conseils et son soutien!**_

Pov E

Je m'étais laissé distraire et j'avais commis une erreur impardonnable!

Contempler les rayons timides du soleil se faufiler à travers les fenêtres et jouer dans les cheveux d'Isabella m'avait fait oublier pourquoi nous étions ici!

Son sourire un peu tendre et un peu doux alors qu'elle parcourait de ses yeux avides les résumés des ouvrages qui encombraient ses mains m'avait distrait. A trop me perdre dans la contemplation de cette femme douce et délicate qui touchait mon cœur mort plus que je n'aurais pu le dire, j'avais oublié d'écouter le monde autour de moi...

Enfermé dans cette bulle voluptueuse toute emplie d'elle et du désir sourd qu'elle faisait naître au creux de mon ventre je ne les avais pas vus venir...

Lorsque mon esprit s'échappa de ma contemplation pour revenir au présent il était déjà trop tard!

Les hommes de James étaient à la porte et ils nous avaient retrouvés!

Comment avaient-ils bien pu faire alors que nous étions d'une discrétion parfaite et que personne ne nous suivait lorsque nous étions entrés ici? De ça j'étais certain, la sécurité d'Isabella était trop précieuse à mes yeux pour négliger d'écouter ce qui se passait autour de nous alors que nous traversions la route.

Faisant taire l'inquiétude qui commençait à naître en moi j'écoutais leurs esprits vides de vilains laquais à la solde d'un maître si vil. La femme au coin de la rue, que j'avais à peine remarquée ne faisait pas seulement le pied de grue pour racoler ses clients dans la maison grise à deux pas de là, les hommes de James l'avaient soudoyée pour obtenir quelques informations une fois qu'ils eurent repéré mes allées et venues entre l'auberge et la rue. Elle était si peu concentrée sur la tâche qui lui avait été confiée que rien dans son esprit ne laissait transparaître ce sombre dessein!

Je m'étais laissé duper! Stupidement duper et maintenant nous étions dans un guêpier sans nom! J'aurais pu sans mal venir à bout de cette poignée d'hommes et ils n'auraient rien pu faire, mais nous étions au cœur d'une librairie emplie de monde ce qui m'interdisait tout combat! Dans d'autres temps je ne me serais pas soucié de révéler ma nature, il aurait suffi de ne laisser aucun survivant pour attester de mes capacités surnaturelles mais je n'étais plus seul désormais!

Ma douce et belle Isabella comptait sur moi alors je ne pouvais prendre le risque de révéler aux yeux du monde quel monstre j'étais!

Je me rapprochais d'elle en tentant de dompter la rage qui irradiait de moi, je sentais la colère, destructrice et ravageuse monter dans ma poitrine et m'étrangler de dépit. Je me fustigeais tellement pour mon imprudence! Quel sot! Quel ignoble débutant, je n'étais pas digne de la tâche de veiller sur Isabella et pourtant jamais rien ne m'avait tenu plus à cœur que de la protéger.

_**"-Nous sommes suivis..." **_

_**"-Les hommes de James sont là, dehors." **_La panique submergea ses grands yeux bruns qui me rendaient si vulnérable à son charme, son visage n'exprimait plus que terreur et inquiétude. J'aurais voulu la serrer dans le creux de mes bras et lui murmurer que tout irait bien, qu'elle n'avait plus rien à craindre de ce fou à qui on l'avait mariée, qu'à mes côtés son monde serait toujours rose et fleuri, mais je savais que ça n'aurait été qu'un tissu de mensonges. A mes côtés il n'y avait ni douceur et ni rose au parfum entêtant, à mes côtés il n'y avait qu'une éternité de sang versé.

Même si plus que tout j'aurais voulu faire disparaître cette peur de ce beau visage au teint de porcelaine je n'en fis rien et respectais une certaine distance. J'avais un plan pour nous sortir de là, pour la sortir de là mais pour cela il fallait donner l'illusion.

Je me maudissais déjà pour la terreur que j'allais lui infliger mais je n'avais pas le choix, pas plus que je n'avais le temps de lui expliquer, les hommes de James étaient entrés et se rapprochaient de nous dangereusement, persuadés de leur victoire en raison de leur nombre plus important que le nôtre. Comme si une poignée de quatre hommes aurait pu m'arrêter! Si l'heure n'avait pas été aussi grave j'aurais presque pu rire de cette situation grotesque.

Je m'écartais d'Isabella qui n'était pas loin de trembler de peur. Elle me jeta un regard suppliant auquel je répondis à peine même si ce qui me restait d'humanité était déchiré à la pensée de lui faire du mal.

_**"-Monsieur" **_Le plus imposant des quatre hommes s'adressa à moi d'une voix qui transpirait le mépris.

_**"-Messieurs! Vous avez mis du temps à nous rejoindre..."**_

_**"-Mais nous sommes là! Et vous avez quelque chose qui appartient à notre Seigneur et **__**M**__**aître je crois!" **_Certains clients avaient fui la boutique sentant très certainement le danger alors que le gérant écoutait attentivement près d'un rayonnage, certainement anxieux que notre querelle mette à sac sa librairie.

_**"-Ah oui je crois savoir de quoi vous parlez" **_Au cours de notre échange venimeux Isabella s'était imprudemment rapprochée de moi.

_**"-Isabella, le jeu**__** est fini**__** semble**__**-**__**t**__**-**__**il, allez-donc avec ces messieurs qu'ils vous reconduisent chez vous**__**.**__**" **_J'espérais qu'elle comprenne mais un regard vite jeté à son visage m'indiquait qu'elle accusait vivement le coup et ne s'était manifestement pas attendu à cela. Mais pouvais-je vraiment la blâmer? Je la jetais en pâture à ces hommes qui allaient la remettre dans les bras de son mari tyrannique. Mais il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire d'autre!

_**"-Edward" **_sa voix basse et étouffée me déchirait tant elle transpirait la douleur et la déception. Je la décevais, lui infligeais une terreur sans nom.

_**"-Madame, ces messieurs sont pressés je crois!"**_ Elle me jeta un regard courroucé, dernier sursaut de révolte que le désespoir menaçait d'engloutir. Même au fond de sa peine elle défendait sa liberté, courageuse Isabella.

Je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens, ivres de peine et brouillés par les larmes et tentais de lui insuffler mes pensées. Comprenez Isabella, suivez mes ordres par tous les Saints! Je ne vous abandonne pas! C'était là tout ce que j'aurais aimé lui dire mais au lieu de ça je la regardais avancer vers les hommes de James, résignée et mortellement blessée par celui en qui elle avait eu confiance.

Avant de sortir en compagnie de ses tortionnaires elle me jeta un long regard mélancolique par-dessus son épaule. Même dans la peine elle était vibrante de beauté. Je ne lâchais pas son regard brun des yeux et peut-être sembla-t-elle comprendre. Une étincelle passa dans ses yeux avant de s'évanouir tout à fait. Peut-être était-ce une illusion mais j'avais la sensation que son allure était moins résignée après ça. Comme si enfin elle avait pris la pleine mesure de mon engagement auprès d'elle et qu'elle savait désormais que je ne l'abandonnais pas ni plus que ne la remettais aux hommes de James.

Je regardais le groupe s'avancer dans la rue grise et terne. Deux hommes serraient les bras d'Isabella et l'obligèrent violemment à monter avec eux dans un fiacre qui attendait tout près de là. La colère qui ne cessait de monter en moi explosait alors. Je voulais les briser pour avoir osé souiller sa peau si douce de leurs gestes brutaux. Qui étaient ces hommes qui brutalisaient une femme de la qualité d'Isabella? La rage m'aveuglait, des instincts que je n'avais pas ressentis depuis si longtemps commençaient à bouillir sous la surface en apparence calme de mon corps.

Lorsque le fiacre disparu au coin de la rue je sortis de la libraire, il ne me restait que peu de temps avant de rattraper Isabella et de faire payer à ces hommes leur témérité.

La vitesse du vampire que j'étais me conduisit sur la route principale qui quittait la ville en longeant la mer bien avant qu'ils n'y arrivent.

L'embuscade était parfaite! Les chevaux qui tiraient les deux fiacres se cabrèrent devant moi qui avais surgi si soudainement.

Alors que je me débarrassais des premiers hommes de l'escorte, les deux qui retenaient Isabella captive tentaient de reprendre le contrôle de leur voiture. Peine perdue cependant les chevaux paniqués ne répondaient plus à leurs ordres.

J'étais vierge de ces actions depuis bien longtemps maintenant, presque depuis des siècles mais ce jour-là il coulait dans mes veines un flot de haine et d'impulsion vengeresse. Le vampire, l'animal que j'étais reprenait le contrôle de mon corps et de ma raison, je n'étais plus qu'instinct!

_**"-**__**J**__**e me disais bien aussi que tu nous l'avais cédée trop rapidement" **_La haine m'aveuglait en entendant la façon dont il parlait de ma douce Isabella, comme d'un objet ou d'un colis qu'ils devaient s'empresser de remettre!

Alors que j'étais aux prises avec l'homme qui conduisait le fiacre, celui qui retenait Isabella captive entre ses mains rugueuses me fixait, les yeux emplis de terreur malgré l'assurance qu'il voulait se donner.

Seul homme encore de l'escorte, il s'accrochait à elle comme une tique aux derniers instants de sa vie. Plus que la retenir prisonnière il semblait vouloir empêcher sa chute.

_**"-Mais quel genre de monstre es-tu donc toi?" **_Mes yeux devaient être effrayants, je ne voulais pas regarder Isabella dans la crainte de voir se refléter dans son regard le monstre que j'étais...

L'homme continuait à vociférer ses insultes alors que je libérais le cheval emballé qui aurait risqué de renverser le fiacre.

Un cri de rage et de douleur me fit tourner la tête, mais ce n'était pas un cri de femme cependant...

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant Isabella serrer fermement la gorge de son ravisseur, plus effrayante que jamais et pourtant irradiant d'une beauté animale. Cette femme aurait fait une vampire d'exception... La rapidité de son geste avait pris son ravisseur par surprise.

_**"-Vous êtes bien prompt à traiter un homme de monstre pour quelqu'un qui travaille pour un de la pire espèce!" **_Sa voix blanche de colère claqua dans l'air comme un coup de fouet.

Alors que je me débarrassais des preuves de mon forfait je baissais la tête honteux et terrifié par l'image que le regard d'Isabella allait me renvoyer lorsque j'aurais osé la confronter.

Tout le chemin que nous avions parcouru ensemble allait être réduit à néant par cette journée et par la preuve que j'étais bien le monstre que je prétendais être!

Je n'aurais pas dû ressentir de la panique au sentiment de perte imminente, car j'allais la perdre cela était pour moi plus qu'une certitude! Elle avait eu la preuve aujourd'hui de ma nature monstrueuse. Elle ne pouvait plus nier à quel point j'étais néfaste. Elle devait être terrifiée d'avoir accordé sa confiance à un homme qui finalement n'en était plus un.

J'avais perdu mon humanité des siècles plus tôt et même si à ses côtés j'avais voulu croire à la possibilité d'une rédemption, je savais que cela n'était qu'une illusion. Et elle le savait maintenant elle aussi... J'étais perdu et rien, pas même elle, ne pourrait me sauver de ma nature.

Elle allait fuir...

Alors pour atténuer cette peine qui me déchirait le cœur et que je n'aurais jamais cru être capable de ressentir encore, j'évitais lâchement son regard, et son jugement.

_**"-Edwa**__**r**__**d..." **_sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, un murmure doux qui me faisait frissonner.

_**"-Edward regardez**__**-**__**moi!" **_je levais les yeux vers elle, presque timide et terriblement coupable, me préparant mentalement à son dégoût. J'avais depuis longtemps acquis l'habitude de susciter un tel dégoût. Mais je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir le supporter cette fois-ci. Cette femme avait touché ce qu'il restait d'humain en moi avec une force et une intensité incroyable. J'avais à nouveau la sensation d'être un jeune homme plein d'humanité à ses côtés, pas cette pâle imitation de moi-même, vampire et blafard qu'en quatre siècles j'étais devenu!

Mais tout cela allait finir, dans quelques instants, à peine plus qu'une poignée de secondes dispersées dans le vent elle me dirait que cela devrait cesser. Que son destin n'était aucunement liable au mien, moi la créature nocturne et vile, le monstre et le vampire.

En rencontrant ses yeux je fus immensément surpris de ne pas y trouver la froideur glaçante que je n'étais attendu à rencontrer. Au contraire ils irradiaient une chaleur flamboyante, comme une flamme orange dans l'âtre d'un feu, un long soir d'hiver. Je ressentais la chaleur de son regard m'envahir, m'apaiser. Elle m'accordait un bref répit, je me noyais dans ses yeux incandescents, profitant des sensations qui naissaient en moi. Je m'étais senti vide quelques secondes plus tôt mais maintenant elle insufflait en moi comme une étincelle d'espoir.

Elle se rapprocha doucement comme pour ne pas m'effrayer, comme on approche une bête sauvage mais pourtant elle n'avait pas peur, elle respirait la confiance et la douceur.

_**"-Edward..." **_son parfum m'entourait et j'inspirais de grandes bouffées pour me sentir plus proche d'elle. Je percevais la course affolée de son sang dans ses artères mais pour une fois quelque chose en moi supplanta la soif. J'avais cru la perdre et pourtant elle était encore là... Penser au désespoir que j'avais ressenti quelques minutes plus tôt faisait taire ma soif. Je savais que ça ne serait que provisoire, mais pour le moment je goûtais la douceur de sa présence près de moi et l'apaisement de ma gorge.

Elle m'étreignit, d'abord doucement comme si elle craignait de me brusquer mais bientôt avec plus de force, pelotonnant sa tête dans mon cou en embrassant ma peau froide.

J'étais abasourdi par son comportement et incapable du moindre mouvement, ce fut à peine si je refermais mon bras sur sa hanche, bien trop choqué qu'elle ne fuie pas le monstre que j'étais.

_**"-Merci Edward"**_

_**"-Mais de quoi me remerciez-vous? Je suis un monstre Isabella!"**_

_**"-Non vous ne l'êtes pas... "**_

_**"-Mais..."**_

_**"-Il en faudra bien plus pour me faire fuir vous savez! Je sais qui vous êtes Edward et vous n'êtes pas un monstre! Voir vos remords le prouve."**_

_**"-Ce ne sont pas des remords..."**_

_**"-Alors le tiraillement de votre conscience le prouve!"**_

_**"-J'ai cru vous perdre."**_

_**"-Mais je suis encore là!" **_

Elle me berça contre elle, comme une mère l'aurait fait avec son enfant. Elle avait vécu une journée terriblement éprouvante mais c'était elle qui me rassurait...

Je me sentais si vulnérable et pourtant si bien au creux de ses bras.

Cette douceur là je ne l'avais pas ressenti depuis ma vie humaine, même pas avec ma famille d'adoption. Alors que je plongeais ma tête dans les cheveux d'Isabella pour respirer son parfum qui avait le subtil pouvoir de m'apaiser en même temps qu'il pouvait réveiller ma soif, je me laissais envahir par les quelques bribes de souvenirs de ma vie humaine qui subsistaient... Ce n'était que quelques miettes jetées dans le vent de ma mémoire mais elles étaient bien là. Grâce à Isabella qui me berçait contre son sein je pouvais me souvenir de ma vie passée. C'était un cadeau inestimable pour lequel jamais je ne pourrais assez la remercier!

Après mes moments d'égarement je me ressaisis enfin. Main dans la main nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'auberge.

Nous ne partions que le lendemain et le Comte pouvait avoir d'autres hommes près d'ici qui se seraient inquiétés de l'absence des autres.

Nous ne pouvions rester une nuit de plus dans cette chambre miteuse, d'autant que la femme du bas de la rue surveillait nos allées et venues.

_**"-Il faut changer d'auberge Isabella!"**_

_**"-Oui c'est une solution préférable je pense" **_

Nous attendîmes la tombée de la nuit pour sortir chargés de nos bagages.

La seule autre pension que nous trouvâmes était située dans un quartier encore plus mal famé de la ville. Nous aurions pu nous rendre dans un endroit plus coquet mais je craignais qu'on nous retrouve avant le lever du soleil alors nous devrions nous contenter de cela pour la nuit.

La chambre au bout d'un couloir au parquet grinçant et délabré était encore plus spartiate que la précédente, bien plus humide aussi! Isabella ne cessait de frissonner et la voir si peu confortable me fit presque renoncer à mon projet pour l'emmener dans un endroit douillet de cette ville.

Le poêle minuscule et couvert de suie ne chauffait qu'un infime périmètre de la chambre. Il n'y avait pas de salle pour le bain, juste un broc d'eau froide sur une commode en bois brute

La pluie qui ne cessait de tomber rendait la chambre plus humide encore que celle que nous avions occupée la veille.

Je sortis acheter à Isabella de quoi se restaurer, elle n'avait rien mangé de la journée.

A mon retour je la découvris assise sur un fauteuil d'osier abîmé devant le poêle tentant de se réchauffer aux flammes vacillantes.

_**"-Tenez Isabella, prenez un peu de bouillon, cela vous réchauffera"**_

_**"-Merci" **_ Elle m'adressa un sourire sincère et doux, comme si ces conditions de voyage ne lui pesaient pas plus que cela, elle qui était pourtant habituée au luxe et au confort matériel.

Le temps qu'elle prenne son dîner je rapprochais ce qui faisait office de lit de la seule source de chaleur dont nous disposions. J'allais me tenir loin d'elle ce soir afin qu'elle ne grelotte pas de froid, il faisait un temps à attraper la mort ici!

Je suspendis la couverture près du foyer pour la réchauffer le temps qu'Isabella fasse quelques sommaires ablutions.

Ses doigts fins et délicats dénouaient les cordages de sa robe. Ce spectacle dont je ne pouvais me détourner était d'une sensualité incroyable. Dans l'obscurité de cette chambre froide, à peine troublée par la lueur vacillante du feu, ses ombres se dessinaient sur la toile peinte comme un spectacle sensuel et voluptueux.

Je m'approchais d'elle doucement, comme un papillon attiré par la flamme d'une chandelle. Son corps qui se mouvait doucement dans les ombres de la chambre m'attirait immanquablement vers elle.

Du bout du doigt je traçais la courbe gracile de son cou, me délectant de sa chaleur et de la finesse de sa peau. Presque imperceptiblement elle poussa son corps vers le mien, comme pour approfondir le contact, pas le moins du monde rebutée par ma froideur mortelle.

Elle mordit ses lèvres pleines et roses qui me faisaient perdre la raison. J'avais envie de goûter sa bouche, cette bouche tendre et boudeuse où je savais trouver la plus divine des ambroisies.

Le murmure discret de son sang troublait quelques peu mes sens mais c'était le désir que j'avais pour elle qui me faisait perdre toute raison.

_**"-Isabella, j'ai encore envie de vous embrasser" **_elle se retourna, un sourire doux et mutin sur les lèvres.

_**"-Je d**__**é**__**sespérais de vous entendre dire ça à nouveau!" **_Je n'eus pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste qu'elle se rapprochait de moi et déposait ses lèvres brûlantes et pleines sur les miennes.

Les baisers d'Isabella avaient le goût oublié du paradis. Gourmandise incandescente qui faisait gronder une créature de luxure au fond de mon ventre. Jamais je ne pourrais me repaître suffisamment de ses lèvres. Je savourais son goût, la chaleur de sa bouche contre la mienne. La brûlure de ma gorge était revenue, le goût et le parfum d'Isabella réveillait ma faim mais je n'y prêtais pas la moindre attention, trop occupé à pétrir ses hanches de mes mains, à caresser la douce courbe de sa taille, à dévorer sa bouche avec frénésie.

Son souffle court et erratique faisait se presser sa poitrine contre moi. Je sentais ses courbes voluptueuses nichées contre mon corps et je ne pouvais penser à une meilleure place que celle-ci, dans les bras de cette femme aussi frêle que forte, douce et déterminée, et d'une indicible beauté.

Comme chaque fois ma condition de vampire me rappelait à l'ordre et bien trop rapidement je dus m'écarter d'elle. Ses joues étaient colorées par le plaisir, ses lèvres gonflées par le baiser et son souffle erratique la rendaient divinement sensuelle.

Sa robe dénouée avait glissé le long de son corps et révélait à mon regard émerveillé la finesse de sa gorge, la perfection de ses seins.

Domptant la brûlure de ma gorge je m'approchais une fois encoreet glissais ma main de son cou jusqu'à venir caresser ses seins ronds et blancs. J'aurais voulu embrasser son corps jusqu'à ce que l'éternité s'éteigne.

Dans l'obscurité de cette chambre humide je renaissais à mesure que mes mains couraient sur la peau nacrée et douce de l'extraordinaire femme près de moi.

Sa peau se hérissait d'une multitude de frissons, de froid certainement ou oserais-je le penser de plaisir?

_**"-Venez Isabella, vous allez prendre froid!" **_Son prénom coulait dans ma bouche comme une litanie charmante.

Elle termina d'ôter sa robe et de se vêtir pour la nuit avant de venir me rejoindre près du poêle.

J'enroulais son corps presque nu dans la couverture rendue douillette et chaude par le feu.

_**"-Je vais m'installer sur le fauteuil, la chambre est très froide, je ne ferais que vous donner plus froid encore!"**_

_**"-Non Edward... nous sommes juste devant le feu. Prenez-moi dans vos bras, cela sera bien plus confortable que ce lit, je suis certaine que je n'aurai**__** pas froid. Je n'ai jamais froid près de vous" **_Sa petite main frêle et blanche s'approchait de mon visage. Du bout de ses doigts elle traça les contours de ma mâchoire, courut le long de ma joue en faisant naître en moi un tourbillon de délicieuses sensations.

Je me sentais bouillir sous ses caresses, c'était comme goûter la vie de nouveau. Elle se blottit contre moi, toujours enroulée dans la couverture qui n'avait rien perdu de sa chaleur.

Le lit était dur et terriblement humide. Je berçais ma douce Isabella contre moi alors que devant nos yeux les flammes du feu dansaient dans l'obscurité de la chambre.

_**"-Merci Edward..."**_

_**"-De quoi donc?"**_

_**"-De m'avoir sauvée aujourd'hui... Une nouvelle fois!" **_Penser à aujourd'hui fit naître une boule désagréable dans ma gorge. Je n'étais pas pris de remords non, j'avais simplement craint de la perdre. Je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir me relever de la perte de cette femme exceptionnelle si un jour elle décidait que j'étais trop monstrueux pour avancer près d'elle. C'était ma plus grande crainte, ma plus terrible angoisse.

Mais elle n'avait pas fui! Elle était toujours à mes côtés, pelotonnée dans mes bras alors que l'atmosphère de la chambre se refroidissait encore à mesure que la nuit devenait plus profonde.

_**"-Vous n'avez pas à me remercier Isabella.**____**Je ne vous abandonnerai jama**__**is**__**" **_Et en disant ces mots j'étais pénétré de cette certitude, il n'y avait rien que je ne pouvais faire pour elle! Ou presque rien...

_**"-Je sais" **_Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure mais elle était convaincue de ce qu'elle avançait. Entendre la confiance qu'elle m'accordait m'aurait fait monter les larmes aux yeux si toutefois j'avais été encore capable d'en verser!

_**"-Quand nous serons en Amérique, tout cela sera dernière nous. Et même, vous pourrez reprendre votre liberté."**_

_**"-Je ne me sens pas captive à vos côtés Edward!"**_ Je lui souris, heureux qu'elle ressente cela. Je goûtais à ses côtés enfin au bonheur, il avait un goût lointain, comme oublié. Mais je devais lui dire qu'elle était libre de me quitter si l'envie lui prenait. Et même si cette perspective m'angoissait au-delà du possible, je ne pouvais la condamner à passer sa vie avec le moins qu'un homme que j'étais devenu!

_**"-Je le sais Isabella, et je suis heureux que vous le sachiez aussi! Mais si une fois en Amérique vous éprouvez le besoin de prendre un nouveau départ seule, sachez que je vous aiderai à trouver une demeure à votre convenance." **_

Sa main agrippa mon poignet dans un geste nerveux et angoissé.

_**"-Je veux rester près de vous Edward. Ne me chassez pas je vous en supplie!"**_

_**"-Oh Isabella, telle n'est pas mon inten**__**t**__**ion. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je vous garder**__**ai**__**s**__** à mes côtés pour l'éternité!"**_ Ce n'est qu'une fois que je les eus prononcées que je m'aperçus du double sens mes paroles. Allait-elle se méprendre et penser que je voulais faire d'elle un vampire? Je ne voulais cela pour rien au monde. La priver de son humanité me révulsait et jamais je ne pourrais me résoudre à priver le monde d'une femme aussi exceptionnelle qu'Isabella, comme jamais je ne pourrais lui ôter la chaleur de son humanité.

Mais lui avais-je fait peur? Allais-je la faire fuir alors qu'elle venait de m'assurer qu'elle resterait près de moi en Amérique?

Mon angoisse devait se voir car elle fit courir ses doigts le long de mon bras et reprit sa place sur mon torse.

_**"-Ne parlez plus de départ, Edward! Je veux rester près de l'homme qui m'a tant de fois sauvée!"**_

_**"-Je ne suis pas un homme Isabella..."**_

_**"-Oh que si vous l'êtes! Et je croyais qu'on avait déjà établi ce fait?" **_Comme pour me faire taire elle déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes, audacieuse!

_**"-Et j'éprouve une grande hâte à découvrir cette maison dont vous m'avez parlée en Amérique!" **_

Nous passâmes une partie de la nuit à parler de ma demeure là-bas qui serait bientôt la nôtre, puis de ma famille que je n'avais pas vue depuis si longtemps. J'appréhendais leur réaction s'ils apprenaient mon retour, si toutefois ils l'apprenaient!

Lorsqu'Isabella finit par s'endormir au creux de mes bras je réactivai le feu pour qu'elle ne prenne pas froid.

La pluie qui tombait toujours sur les pavés de la rue nous berçait d'une douce mélodie. La respiration d'Isabella était régulière et tranquille. Je l'admirais dans son sommeil tant elle était belle et semblait apaisée!

Lorsque l'aube étendit ses lueurs bleutées sur son corps alangui, elle commença à s'agiter puis ouvrit les yeux. Ses grands yeux charmants plein de sommeil.

_**"-Vous êtes un oreiller décidément très confortable**__**,**__** Edward! J'ai incroyablement bien dormi et je crois que désormais je vais avoir bien de la peine à me passer de votre compagnie la nuit!"**_ Dès le matin elle était mutine et taquine, pétillante de vie et de malice!

_**"-Je crains qu'il en soit de même pour moi! Bien que je s**__**o**__**is heureux de ne pas dormir, vous remuez incess**__**am**__**ment!" **_Je la taquinais alors elle me jeta un regard noir pour toute réponse, avant d'elle aussi rire de bon cœur!

Bientôt il nous fallut rassembler nos malles pour nous rendre au port, aucun de nous n'était peiné de quitter cette chambre, cette ville et même ce pays! C'était une nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à nous, ou du moins à Isabella, là-bas en Amérique!

_Et voilà, c'est tout pour ce soir! J'espère que ça vous à plu et surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!_

_Merci de me lire et je vous dis à très bientôt!_

_Bonne soirée_


	15. Chapter 15

_Bonjour tout le monde! En ce début de semaine me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!_

_Merci à: **Elizabeth Mary Holmes, Space Bound Rocket, Patoun, LittleDwarf, Sochic88, Aelita48, Galswinthe, Karima **(ma chère Karima merci beaucoup pour ta review! Je suis contente de savoir que cette histoire te plait toujours autant, je te vois rarement sur faceook mais peut-être qu'un jour on arrivera à y etre toute les deux en même temps pour papoter. Merci de me lire et à très ), **Psychogirl25, Elanya Black, Lea1985, Virginiiiiie, Misslaccro, Anais88, LolaMissSweetlove, Sand91, Triskelle Sparrow, Bellardtwilight, Lagasy, Nana10 **(merci beaucoup pour ta review, c'est toujours un grand plaisir de savoir que tu apprécies cette histoire! Pour les fins sadiques promis pas trop souvent! Je vais essayer!:) merci de me lire et à très bientôt!), **Katner, ****Alinette74, Caropat07, PatiewSnows, Fifer, Elphina, Jackye, Grazie, Aude77, Rpatz, Bellaeva, Marie **(merci beaucoup pour ta review! C'est moi qui te remercie de m'en laisser, y répondre est tout à fait normal! Pour la rencontre avec les Cullen il va falloir attendre un peu, mais j'epsère que le chapitre te plaira quand même! Edward a fait une grande frayeur à tout le monde, mais c'était le seul moyen de ne pas trop attirer l'attention! J'espère que cette suite te plaira et je te dis trè sbientôt!) **, Na****ncy **(merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis très contente de savori que cette histoire te plait et j'epsère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite! Merci de me lire, à bientôt!)**, Lamue12, Erika Shoval, ****Lune Blanche, ****Lisousarras, ****Bina1996, Sweet-tear, Mlle Lizz, Kinoum, Ulkan13, ****Helimoen, Cchope, Soraya2107, Annso601**, **Laurie **(merci beaucoup pour ta review! Ce nouveau chapitre a été un peu attendu lui aussi mais j'epsère qu'il te plaira!), **Nathaana, Stephtvdiaries, La fille** (merci beaucoup pour ta review! J'epsère que tu aimeras la suite aussi! A très bientôt!) pour vos adorables reviews!_

_Merci pour vos mises en alerte et favoris!_

_**Merci beaucoup à LyraParleOr pour ses corrections! C'est grace à elle que vous avez des chapitres compréhensibles!Merci aussi pour ses conseils et ses remarques!**_

_Maintenant place au chapitre!_

Povv B

Le quai de Liverpool était en pleine effervescence. La matinée était pluvieuse et le soleil blafard et timide ne parvenait qu'avec peine à percer l'épaisse couche de nuages grisâtres pour venir faire scintiller le pavé mouillé du port.

Chevaux et voitures se pressaient sur le quai, en cette grise matinée de printemps, le RMS Cedric dont Liverpool était le port d'attache larguait les amarres pour une de ses habituelles traversées transatlantiques.

Navire phare de la White Star Line, il avait su par son tonnage plus que par sa longueur s'imposer en cette année 1903 qui a vu sa création, comme le paquebot le plus imposant du monde. Le plus confortable aussi... assurant à la White Star Line comme à son propriétaire le très célèbre Joseph Ismay la suprématie indiscutée sur son concurrent, la Cunard Line.

J'avais, comme toute personne bien née en Angleterre, entendu parler de la construction des navires de la classe Big Four dont le Cedric était le nouveau fleuron. Sa vitesse de 16 nœuds devançait celle du Celtic lancé deux ans plus tôt, il promettait de rallier New York en sept jours tout au plus.

Je me souvenais avoir lu ces informations dans le journal au cours d'une matinée d'ennui. L'univers maritime avait toujours été pour moi source de rêve et d'évasion.

J'étais immensément surprise et impressionnée qu'Edward ait pu nous obtenir des billets, certainement très recherchés à l'approche du départ. Et si heureuse de partir et de quitter cette Angleterre qui était devenue pour moi symbole de mes supplices que j'aurais même accepté de voyager sur le pont inférieur si cela avait été nécessaire à notre prompt départ.

Au bras d'Edward et si proche de m'enfuir pour le Nouveau Monde je me sentais invisible. Mon large chapeau protégeait mon visage du regard acéré des éventuels hommes de James postés quelque part. Edward n'en avait repéré aucun mais il valait mieux se méfier, j'étais certaine que le Comte n'abandonnerait pas la partie si aisément. Il semblait tellement déterminé à me poursuivre.

Le tumulte sur le quai loin de s'apaiser se faisait grandissant à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient.

Nous fûmes bientôt invités à gravir la passerelle, les premières classes étaient toujours les premières à embarquer et c'est à cet instant que j'eus la surprise de constater que nous voyagerions sur le pont supérieur. Après les terribles nuits dans les auberges bon marché que nous venions de passer je ne pouvais que m'en réjouir même si l'efficacité d'Edward était surprenante. Combien de centaines de livres avait-il dû dépenser pour nous trouver des places sur ce paquebot?

Le bas de ma robe de voyage violine sombre trainait sur le pavé où serpentaient de petites rigoles. Il tombait une fine pluie de printemps, si propre au printemps anglais. Avant de gravir la passerelle qui m'emportait au loin vers ma nouvelle vie je songeais à la campagne anglaise qui serait scintillante et belle après cette averse, je songeais au bonheur que ça serait de galoper sur les sentiers forestiers, je songeais à Lybéria que j'abandonnais dernière moi et cette pensée me déchira le cœur. J'espérais qu'elle serait traitée avec tous les égards nécessaires mais l'idée d'être maintenant loin d'elle était pour moi presque intolérable. Elle était bien le seul regret que j'avais dans cette ancienne et triste vie...

Je ravalai la douloureuse boule d'émotion qui obstruait ma gorge et suivis Edward sur le paquebot.

De longues minutes après que tout le monde eut embarqué la corne de brume retentit et les remorqueurs s'activèrent pour tirer le Cédric vers le large.

Sur le quai se massait la foule des familles et des amis qui agitaient leurs mains fébriles vers les voyageurs en partance pour le bout du monde.

Je ne connaissais personne dans cette foule immense, du moins personne que je pourrais regretter alors je suivis Edward qui m'entrainait vers l'intérieur.

Voir les scènes d'adieux parfois déchirantes, parfois heureuses ne faisait que me renvoyer à ma propre solitude. J'étais en fuite, personne n'était là pour moi, personne à part Edward bien sûr, dont la main froide passée dans mon dos me guidait et me rassurait sur le chemin de ma nouvelle vie.

L'inconnu même lorsqu'il est si attendu, comporte toujours son lot de peurs et d'angoisses.

Nous traversâmes le vaste salon puis l'escalier Victorien du pont supérieur. Les doubles révolutions de cet escalier de bois précieux symbolisaient tout le faste et l'excellence dont la White Star Line était capable dans la construction de ses bateaux.

Véritables bâtiments de luxe flottant sur les flots agités de l'Atlantique ils étaient les prouesses des révolutions techniques qui ne cessaient de secouer le monde moderne.

Un garçon en livrée blanche dont l'excitation était palpable sous le sourire jovial, ça devait être sa toute première traversée, nous conduisit à notre suite.

Elegante et raffinée, la suite comportait tout ce que l'on pouvait souhaiter pour la semaine de traversée qui s'offrait à nous, et bien plus que je n'aurais jamais osé rêver pour notre fuite.

Nos malles furent apportées dans le salon tendu de couleur amande et illuminé par de larges fenêtres qui donnaient sur le pont supérieur.

Nous pourrions jouir à loisir de la vue de l'océan de cette pièce.

La chambre était quant à elle tapissée de vert plus sombre. Le lit Empire à baldaquin de voiles mousseux semblait bien plus confortable que les lits miteux qui avaient accueilli nos dernières nuits.

Une méridienne dans les mêmes teintes sombres y faisait face. La chambre avait de modestes proportions mais la richesse et la qualité du mobilier lui conféraient tout l'agrément qu'on pouvait rêver.

Je sentais le regard tendre d'Edward posé sur moi alors que je découvrais ce qui serait notre écrin pour les sept prochains jours. L'idée de partager une si grande intimité avec lui faisait enfler dans mon ventre une bulle d'excitation mêlée de désir.

La salle de bain était confortable et ravissante. Une large baignoire d'émail clair à pieds de lions trônait en son centre. Une coiffeuse de marbre habillait le mur.

Elle était équipée de tout le luxe souhaité. J'avais déjà une terrible envie de prendre un bain mais il me fallait attendre un peu encore.

_**"-Vous souhaitez peut-être prendre du thé Isabell**__**a**__**? Ou du café?" **_Le sourire en coin complice qu'Edward me fit à cet instant accéléra mon pouls. Et au vu du regard rieur qu'il m'adressait maintenant, j'étais certaine que cela ne lui avait pas échappé! Dieu que je pouvais maudire sa nature vampirique parfois! Impossible de garder quelque chose de secret, et encore, il n'avait pas accès à mes pensées!

_**"-Du café oui avec plaisir!" **_La garçon s'éloigna avec un hochement de tête respectueux, se gardant bien de faire la moindre remarque concernant mes goûts.

_**"-Pensez-vous que vous allez vous plaire ici?"**_

_**"-Mon Dieu Edward c'est magnifique! Bien sûr que je m'y plairais!"**_

_**"-La suite n'est pas très grande, vous allez peut-être finir par manquer d'intimité..."**_

_**"-Edward combien de fois faudra t-il que je vous dise que je n'ai besoin d'a**__**u**__**cune intimité lorsque je suis pr**__**ès**__** de vous?" **_Il se contenta de me sourire pour répondre Je me livrais de plus en plus à lui et vu la tournure qu'avait pris notre relation cela ne faisait que faire gonfler mon cœur de joie.

_**"-Isabella, il y a quelques petites choses dont nous devons nous entretenir maintenant, rien de grave **__**rassurez-vous." **_Son air pourtant semblait grave, ses yeux étaient clairs et doux, il s'était nourrit récemment, mais des ombres soucieuses les voilaient.

_**"-Permettez que je change de robe d'abord, celle-ci est mouillée et maintenant inconfortable."**_

_**"-Bien sûr, je ne voudrais pas que vous preniez froid!" **_

Je choisis une robe de mousseline blanche rosée, cintrée à la taille d'un large bandeau vieux rose et dont l'échancrure à la gorge mettait superbement en valeur mes formes.

Ma robe de voyage tomba à mes pieds dans un bruissement sourd. Tout le bas était imbibé d'eau de pluie. Je profitais de ces quelques minutes pour faire une brève toilette et arranger mon chignon rendu folâtre par le vent qui soufflait sur le quai.

Le roulis apaisant du paquebot maintenant élancé dans la baie me berçait doucement.

Ma robe d'intérieur était aussi jolie que confortable mais elle possédait un inconvénient majeur, elle était très difficile à lacer seule. J'eus beau me démener, mes petits doigts n'arrivaient pas à attraper les cordelettes de velours dans mon dos.

_**"-Edward pourriez-vous m'aider?" **_Il accourut si promptement que j'eus à peine le temps de réaliser qu'il était déjà arrivé.

Je vis son regard s'assombrir lorsqu'il contempla mon dos dénudé. Je le regardais par dessus mon épaule et c'était un spectacle enchanteur que de le voir troublé.

_**"-Oui Isabella?" **_sa voix était rauque, sensuelle et profonde, divinement séductrice.

_**"-Pourriez-vous la lacer s'il vous plait? Je ne puis le faire seule..." **_

_**"-Bien s**__**û**__**r!" **_Je me tournais vers le miroir et le regardais approcher de sa démarche lente et assurée. Il était si beau et charismatique en approchant ainsi avec cette lenteur calculée.

Je sentis d'abord son souffle frais et léger glisser dans mon cou, puis ce furent ses doigts longs et agiles dans le creux de mon dos. Son regard capta le mien et je ne pus me détacher de ses océans de jade alors qu'il laçait ma robe avec précision. Son toucher faisait naître au creux de mon ventre un raz de marée de volupté. Le tissu de ma robe caressait mon épiderme et parfois, avec la légèreté et la brièveté d'un frémissement de papillon, je sentais la pulpe froide de son doigt glisser sur ma peau brûlante. Au creux de mon ventre naissait la sensation maintenant familière du désir, un désir violent et incontrôlable qui me poussait à augmenter la pression sur sa main, à rechercher plus de contact.

Ce fût un moment suspendu hors du temps, comme si toutes mes particules élémentaires se concentraient à cet endroit de mon corps, là juste dans mon dos, sur ma peau qui jouait sous les doigts d'Edward.

Son souffle effleurait ma peau en me faisant frissonner de désir. Une fois sa besogne terminée il déposa ses lèvres dans mon cou, au creux de mon épaule. Il embrassa ma peau longuement, sa langue traçait une caresse froide sur mon épiderme brûlant. Je me consumais de désir pour lui, uniquement consciente de sa présence dans mon dos, de sa main sur ma taille et de ses lèvres dans mon cou, j'étais étourdie, à sa merci, palpitante d'envie.

Je sentais le sang pulser dans mes artères et il dut le sentir lui aussi, son nez remonta le long de ma gorge jusqu'à câliner le creux sous mon oreille.

_**"-Voila, votre robe est la**__**c**__**ée." **_Sa voix chaude et brûlante comme la lave en fusion déclencha une myriade de sensations au fond de mon être.

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre mes esprits. Dans le miroir je ne croisais que son regard maintenant noir d'encre. Je ne savais si il était dû au désir, ou à la soif... peut-être un peu des deux finalement, l'un et l'autre étaient tant intriqués dans son être.

Une fois que mon pouls se fut ralenti et que mon sang cessa de s'affoler j'allais le rejoindre au salon.

Le garçon avait entre temps apporté mon café que je m'efforçais de boire à petites gorgées, maintenant anxieuse de ce dont Edward avait à m'entretenir.

_**"-Voila, le problème n'est pas très épineux en soi, mais il est de la plus haute importance. Notre voyage en première classe risque de susciter quelques désagréments. Votre visage est familier à toute la noblesse du pays et votre fuite a fait grands bruits. Or ce pont n'est fréquenté que par l'aristocratie. Je crains que l'on vous reconnaisse."**_

_**"-Ciel, je n'avais pas songé à ce problème... James ne mettra que quelques jours à apprendre ce voyage, pourquoi ne voyageons-nous pas sur le pont inférieur dans ce cas?"**_

_**"-J'ai préféré privilégié votre confort Isabella!"**_

_**"-Il ne serra pas d'un grand secours si James me retrouve..."**_

_**"-Il vous suffit de quitter la suite le moins possible, du moins au cours de la journée. Nous prendrons nos repas ici."**_

_**"-Vous aussi? Remarquez je pourrais vous servir de dîner..." **_Ma petite plaisanterie eut au moins le mérite d'alléger la pesante atmosphère.

_**"-Hum cela va s'en dire moi aussi, mais je crains de devoir me passer de votre proposition!"**_

_**"-Comment? Mon sang aurait-il donc si mauvais aspect?"**_

_**"-Bien loin de là Isabella... ne me tentez pas!"**_

_**"-Cesserait-ce une promesse?"**_

_**"-Une menace plutôt! Vous êtes impossible!" **_Sous son agacement feint je pouvais voir le sourire joyeux qui éclairait maintenant sa bouche parfaite, et ses yeux rieurs plongés dans les miens me montraient à quel point il appréciait la plaisanterie.

_**"-Donc je ne sors plus de la suite... ça ne m'ennuie pas tant que ça elle est plutôt agréable! Le personnel trouvera juste cela un peu étrange."**_

_**"-Pas la journée en tout cas, à la nuit tombée, sur le pont personne ne vous reconnaîtra. Pour le personnel ne sous en souciez pas, nous sommes censés être un couple de jeunes mariés, c'est d'ailleurs cette excuse qui m'a permis d'obtenir les billets!"**_

_**"-De jeunes marié**__**s? Aurais-je le droit à tous les privilèges de la condition?" **_Mon audace fit se couvrirent mes joues de rouge et illumina la bouche d'Edward d'un sourire taquin, peut-être légèrement moqueur.

_**"-Un pas après l'autre Isabella... Un pas après l'autre."**_

_**"-Serait-ce déplacé de vous demande**__**r**__** un baiser? J'en meur**__**s**__** d'envie depuis mon réveil" **_ Qu'avait cet homme pour faire disparaitre ma pudeur ainsi?

Je n'en avais cure pour le moment. Il se rapprocha de moi l'air décidé et lorsque ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes j'oubliai tout de la réalité. Rien d'autre n'importait que ces lèvres froides qui bougeaient avec douceur contre les miennes, rendues brûlantes par la fièvre qu'il distillait dans tout mon être.

D'elles-même mes mains trouvèrent ses cheveux et je jouais avec délectation dans ces filaments de soie si doux sous mes doigts.

Il interrompit le baiser bien trop tôt au goût de mon avidité dévorante qui ne désirait rien de plus que me fondre en lui pour l'éternité.

La traversée se déroulait sans heurt et de la plus agréable des façons. Edward qui sortait plus de la cabine que moi me rapportait des livres de la bibliothèque du bateau et nous passions des heures à lire assis ensembles dans le petit salon.

de Je sortais bien peu de la suite à vrai dire, mais le soir lorsque la nuit était tombée sur l'océan j'allais faire quelques pas sur le pont. Nous étions quelque part dans l'Atlantique Nord et bien peu de personnes s'aventuraient dehors dans le froid hivernal, en tout cas personne du pont supérieur... gens de bonne conditions bien trop frileux pour se risquer sur le pont.

C'était souvent ce moment que choisissait Edward pour se nourrir, à l'abri de l'intimité de la suite. Il répugnait toujours autant à le faire devant moi et même si je n'avais encore jamais contemplé de spectacle plus sublime je n'eus pas le loisir de voir se répéter la scène de l'auberge.

Je le sentais soucieux depuis peu, ses réserves de sang s'amenuisaient. Il m'avait expliqué que ma présence perpétuelle et la concentration des gens alentour l'obligeait à se nourrir un peu plus que de coutume.

Je m'en voulais de lui faire subir mille maux, d'autant que je passais désormais chacune de mes nuits blottie dans le creux de ses bras, ce qui ne devait pas améliorer sa soif.

Il n'avait jamais osé me refuser cela et m'avait même avoué qu'il prenait du plaisir à me tenir contre lui nuit après nuit... S'il savait l'effet que ses paroles avaient eu sur moi, je tombais jour après jour un peu plus amoureuse de cet homme exceptionnel.

Le vent était glacial ce soir là, piquant même. Malgré mon épaisse robe de cachemire je grelottais de froid.

Dans quelques jours la lune serait pleine, ses rayons de lueurs argentées jouaient dans les flots et faisaient miroiter les profondeurs plus noires que de l'encre de Chine.

Je penchais la tête vers la voute étoilée, plus scintillante que jamais dans le ciel polaire. Quelque part, dans le grand salon très certainement, on devait donner un bal, la musique par vagues étouffées parvenait jusqu'à moi.

Les embruns chargés de senteurs d'iode et de sel me vivifiaient, j'étais plus vivante que jamais alors que le paquebot déchirait les flots tumultueux en créant des couronnes d'écume. J'étais en fuite vers une nouvelle vie...

Prise dans ma contemplation autant que dans mes pensées je ne le sentis pas arriver. Il se glissa derrière moi tel une ombre furtive mais lorsque sa main enserra ma taille je sus qui il était, j'aurais reconnu son contact entre mille. C'était comme si mon corps était tendu vers lui, modelé pour lui.

_**"-Vous êtes absolu**__**ment divine ainsi baignée par la lune." **_Son compliment suffit à faire naître un brasier en moi qui dissipa le froid de la nuit. Je savourais le contact de ses bras puissants qui me serraient contre lui. Il posa ses lèvres dans mon cou, endroit qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement, et prit de longues bouffées comme pour s'imprégner de mon parfum.

Je détournai le regard des flots sombres et le portai sur lui. Dans l'obscurité de la nuit il était encore plus magnifique que jamais. Des ombres creusaient ses paupières pourtant, j'imaginais que pour les vampires la faim tenace était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de la fatigue, elle laissait les même stigmates.

_**"-Vous voulez danser Isabella?" **_le cri mélodieux et lancinant d'un violon parvenait jusqu'à nous. Je lui offris ma main de bonne grâce et bravant le froid mordant qui me faisait frissonner, je me laissais guider par ses pas habiles, me réchauffant à son regard brûlant posé sur moi.

J'y lisais tellement de choses dans ses prunelles rendues plus sombres par la faim, la nuit et le désir.

La musique s'écoulait sur un rythme paresseux. Nos pas nous faisaient virevolter sur le parquet du pont, mouillé par les embruns humides qui venaient de l'océan. Il faisait froid et pourtant j'étais si bien au creux de ses bras, sous la voute céleste. Son corps de marbre rigide et frais me réchauffait pourtant par sa proximité.

Alors que nos pas ralentissaient progressivement j'allais du bout des doigts toucher la surface anguleuse de sa mâchoire carrée, je m'émerveillais de la douceur de sa peau et des sensations délicieuses que ce contact faisait naître en moi.

Cette fois-ci je pris l'initiative du baiser. Nos lèvres dansaient ensemble le plus parfait des ballets, sa langue, aventureuse et taquine vint quémander l'accès à ma bouche et il ne faisait aucun doute que je lui offris bien volontiers. Je perdais la raison en sentant sa bouche dévorer la mienne, je n'étais plus que bouillonnement intense de sensations, d'amour et d'émotions.

Et pourtant ce fût moi qui mis fin au baiser, mon cœur menaçait de défaillir tant il battait la chamade et l'air me manquait.

Je me fondis dans l'étreinte que ses bras m'offraient, me pelotonnant contre son corps, savourant la sensation voluptueuse de l'avoir à mes côtés. Pourrais-je un jour me passer de cet homme? Il était évident que non...

_**"-Isabella? J'ai pris la liberté de vous faire apporter un chocolat."**_

_**"-Edward vous avez des idées merveilleuses!" **_Je me prélassais dans la baignoire depuis de longues minutes déjà. La matinée était bien avancée mais je n'avais pas vraiment envie de sortir. L'eau chaude et parfumée me faisait trop de bien pour cela.

Edward entra dans la salle de bain, notre nouvelle intimité avait réduit à néant autant la pudeur que la bienséance. Et puis après tout nous étions censés être un couple de jeunes mariés non?

Je le regardais s'avancer le sourire aux lèvres en dépit des cernes qui chaque jour davantage marquaient ses yeux devenus plus sombres.

Il portait une tenue simple et décontractée, une chemise blanche dont les manches retroussées sur ses avant-bras laissaient au regard tout le loisir de courir sur ses muscles délicieusement sculptés et un pantalon de toile noire très simple.

Il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

Un brin mutine et un brin provocante, je me découvrais à ses côtés des audaces inconnues. Je fis glisser la grosse éponge le long de mon cou jusqu'à mes seins que les vaguelettes dénudaient parfois.

Il posa la tasse de porcelaine bleue fumante qui exhalait un parfum délicieux sur la coiffeuse et s'approcha d'une démarche assurée et prédatrice.

_**"-Miss Swan, cherchez-vous à me tenter?"**_

_**"-Tout à fait Monsieur!" **_Il s'agenouilla derrière moi et ôta l'éponge de mes mains.

Sentir sa caresse sur mon épiderme me fit pousser un long soupir de bien-être. Il prit le relais, me lavant avec soin et douceur. Son parfum chatouillait mes narines et sentir son souffle dans mon cou décuplait les sensations de l'éponge qui taquinait maintenant la pointe de mon sein.

Il délaissa bien vite l'encombrant accessoire pour me caresser de ses mains nues, réchauffées par le contact de l'eau.

Je posais ma tête contre son torse qui m'offrait un écrin solide et me laissais aller aux délicieuses sensations de sa main courant sur ma peau enflammée par son contact.

Je sentais mon cœur s'affoler alors qu'il titillait du bout de ses doigts les pointes roses de mes seins. Il courut le long de mon ventre, enflammant mon corps partout où sa main passait.

Un nuage voluptueux de sensations m'inondait de toutes parts, j'étais noyée sous le plaisir, entièrement à sa merci.

Je sentais mon ventre pulser de désir et se serrer dans l'attente du plaisir.

_**"-Isabella" **_sa voix n'était plus qu'un grognement rauque qui me fit pousser un petit couinement pour toute réponse. J'étais incapable de formuler le moindre mot tant j'étais noyée de sensations.

_**"-Me laisseriez-vous essayer quelque chose?" **_

_**"-Tout ce que vous voulez Edward..." **_Ma voix était un soupir difficilement exhalé.

_"__**-Je voudrais..." **_Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais sa main glissa au sud, là où personne ne m'avait jamais touchée avec tant de douceur et de volupté.

Ce fut comme si toutes les fibres de mon être se concentraient dans cet endroit pour accueillir ses doigts agiles. Il effleura ma toison avant de s'enfoncer entre mes replis humides et chauds, me faisant défaillir.

Je poussais une complainte rauque de plaisir. Alors qu'il effleura un endroit particulièrement sensible et que son doigt s'enfouit au fond de moi, je perdis l'esprit. Ravagée par un raz de marée je me laissais perdre pied, défaillir sous la décharge d'électricité qui irradiait tout mon être.

Mes hanches ruèrent vers lui sans que ma conscience ne puisse rien faire, j'étais propulsée dans un autre monde, un monde plein de voluptés et de sensations inconnues.

La bouche d'Edward sur la mienne vint avaler mon cri de plaisir.

Après ça je ne me souviens que d'une langueur qui avait noyé tout mon être. Il me semblait flotter sur un océan cotonneux, comme après une immersion prolongée dans l'eau brûlante. Mon corps tout entier avait perdu sa consistance. Il ne restait que le souvenir du raz de marée.

Prise par l'émotion je me contentais d'embrasser les lèvres d'Edward alors qu'il m'entourait d'une longue serviette éponge pour me sécher. J'étais incapable de prononcer le moindre mot mais la tendresse qui baignait les yeux d'Edward suffit à me laisser emporter par les délicieuses sensations d'apaisement que je ressentais.

Assise à la coiffeuse je buvais le chocolat chaud qui distillait en moi sa chaleur et ses arômes subtils. Réchauffée de l'intérieur je me délectais du liquide brun onctueux qui me rappelait les souvenirs de mon enfance, les bonheurs de ma vie passée.

La salle de bain baignait dans les brumes parfumées autant que ma tête en était noyée.

Edward assis derrière moi peignait mes cheveux avec douceur. Il était souriant et semblait tellement heureux. Je me réchauffais à la tendresse de son regard, encore troublée par les sensations qu'il avait fait naître en moi. Jamais personne ne m'avait fait me sentir si bien.

Le contact de la brosse et de ses doigts sur mon cuir chevelu acheva de me détendre. Je poussais de petits soupirs de bien être puis sentis bientôt mes forces m'abandonner.

La dernière chose dont je me souvienne avant de m'endormir furent les bras d'Edward autour de moi qui m'emportaient comme une jeune mariée sur le lit. Mon corps se blottit contre le sien, désireuse de toujours plus de contact et je sombrais dans un sommeil peuplé de rêves voluptueux.

Le cinquième jour de traversée arrivait à son terme. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps maintenant. L'interlude de la salle de bain ne s'était pas reproduit, Edward semblait chaque jour plus soucieux, la faim le tenaillait mais ses réserves de sang diminuaient à une vitesse dangereuse.

Je rentrais de ma promenade nocturne ce soir là. Il n'était pas dans la chambre aussi allais-je le retrouver au salon.

La lune maintenant pleine pénétrait dans la pièce par les larges fenêtres. Sur le petit guéridon où Edward était assis, un brin de lumière lunaire jouait dans un encrier de cristal.

Edward n'avait allumé aucune chandelle et les ombres démesurément agrandies se projetaient sur le parquet.

Le salon flottait dans la lumière argentée et presque irréelle de la lune.

Mon attention fut de nouveau attirée par le petit encrier qui miroitait comme un diamant précieux. A côté, un flacon du même verre précieux contenait comme un reste de sang. Le liquide carmin et épais s'étirait paresseusement contre les parois de cristal.

Dans la lumière blafarde de la lune il semblait exhaler une curieuse lueur. Il attirait mon regard comme un dangereux magnétisme. J'étais fascinée par son miroitement.

_**"-Je vais devoir me nourrir de sang humain avant la fin de la traversée..." **_Nous étions au cinquième jour mais les blocs de glace dans l'Atlantique Nord nous avaient considérablement ralenti, il nous faudrait deux jours de plus que ce qui était initialement prévu pour atteindre à New York.

_**"-Mais comment?"**_

_**"-En étant discret..." **_Sa voix était un murmure sombre, ses yeux sombres et creusés étaient les témoins des souffrances indicibles qu'il traversait. La faim dévorante le tenaillait. Il avait tenté de lutter mais elle était maintenant si douloureuse et brûlante qu'elle aurait fait perdre la raison à moins robuste que lui.

_**"-Sur un paquebot? C'est un risque inconsidéré! Cela finira par se savoir!"**_

_**"-Pas si je ne le tue pas..."**_

_**"-Je ne peux vous laisser prendre ce risque Edward! Et si vous êtes surpris? Vous ne pourrez vous enfuir ici!" **_

_**"-Je n'ai pas d'autre solution Isabella!" **_Sa voix vibrait de colère, je savais qu'elle ne m'était pas destinée, et j'avais passé l'heure d'avoir peur de lui.

_**"-Si vous en avez une autre... moi!" **_

_**"-Et vous pensez sinc**__**è**__**rement que c'est un risque que je suis prêt à cour**__**ir? Vous voulez protéger un étranger mais vous vous offrez en p**__**â**__**ture au monstre que je suis!" **_Le dégoût qui s'entendait dans sa voix me fit mal. Je n'aimais pas la façon dont il se considérait, accepterait-il un jour d'entendre quelle magnifique personne il était? Edward était un homme ou un vampire bon. J'en étais intimement convaincue et j'en étais même la preuve vivante.

_**"-Vous n'êtes pas un monstre Edward. Et je peux vous offrir mon sang sans que vous aillez à me mordre! Bien que je suis certaine que vous seriez capable de vous arrêter."**_

_**"-Je n'en serais pas si sûr à votre place..."**_

_**"-Laissez moi vous nourrir Edward... vous m'avez dit qu'aucun sang ne vous attirait comme le mien, il sera donc le plus nourrissant pour vous."**_

_**"-Et si après y avoir goutté j'en voulais encore?"**_

_**"-Vous avez plus de force que vous ne le pensez..." **_Il se tut et baissa la tête. Il avait perdu tout de sa force et de son ton menaçant. Il semblait tellement à bout de force que je ressentais une peine indescriptible à le voir ainsi. Je devais l'aider, coûte que coûte... je ne supportais pas de le voir souffrir!

_Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre et on se retrouve très vite!_

_Si vous êtes ici c'est que vous aimez les fictions qui se déroulent dans un cadre historique, alors je vous conseille d'aller lire **Cholmondeley **par **Space Bound Rocket **(dans mes favoris). _

_A très bientôt! _


	16. Chapter 16

_Bonsoir tout le monde! Me voilà avec le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire!_

_Merci beaucoup à Vavounette pour ta review! Je suis contente de t'embarquer avec moi dans cette histoire! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes! Merci de me lire, à bientôt!Merci La fille, je suis contente de savoir que tu aimes et j'espère que ton intêret sera toujours là pour la suite! Merci de me lire et merci pour ton message! Merci Izzie d'avoir lu cette histoire et merci pour ta review! J'attends avec impatience tes impressions sur la suite! Merci Isa52 pour ta review! C'est un plaisir de savoir que tu aimes cette histoire! J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite! Merci Laurie pour ta review! Et oui je fais durer le suspens... J'espère que la suite te plaira! Merci Jackye pour ta review! J'aime toujours autant lire tes suppositions! C'est un régal! Mais du coup j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par la suite! Merci de me lire et je te dis à très bientôt, j'espère que tes soucis de pc seront bientôt règlés! Bisous Merci Nana10 pour ta review! Je reconnais que je suis peut-être un peu sadique^^ Merci de me lire,à très vite! Merci Annso601, tu t'es pas identifiée mais je sais que t'es là! :)_

_Merci à tous les « Guest » très nombreux au dernier chapitre! Je peux pas vous répondre, s'il vous plait identifier vos reviews que je puisse le faire! Merci de me lire!_

_**Merci beaucoup à LyraParleOr, pour ses corrections, ses conseils avisés, pour me motiver et gérer ma paresse parce que je peux vous dire que sans elle les chapitres seraient encore plus long à arriver! Merci d'être là!**_

_**Ma Space Bound Rocket, ce chapitre est pour toi! J'espère qu'il va te plaire!**_

Pov E

La soif... cette brûlure familière qui me déchirait les entrailles. Elle était forte ce soir, peut-être même plus qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis des décennies.

La concentration d'humains sur le paquebot la décuplait, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de devoir respirer l'envoûtant parfum d'Isabella à longueur de journée. Depuis son arrivée au manoir, depuis ce soir d'orage où pour la première fois j'avais senti son enivrante fragrance, j'avais veillé à me nourrir plus que de coutume. Mais ce soir je devais faire face à l'épuisement de mes réserves, la traversée avait pris du retard, pas suffisamment pour que les humains en soient incommodés, mais assez pour mettre leur survie en sursis. J'allais devoir me nourrir, et ce avant notre arrivée à New York...

Comme chaque soir je profitais de la promenade nocturne d'Isabella pour m'abreuver, voir son regard se poser sur le monstre avide de sang que j'étais m'était insoutenable, je préférais le faire en son absence, tout plutôt que de subir la caresse brune de ses yeux si doux.

Assis face au petit guéridon de bois précieux je tentais de dompter ma soif, la brûlure, plus forte que jamais ne se contentait pas d'irradier ma gorge, elle explosait dans ma tête, me faisait subir mille maux. La douleur était si forte qu'elle en était insoutenable, je haletais, mon souffle rendu erratique par cette flammèche cruelle qui ravageait tout mon être.

Mon ventre se tordait sous le mal qui se distillait dans mon corps, tous mes sens étaient brouillés, ma vue trouble ne parvenait plus à distinguer le contour des objets miroitant sous la lune.

Seul mon ouïe gardait un semblant de lucidité et mon odorat plus aiguisé que jamais reconnaissait la senteur exquise d'Isabella aux travers les effluves rances du sang cristallisé sur les parois de verre. Elle approchait... Ignorant tout des dangers qui la guettait si elle pénétrait mon enfer, elle approchait... Son pas gracile glissait sur le parquet alors que dans ma tête explosait à l'arôme envoûtant de son parfum. Son sang chantait dans tout mon être, la bête féroce en moi, réveillée par cette saveur subtile se préparait à l'attaque. Je sentais mes muscles se bander, l'énergie couler en moi alors qu'un grognement rauque s'échappait de ma poitrine.

Il me fallut déployer tous les trésors de mon contrôle durement acquis pour ne pas planter mes crocs dans sa gorge délicate et m'abreuver de son sang.

Son entêtement touchant ne faisait que tenter la créature en moi, mes instincts de prédateur me poussaient à accepter le cadeau de son sang qu'elle m'offrait ainsi avec une touchante naïveté. La soif irradiait chacune de mes cellules, j'aurais préféré mourir que ressentir cette douleur brûlante qui naissait au creux de mon ventre, oppressait ma poitrine, déchirait ma gorge avant d'exploser dans ma tête. Le besoin viscéral de sang me faisait perdre la raison, j'avais toute les peines du monde à raisonner Isabella qui semblait décidée à abréger mes souffrances, au mépris de sa sécurité et peut-être même de sa vie.

Jamais encore depuis ma transformation je n'avais senti une douleur si vive, une brûlure si violente, c'était profond, c'était viscéral, un besoin qui dépassait ma raison, il me fallait me nourrir, ou mourir, et pourtant même la mort m'était refusée. Il ne m'attendait au bout du chemin qu'un purgatoire encore plus terrible que celui que je vivais ce soir là, terrassé par la douleur qui faisait se plier mon corps. Je sentais mes artères asséchées et vides de sang battre frénétiquement dans mon corps, réclamant leur dû. Je devais prendre le fluide vital pour vivre encore, ou plutôt cesser de souffrir.

Le parfum d'Isabella se fit plus intense encore, sa détresse faisait battre son cœur plus vite, elle ressentait mon mal. J'eus vaguement conscience qu'elle approchait, mais ma raison obscurcie par le voile de ma soif ne parvenait pas à le réaliser. Si j'avais pu je l'aurais prévenue des dangers qui la guettait à s'approcher ainsi de moi, mais je n'y parvenais pas, aucun son ne voulait monter de ma gorge déchirée par la brûlure. Je n'avais plus la force de parler, ni même de réfléchir, ma tête semblait sur le point d'exploser.

Tout avait été si vite depuis l'arrivée d'Isabella dans le petit salon, ma soif que je tentais alors d'apprivoiser doucement s'était mue en un besoin qui ne souffrait aucun refus. Je vivais le martyre à mesure que ma conscience refluait pour livrer mon corps à l'appétit dévorant de mes sens. Il ne restait plus rien de l'humain que j'avais cru retrouver, seul le vampire avide de sang se dressait devant Isabella.

Au travers ma nébuleuse de souffrances je sentis sa petite main frêle s'égarer sur mon cou avant de masser délicatement mon cuir chevelu. Son contact léger apaisa mes souffrances et m'offrit un nouveau sursaut de raison. Malheureusement il fut bref avant que la soif explose de nouveau dans ma tête. Comme un poignard tranchant je sentais mes entrailles s'ouvrir sous la brûlure. Mon souffle n'était plus qu'un halètement frénétique. J'entendis Isabella murmurer d'une voix inquiète mon prénom, mais je ne pus lui répondre tant j'étais consumé par les flammes de l'enfer. Le purgatoire qui terrifiait tant d'humains existait bel et bien, il était l'apanage et la punition du vampire. Par ses souffrances terribles il payait le prix de son immortalité. Une éternité de souffrances pour avoir eu la vanité de toujours vouloir exister.

Je n'aurais su dire depuis combien de temps mon enfer durait, j'avais perdu toute notion en dehors de cette soif qui me consumait et jetait mon être dans un brasier intense et dévorant. Soudain le parfum du sang se fit plus intense, plus violent. Je sentis mon corps réagir à sa troublante proximité. Brièvement je considérais le flacon de cristal où s'étirait mollement un reste de sang coagulé, jamais cet infime reste de liquide trouble n'aurait pu exhaler un parfum si puissant, si troublant. La senteur d'Isabella trop proche troublait mes sens mais j'aurais reconnu entre mille l'exquise fragrance de son sang. Ce sang qui m'appelait et chantait pour moi. Un flot brut d'énergie déferla en moi, la douleur reflua pour laisser place à l'excitation, des picotements d'anticipation courraient dans chacune de mes cellules. Le venin envahissait ma bouche alors que mes yeux plus perçants que ceux du faucon se posaient sur Isabella, proche... trop proche. Sa carotide battait à une allure frénétique, ne rendant son parfum que plus envoutant encore. Sous sa peau à l'exquise blancheur son sang m'appelait, son sang chantait et me suppliait de le boire.

Le désir me terrassait, mes yeux devaient être plus noirs que de l'encre de chine et je me délectais de cette excitation qui courrait en moi... l'appel du sang! La douleur refluait sous le désir, les picotements familiers se faisaient plus intenses encore, ils me poussaient vers cette gorge, cette gorge frêle et gracile, promesse de mille délices.

Tout à l'excitation qui courrait en moi et irradiait chacun de mes nerfs je ne vis pas d'abord que l'enivrant parfum ne venait pas de sa gorge mais de son bras... Sur son délicat poignet à la blancheur d'albâtre s'étiraient des taches carmin. Le liquide onctueux et odorant affluait jusqu'à mes narines qui se dilataient. Je n'étais plus qu'un animal avide de sang, une bête féroce envahie par une énergie incommensurable. Ma force semblait décuplée, la brûlure s'était faite plus précise, plus tatillonne, elle ne terrassait plus mon corps d'une indicible souffrance, elle me poussait simplement à boire ce sang offert.

Isabella, prise de folie et certainement troublée de me voir souffrir ainsi venait de s'entailler le bras avec un petit coupe papier d'argent dont la lame acérée scintillait dans la lueur lunaire.

La soif... plus forte que jamais, le désir, brutal et dangereux...

Ma raison n'avait plus de prise dans ce monde, je m'avançais tel un prédateur vers cette femme frêle qui me faisait cadeau de la plus divine des ambroisies.

Avec une lenteur calculée, comme pour profiter encore de cette délicieuse anticipation que me procurait la promesse du sang, je me saisis du petit bras gracile et le portais délicatement à mes lèvres.

Mon regard complètement captivé par les taches pourpres ne pouvait voir celui d'Isabella qui devait être terrifié par le monstre devant elle.

Lentement mes lèvres entrèrent en contact avec la peau tiède et ma langue telle une volute caressante lapa le liquide onctueux. Une déferlante de sensations s'abattit sur moi, je fus noyé dans un tourbillon de plaisirs sans fin à mesure que je buvais ce sang riche de mille saveurs. Le parfum d'Isabella me pénétrait alors que son sang coulait paresseusement dans ma gorge, apaisant ma soif, calmant la brûlure. Plus je buvais et plus je voulais boire.

Une vague de félicité me terrassa, bientôt suivie d'une deuxième. L'euphorie me gagnait à mesure que le sang régénérait mon corps. J'aspirais sa vie en goûtant ce sang qui était le plus parfait des délices.

La déchirure de sa peau n'était pas suffisamment grande pour me permettre de m'abreuver à ma guise, mais tout à mon plaisir je répugnais à planter mes crocs dans sa peau si tendre.

Il me sembla que cela ne faisait qu'une seconde que le divin liquide carmin glissait en moi lorsqu'un faible gémissement s'échappa de la bouche d'Isabella.

La soif refluait pour ne laisser place qu'au plaisir, la brûlure n'était plus, je n'avais pourtant pas bu beaucoup mais la richesse de son sang m'abreuvait comme nul autre.

Mes yeux se détournèrent de son bras d'albâtre pour se plonger dans son regard brun troublé par la peur et l'angoisse. Isabella était terrifiée...

Voir sa détresse suffit à me faire lâcher la source encore non tarie de mon plaisir. Un instant j'eus peur de la perdre, et cette angoisse viscérale me terrassa avec plus de force encore que ne l'avait fait la soif dévorante. Je ne supporterai pas de la perdre... je ne pouvais envisager mon monde sans qu'Isabella l'éclaire.

Alors que je ne croyais pas cela possible mon contrôle me revint en même temps que les bribes de mon humanité et je cessai de m'abreuver. Le monstre était dompté par la peur de perdre Isabella, elle était plus importante que le sang ou la soif.

_**"-Pardon Isabella! Pardon, je suis désolé!"**_

_**"-Ne le soyez pas..." **_sa voix rauque n'était qu'un murmure.

_**"-Je vous ai terrifiée, pardon, j'aurais dû résister."**_

_**"-Je ne voulais pas que vous résistiez, sans cela je ne me serrais pas entaillé le bras. Et vous ne m'effrayez pas Edward, cela fait bien longtemps que vous ne m'effrayez plus."**_

_**"-Vos yeux sont apeurés, et ils ne mentent pas."**_

_**"-Un instant j'ai eu peur que votre contrôle vous abandonne et que vous ne puissiez cesser de boire. C'était là ma seule crainte."**_

_**"-Cela a bien failli se produire."**_

_**"-Mais ce n'a pas été le cas! Vous avez pu vous arrêter Edward... vous vous êtes abreuvé de mon sang et vous avez pu vous arrêter!"**_

Elle s'approcha de moi de nouveau et sa petite main douce vient se loger sur ma nuque. Je plongeais le visage dans son cou pour respirer son parfum. La peur de la perdre avait été aussi forte que le plaisir ressenti en buvant son sang. Tout ce qui concernait Isabella était fort et viscéral, tout échappait entièrement à mon contrôle, et à ma raison!

Je sentis ses lèvres humides se poser sur ma tempe qu'elle embrassait longuement, dans un geste affectueux, rassurant et presque maternel.

Ce fut seulement à cet instant que je me laissais aller contre elle, je ressentais l'apaisement de ma soif alors que je goutais le plaisir de m'alanguir dans ses bras.

Si ma nature me l'avait permis je me serais endormi, ainsi blotti dans la chaleur de sa tendresse.

Ses lèvres ne quittaient jamais mon visage, mon cou... ses baisers réveillaient une autre soif, inexorablement intriquée avec la précédente. J'avais besoin d'être proche d'elle, de me fondre en elle, de m'abreuver d'elle. Ses caresses faisaient naitre de délicieux frissons dans tout mon corps, je me sentais à la fois frêle et apaisé, bercé par sa chaleur.

_**"-Mordez**__**-**__**moi Edward..." **_sa voix était un murmure rauque, caressant, elle chuchotait juste à mon oreille comme si elle craignait qu'on entende sa déraisonnable requête.

_**"-Mordez-moi, faîtes-moi l'amour et mordez-moi!"**_

_**"-Ce n'est pas raisonnable Isabella, je vous briserai."**_

_**-"Vous ne l'avez pas fait jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai confiance en vous Edward. Votre contrôle ne faiblit pas même lorsque vous vous abreuvez de mon sang." **_Sa voix chaude caressant mon oreille faisait naitre le désir dans tout mon corps. Il me terrassait avec la même force que l'avait fait la soif. Je la voulais c'était indéniable, de toute les façons possibles et imaginables. Mais ce n'était pas raisonnable.

Et pourtant à mesure que ses mains s'égaraient dans mon cou, à mesure que son parfum se teintait d'une note épicée révélatrice de son excitation, ma raison faiblissait...

Ses cheveux caressaient mon visage, j'avais envie d'elle à un point inimaginable. Lentement mes lèvres trouvèrent les siennes. Elle devait goûter la saveur de son sang sur ma bouche. Nos lèvres se caressèrent longuement, avec lenteur, avec délectation. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit et je cueillis son souffle sur mes lèvres, nos langues dansèrent un sensuel ballet, la sienne de feu se mêlait à la mienne plus froide que la glace.

L'excitation qui naissait dans le creux de mon ventre décuplait les sensations, mon désir pour elle n'avait pas de fin.

Sa main caressait la courbe anguleuse de ma mâchoire alors que la mienne pétrissait sa hanche à peine couverte par le tissu fin de sa robe.

Je buvais ses gémissements de plaisir comme plus tôt j'avais bu son sang.

Son regard brun était teinté d'un voile de désir, elle me voulait avec autant de force que je la voulais elle. Aussi n'écoutant que mon besoin de faire corps avec elle je la pris délicatement dans le creux de mes bras pour la porter jusqu'à la chambre.

Ces corps alanguis sur le lit était une invitation au plus divin des pêchers.

Dans un souffle infime elle murmura mon prénom d'une voix pleine de désir. Je ne pouvais résister à ses suppliques, mon désir et le besoin viscéral de la toucher surplombait toute raison.

Lentement, du bout des doigts et en prenant d'infinies précautions je délaçais sa robe légère. La mousseline tomba sur le sol dans un chuintement délicat qui aiguisait tous mes sens. Le corps nu d'Isabella était étendu devant moi, baigné par la clarté lunaire qui ne faisait que le sublimer encore.

_**"-Edward ne me faites pas languir plus longtemps. J'ai faim de vous moi aussi..." **_Ses petits doigts nerveux et empressés m'aidèrent à ôter ma chemise. Des picotements naissaient dans tout mon corps, partout où ses doigts effleuraient ma peau de glace. Jamais encore elle ne m'avait touché si intimement. Lorsque ses mains caressaient mon torse avec une douceur proche de la dévotion, je me noyais dans ses yeux emplis de tendresse. Le désir et la passion me terrassaient. Dans mon ventre naissait une sensation d'excitation que je n'avais connu avec personne avant elle. Isabella faisait croitre en moi une chaleur intense, je retrouvais mon humanité alors que ses doigts effleuraient ma peau froide.

Son sang chantait, son parfum me charmait mais ce n'était rien comparé au désir charnel qu'elle distillait en moi.

Je posai ma bouche dans son cou, embrassai sa peau brûlante et douce puis lentement je descendis sur sa gorge, traçant un chemin de baisers jusqu'à sa poitrine.

Ses tétons érigés semblaient quémander mes caresses. Avec une lenteur toute calculée j'en pris un dans ma bouche alors que mes doigts tatillons agaçaient son voisin. Je me délectais de voir Isabella se languir sous mes caresses. Elle se tortillait de désir et oserais-je l'espérer, de plaisir.

Mes lèvres glacées comblaient d'attention sa poitrine et son ventre chaud. Lentement je glissais vers son centre brûlant qui exhalait le parfum épicé de son excitation.

Mes mains caressaient ses hanches, ses cuisses, la préparaient à s'ouvrir à moi, à ma langue et à mes caresses.

Alors que son intimité suintante de désir était offerte devant moi, le venin envahit ma gorge. La soif renaissait sous la caresse langoureuse de son parfum, plus riche encore ainsi teintée par le fruit de son plaisir.

Je fermais les yeux quelques secondes, quittant la douceur du regard d'Isabella dardé sur moi et je pris de longues bouffées d'air comme pour m'habituer à sa fragrance, ou en humer la subtilité. Lentement je sentais la brûlure refluer dans ma gorge.

La peau de ma douce Isabella se couvrit de frissons lorsque ma bouche froide taquina son nombril puis descendit tout en bas, là où elle brûlait de désir pour moi.

D'un coup de langue habile je goûtais une saveur nouvelle, plus riche et piquante que celle de son sang, je buvais son plaisir en me délectant de la voir fondre sous les assauts répétés de ma langue.

Le désir charnel tiraillait mon être alors que du bout de la langue je suçais son bouton de plaisir, brûlant et érigé, comme à la recherche de plus de contact.

Je la lapais avec envie et délectation, ses gémissement emplissaient la chambre. Ses hanches ruaient vers moi à la recherche de plus de contact. Je glissais ma langue dans la chaleur de son intimité et quelques secondes plus tard je la sentis exploser sous moi. Une longue complainte rauque franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle happait l'air avec difficulté, prisonnière des vagues de son orgasme.

Je la pris dans mes bras et la laissa nicher sa tête dans mon cou le temps qu'elle reprenne pied. Son orgasme d'une exquise violence continuait à déferler dans son corps tremblant dans mes bras.

Mon désir pour elle atteignait son paroxysme, je ne pouvais plus attendre pour m'enfouir en elle. Jamais encore je n'avais ressenti pareilles émotions dans les bras d'une femme.

_**"-Edward s'il vous plait, je ne veux pas prendre de plaisir seule, venez..."**_

A cet instant je savais que je devais m'arrêter. J'avais dans une même soirée pu boire son sang et lui offrir un orgasme avec ma bouche. C'était bien assez pour mon contrôle fragile, mais j'étais bien trop en avant dans le désir pour m'arrêter. Ma raison me criait de me stopper mais mes sens semblaient d'un avis tout différent, et j'étais bien trop faible pour écouter ma raison...

Lentement, alors que mon corps surplombait le sien, plus magnifique que celui d'une déesse baignée ainsi par un halo de lune, je collai mon corps au sien avant de me fondre dans sa chaleur.

Nos regards se caressaient tout comme nos corps étaient occupés à le faire. Avec douceur je pénétrais en elle... sa chaleur et sa moiteur m'arrachèrent un grognement rauque de plaisir, tout comme à elle qui pleurnichait sous mon intrusion.

Je n'étais pas préparé à ce que j'allais vivre, une déferlante de sensations s'abattit sur moi, ce fut plus puissant que tout ce que je n'avais jamais vécu. Même le sang d'Isabella ne pouvait surplomber le plaisir infini de faire corps avec elle. Je me sentais comme un voyageur enfin de retour au foyer, j'étais chez moi enfoui dans l'intimité de ma divine humaine. Jamais encore je ne m'étais autant senti à ma place qu'en elle. C'était comme si mon éternité entière m'avait guidé jusque là, dans ce lit où je ne faisais plus qu'un avec cette femme dont le corps autant que l'esprit m'envoûtait. Isabella avait sur moi un pouvoir étrange, magnétique, je n'aurais pu me détacher d'elle même si j'en avais eu envie. Elle m'attirait, elle m'avait prise dans ses filets depuis le jour de notre rencontre.

Et ce soir-là, alors que j'allais et venais lentement en elle, je perdais toute notion du monde alentour. Ses gémissements de plaisir faisaient échos aux miens, mes yeux perdus dans l'océan des siens nous connectaient plus encore que nos corps. Fenêtres ouvertes sur son âme, je lisais en elle comme elle lisait en moi.

Mon ventre se serraient sous la sensation poignante de me fondre en elle. Des décharges électriques courraient dans tout mon être, je ne tiendrai pas longtemps, les sensations étaient trop fortes, trop déconcertantes, trop intenses!

_**"-Edward je ne..." **_Le cri de jouissance d'Isabella déchira l'air. Je la sentais se resserrer autour de ma virilité, elle m'emportait avec elle au cœur de l'ouragan de jouissance.

_**"-Mordez... moi" **_Sa supplique, le plaisir, les vagues de plaisir qui s'abattaient sur moi eurent raison de mon contrôle.

Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté, libérant sa gorge d'albâtre que du bout des doigts je dégageais de ses cheveux. Sa carotide pulsait sous l'effort, le parfum de son sang teinté par l'essence du plaisir m'appelait, il ne chantait plus, il me charmait, m'envoûtait. La brûlure envahit ma gorge en même temps que le venin.

Avec lenteur j'approchais mes lèvres rouges et asséchées de ce cou gracile et offert. La lune miroitait sur sa peau d'ivoire délicate. Ma bouche caressa le dessin de sa puissante artère. Je savourais son parfum, humais la richesse de son sang qui ravissait tout mes sens.

Je le voulais plus que tout, ce liquide carmin, épais et subtil... Ma bouche glacée embrassa son cou brûlant, union du feu et de la glace. Nous n'étions pas compatibles et pourtant jamais personne n'avait déclenché en moi ces océans de plaisir et de volupté.

Sensuellement je léchais sa peau à la saveur salée. En moi l'appel su sang se mêlait aux plaisirs du sexe, ils étaient étrangement similaires, c'était le même besoin viscéral, la même envie.

_**"-Edward..." **_Une nouvelle vague de jouissance nous terrassa, toujours enfoui au fond de sa chaleur je n'avais cessé de me mouvoir en elle. Elle trembla dans mes bras et mes crocs se plantèrent dans la blancheur gracile de son cou. Je sentis la peau se déchirer sous la morsure. Sa peau fine et douce s'ouvrait sous la puissance de mes crocs. Les flots abondants de son sang envahirent ma bouche. Je la buvais avec avidité. Je me réchauffais à la chaleur de son corps. Libération!

Ma respiration se coupa, mon corps tout entier flageola, je n'étais pas préparé à ces sensations puissantes qui m'assaillaient de toutes parts. Je buvais les torrents carmins de son sang. La créature en moi ronronnait, apaisée, ces sons faisaient échos aux gémissements d'Isabella qui jouissait une nouvelle fois. Je me déversais en elle alors qu'elle m'offrait son sang, je m'abreuvais d'elle en même temps que je la faisais mienne. Nos fluides s'échangeaient et je savais que jamais plus je ne pourrais me passer d'elle.

Sa petite main agrippa ma nuque, tira mes cheveux, elle me pressait contre elle. Elle refusait que je détache ma bouche de son cou, elle voulait approfondir le contact et ressentir encore ma morsure comme si la douleur décuplait son plaisir. Et c'était très certainement le cas...

Sa voix rauque, emplie de plaisir ronronnait à mes oreilles. Je la voulais, pour l'éternité je voulais avoir cette femme à mes côtés.

Je goûtais pour la deuxième fois sa divine ambroisie mais c'était bien plus fort cette fois-ci, bien plus puissant. Mes crocs enfoncés dans sa chair la marquaient comme mienne. La saveur subtile de son sang décuplait ma jouissance, perdu dans un tourbillon de volupté je n'avais plus conscience du monde alentour. Je ne sentais que le corps d'Isabella enroulé autour du mien, son sang qui par flots ininterrompus se déversait dans ma gorge, m'abreuvait sensuellement, et nos esprits qui se retrouvaient quelque part au cœur des tourbillons de plaisir.

Je n'avais plus conscience que d'elle, nous étions connectés de la plus intime des façons, j'avais trouvé ma place.

Mon cerveau sembla exploser sous la puissance du choc, ma vue se troubla, si j'avais pu je crois que quelques larmes se serraient échappées de mes yeux, comme elles s'échappaient de ceux d'Isabella, mon exquise humaine. Tel un drogué je prenais ma dose d'euphorie, une sensation incroyable de légèreté emplit tout mon corps, j'avais l'impression de flotter, en dehors de mon enveloppe charnelle. Au milieu des brumes de mon plaisir, seule Isabella existait, elle me souriait, heureuse.

Doucement les vagues de plaisir refluèrent, je quittais la chaleur du nuage ouateux de mon bien-être en même temps que je quittais le corps brûlant d'Isabella.

La source de son sang ne s'était pas tari mais j'étais abreuvé, apaisé, ma soif n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, elle avait totalement disparue. Jamais aucun sang n'avait eu le pouvoir d'apaiser tout à fait la brûlure, seul celui d'Isabella pouvait m'offrir ce divin répit.

Je léchais voluptueusement la peau de son cou encore tachée de pourpre, je savourais une dernière fois l'envoutante saveur de son sang qui se distillait en moi.

Les vagues de jouissance et de plaisir quittèrent mon corps, je me sentais désemparé maintenant, le manque m'envahit instantanément dès que j'eus quitté la chaleur de son corps.

A mesure que le plaisir refluait la tristesse m'étourdissait. Le manque était violent et pourtant la chaleur nouvelle qui courrait dans mes veines me procurait un étrange bien-être.

Mes lèvres se fondirent avec celles d'Isabella, par mon baiser je tentais de faire disparaitre le reflux de la volupté, je voulais garder encore le sensation de mon corps fondu dans le sien, je voulais vaincre le manque qui me laissait désemparé.

Nos langues dansèrent sensuellement ensemble, le gout de sa salive se mêlait à celui de son sang. Elle devait le sentir mais ne semblait pas rebutée, bien au contraire elle m'embrassait avec frénésie, semblant ne jamais vouloir décoller ses lèvres des miennes.

Doucement je sentis son corps se ramollir dans mes bras, elle quittait la réalité pour s'enfoncer dans le sommeil. Elle se laissa aller contre les oreillers sans jamais cesser de se blottir contre moi. Un sourire satisfait et heureux étirait ses lèvres pleines et tendres.

Sa peau, rendue plus blanche encore par la lumière de la lune et par tout le sang qu'elle avait perdu semblait miroiter d'une étrange lueur, comme un halo voluptueux.

Dans son cou, la blancheur nacrée de sa peau était tachée d'une trainée pourpre, sur les draps, ça et là étaient imprimées les traces de mon forfait. Le liquide carmin qui tranchait brutalement sur le blanc exhalait son subtil et entêtant parfum. J'étais rassasié et n'éprouvais plus aucun désir de me nourrir, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de humer ce riche bouquet.

J'allais chercher un linge humide pour nettoyer les traces de sang. Doucement je caressais sa peau plus que ne la frottais. Je flottais dans un bien-être cotonneux encore inconnu, la chaleur depuis longtemps oubliée rougeoyait en moi, je me délectais de ses rayons... et pourtant au fond de moi commençait à naître la pointe aiguisée de la culpabilité.

J'avais pris ce que jamais je n'aurais dû toucher... j'avais pris son sang en même temps que son corps alors que je m'étais juré de toujours résister.

Mais le puissant magnétisme qu'elle exerçait sur moi avait eu raison de mon contrôle. Cette nuit lorsque nous n'avions fait qu'un dans la blancheur soyeuse des oreillers il m'avait semblé toucher son âme. Je caressais sa peau et me délectais de son liquide vital mais c'était son âme et son cœur que je pénétrais. Tout comme elle pénétrait le mien... le monstre n'avait plus d'âme mais mon cœur mort naquit de nouveau sous sa chaleur.

En même temps que je buvais sa vie j'avais éprouvé un sursaut de mon humanité à jamais disparue. Je me sentais vivant de nouveau...

Je contemplais son corps alangui, j'ignorais quelle force m'avait permis d'arrêter de la boire avant que la vie ne quitte son corps. Elle était plus pâle, mais sa blancheur n'exhalait rien de morbide, elle allait s'en remettre je le savais. Et pourtant la culpabilité grandissait à chaque sursaut de l'horloge... plus la nuit avançait et plus sa lame tranchante me broyait les entrailles. Jamais je n'aurais dû toucher à cette femme si douce et précieuse, j'avais risqué sa sécurité en même temps que sa vie. Et même si un étrange miracle m'avait permis de m'arrêter suffisamment tôt, cela aurait pu tout à fait ne pas être le cas... Elle aurait pu mourir ce soir, sous la morsure ardente de mes crocs, noyée par le poison de mon venin.

Ne supportant plus de la corrompre par ma proximité je m'éloignais. Assis sur un fauteuil à son chevet je contemplais son corps étendu et apaisé. Sur sa hanche s'imprimaient déjà les détestables empreintes violacées de mes doigts. Je ne l'avais pas tuée mais j'avais marqué son corps de mon passage... ma force vampirique avait laissé sur elle sa trace. Je l'avais blessée et c'était un miracle incroyable que ses os ne se soient pas brisés sous ma force effrayante décuplée par l'orgasme.

Comment avais-je eu l'audace de toucher cette femme? Comment avais-je pu prendre le risque de la briser alors qu'elle était devenue le centre de mon univers?

Et pourtant je ne parvenais pas à regretter tout à fait l'expérience merveilleuse qu'elle m'avait fait vivre, jamais encore je n'avais ressenti de si puissantes sensations. Jamais encore la brûlure de ma gorge s'était apaisée au point de me faire oublier ma nature vampire.

L'ambivalence de mes sentiments me déchirait le ventre. Je craignais de voir son regard effrayé à son réveil, je ne voulais pas voir se refléter dans ses iris bruns le monstre que j'étais. Ce monstre qui avait bu son sang et couvert ses hanches d'ecchymoses...

La nuit passa avec une lenteur épouvantable. La douleur lancinante de la culpabilité ne s'apaisait pas.

La lueur de la lune pleine qui baignait le corps nu de ma douce Isabella céda sa place aux miroitements bleutés de l'aube.

Son corps d'ivoire délicat charmait mon regard. Sa poitrine ronde et ferme se soulevait au rythme paisible de sa respiration, elle était tellement belle.

Une de ses jambes passée au dessus des draps exposait le triangle brun de son sexe, cette petite parcelle voluptueuse que je savais brûlante de désir.

Alors que j'avais conscience que ce plaisir aurait dû m'être interdit, je ne cessais d'éprouver l'envie de me fondre en elle de nouveau.

A mesure que le soleil se levait sur l'océan et que ses rayons réchauffaient les teintes douces de la chambre, la respiration d'Isabella se fit plus rapide. Elle sortirait du sommeil bientôt.

L'angoisse m'étreignait le ventre, je craignais sa réaction et la redoutais à la fois.

Ses grands yeux bruns s'ouvrirent doucement et se posèrent sur moi avec une infinie tendresse qui aurait fait monter les larmes à mes yeux si ma nature me l'avait permis.

_**"-Edward..." **_sa voix était rauque, sa gorge devait être desséchée, elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang, elle devait s'hydrater.

_**"-Edward je n'aime pas le tourment que je lis dans vos yeux. J'espère sincèrement que vous ne songez pas à regretter ce qui s'est produit cette nuit."**_

_**"-J'aurais pu vous tuer..." **_cette pensée m'arrachait le cœur, oppressait ma poitrine.

_**"-Mais vous ne l'av**__**ez**__** pas fait." **_L'assurance et la certitude suintaient de toutes ses paroles. Elle me faisait tellement confiance, une confiance que je ne méritais pas...

D'un bond habile elle quitta le lit et vint, nue, se blottir sur mes genoux, sa tête nichée contre ma poitrine. J'inspirais à grandes bouffées son parfum, il m'apaisait, étrangement la brûlure ne naquit pas dans ma gorge. C'était comme si j'étais entièrement rassasié. Son parfum me rassurait, m'apaisait, m'entrainait dans un tourbillon de voluptés sans jamais aiguillonner ma soif qui avait entièrement disparue. Le sang d'Isabella avait des vertus qu'aucun autre n'avait.

Sa petite main caressait ma nuque, jouait avec mes cheveux. Je me fondais dans sa tendresse, savourant le miracle de la tenir à nouveau dans mes bras. Elle était vivante et ne m'en voulait pas le moins du monde. Elle avait totalement accepté ma nature vampirique, bien mieux que je n'avais jamais pu le faire moi même.

_**"-Ne regrettez rien Edward, je suis vivante, vous avez pu vous arrêter."**_

_**"-Je ne sais comment... et vous êtes couverte d'ecchymoses."**_

_**"-Tellement peu... j'aime la sensation de garder la marque de vous sur moi, j'aime cette impression de vous appartenir. Vous avez pu vous arrêter..., et je meurs d'envie de recommencer..." **_Elle avait murmuré ces paroles tout contre mon oreille, le désir violent naissait de nouveau au fond de mon ventre. C'était un désir charnel et fort.

Elle remuait des hanches, mutine, pour me tenter.

Bien malgré moi un sourire étira mes lèvres, j'étais fier quelque part qu'elle ait de nouveau envie de ressentir ma présence en elle. J'avais la sensation de l'avoir marquée comme mienne cette nuit, elle m'appartenait tout comme je lui appartenais. Penser à ça me fit ronronner de plaisir. Possessif je la serrais plus fort dans mes bras. Jamais je ne laisserai personne la toucher... La culpabilité refluait doucement alors qu'Isabella ne cessait de caresser ma nuque, d'embrasser mon cou. Elle me voulait avec la même force que je la désirais moi même...

Elle avait besoin de reprendre des forces alors je lui fis servir un copieux petit-déjeuner.

_**"-Je vais prendre un bain, j'ai l'impression d'avoir couru des heures et des heures cette nuit..."**_

_**"-Voulez-vous que je le fasse couler?"**_

_**"-Je vais le faire merci. Oh et Edward?"**_

_**"-Oui?"**_

_**"-A mon retour je ne veux pas que la moindre étincelle de tristesse ne revienne dans vos yeux. Vous ais-je dit que vous aviez de superbes yeux d'or aujourd'hui?"**_

Sur ses paroles elle quitta la chambre non sans m'avoir lancé un sourire amusé. Isabella était une créature étrange, elle n'avait pas peur de moi. J'aimais son esprit vif et tatillon. C'était une femme remarquable, belle, douce, intelligente et forte. Le feu de la liberté brûlait en elle, et j'aimais sa force subtilement liée à sa fragilité. C'était une femme fascinante, et elle ne répugnait pas à partager mes secrets... même les plus obscurs.

Lorsqu'elle revient, habillée d'un superbe déshabillé de soie bleutée, elle illumina la pièce de sa présence. Avec aisance elle se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil et commença son déjeuner. Un sourire léger flottait sur ses lèvres, ses yeux pétillaient de malice, et de bonheur.

Je regardais fasciné ses petites lèvres déchirer la viennoiserie, elle semblait affamée et dévorait son déjeuner avec appétit.

_**"-Pardon, je suis impolie! En voulez-vous Edward? Vous n'avez rien commandé pour vous!"**_

_**"-Merci Isabella, j'ai fait un repas plus que copieux et succulent hier soir..."**_

_**"-Oh vous m'en voyez ravie! Mais vous avez tort, ces viennoiseries sont délicieuses!"**_

_**"-Mangez Isabella, et buvez votre chocolat, c'est plein de fer et vous en avez besoin!"**_

_**"-Hum et si je bois beaucoup de chocolat, aurais-je le plaisir de vous accompagner pour votre prochain repas?"**_

_**"-Je crains que mes gouts alimentaires ne vous siéent pas..."**_

_**"-Je pensais plutôt prendre la place du gibier! "**_

Son rire cristallin troubla le calme de la suite, elle semblait rayonner de bonheur, à mesure qu'elle mangeait les couleurs revenaient teinter son délicieux visage.

_**"-Vous semblez tellement heureuse..."**_

_**"-Peut-être parce que je le suis! Et vous Edward êtes vous heureux?"**_

_**"-Plus que je ne l'ai jamais été, même si je ne devrais pas éprouver ce bonheur!"**_

_**"-Tout le monde à le droit au bonheur! Je suis vivante Edward! Ne retenez que cela et cessez de vous tourmenter!"**_

_**"-Je vais essayer... je vous dois bien cela je crois."**_

_**"-C'est surtout à vous que vous le devez! Et veillez à ne pas m'ôter mon bien-être avec votre culpabilité."**_

Elle délaissa son repas pour venir s'assoir sur mes genoux. Sa bouche trouva refuge dans mon cou, je la sentais embrasser, lécher et suçoter ma peau froide. Elle avait toute les qualités d'une bonne vampire...

Je secouais bien vite la tête pour chasser ces pensées inconvenantes de mon esprit.

Nous nous câlinâmes longtemps, je profitais de sa tendresse, me réchauffais à sa chaleur. La vie pulsait dans tout mon être, c'était une sensation grisante alors je la tenais plus fermement contre moi.

_**"-Parlez moi encore de votre maison en Amérique."**_

_**"-Notre maison Isabella." **_Un sourire heureux illumina de nouveau ses lèvres, jamais je ne me lasserai de la voir sourire ainsi. Jamais je ne me lasserai d'elle!

_**"-Il va je pense falloir faire quelques travaux. Elle n'a pas été habitée depuis des décennies. Je compte sur vous pour la remettre au goût du jour, et surtout pour l'aménager à votre convenance. Je veux que vous vous y sentiez bien! Elle devrait vous plaire, elle est moins vaste que le manoir mais très belle, et puis si elle ne vous plait pas nous en chercherons une autre!"**_

_**"-Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ne serait pas à ma convenance! J'ai tellement hâte de découvrir à quoi elle ressemble! Et votre famille, comment réagiront-ils à notre arrivée?"**_

_**"-Je l'ignore Isabella, je l'ignore... Mon clan n'est pas originaire du même état, mais je ne doute pas qu'ils auront bientôt vent de notre **__**venue**__**. Je suis plein d'incertitudes à ce sujet, mais nous avons bien le temps d'y penser!" **_Elle pressa sa tête un peu plus fort contre ma poitrine comme pour me rassurer. C'était à moi de veiller à son bien-être et à sa protection et pourtant parfois elle me faisait me sentir comme un petit enfant en quête de réconfort. J'accueillais avec joie le soutien touchant qu'elle m'offrait.

Nous passâmes le reste de la journée étendus sur le lit. Isabella me disait ressentir dans tout son corps des courbatures qu'elle qualifiaient de délicieuses "elles me rappellent notre nuit".

Je caressais doucement ses cheveux en lui lisant des vers du très talentueux Charles Baudelaire.

Isabella aimait la poésie et selon ses dires elle l'appréciait encore plus lorsque ma voix la lui contait.

Lorsque le crépuscule tomba sur l'océan je lui proposais de sortir prendre l'air sur le pont, ensemble cette fois-ci. Je n'avais nullement besoin de me nourrir tant le sang puissant d'Isabella m'offrait un délectable répit.

_**"-Accordez-moi quelques minutes le temps que j'arrange ma coiffure."**_

_**"-Ça m'étonnerait que nous croisions beaucoup de monde, enfin c'est ce que j'espère."**_

_**"-Mais tout de même, je ne vais pas sortir avec les cheveux en pareille pagaille!"**_

_**"-Vous êtes magnifique**__**!" **_Une délicieuse rougeur couvrit ses joues et elle s'assit à la coiffeuse en se détournant de mon regard inquisiteur. Je ne pouvais cesser de poser mes yeux sur elle.

La lumière des petites lampes à pétrole disposées ça et là, jouait dans ses cheveux et les parait de délicats reflets châtains.

Nos yeux se caressaient à travers le miroir. Fasciné j'observais ses doigts agiles remonter sa divine chevelure bouclée jusqu'à en faire un chignon sophistiqué où elle piqua quelques perles grises.

Cette image pleine de volupté me renvoya à une autre image... A l'image d'une autre femme dont la ressemblance avec Isabella était troublante.

_Paris octobre 1788_

_A demi allongé sur la méridienne je regardais la femme assise à la petite coiffeuse de marbre. Ses longs doigts fins jouaient dans ses cheveux châtains, presque blonds. A travers le miroir je contemplais ses traits, brouillés par la vitre piquetée. _

_Marie-Louise s'apprêtait pour sortir ce soir. La reine l'avait conviée à l'opéra. C'était une des rares à jouir encore du privilège d'avoir ses entrées au petit Trianon. La reine était ces temps-ci forcée de délaisser sa petite demeure de plaisance. Les finances du royaume étaient au plus bas, on lui reprochait souvent, bien que très injustement de dilapider des fortunes dans sa petite demeure. _

_Ma Marie-Louise était son amie fidèle bien que la duchesse de Polignac tentait de lui voler le cœur de la reine. _

_**"-Que regardez-vous avec pareil intérêt Edward?"**_

_**"-Mais vous ma chère! Vous êtes divine!"**_

_**"-Cessez dont de me flatter ainsi! Je ne tomberai pas avec vous dans les affres du libertinage et vous le savez parfaitement!"**_

_**"-Vous ne pouvez enlever l'espoir du cœur d'un homme ma chère!"**_

_Elle rit à ma remarque. C'était un jeu entre nous, je faisais mine de la séduire et chaque fois elle me repoussait. Notre amitié était toute platonique et bien que sa surprenante beauté ne manquait pas de me séduire, je n'attendais d'elle rien de plus que la douceur de nos conversations._

_Son esprit était le plus vif que je n'avais jamais rencontré.. Mes talents de télépathe montraient avec elle quelques défaillances, je n'étais pas toujours capable de lire ses pensées avec précision, cette particularité ne rendait notre amitié que plus piquante encore._

Cinq ans plus tard la Révolution m'ôtait de la plus cruelle des façons la seule humaine qui n'avait jamais comptée pour moi. Elle avait été la seule femme à m'offrir la douceur de sa compagnie dans ma vie de vampire, j'appréciais la vivacité de son esprit autant que sa gentillesse.

Sa mort violente fut le pire moment de ma vie vampirique, j'étais arrivé trop tard pour la sauver, elle m'avait quitté, bien trop tôt certes, mais elle était humaine et ce n'était que le cours logique des choses qu'elle quitte ce monde alors que je l'arpentais toujours, prisonnier de ma nature infâme...

Mon esprit revient au présent. Je contemplais Isabella qui partageait tant de traits communs avec Marie-Louise, elle aussi un jour je la perdrais. Elle aussi quitterait ce monde avant moi. Sa chaleur ne serait plus bien avant que ma froideur ne cesse d'exister. Du fond de la solitude l'éternité semblait bien longue, mais elle le serait encore plus après avoir connu la douceur de cette femme, et l'avoir perdue.

Je savais déjà que le jour où elle me serait ôtée je ne pourrais trouver de repos, je souffrirais le martyre jusqu'à la fin de l'humanité. Le jour où Isabella cesserait d'exister plus aucune lumière ne viendrait éclairer mon purgatoire.

Alors je me promis de profiter intensément de chaque seconde qui m'était offerte à ses côtés.

_**"-J'ai terminé. Vous sembliez plongé dans vos pensées... Nous y allons?" **_Je lui tendis mon bras et nous quittâmes la suite, ensemble.

_Alors vos impressions? N'hésitez pas à me les donner!_

_A bientôt! _


	17. Chapter 17

_Salut! Voilà le nouveau chapitre!_

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews au dernier! Apparemment il vous à plu..._

_Merci à: **Karima: **Je suis super contente que ce chapitre t'ai plus! J'espère que tu as bien profité de tes vacances... A très bientôt sur facebook, ça va être un peu plus simple de se parler maintenant! Bisous!_

_**Nana10: **Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Et oui ils sont passé aux choses sérieuses... Ils ont mis le temps alors il fallait que ça soit un peu chaud comme première fois quand même ;) J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances! A très bientôt!_

_**Isa52: **Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Pour la rencontre avec le clan il va falloir attendre un peu, mais leur arrivée en Amérique c'est pour maintenant! J'espère que ça te plaira! A très vite!_

_**Bibou: **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que tu as aimé le dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui ci! A bientôt!_

_**Laurie: **Merci pour ta review! J'espère que tu aimeras aussi celui là!_

_**Canada02: **Merci pour ta review! Si tu lis chaque chapitre avec assiduité, moi c'est des reviews que le lis avec le même plaisir! J'espère que la suite te plaira! A très vite! Bizz_

_**Merci à ma super Béta LyraParleOr et merci à Space Bound Rocket, pour vos corrections, vos conseils, vos recherches (particulièrement sur ce chapitre ^^) et pour votre présence! **_

Pov B

_New York_

L'aube étendait son manteau d'ombres bleutées sur l'océan. A l'horizon un éclat de lumière encore un peu pâle tentait de dissiper les nuages, son éclat irisé semblait dissoudre les ténèbres. L'aurore naissait sur l'immensité mouvante de l'océan. La nuit, encore sertie de quelques scintillantes étoiles comme des joyaux sur un velours précieux palissait pour donner naissance au jour, un jour nouveau plein de promesses et d'espérances...

Mon cœur se gonflait de joie en pensant à ce nouveau jour, à cette nouvelle vie qui m'était offerte. Le roulis imperturbable du bateau me berçait. Je respirais frénétiquement l'air pur chargé d'iode et de sel, un brin piquant mais surtout vivifiant, il avait sur ma langue une saveur douce et pleine d'espoir, celle de ma nouvelle vie qui n'était qu'à ses délicieuses prémices.

Je resserrais ma main gantée sur celle passée sous mon bras. Ce contact me rassurait, m'apaisait, il était le symbole de tant d'espérances!

Edward dut sentir mon trouble car il pressa doucement mes doigts, comme pour m'assurer que je n'étais plus seule désormais. Aucun mot n'était nécessaire entre nous, seul son contact me plongeait dans une profonde sérénité.

Je détournais mon regard de l'immensité tumultueuse pour me plonger dans le regard vert intense de celui qui m'avait fait renaître à la vie.

Tout le monde était sur le pont en cette fraîche matinée. Mon large chapeau de voiles et de plumes améthyste me protégeait des regards curieux qui auraient pu s'aventurer vers le couple élégant que nous devions former.

Edward avait revêtu un costume sombre, un chapeau dissimulait l'éclat si doux de ses cheveux, sa canne à la main, il donnait la parfaite illusion d'un gentilhomme voyageant avec sa jeune épouse.

Au loin on distinguait l'ombre de la terre qui perturbait le bleu profond de la mer. Le port de New York... Nous y étions, enfin!

Comme pour rattraper le retard que les blocs de glace au large de l'Atlantique Nord nous avaient fait perdre, le bateau déchirait les flots à pleine vitesse.

L'agitation sur le pont était palpable, comme une marée tumultueuse le flot des murmures grossissait à chaque mile avalé, l'excitation crépitait dans l'air, tous avaient hâte de poser les pieds sur le sol du Nouveau Monde et moi peut-être encore plus.

Edward me souriait, d'une façon bienveillante et douce, peut-être un peu amusé aussi, je me sentais comme une petite fille à la veille d'une fête, frivole et insouciante. Toutes les menaces qui planaient sur ma tête semblaient avoir enfin disparues.

_**"-Regardez Isabella, la Statut de la Liberté là**__**-**__**bas, no**__**u**__**s y sommes presque!" **_Le souffle frais d'Edward qui murmurait à mon oreille caressa mes tempes. Je voulais me rapprocher de lui encore, l'espace entre nous était déjà bien trop minime pour plaire aux convenances mais je n'en avais que faire, je ne me sentais bien que proche de lui.

Il avait raison, dans l'obscurité de l'aube on distinguait l'immense statue, majestueuse et élégante. Ce symbole de la liberté saluait toutes les âmes échouées ici qui avaient préféré la fuite à l'enfermement.

Je me souvenais avec émotion de son inauguration quelques années plus tôt, elle avait fait la une des journaux pendant des semaines. Nombre d'Anglais ne voyaient pas d'un très bon œil ce présent français qui commémorait avec tant de brio une de leur défaite.

Le port se rapprochait maintenant, en même temps que le jour se dessinait plus précisément à l'horizon faisant refluer la nuit.

Sur le quai on pouvait distinguer l'agitation que créait l'arrivée du paquebot.

De nombreux porteurs se pressaient déjà pour charger sur leur dos les malles des voyageurs.

Les remorqueurs vinrent à notre rencontre. La mer troublée n'était plus qu'un amas d'écume fendue par la coque des bateaux.

Il y eu un vacarme assourdissant, le tintement d'une cloche qui annonçait notre arrivée et une secousse terrible qui me projeta contre Edward.

Le roulis cessa... nous étions arrivés. L'Amérique, enfin!

_**"-Attendons que les passagers du pont supérieur aient débarqué" **_En effet un amas de chapeaux immenses, de robes et de gentilshommes élégants se pressaient déjà vers la passerelle que l'on venait à peine d'installer.

Absorbés dans la contemplation de la ville qui s'éveillait à peine, nous restâmes sagement adossés au garde-fou le temps que la haute bourgeoisie anglaise ait terminé de déserter le pont.

Je me sentais vibrer d'excitation, mon cœur semblait pulser frénétiquement dans ma poitrine. La gorge sèche et les yeux humides d'être enfin arrivée au bout de ce périple, j'attendais avec une hâte immense de pouvoir poser les pieds à terre.

Lorsque qu'il fut notre tour de débarquer Edward me prit le bras et me guida le long de la passerelle. Mon émotion était vive et ma joie immense.

Avec agilité il nous conduisit sur le quai envahi d'un tumulte immense et d'une foule dense.

Il fallut attendre longtemps avant que nos passeports soient vérifiés. La file immense des voyageurs s'étirait sur toute la longueur du quai d'Ellis Island, l'île des immigrants. Les cris des enfants impatients et fatigués faisaient enfler le vacarme assourdissant du port.

Une fois que nous eûmes passés les portiques et que les formalités interminables ne furent plus qu'un lointain souvenir, Edward nous guida à travers l'agitation qui envahissait les trottoirs. Nous étions autorisés à rejoindre New York qui se dressait devant nos yeux.

_**"-Le voyage sera encore long et il est tôt, souhaitez-vous profiter de la ville pour faire quelques achats? Nous pourrions visiter les Grands magasins et nous promener dans les rues. Nous prendrons le train à l'heure du déjeuner."**_

_**"-C'est une idée merveilleuse, je rêve de voir New York, pas seulement la gare et le port."**_

En effet notre voyage serait encore long... notre destination: Charlottesville en Virginie. Nous n'y serions que le lendemain mais cette fois-ci James n'était pas à nos trousses alors je pouvais facilement modérer ma hâte d'être arrivée.

Assise dans un fiacre, j'observais Edward donner des consignes pour que nos bagages soient tout de suite acheminés à la gare, il était inutile de s'en encombrer.

Le fiacre se mit en mouvement et nous emporta dans les profondeurs des rues pavées.

New York... énorme, cosmopolite, une ville grouillante de mouvements et de bruits.

Les yeux écarquillés à la petite fenêtre du fiacre j'observais le défilé des façades de briques brunes des immeubles immenses qui semblaient vouloir taquiner le ciel.

Le soleil matinal s'infiltrait dans les rues la baignant d'une lueur vaporeuse et chaude qui dissipait les ténèbres.

Cette ville n'avait rien de comparable aux villes de la vieille Europe, les façades de briques brunes ou de bois travaillé bordaient les rues droites et bien dessinées qui quadrillaient la cité.

Aux premières heures du jour le tumulte était déjà grand, voitures, tramway à chevaux ou à vapeur et automobiles se croisaient en tous sens. Le pas pressé des chevaux claquait sur le pavé, mélodie rythmique seulement troublée par les explosions retentissantes que les moteurs des automobiles faisaient à chaque accélération.

Edward me nommait chaque bâtiment important que nous croisions sur notre route, il était un guide merveilleux bien qu'il eut quitté ce pays depuis fort longtemps.

A l'angle de Madison Square le fiacre croisa une voiture à impériale de si près que nous fûmes déséquilibrés. Je ne sais quel miracle nous protégea d'un accident mais le cocher rétablit rapidement l'équilibre de la voiture et poursuivit sa route sans ralentir son train d'enfer.

Le mouvement brusque m'avait projetée contre Edward dont la main s'était maintenant échouée sur ma hanche sans qu'il ne montre la moindre envie de l'éloigner. Je savourais ce contact qui serrait mon ventre de délice.

Nous nous arrêtâmes le long du trottoir, derrière une file interminable de voitures. Galamment Edward m'aida à descendre et paya le cocher.

Deux jeunes filles vêtues de robes noires à cols blancs passèrent près de nous en riant, elle devait se rendre à l'école sans aucun doute. Je les regardais filer avec un brin de nostalgie dans le cœur, ce temps d'insouciance me semblait si lointain!

Nous marchâmes un peu dans Madison Square que déjà les vendeurs de rues sillonnaient. L'odeur alléchante du pain chaud qui flottait sur le chemin me rappela que je n'avais rien pris depuis la vieille, j'étais affamée et je crois bien que mon estomac protestait bruyamment contre ce traitement.

_**"-Et si nous allions prendre le petit déjeuner?"**_

_**"-Vous aussi?"**_

_**"-Non seulement vous Isabella, seulement vous!" **_Mes taquineries sur son régime alimentaire semblaient toujours beaucoup l'amuser et comme le sourire en coin éblouissant qu'il m'offrait dans ces moments-là faisait palpiter mon cœur d'une délicieuse façon, je ne m'en privais pas le moins du monde!

Nous nous arrêtâmes dans un charmant salon de thé où je dévorais un petit déjeuner gargantuesque qui allait très certainement me peser sur l'estomac plusieurs heures mais j'étais tellement affamée!

_**"-Nous irons chez Macy's ensuite, profitez-en pour refaire votre garde-robe, vous n'avez pas emporté grand-chose et je crains que Charlottesville n'offre pas un très large choix de boutiques, bon je dois admettre que mon dernier établissement là-bas remonte à quelques dizaines d'années, les choses ont peut-être changé depuis..."**_

_**"-Je le pense Edward! Rien ne reste figé des dizaines d'années! Bon à part les vampire peut-être..." **_J'aimais la façon dont ce mot, que j'osais enfin prononcer, roulait sur ma langue, il avait quelque chose de chaud et langoureux et en même temps terrifiant.

_**"-Les vampires? Qu'est-ce donc? Isabella pourquoi parler vous de créatures mythiques comme cela!"**_

Nous dûmes interrompre notre discussion, une femme passait près de nous.

Macy's... le grand magasin qui occupait l'angle de la 34ème rue et de Broadway se dressait face à nous. Sa façade massive de briques grises et rouges un peu ternes dominait toute la rue.

Suivant la mode des grands magasins parisiens, l'intérieur n'était que débauche de luxe et de raffinement. Établi à Herald Square depuis moins d'un an il offrait tout ce que New York avait de meilleur en matière de vêtements et produits de luxe.

Pour la première fois de ma vie je pris un ascenseur et si le bras d'Edward n'avait pas été aussi dur que du marbre il aurait très certainement gardé les stigmates de cette aventure tant j'avais serré son bras avec force lorsque la petite grille de fer ouvragé et doré s'était refermée sur nous.

Une foule immense occupait déjà les étages inférieurs, c'était comme si toutes les femmes élégantes de New York s'étaient donné rendez-vous ici.

Avec une touchante gentillesse Edward se prêta au jeu des essayages, il ne manquait jamais de me donner son avis sur une robe, un chapeau, le parfum d'une crème.

N'étant pourtant pas de nature très coquette je m'amusais énormément à choisir mes nouvelles tenues. C'était nouveau que de prendre un soin particulier à ma toilette, il ne faisait aucun doute que l'arrivée d'Edward dans ma vie, ou plutôt la mienne dans la sienne, avait un lien avec cela. Je désirais tant lui plaire...

Un porteur en livrée rouge nous accompagnait, chargé d'une multitude de sacs et de boites à chapeau. Edward ne regardait pas à la dépense et me poussait à prendre tout ce qui me faisait envie.

Subtilement et avec élégance il s'éclipsa lorsque nous fûmes dans la partie consacrée aux dessous et à la lingerie, me confiant aux bons soins des vendeuses qui trouvèrent pour moi des merveilles délicates et affriolantes. Une teinte écarlate couvrit mes joues tout le temps que durèrent les essayages.

_**"-Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose Isabella?"**_

_**"-Non merci, j'en ai déjà bien plus qu'il ne m'en faut!"**_

_**"-Il va être temps de se rendre à la gare."**_

C'est dans un fiacre chargé de nos paquets que nous traversâmes une nouvelle fois la ville, je ne me lassais pas de la dévorer du regard. J'avais la certitude de revenir ici un jour, j'étais libre dans cette nouvelle vie, libre d'aller ou bon me semblait et je voulais revenir ici.

Edward caressait délicatement du pouce mon poignet ganté, même au travers du tissu je sentais la délicatesse de sa peau froide, ce contact me remplissait de désir, un désir vif, brusque, intense.

Dans le hall surmonté d'une immense verrière étincelante dans le soleil, les volutes de vapeurs chargées de l'odeur brute et râpeuse de l'acier chaud et du charbon prenaient à la gorge.

L'horloge de métal ouvragé indiquait quatorze heures trente, les voyageurs de pressaient sur le quai, la locomotive vrombissait et crachait dans l'air ses panaches de fumée blanche, c'était l'heure du départ.

Le voyage jusqu'à Charlottesville fut long, interminable même, ma hâte d'arriver et de découvrir cette maison qui désormais serait la mienne semblait étirer les heures à l'infini. Je m'ennuyais et n'arrivais pas à focaliser mon attention sur ma lecture. Edward n'avait pas lâché ma main et ses caresses me distrayaient et m'empêchaient de me concentrer. Je dus m'endormir à un moment, bien avant que la nuit ne fut tombée.

Ce n'est qu'aux premières heures du jour le lendemain matin que le train approcha de la petite gare provinciale de Charlottesville. La nature verdoyante de la Virginie s'éveillait avec le soleil timide, il ferait bientôt chaud. Les valons s'étendaient à perte de vue, Charlottesville était assez loin des montagnes et pourtant les ondulations du paysages rappelaient que là-bas, un peu plus à l'Est se trouvait la chaine des Appalaches.

Les passagers rassemblaient autours d'eux leurs bagages alors que le train passait sur un viaduc qui enjambait une rivière aux flots rapides. Au-dessus du cours d'eau rendu acier par les roches qui faisaient son lit, tournoyaient des volutes de brume cotonneuse.

Je collais mon visage à la vitre du train et laissais mes yeux se perdre dans les immenses plantations de tabac dont les feuilles gigantesques et luisantes de rosées semblaient scintiller dans le soleil matinal.

Le train ralentissait et on pouvait déjà sentir les soubresauts dus à l'arrêt imminent, et cette odeur d'acier bouillant qui prenait à la gorge.

_**"-Prête Isabella?"**_

_**"-Plus que jamais! Je suis si impatiente! Il était temps que nous arrivions, je crois que je n'aurais pas tenu une minute de plus dans ce train!"**_

_**"-La maison est à l'extérieur de la ville"**_

Nous prîmes un cabriolet pour nous rendre à la maison. C'était un moyen de transport très plaisant pour visiter une nouvelle ville.

Charlottesville s'éveillait doucement mais même en la découvrant dans les brumes du matin j'avais la certitude que j'allais me plaire ici.

C'était une petite ville paisible aux rues pavées de pierres brunes, les façades des maisons décorées de boiseries dentelées aux couleurs pastelles et douces n'avaient rien de l'austérité des monuments de la vielle Angleterre, on aurait cru êtres arrivés dans une ville de poupées.

Il faisait frais bien que le soleil éclairait déjà la cime des arbres.

Dans les rues les quelques passants se retournaient sur notre passage.

_**"-N'avez-vous pas peur d'être reconnu?"**_ Je veillais à parler suffisamment bas pour ne pas que le cocher ne nous entende.

_**"-Personne ici ne me connait, tout au plus certains se souviendront de mon dernier très bref passage ici, en pleine Guerre de Sécession, mais je n'étais pas resté bien longtemps, un an à peine."**_

_**"-Mais ceux qui s'en souviendront ne s'étonneront pas que vous n'ayez pas vieilli? Votre maison, déserte depuis si longtemps n'attise pas la curiosité?"**_

_**"-Je vais me présenter comme le fils du dernier Masen à avoir résidé ici, le fils héritier arrivé du vieux continent avec sa jeune épouse. J'ai de loin veillé sur la maison, un couple est chargé de son entretien, je ne les ai jamais vu et je n'ai jamais pu m'assurer qu'ils étaient des gens de confiance, si j'avais pu emmener Molly et Franck avec nous, croyez bien que je l'aurais fait, cela m'aurait ôté bien du tracas!"**_

_**"-Ce couple est à votre service depuis peu?"**_

_**"-Oui, la dernière gouvernante a quitté l'État pour s'établir chez sa fille, c'est elle qui me les a recommandés et comme je n'avais pas prévu de m'établir à Charlottesville avant le prochain siècle cela me convenait parfaitement. Depuis sa création cette maison a été bien plus souvent déserte qu'habitée. J'en ai fait l'acquisition peu après la création de la ville et n'y ai résidé que vingt ans plus tard, et encore seulement une dizaine d'années. **_

_**"-Je suis désolée que vous ayez eu à quitter le manoir par ma faute."**_

_**"-Ne le soyez pas Isabella! Surtout ne le soyez pas! Vous avez illuminé mon existence, comment pourrais-je avoir de la rancune?" **_En disant cela il leva jusqu'à son visage ma main qu'il tenait toujours serrée dans la sienne et l'effleura de ses lèvres avec une infinie lenteur et une infinie délicatesse. Une vague de désir traversa tout mon corps, je haletais presque simplement en sentant le contact de ses lèvres froides sur la peau gantée de ma main. Cet homme avait un pouvoir étrange sur moi, puissant, magnétique.

Le cabriolet quitta la route pour s'engager sur un chemin de terre serpentant entre les arbres immenses d'un parc.

Nous contournâmes un petit étang niché entre les arbres, le pas rapide du cheval fit s'envoler un héron, la nature semblait avoir repris ses droits sur le domaine. Le parc avait sérieusement besoin d'être entretenu mais il n'en était pas moins plein de charme. Le murmure d'une rivière se faisait entendre à quelques pas, elle devait serpenter tout près d'ici.

Encore un virage et puis nous arrivâmes près d'une grande maison de bois blanc agrémentée de volets bruns. Elle devait faire trois étages et peut-être même quatre. Avec ses colonnes sur le perron elle semblait être la riche maison du maître d'une plantation. Un balcon de bois ouvragé courait sur toute la longueur du premier étage. C'était une maison superbe au cœur d'un vallon verdoyant. Je savais déjà que j'allais me plaire ici.

La voiture s'arrêta le long des marches du perron, le cocher commençait déjà à décharger nos malles.

Avec galanterie Edward m'aida à descendre du cabriolet, il souriait et semblait si heureux d'être là, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il aimait lui aussi beaucoup cette demeure.

_**"-Bienvenue à Flossriver Isabella, j'espère de tout cœur que vous vous plairez dans votre nouvelle maison." **_Une fois encore il effleura ma main de ses lèvres, et une fois encore mon cœur s'emballa en le sentant si proche de moi.

_**"-J'en suis certaine! Elle est magnifique!"**_

Edward semblait tellement plus jeune en cet instant, guilleret et heureux, il avait perdu tout de sa gravité coutumière. Le voir sourire ainsi me rendait complètement heureuse.

Je le suivis dans le hall sombre de la maison.

Il flottait dans l'air l'odeur humide et lourde des maisons trop longtemps fermées. Edward alluma la lampe à gaz dans l'entrée, la lueur bleutée qui se rependit dans tout le hall dispersa les ténèbres.

Sans l'attendre tant j'avais hâte de découvrir notre nouvelle demeure je poursuivis la visite.

Une grande salle à diner d'abord, un peu austère tant elle était vaste, le mobilier d'un autre âge ne la rendait pas vraiment accueillante. Nous visitâmes ensuite un petit salon de musique, en tous points semblable à celui du manoir.

_**"-Je pense que cette pièce va vous plaire." **_Edward poussa la porte de ce qui était un second salon à mi-chemin entre le boudoir et la bibliothèque, le mobilier français rose tendre en faisait une pièce pleine de charme. En effet j'allais adorer passer du temps ici!

Nous achevâmes la visite du rez -de-chaussée qui comportait aussi les communs et la cuisine.

La maison était sombre, tous les volets étaient fermés, j'avais un mal fou à me repérer et aucun doute que j'allais me perdre dans le dédale des couloirs à la première occasion.

Edward m'entraina dans un hall que je pensais être celui de l'entrée mais ce n'était pas le cas, d'immenses fenêtres offraient une vue splendide sur le parc à l'arrière de la maison.

_**"-Allons au premier étage, c'est là que se trouvent la plupart des pièces à vivre."**_

Je le suivis dans l'escalier de bois à révolution, étant habituée aux demeures de pierres j'étais surprise qu'ici presque toute la pierre ait été remplacée par le bois, cela donnait une impression de chaleur bien que la maison était froide et humide d'avoir était inhabitée de nombreuses années.

Les petits globes de verre des lampes à gaz qui courraient sur tout le pan de mur diffusaient une lueur bleutée vaguement inquiétante qui contribuait à créer davantage d'ombres encore.

Le premier étage se composait d'une succession de chambres, de boudoirs et de salons. Cette demeure aux proportions plus modestes que le manoir promettait d'être bien plus confortable une fois que le mobilier serait remis au goût du jour.

_**"-Je compte sur vous Isabella pour en faire une demeure agréable à vivre, et surtout qui vous plaise! Il y a beaucoup à faire! Dès demain nous irons en ville pour commencer les travaux au plus vite."**_

La perspective de faire de cet endroit un lieu douillet et joli m'emplissait de joie, ma maison... notre maison, comme un petit écrin de douceur niché au cœur de la vallée.

_**"-Voilà la chambre principale, le balcon donne sur le parc, c'est la plus grande et c'est la seule à comporter une salle de bain avec un système de chauffage d'eau, mais vous pouvez choisir celle qu'il vous plait!"**_

Lorsqu'Edward poussa la porte je crus être arrivée dans un autre monde, et en définitive c'était le cas... Cette chambre n'avait rien du mobilier que je connaissais, ici pas de fauteuil Louis XVI ni de lit à lourds baldaquins, ce n'était que meubles légers et élégants et cotonnades délicates.

L'immense lit de bois clair était surmonté de voiles de cotons légers et voluptueux, les fenêtres arrondies offraient une vue superbe sur le parc et sur la vallée couverte de brume.

La salle de bain n'avait rien à envier au luxe du manoir. C'était définitivement cette chambre que je choisissais, c'était la plus moderne de la maison, aucun doute que c'était celle qu'avait occupé Edward lors de son dernier bref séjour ici, bien que l'idée qu'il eut vraiment besoin d'une chambre était risible.

_**"-J'adore cet endroit!"**_

_**"-J'étais certain que cette chambre allait vous plaire, il y a quelques petites rénovations à faire mais c'est de loin la plus confortable!"**_

_**"-Elle est parfaite!"**_

Nous achevâmes la visite de cet étage par le salon attenant qui offrait lui aussi tout le confort que l'on pouvait souhaiter.

_**"-Je vais faire un feu dans cette pièce tout à l'heure. Il fait frais, la maison a besoin d'être réchauffée. Et voilà la bibliothèque principale."**_

Je retrouvais à Flossriver le style d'Edward, bien qu'il ait occupée cette demeure avant de s'établir au manoir, je reconnaissais ses goûts, particulièrement dans la bibliothèque qui ressemblait tant à celle où j'avais passé tant d'heures en Angleterre.

_**"-Qui est-ce?" **_Deux portraits se disputaient la place sur la cheminée, l'un était la reproduction exacte de celui que j'avais vu au manoir, cette femme aux cheveux caramels et au visage doux en forme de cœur. Et sur l'autre une femme brune aux grands yeux marrons, son regard était vif et rieur, quelque chose m'attirait dans ce portait, j'avais un mal fou à en détacher le regard.

_**"-Esmée ma... mère d'adoption."**_

_**"-Celle aux cheveux caramels?"**_

_**"-Oui"**_

_**"-Vous devez beaucoup l'aimer, c'est la seule de votre clan dont vous ayez le portait, dans chacune de vos demeures."**_

Je me plongeais dans le regard jade d'Edward, il semblait très loin d'ici à cet instant, son regard était couvert de brume et de ce que je devinais être un brin de tristesse.

_**"-C'est la seule à ne m'avoir jamais jugé." **_Je pris sa main glacée dans la mienne et traçais des cercles apaisants sur son épiderme au grain parfait, j'avais envie de prendre sur moi toute sa tristesse, tout ce fardeau qu'il portait en permanence, je voulais prendre sur moi les ombres pour qu'enfin son ciel soit plus clair."

_**"-Et la deuxième?"**_ Je regardais encore le portrait de la femme brune, m'étonnant d'y trouver une vague ressemblance avec ma mère...

_**"-Marie-Louise, une amie française."**_

_**"-Vous m'en avez déjà parlé..."**_ Le regard d'Edward s'était brusquement teinté d'ombre et de peine, il semblait tellement souffrir en cet instant... Voir la façon dont son corps s'était crispé à la mention de cette femme m'avait fait mal au plus profond de mon être, il souffrait et je ressentais sa souffrance et pourtant ne pouvais rien faire pour l'amoindrir. J'accentuais ma caresse sur sa main, tentative vaine et désespérée de le réconforter.

_**"-Et si nous allions voir le parc?"**_ Je le suivis sans poser plus de questions...

Le parc était sublime, et lorsque quelqu'un en aurait repris l'entretien il le serait encore plus.

Un érable gigantesque servait d'ombrage à un salon de plein air en fer blanc.

Je continuais à parcourir les allées envahies d'herbes folles au bras d'Edward. Derrière un petit bosquet de conifères avait été construit un belvédère qui dominait toute la vallée verdoyante. Le bois dont la peinture blanche s'écaillait semblait en très mauvais état mais je pouvais déjà imaginer les délicieuses heures d'oisiveté que je passerai dans cet endroit.

Nous achevâmes notre visite du domaine par les écuries, Edward voulait que nous composions au plus vite notre cavalerie, les stalles étaient désertes et nous ne disposions d'aucun moyen de transport. Pas qu'Edward ait vraiment besoin d'une voiture pour se déplacer cela dit.

Edward se tourna vers moi, un sourire radieux illuminait son visage, toute tristesse avait déserté ses traits sublimes.

_**"-Alors votre nouvelle maison vous plait-elle?"**_

_**"-Bien plus encore..." **_Flossriver... aurais-je pu rêver plus bel écrin pour ma nouvelle vie? Pour notre nouvelle vie? Ensemble...

Nous passâmes la journée à nous installer dans la maison, le soleil baignait le parc dans une douce chaleur bien que le vent restait frais.

Nous avions ouvert toutes les fenêtres et l'odeur de renfermé commençait à disparaître. Je passais de pièce en pièce des idées plein la tête pour aménager la maison. Je me lançais à corps perdu dans cette aventure, c'était bien la première fois qu'on me donnait la possibilité d'aménager mon chez moi.

Edward était d'excellente humeur, plus de morosité, plus de gravité, il semblait si heureux d'être là et j'osais espérer que quelques part c'était grâce à ma présence qu'il se sentait ainsi.

Le soir arriva rapidement, j'étais épuisée, mais heureuse.

Edward s'était rendu en ville pour acheter des provisions, pour moi... sa nourriture ne se trouvait chez aucun marchand!

Je pris un long bain délassant et chaud, la fraicheur de la nuit était tombée à toute vitesse sur la maison qui était encore un peu humide.

Je profitais de cette soirée pour essayer un déshabillé de soie que nous avions acheté à New York.

Edward avait allumé un grand feu dans le petit salon attenant à la chambre aussi je ne perdais pas de temps et m'y rendis dès mon bain terminé.

Le feu rougeoyant réchauffait la pièce humide d'avoir été trop longtemps inhabitée.

Une banquette couverte de velours pourpre faisait face à la cheminé mais je la délaissais eu profit de l'épais tapis de Perse que la lueur des flammes teintait de reflets mordorés.

Il faisait bon, c'était une chaleur douce et réconfortante qui semblait habiller ma peau d'un vêtement aussi léger que chaud.

Je portais un simple déshabillé de soie émeraude scandaleusement indécent. J'aimais l'éclat que cette teinte chatoyante donnait à ma peau claire. Je me sentais belle, et désirable et de tout cœur j'espérais me refléter ainsi dans le regard d'Edward car je ne pouvais le cacher, mon but ce soir était de le séduire.

Depuis cette nuit, cette fameuse nuit sur le bateau où il avait pris mon corps autant que mon sang, il ne m'avait plus retouchée de cette façon sensuelle qui m'avait fait défaillir. Le besoin de le sentir en moi de nouveau était viscéral, je le désirais avec une ardeur si grande qu'il m'était impossible de me contenir. Je désirais sentir ses lèvres froides aspirer mon liquide vital alors que les flots de la jouissance déferlaient en moi. Je voulais sentir la douleur lancinante de sa morsure, je voulais le nourrir de mon sang...

A la manière des chats je m'étirais sur le tapis et j'ouvris le livre que j'avais emporté avec moi. Seul le crépitement du feu troublait le silence.

Je n'entendis pas Edward se glisser silencieusement dans la pièce et s'il ne m'avait pas prévenu de son arrivée j'aurais surement sursauté de surprise en le voyant assis sur la banquette derrière moi.

_**"-Vous êtes rentré!"**_

_**"-Avez-vous faim Isabella? Nous n'avez rien mangé depuis ce matin!"**_

_**"-Pas pour le moment, merci."**_

Son regard parcourait avidement mon corps à peine couvert par la soie délicate et transparente. Ses yeux n'étaient plus aussi ambrés que ce matin, ils étaient plus noirs et sombres, il flottait dans ses prunelles ce que je savais être du désir, mais de la faim aussi...

Edward ne s'était pas nourri depuis la nuit sur le bateau, il fallait croire que mon sang était suffisamment riche pour lui permettre de se nourrir moins souvent.

Je sentais une flammèche chaude et voluptueuse entourer tout mon corps, mais elle n'avait rien à voir avec le feu, non, je me réchauffais sous le regard flamboyant d'Edward.

Le désir brutal prenait naissance au creux de mon ventre, irradiait entre mes cuisses, faisait se tendre ma poitrine, je ne voulais... et je ne pouvais lutter contre ça.

Il semblait me vouloir lui aussi, ses yeux sombres courraient sur ma peau qui brûlait de désir. Mon regard accrocha le sien pour ne plus le lâcher.

Je me sentais audacieuse, galvanisée par le désir que je lisais dans ses yeux.

_**"-J'ai quelque chose pour vous." **_Doucement il prit ma main pour me rapprocher de lui, je m'assis sur la banquette à ses côtés, proche, tellement proche que je sentais son parfum étourdissant me noyer dans une langueur voluptueuse.

De la poche de son costume sombre et élégant il sortit un petit écrin de velours noir.

_**"-Pour vous souhaiter la bienvenue dans votre nouvelle maison, et dans votre nouvelle vie."**_

Avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de réagir, un bracelet de diamants et d'émeraudes scintillait à mon poignet. Le geste d'Edward avait été si rapide que mes yeux d'humaine n'avaient pu le déceler.

Je regardais émerveillée le bijou scintiller à mon poignet, la lueur du feu se prenaient dans mes diamants, leur donnant un éclat vif et pur.

_**"-Edward, je... il est magnifique! Merci."**_

Je ne pus le remercier davantage, du bout de ses lèvres froides et habiles il embrassait le creux de mon poignet, là où mon sang s'affolait de le sentir si proche de moi.

Je n'avais plus aucun contrôle sur mes gestes, ma raison fuyait, seul restait le désir et l'envie qui me terrassaient.

Avec une audace que je ne me connaissais pas je m'assis sur les genoux de mon amant, mon court déshabillé de soie remonta sur mes cuisses qui se retrouvèrent nues à frotter contre celles d'Edward. J'embrassais ses lèvres, d'abord tendrement, appréciant leur caresse glacée qui affolait tous mes sens, puis avec plus de force ensuite. Je voulais me fondre en lui, caresser sa langue de la mienne.

Ses pupilles dilatées se fondirent dans les miennes, j'y lus le désir, et la faim... La part d'ombre d'Edward que mon baiser réveillait bataillait avec les restes de son humanité.

J'embrassais sa mâchoire, son cou, laissant trainer mes lèvres le long de sa carotide asséché, le sang ne pulsait plus sous la peau froide et je savais que son instinct s'affolait à proximité du mien. Je voulais le nourrir, réchauffer sa peau froide de mes caresses et de mon sang, je voulais sentir la jouissance et la douleur de sa morsure, je voulais qu'il me prenne, de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables.

Il me semblait ressentir sa faim alors que j'embrassais toujours l'épiderme froid de son cou. Une faim terrible, irradiante me tenaillait les entrailles, j'avais faim de lui...

_**"-Edward, prenez-moi! Je veux vous sentir en moi, faites**__**-**__**moi l'amour..." **_ma voix n'était plus qu'un murmure glissé à son oreille, je n'avais plus mes facultés, seuls mes sens guidaient mon corps.

Avec délicatesse il me souleva et me posa doucement sur l'épais tapis. Son corps surplombait le mien de toute sa hauteur.

Dans l'océan de ses yeux j'y lus une chose nouvelle, une chose qui ne me plaisait pas vraiment... la peur. Edward craignait de perdre le contrôle, il ne semblait pas avoir appris de notre dernière expérience, une fois encore il avait peur que ses instincts le poussent trop loin.

Mais je ne désirais rien de plus qu'il me fasse sienne, de toutes les façons qui lui étaient possible de le faire.

Avec une infinie lenteur il m'ôta le déshabillé de soie, ma peau hérissée à son contact, je frémissais sous la caresse de ses mains qui me comblaient d'attention.

J'avais l'impression d'être une poupée de porcelaine qu'il touchait avec prudence, avec douceur et presque avec vénération.

Je me sentais si belle dans son regard, désirable...

Sa bouche effleura mes lèvres, puis mon cou avant de descendre sur ma poitrine. Je n'étais que boule de sensations, mon corps brûlait alors que mon cœur frappait douloureusement dans ma poitrine.

Il prit son temps pour me combler de délicieuses caresses. De mes mains j'agrippais ses cheveux pour le rapprocher toujours plus de moi, je grattais la base de sa nuque, chaque fois que ma caresse se faisait plus brutale une sorte de ronronnement s'échappait se ses lèvres.

_**"-Isabella, j'ai tellement envie de vous..."**_

_**"-Alors venez!" **_Je hurlai mon plaisir en sentant son membre me pénétrer, la déferlante de sensations me fit haleter, c'était trop... bien plus que mon pauvre cœur d'humaine ne pouvait en supporter.

Je pleurnichai lorsque doucement il commença à se mouvoir en moi, mais bientôt il m'en fallut plus, plus de force, plus d'ardeur, plus de contact. Mes hanches venaient d'elles-mêmes à la rencontre ses siennes.

J'embrassais ses lèvres, son cou, son épaules avec frénésie. Il n'était jamais assez proche de moi, je l'enserrais entre mes jambes, le poussant à me pénétrer plus profondément.

Dans la pièce ne résonnait que le concert de nos gémissements, que nos souffles haletant de plaisir et le grognement bestial d'Edward qui m'électrisait de toute part.

Nos corps semblaient faits pour se mouvoir ensemble.

Dans mon ventre se construisait la marée montante de mon orgasme, elle ne tarda pas à me terrasser alors que je sentais Edward jouir en moi. Une courant électrique d'une puissance inouïe traversa tout mon être, mes orteils de recourbèrent et mon corps sembla se tétaniser dans le plaisir. Incapable de bouger j'attendais que la déferlante m'emporte, je lâchais prise...

Mon regard croisa celui d'Edward où la faim avait remplacé le désir, où la douleur prenait le pas sur le plaisir. Il avait soif... et je ne désirais rien d'autre que sentir la morsure de ses dents qui s'enfonçaient dans ma gorge.

_**"-Mordez-moi Edward, maintenant, mordez-moi" **_ma voix rauque et haletante murmura à son oreille ce qui tenait plus d'une supplique que d'une demande. Il devait me mordre, j'avais le besoin viscéral de le sentir me boire.

Son hésitation suspendit le temps, mais heureusement elle fut brève et avant que je n'ai le temps de le supplier à nouveau, ses lèvres glacées effleurèrent mon cou, l'embrassait comme pour anesthésier la douleur qui bientôt me brulerait, mais c'était une douleur si voluptueuse qu'aucune anesthésie n'était nécessaire.

La morsure... la douleur... vive, brûlante, je sentais ses crocs déchirer mon épiderme, j'avais mal, oh tellement mal et pourtant cela ne dura guère plus de quelques secondes. Le plaisir ensuite déferla sur moi, c'était un plaisir si comparable à celui de l'orgasme, je me sentais partir, lâcher prise alors que les flots carmin de mon sang touchaient les lèvres d'Edward, le nourrissait de moi...

Sa morsure se transforma en baiser, la douleur devient plaisir et je jouis une nouvelle fois en sentant les lèvres de mon amant aspirer ma vie.

La brume ensuite... une brume cotonneuse et douce qui m'entrainait dans les nuages ouatés, je n'avais conscience que de la présence d'Edward, de son corps pressé contre moi, de ses lèvres qui délicatement embrassaient la peau de mon cou, qui me buvaient. Je me sentais si bien, c'était chaud, c'était doux, je m'abandonnais, j'avais la sensation de flotter quelque part en dehors de mon corps. Les battements désordonnés de mon cœur résonnaient à mes tempes. Je serrais Edward dans mes bras, son parfum créait autour de moi une bulle de bonheur. L'apaisement... la félicité! Et le vide ensuite...

_**"-Isabella, Isabella..." **_La caresse de la main d'Edward sur ma joue me ramena à moi. J'avais dû m'endormir, ou m'évanouir sous la puissance des sensations.

Sa peau me semblait presque chaude maintenant qu'il s'était nourrit de mon sang. Je vis l'inquiétude dans ses yeux, et le remords, encore...

J'embrassais ses lèvres carmin dans l'espoir de faire disparaitre ces ombres que je ne voulais plus voir dans son regard.

Je goûtais sa bouche où restait encore l'arôme de mon sang. Je me surpris à apprécier le goût qu'il avait sur la langue d'Edward, j'en voulais encore, encore plus... alors je l'embrassais à en perdre haleine, je me fondais dans ce baiser en grattant la base de ses cheveux. Le ronronnement qui s'échappait de sa gorge faisait de nouveau naître le désir en moi. Mais cette fois-ci j'étais bien trop épuisée pour céder à son appel. Après avoir mis fin au baiser pour respirer je m'endormis pelotonnée dans les bras de mon amant devant le feu qui commençait à s'éteindre. J'étais bien, apaisée et heureuse...

_Alors ce chapitre? Qu'en avez vous pensé?_

_Merci de me lire! A très bientôt! _


	18. Chapter 18

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Après un peu d'attente voila le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews c'est toujours très agréable d'avoir vos avis !_

_Pour ceux à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre :_

_**Pattenrond **__: Je suis très contente que tu ais découvert cette histoire et que tu l'apprécies ! J'espère qu'il continuera à en être de même. Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! __**Laurie **__: Merci pour ta review ! Tu as particulièrement aimé la fin ? Vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles^^ A bientôt ! __**Sandrine-Pattins **__: Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! La suite arrive, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! __**Jackye **__: Merci beaucoup pour ta review Jackye! Tu as raison ils sont accro l'un de l'autre et Edward se laisse de plus en plus aller, pour le plus grand plaisir de Bella d'ailleurs... J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! A bientôt ! __**Emilie : **__Merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu as aimé le dernier chapitre ! Qui est Marie-Louise ? Une vieille amie d'Edward, pour le reste... __**Soraya : **__Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je ne t'ai donc pas encore lassée avec cette histoire ? Tant mieux, tes messages me font toujours autant plaisir ! A bientôt ! __**Misslaccro**__ : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Pour les nouveaux personnages... ils y en a qui vont faire très vite leur apparition ! A bientôt ! __**Karima : **__Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! C'est toujours un plaisir de lire ton avis ! Si le dernier chapitre t'a permis de bien commencer la semaine j'espère que celui-ci te permettra de bien commencer le week-end ! __**Nana10**__ : Merci pour ta review ! Des têtes connues ? Peut-être... et quelques têtes inconnues aussi ! J'espère que tu aimera!_

_**Un grand merci à Space Bound Rocket et à ma beta LyraParleOr sans qui mes chapitres ne ressembleraient pas à grand chose !**_

Pov E

Notre vie à Flossriver s'organisait doucement. Nous étions arrivés depuis quelques jours seulement et pourtant Isabella semblait avoir trouvé ses repères. En parfaite maîtresse de maison elle avait reçu le couple chargé de l'intendance du domaine et s'était assurée de leur dévotion. Retiré dans la bibliothèque j'avais assisté de loin à leur entretien. Marvin semblait être un homme tout à fait honnête de même qu'Helen son épouse. Leurs pensées m'apprirent qu'ils étaient surtout soucieux de conserver la tranquillité paisible de leur vie, habitués à se tenir éloignés des problèmes, ils ne rechignaient pas au travail tant qu'on exigeait pas d'eux l'impossible.

Les pensées d'Helen étaient toutes occupées par une jeune fille qui devait avoir quatorze ans tout au plus, leur fille... qu'ils espéraient placer auprès d'Isabella comme femme de chambre le temps qu'elle soit en âge d'être mariée. Dans l'esprit de sa mère je voyais le portrait d'une petite blonde vive au regard azur animé de malice et de curiosité. Bien que je savais Isabella habituée à se servir elle même, cette situation qui ne convenait pas à son rang risquait de finir par la lasser alors l'arrivée de cette petite Abigail ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique. Leur cottage étant situé en bordure du domaine il ne serait pas nécessaire de les loger à Flossriver et après tout leurs heures de travail seraient réduites une fois le domaine remis en état, ni Isabella ni moi n'avions de grandes exigences.

Marvin nous avait recommandé un négociant de chevaux à la réputation irréprochable. Nous devions d'ailleurs nous rendre chez cet homme ce matin même, j'espérais trouver pour Isabella une jument qui lui ferait un peu oublier la douleur d'avoir dû se séparer de la sienne.

Un rayon de soleil filtrait à travers les rideaux de cotonnade légère de la chambre. Étendu sur le lit j'écoutais les bruits qui venaient de la salle de bain. Le bruissement de l'eau m'indiquait qu'Isabella venait de quitter la chaleur de son bain. Je sentais les effluves fruités du savon mêlés à son divin et envoûtant parfum. Je ne m'étais pas nourri depuis quelques jours, depuis la dernière fois que le capiteux nectar vital de ma douce Isabella m'avait abreuvé et la brûlure qui couvait dans ma gorge me rappelait que la soif ne tarderait pas à me tenailler.

Un bruissement de soie puis le son étouffé d'une broche d'ivoire délicatement posée sur la coiffeuse me sortirent de ma torpeur. Je me distrayais en écoutant tous ces petits bruits qui me laissaient imaginer la progression de la toilette d'Isabella. Le froissement délicat d'une brosse dans son épaisse et soyeuse chevelure troublait le silence. Je tendis l'oreille pour saisir le moindre petit frémissement d'air. Les narines dilatées pour aiguiser mon odorat comme avant une chasse, je goûtais le parfum subtil de la belle rendu encore plus riche et capiteux par l'humidité qui saturait l'atmosphère. Au gré de mes pensées son image se dessinait dans ma tête, évanescente et belle, comme un rêve, une illusion, j'avais la sensation d'être endormi et perdu dans mes songes, cet état de douce quiétude m'était interdit depuis tant de siècles déjà! Alors même si je mourrais d'envie de la rejoindre dans la petite pièce chargée de vapeur et saturée de son parfum, je domptais ma hâte et savourais mes rêveries. L'imagination ajoutait une touche de piment grisante. Et je savais que mon esprit, aussi aiguisé qu'il pouvait l'être, ne rendait pas justice à la créature magnifique à deux pas de moi. Lorsque je la rejoindrais j'aurais le souffle coupé par sa beauté et les sens étourdis par sa sensualité, mélange subtil d'audace et de douceur timide.

A l'imaginer et à écouter le moindre petit son qui donnait corps à mes rêveries, je sentais le désir naître en moi, il m'aiguillonnait de sa pointe acérée. Il aurait été si facile de la rejoindre dans cette salle de bain et de combler son corps chaud et encore humide d'attentions, de lui faire subir tous les délicieux outrages qui se dessinaient dans mon esprit et qui ravageaient mon ventre d'envie. Mais l'attente et l'anticipation ajoutaient un sel qui avivait mon désir, qui le faisait croître pour qu'il réchauffe encore mon épiderme glacial. Je résistai à l'envie de m'infiltrer dans la salle de bain pour contempler Isabella toute occupée aux derniers préparatifs de sa toilette et je descendis à la cuisine lui préparer une tasse de café. Bien que l'odeur de l'épais breuvage sombre me répugnait au plus haut point je savais qu'elle en affectionnait particulièrement le goût que je devinais amer, et pour elle j'étais prêt à sacrifier mon odorat agressé par l'odeur du liquide qui coulait dans la tasse de porcelaine fine. Un vampire qui préparait le café d'une humaine... décidément la présence d'Isabella près de moi me faisait perdre la raison.

Chargé de la tasse fumante je remontais à la chambre. L'exquise fragrance d'Isabella, qui flottait dans tout l'étage, s'était troublée d'un voile d'excitation.

Si ses pensées m'étaient interdites je pouvais tout de même deviner ce qui occupait son esprit, les réactions de son corps la trahissaient. Il n'y avait rien d'innocent dans ses pensées à cet instant...

Onctueuse comme du miel, l'odeur de son désir excitait la moindre de mes terminaisons nerveuses, j'étais tout envahi d'elle, impatient de la posséder, de me repaître de son corps autant que de son sang que le sexe teintait d'une note si particulière. Et pourtant je savais que ce suprême plaisir, la boire en lui faisant l'amour, me serait refusé ce matin-là, je ne pouvais me permettre de l'affaiblir alors que son corps ne s'était pas encore tout a fait remis de mon dernier repas qui avait eu lieu quelques jours plus tôt seulement. Je devais préserver ma fragile et précieuse petite humaine du monstre que j'étais, ce monstre qui avait accepté le cadeau de son sang, alors même si je savais que je ne pourrais contrôler très longtemps cette soif dévorante qu'elle faisait naître en moi, je devais agir avec parcimonie pour préserver sa sécurité, car la perdre serait une épreuve dont jamais je ne pourrais me remettre, la culpabilité et le désespoir de l'avoir tuée me condamnaient à l'enfer et à la damnation éternelle, sans pouvoir mettre fin à mes souffrances.

Le murmure de la brosse dans ses cheveux s'était tue, c'était maintenant le froissement d'un tissu qui troublait le silence, accompagné des battements de son cœur, ce cœur qui pulsait à un rythme régulier pour envoyer le sang dans chacune de ses artères, envoûtant breuvage au parfum plus puissant qu'aucun autre ne pourrait jamais l'être!

Je me décidais à entrer. Si je voulais surprendre Isabella avant qu'elle ait fini de se vêtir; je ne devais pas tarder plus longtemps.

Debout, dos à moi, penchée devant le miroir piqueté de la coiffeuse, Isabella tentait de lasser son corset, seul vêtement qui couvrait son corps. Le désir se fit plus vif encore, plus exigeant devant les courbes gracieuses de la femme magnifique devant moi, la couleur noire du corset contrastait merveilleusement avec la blancheur d'ivoire de sa peau sublimée par le soleil matinal.

Je laissais courir mon regard sur son dos partiellement dénudé, sur sa gracieuse chute de reins qui me fit sottement déglutir, et sur ses fesses rondes et fermes couvertes d'une étoffe de dentelle légère. Il s'agissait très certainement des sous-vêtements qu'elle avait achetés à New York.

Cette parure lui donnait un air audacieux et scandaleusement indécent. Ses longues boucles brunes cascadaient dans son dos caressant sa peau comme je mourrais d'envie de le faire. Je croisais son regard à travers le miroir, ses longs cils battirent l'air et une petite moue qui se voulait innocente mais qui était terriblement séductrice tordit ses lèvres roses et pleines.

_**"-Edward je dois dire que vous arrivez à point nommé! Pourriez-vous m'aider à lacer mon corset? Mes bras ne sont pas suffisamment longs pour ce modèle!"**_

_**"-Mais bien sûr!"**_ Lentement j'avançais vers elle. A chacun de mes pas je sentais son excitation devenir plus dense, plus lourde. Le geste qu'elle fit pour frotter ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre, comme à la recherche d'un bref apaisement ne m'échappa pas, pas plus que la lueur de désir brut qui teintait son regard. La douce et innocente Isabella ne l'était plus tant désormais.

Je posai la tasse de café que je tenais toujours à la main sur le marbre de la coiffeuse. Isabella me remercia d'un sourire avant de la porter à sa bouche.

Collé dans son dos je pris une profonde, et inutile, inspiration. La soif venait encore me tourmenter, comme chaque fois que le parfum d'Isabella me frappait de plein fouet, il me fallut quelques instants pour m'y habituer et dompter la brûlure.

Doucement je glissai un doigt dans son dos et me délectai de voir sa peau frissonner, peut-être de froid, mais sans aucun doute de plaisir aussi... Elle but une gorgée de son café à l'arôme entêtant qui troublait de façon désagréable celui de son sang. Mes yeux se focalisèrent sur sa gorge, animée d'un léger tressautement lorsqu'elle déglutit. Ce mouvement attira mon regard sur sa carotide qui pulsait doucement, avec la régularité d'un métronome. En me concentrant je pouvais entre le murmure de son sang contre les parois de son artère, ce sang qui chantait pour moi, ce sang qui rendait la soif plus dévorante que jamais, ce sang que je savais doux et enivrant, seul capable d'apaiser cette brûlure infernale...

Une nouvelle déglutition m'arracha à ma contemplation, elle n'était pas due au café celle-ci mais Isabella avait conscience de mon trouble, elle devinait ma soif dans mes prunelles sombres fixées sur sa gorge.

Je posai mes lèvres sur cet endroit chaud et doux, là juste dans le creux de son cou. J'embrassai sa peau à l'exquise chaleur, je la léchai doucement. Mon baiser la fît frémir et un gémissement rauque s'échappa de ses lèvres. Je la voulais... mais je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir me retenir de la boire si je prenais son corps doux et chaud qu'elle m'offrait avec tant d'abandon. J'avais envie de la posséder de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables, mais cette envie était aussi déraisonnable que dangereuse.

Avec des gestes doux et méticuleux je commençai à lasser son corset. L'étoffe rappeuse sous mes doigts contrastait avec la soie de sa peau chaude que je sentais par intermittence.

Mon désir était aussi visible qu'encombrant maintenant et avec ses fesses collées contre moi. Isabella ne pouvait l'ignorer, d'ailleurs je crois même qu'elle s'en amusait. Elle ne pouvait se retenir de gigoter contre moi en me lançant une petite moue qui n'avait rien de candide ni d'innocent. Le parfum de son excitation était entêtant, il saturait l'air et décuplait mon propre désir.

Mes doigts ne se contentaient plus de lacer le vêtement mais ils caressaient sa peau fine au grain parfait. Je me plaquai un peu plus dans son dos et grognai en sentant ses fesses contre ma dureté. C'était un grognement rauque, animal, exigent...

Une fois ma besogne accomplie je glissai une main le long de son ventre, contre sa cuisse nue, effleurant son centre qui irradiait une vive chaleur. Sous mes doigts je sentais l'humidité de son intimité qui tachait la dentelle de son vêtement. J'exerçai une brève pression qui la fit gémir. Les joues rouges et le souffle court elle me lança un long regard suppliant. Elle exigeait plus! Plus de contact, plus de plaisir! Et je me fis un devoir de la combler. Je glissai un doigt inquisiteur sous la dentelle, effleurai sa douce toison trempée de désir. Ses gémissements me rendirent plus dur encore, et sentir son sexe avaler mon doigt avec avidité faillit me faire perdre la tête, je poussais un grognement qui répondit à ses cris de plaisir et commençais à pomper dans la chaleur moite de son intimité détrempée. Du pouce j'effleurais son clitoris gorgé de sang. De ma main libre je maintenais ses hanches contre mon corps. Sentir les mouvements lascifs de son bassin contre mon sexe dressé faillit me faire venir mais je me retenais, de crainte de planter mes crocs dans sa gorge offerte à l'instant où le plaisir me ferait perdre la tête.

Je posai ma bouche dans son cou et embrassai cet endroit qui pour moi avait un attrait si particulier. Nos regards se verrouillèrent, dans ses grands yeux bruns je lus tout l'amour, toute la confiance qu'elle avait en moi et tout le plaisir qu'elle prenait alors que mes doigts froids la ravageaient de l'intérieur. Bientôt je sentis ses parois se resserrer et une nuée de violents tremblements agita son corps. Je la maintenais contre moi pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe alors que l'orgasme déferlait sur elle. Sa tête tomba contre mon torse, le souffle court et les joues teintées de délicieuses rougeurs, elle reprit une respiration plus ample et régulière alors que la mélodie agitée de son cœur commençait à prendre un rythme plus calme.

Je la pris dans mes bras et nous guidai tous les deux vers le fauteuil d'osier dans un coin de la pièce. Je sentais ses jambes sur le point de céder.

Je l'assis sur mes genoux mais Isabella n'avait pas la moindre envie de se montrer sage, elle s'assit à califourchon sur mes jambes et commença à remuer sensuellement les hanches.

Chacun des contacts avec cette étourdissante humaine était à la fois un suprême plaisir et une lancinante torture. Il était hors de question que je lui fasse l'amour aujourd'hui comme elle semblait l'espérer. J'étais trop instable, ma soif était sur le point d'éclater et d'éclipser toute raison, je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir me contrôler et pourtant je devais éviter par tous les moyens de la boire. Alors même si sentir la friction de nos deux corps était délicieux je posai fermement une main sur sa hanche pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Elle leva sur moi son regard enflammé et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure d'une façon un peu plus timide que délibérément séductrice cette fois-ci. Sa main, sa douce main qui irradiait une réconfortante chaleur se posa dans mon cou. Elle caressa ma nuque, me faisant ronronner de plaisir. Le corset mettait subliment en valeur sa poitrine, ses seins se tendaient vers moi, offerts, leurs pointes semblaient réclamer mille caresses et je ne pus résister à l'envie de poser mes lèvres dans cette douce vallée. J'embrassais et léchais sa peau. Sa bouche se glissa dans mon cou et sa main n'avait de cesse de caresser les petits cheveux à la base de ma nuque, les tirant un peu parfois pour me rapprocher d'elle, pour accentuer mes baisers sur ses seins dont je torturais les pointes par dessus le tissu.

_**"-Je voudrais essayer quelque chose..." **_Sa voix était rauque de plaisir et pleine de détermination. J'ignorais ce qu'elle avait dans la tête mais j'aimais ne pas le savoir, bien que cela me rende légèrement nerveux.

_**"-Qu'est-ce donc?" **_Elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes comme pour me faire taire, sa bouche picora la mienne doucement, puis avec plus de frénésie. Elle réclama l'accès à ma bouche et je lui offrais avec plaisir, je perdais presque la tête lorsque nos langues commençaient leur sensuel ballet, la chaleur et le froid, le feu et la glace qui dansaient ensemble. Sentir sa bouche bouger contre la mienne serrait mon ventre d'envie, tout mon corps semblait tendu vers elle, brûlant, incroyablement vivant! C'était elle qui menait la danse et j'avais l'impression de revenir à la vie sous ses caresses.

Lorsque le besoin de respirer se fit sentir, elle interrompit le baiser et se laissa glisser sur le sol, à genoux devant moi. J'avais peur de comprendre ce qu'elle avait en tête. Ses petites mains commencèrent à vouloir frénétiquement m'ôter mes vêtements. Et même si je m'étais promis de ne pas la toucher de cette façon aujourd'hui, même si je savais que provoquer ça était déraisonnable, la voir offerte m'empêcha de plus réfléchir et je la laissais faire, l'aidant même à me déshabiller.

Mon désir jaillit devant elle, fier, dressé et elle jeta vers moi un regard séducteur un brin inquiet tout de même. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais prié tous les dieux d'être en mesure de la protéger, de me contrôler. Le désir labourait mon ventre d'envie, je souffrais tant il était fort et impérieux, réclamant d'être satisfait.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit... je sentis d'abord la caresse brûlante de sa langue sur mon membre et cette sensation aussi puissante qu'inattendue me fit frémir. Mon bassin alla de lui même à sa rencontre. Elle lécha doucement mon membre, suçotant le gland par moment. L'hésitation que je sentais dans ses gestes trahissait son manque d'habitude mais elle n'aurait pu être plus parfaite, et les grognements rauques et sauvages s'échappaient de ma gorge devaient la rassurer sur le plaisir qu'elle m'offrait. D'ailleurs, sa bouche engloutit bientôt ma verge, ou du moins tout ce qu'elle pouvait prendre, sa main continuait à en caresser la base dans un geste de plus en plus affirmé, de plus en plus expert.

Je poussais une longue complainte en me sentant enfoui au plus profond de la chaleur humide de sa bouche. Il me semblait prendre feu, le plaisir était si vif qu'il en était douloureux, mes nerfs étaient à fleur de peau et mes hanches accompagnaient ses mouvements de succion qui faisaient un bruit aussi obscène qu'excitant et mes mains trouvèrent ses cheveux qu'elles caressèrent comme pour lui demander de ne pas arrêter sa douce torture.

Je captai son regard qui lui aussi était teinté de plaisir, elle aimait ce qu'elle faisait, d'ailleurs elle était à chaque mouvement un peu plus avide, un peu plus désireuse de me dévorer. Les vagues de plaisir déferlèrent en moi sous la caresse ferme et brûlante de sa langue sur la tête de mon membre et je perdis pieds, je jouis en ne retenant pas mon cri.

La petite langue d'Isabella continua son œuvre et m'avala avec ce qui semblait être un grand plaisir.

Je caressais doucement l'ovale de son visage alors que les vagues de l'orgasme commençaient à refluer. Je me sentais coupable d'avoir pris tant de plaisir et de ne lui en voir offert si peu, mais je ne pouvais faire plus aujourd'hui. A mesure que le plaisir me quittait il était remplacé par la soif.

Je pris de nouveau Isabella sur mes genoux où elle de lova à la manière d'un chat, blottie contre mon torse de pierre. Tout son petit corps irradiait de chaleur, son parfum plus puissant encore qu'à mon entrée dans la salle de bain était toujours troublé par cette note d'excitation et de plaisir charnel.

Je caressais son dos, ses cuisses nues, la berçais de gestes pleins de douceur. Sa respiration était un peu désordonnée, tout comme les battements de son cœur. Elle était brûlante dans mes bras, brûlante et moite.

Nous restâmes de longues minutes à nous câliner ainsi mais bientôt le chant obsédant de son sang fixa toute mon attention. J'entendais la mélodie de ses flots qui glissaient dans ses artères.

J'étais repu de plaisir mais ce plaisir me semblait incomplet, peut-être parce qu'Isabella n'avait pas joui avec moi, mais je savais que ce n'était pas l'unique raison... ce sang qui chantait et m'appelait réveillait ma soif, mon orgasme avait été délicieux mais incomplet, il me manquait la sensation de sa peau cédant sous mes crocs, il me manquait la chaleur de son sang se déversant dans ma bouche. Son liquide vital m'était aussi nécessaire que sa chaleur humide pour parvenir au plus complet des plaisirs...

Et cela m'inquiéta... serai-je un jour capable de me passer de ça? De son sang? Du plaisir suprême de la posséder de toutes les manières possibles? Pourrais-je me contenter d'une relation plus conventionnelle? Comme tous les hommes et les femmes? Basée sur une communion de l'esprit et du plaisir charnel sans la soif et le sang? Pourrais-je contrer ma nature pour l'aimer simplement? Je n'en étais pas certain... L'attrait de son sang était fort, puissant et il décuplait la puissance de mon plaisir. Mon orgasme me semblait fade, et presque insipide, je savais qu'il n'en aurait pas était tout à fait ainsi si Isabella avait joui avec moi, de mes caresses, mais même là je crois que la jouissance aurait été incomplète.

J'étais définitivement un monstre, incapable d'aimer simplement. Ma douce Isabella méritait tellement plus qu'un vampire avide de son sang autant que de son corps...

Isabella commençait à s'endormir dans mes bras. Sa chaleur était retombée et elle frissonnait maintenant. Je l'aurais volontiers laissée dormir un peu mais nous avions rendez-vous et nous étions déjà en retard.

**"**_**-Nous allons devoir y aller Isabella" **_Je passai ma main dans son cou et embrassai le sommet de sa tête.

_**"-Je pense que nous sommes déjà en retard!"**_

_**"-En effet, le négociant doit déjà nous attendre''**_

_**"-Il faut que je finisse de m'habiller!" **_

Je lui laissai un peu d'intimité pour finir de se vêtir maintenant que son corset était lacé, entreprise qui avait pris un peu plus de temps que prévu tout compte fait.

Rapidement je descendis à la cuisine lui chercher une nouvelle tasse de café, la dernière ayant refroidi sur la coiffeuse et je lui pris aussi une viennoiserie encore chaude qu'Helen venait de préparer.

Enfin nous fûmes prêts à nous rendre en ville, Marvin nous avait réservé un fiacre de louage et le cocher devait attendre depuis de très longues minutes devant la porte.

Le négociant que Marvin nous avait recommandé avait en effet des bêtes superbes. Je m'amusais de voir Isabella inspecter d'un œil expert chacun des chevaux. Elle ne rechignait pas à se baisser pour palper les membres, à salir sa jolie robe de satin au contact de leur pelage. Ses gestes trahissaient une grande maîtrise très surprenante pour une jeune femme noble de sa qualité. Depuis quand l'aristocratie formait-elle ses jeunes filles à l'art équestre?

Nous sélectionnâmes quatre chevaux légers et un lourd pour l'attelage. Isabella tomba sous le charme d'une jeune jument à la robe gris souris qui me semblait parfaitement capricieuse mais le regard brillant qu'Isabella posait sur elle acheva de me convaincre de l'acheter. Après tout elle semblait avoir une affection particulière pour les chevaux difficiles!

Avant de rentrer je lui proposai de faire un tour dans la ville que nous n'avions pas encore pris le temps de visiter depuis notre arrivée.

Le temps était nuageux, ce qui était idéal pour une sortie en ville, je ne risquais pas de révéler ma nature mais bien que le soleil n'éclairait pas les façades aux couleurs pastelles les rues n'en étaient pas moins belles. Le paysage, si différent de la vieille Angleterre semblait ravir Isabella qui n'avait pas assez de ses deux yeux pour tout voir. Elle trépignait comme une petite fille devant les vitrines des magasins, s'émerveillait de tout et prenait un réel plaisir à cette promenade dans sa nouvelle ville. Moi j'étais fier de l'avoir à mon bras, le regard envieux de quelques jeunes hommes que nous croisâmes m'assurait que beaucoup aurait aimé prendre ma place. Je me sentais si égoïste de la garder pour moi alors que tant d'autres auraient pu lui offrir un bonheur certain. De jeunes hommes normaux qui n'étaient pas sans cesse avide de son sang, qui ne risquaient pas de la tuer à chaque geste... Qui n'étaient pas des monstres sanguinaires...

Je fis un effort pour chasser mes sombres pensées, Isabella semblait heureuse et je ne voulais surtout pas lui gâcher son plaisir.

_**"-Alors dîtes-moi Isabella, comment se fait-il que les chevaux n'aient aucun secret pour vous? Je croyais les jeunes filles de bonnes familles plus habituées aux travaux d'aiguilles..."**_

_**"-Et bien mon cher vous croyez mal!" **_Son ton boudeur me fit rire, mon rire était un peu rauque comme si je n'étais pas vraiment habitué à laisser s'exprimer ma joie, et en vérité c'était le cas, de mon existence vampirique je n'avais pas le souvenir d'avoir ri beaucoup...

_**"-Je ne crois pas non... m'avez-vous menti sur votre fortune? J'espère de tout cœur que non... j'attends sur votre dot pour renflouer mes finances!"**_

_**"-Oh comment? Vous comptez donc m'épouser?"**_

_**"-Et bien maintenant tout dépend... j'ai la sensation d'avoir été floué!" **_J'aimais la voir entrer dans mon jeu, j'aimais sa vivacité d'esprit à répondre à mes taquineries!

_**"-Très cher il n'en est rien! Mais je crains fort n'avoir aucune dot à offrir... Oubliez-vous que je suis une hors la loi qui a pris la fuite?"**_

_**"-Vous avez tué un homme?"**_

_**"-Plutôt dix pour ne rien vous cacher! J'ai laissé un carnage derrière moi!" **_Sous sa plaisanterie et son ton taquin je sentais une petite pointe de regret, comme si l'idée de faire payer au compte de Durham les affronts qu'il lui avait fait subir ne lui aurait pas déplu.

_**"-Une repris de justice! De mieux en mieux! Alors ces chevaux?"**_

_**"-Vous voyez des chevaux? Êtes vous victime d'hallucinations? Vos yeux sont sombres ces temps-ci... Un bon repas vous ferait le plus grand bien je crois! Vous commencez à délirer! Si vous voulez prendre une collation..." **_Elle inclina la tête pour m'offrir la vue de sa gorge gracile, m'invitant à planter les crocs dans la blancheur d'albâtre de sa peau.

_**"-Petite impertinente! N'avez-vous pas peur de me tenter ainsi?"**_

_**"-Peur? Pourquoi diable aurais-je peur d'un vampire délirant!" **_Elle avait susurré ces derniers mots comme si elle avait peur qu'on nous entende.

_**"-Allez-vous oui ou non répondre à ma question? Cela m'intrigue!"**_

_**"-Et si je dis non mériterai-je un châtiment?"**_

_**"-Oh oui et il n'aura rien d'agréable croyez-moi! Effacez donc ce sourire de vos lèvres!" **_Elle prit un air exagérément tragique que la lueur de malice pétillant dans son regard ne rendait pas crédible.

_**"-Mon père ayant un jour vu la torture que j'étais capable d'infliger à mes doigts avec ces maudits travaux d'aiguille a décidé de me donner l'éducation d'un garçon! Il ne pouvait concevoir que sa fille ignore tout des chevaux. Il avait une cavalerie superbe vous savez! Les plus beaux chevaux du royaume étaient les siens! La reine en était verte de jalousie! Pour lui une femme devait être capable de se servir seule, aussi bien qu'un homme, elle devait avoir une certaine indépendance si les circonstances l'exigeaient. Il n'a jamais considéré la gente féminine**__**comme le sexe faible et cela le faisait rire de voir les filles de ses amis éduquées comme de fragiles poupées de porcelaine."**_

_**"-C'était un homme intelligent!"**_

_**"-Oh oui et je ne le remerciai jamais assez de ses leçons qui m'ont permis d'échapper à l'emprise de James! Même si sans vous je ne serais pas allée bien loin..."**_

_**"-Alors comment se fait-il qu'il ait consenti à donner votre main à un être si vil que le Comte?"**_

_**"-Ma mère... Aristocrate jusqu'au bout des ongles, Française de surcroît, ce qui lui donnait un caractère particulièrement agaçant et une haute et sotte idée de la noblesse. Elle avait la tête farcie de préjugés d'un autre âge. Ce mariage était la grande entreprise de sa vie!"**_

_**"-Vous parlez toujours de vos parents au passé..."**_

_**"-Parce qu'ils n'existent plus pour moi désormais! J'ai une nouvelle vie... avec vous!"**_

Son regard levé vers moi était humide, toute trace de plaisanterie avait disparu de ses yeux. Délicatement je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassai avec toute la tendresse dont j'étais capable. Oui elle avait une nouvelle vie avec moi... et même si ce n'était pas une vie idéale ni celle qu'elle méritait au moins elle n'était plus sous l'emprise de James...

Avant de rentrer je proposai à Isabella de manger dans une petite auberge coquette de la rue principale. Elle mangeait trop peu ces derniers temps, j'étais certain qu'elle avait perdu du poids et son visage me semblait fatigué, particulièrement ce matin!

Pendant tout le temps que dura son léger repas, elle avait l'appétit d'un oiseau, je veillai à parfaire l'illusion pour les humains qui nous entouraient. C'était une petite ville, mon attitude ne devait en rien paraître suspecte où les commérages sur les nouveaux habitants de Flossriver iraient bon train!

Dans le fiacre qui nous ramenait au domaine Isabella me semblait de plus en plus pâle, de plus en plus fatiguée. Je caressais son bras qui était encore plus chaud qu'à l'accoutumée.

_**"-Isabella est-ce que vous allez bien?"**_

_**"-Non pas vraiment! Je me sens fébrile! Et tellement fatiguée..."**_

_**"-Nous allez vous reposer en arrivant à la maison!"**_

_**"-Je pense que j'ai dû attraper quelque chose pendant le voyage, cela fait quelques jours que je me sens légèrement fiévreuse, et plus fatiguée que jamais!" **_

Il était certain que notre long voyage avait été éreintant pour elle! Et je m'étais nourri de son sang le soir de notre arrivée... affaiblissant encore son corps qui réclamait du repos!

En arrivant au domaine je la montai jusqu'à la chambre et envoyai Marvin quérir le médecin de la ville. Après avoir passé un long moment au chevet d'Isabella il décréta que son état n'avait rien d'inquiétant mais qu'il lui fallait du repos et du silence, notre voyage avait épuisé ses forces. Je savais que l'autre raison de son état était mon avidité à boire son sang alors qu'elle se nourrissait elle-même trop peu!

Isabella garda la chambre quelques jours, la fièvre éprouvait son corps. Je passais de longues heures près d'elle, à caresser son visage et son corps de mes mains froides qui lui faisaient, selon ses dires, le plus grand bien.

Les jours qui suivirent furent très chauds, une brise légère jouait dans les rideaux de coton blanc et rafraîchissait la chambre où régnait une insupportable touffeur.

Isabella était étendue sur le lit, ses joues commençaient à se recolorer de rose mais elle paraissait toujours être à bout de forces. Ses lèvres plus rouges que de coutume étaient craquelées par la fièvre, fréquemment je portais un verre d'eau fraîche à ses lèvres pour apaiser la sécheresse de sa bouche.

La sueur tachait le coton fin de son déshabillé blanc. Et même comme ça elle était terriblement belle! Frêle et délicate comme une poupée de porcelaine.

Je passais tant d'heures à la veiller que j'en oubliais de me nourrir. Enfin oublier était un bien grand mot... chaque heure qui passait rendait la brûlure dans ma gorge plus douloureuse encore.

Je me sentais de plus en plus fébrile moi aussi, et ce n'était en rien dû à la maladie qui épuisait Isabella en ce moment. Non mon mal à moi je le connaissais bien... cela faisait quatre siècles que j'avais appris à vivre avec!

Quatre siècles que lorsqu'elle devenait trop douloureuse, la soif prenait le pas sur ma raison. C'était un mal incurable qui me faisait éprouver les pires des souffrances. Bientôt la mélodie du cœur d'Isabella m'obséda, m'obnubila, je savais que sous cette peau fine je trouverai ce liquide chaud et onctueux, rouge pourpre comme l'était la brûlure qui enflammait ma gorge et me piquait les yeux. Le bruit humide de son sang occupait tous mes sens, je ne pouvais rien entendre d'autre que ces flots moites qui frappaient à allure régulière sous sa peau.

J'avais laissé le manque s'installer dans le creux de mon ventre en défiant toute prudence. Ce manque qui me faisait haleter de douleur, il occupait toute la place dans mon esprit, il serrait mon ventre de la plus désagréable des façons. C'était comme si rien d'autre n'existait que cette soif et que ce désir qui ne pouvait être comblé. J'avais la sensation que toute idée de bonheur m'avait quitté pour toujours, que plus jamais je ne pourrais éprouver ces sensations de confort et d'insouciance, j'avais l'impression d'être condamné pour l'éternité à la douleur et au manque. Le creux dans mon ventre qu'il créait prenait le pas sur tout le teste, il était là, enflant à chaque respiration, il devenait un gouffre, un trou noir qui m'engloutissait tout entier. Si j'avais pu les larmes me seraient montées aux yeux tant la tristesse s'abattait sur moi par vagues ininterrompues.

Le bonheur, cet état subtil et éphémère m'avait quitté pour toujours j'en avais l'intime certitude. L'avenir semblait être encombré d'épais nuages noirs où régnait en maître la brûlure de la soif. Rien d'autre n'existait, jamais plus rien d'autre n'existera... Il n'y avait plus d'espoir, il ne restait que le manque et la douleur!

A côté de moi le sang d'Isabella chantait à mon oreille sa mélodie délicieusement mouillée, il me tentait, seul ce liquide carmin semblait capable de dissiper les ténèbres et de dissoudre le désespoir qui m'engluait de toutes parts.

L'humain en moi qui montrait son visage parfois n'existait plus, non il n'y avait que le monstre, le vampire... et il était en chasse! Ses instincts plus aiguisés que jamais tous tendus vers la créature frêle au parfum divin étendue près de moi. Il suffisait de poser les lèvres dans son cou, de mordre la peau douce et tendre qui céderait sans mal sous mes crocs acérés et je pourrais enfin atteindre ce sang promesse de tous les délices, promesse de la fin de mes souffrances.

Alors que ma raison flanchait et que j'allais céder au monstre impérieux qui exigeait que je me nourrisse, Isabella ouvrit ses yeux et plongea son regard dans le mien. Elle dut lire le trouble qui m'animait, elle dut comprendre que devant elle maintenant il ne restait que le vampire, j'imaginais que mes pupilles étaient noires comme l'enfer, effrayantes comme celles d'un monstre et pourtant elle ne semblait pas effrayée.

Elle leva vers moi sa main chaude et câline où subsistait un soupçon de fièvre et caressa ma mâchoire.

Je pris une respiration profonde pour faire refluer la soif, son parfum m'étourdit mais je pus dompter pour quelques minutes encore le monstre.

_**"-Vous devriez aller vous nourrir Edward! Vous souffrez... Et je crains de ne rien pouvoir vous offrir aujourd'hui!" **_Et dire que j'avais été à deux doigts de la mordre! Je ne méritais décidément pas une femme aussi douce et compréhensive qu'elle!

_**"-Vous avez raison." **_Ma voix était rauque, caverneuse, teintée de douleur!

Sans prendre garde de me déplacer à allure humaine je pris la fuite, je courus loin de cette chambre où était couchée la pire des tentations!

Courir me fit du bien, le vent frais qui me frappait le visage apaisait un peu la brûlure. Je laissais de nouveau mes instincts prendre le dessus et respirais frénétiquement à la recherche d'une proie.

Près de la rivière je pris en chasse un cerf puissant, le parfum de son sang n'avait rien de comparable avec celui divin d'Isabella mais j'étais bien trop assoiffé pour faire la fine bouche. Je devais me nourrir!

Je laissai à la bête quelques longueurs d'avance, je retrouvai tous mes instincts de chasseur et me délectai de sa peur, de sa panique. La bête tentait de prendre la fuite et cela excitait tous mes sens. Il aurait été si facile de la rejoindre et de lui briser le cou mais je préférais la laisser courir et lui donner l'illusion que peut-être elle pourrait m'échapper!

Nous étions maintenant dans la cour du domaine. La nuit ne tarderait pas à tomber et il ne restait dans la maison qu'Isabella dont je sentais le parfum de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Les domestiques étaient rentrés chez eux je ne prenais donc pas le risque d'être découvert en m'aventurant si près de ma maison pendant ma chasse.

Décidant de mettre fin au jeu j'attaquai le cerf à la gorge, il s'abattit sous moi, son corps lourd fit un bruit mat en tombant sur la terre sèche.

Un flot de venin se déversa dans ma bouche, je me préparais à mordre le cou de la bête lorsqu'une ombre passant devant la fenêtre de notre chambre attira mon attention.

Mon excellente vue vampirique me permit de voir Isabella aussi clairement que si elle s'était trouvée à quelques centimètres de moi.

Le cerf qui se débattait sous le poids de mon corps me permit de me reconcentrer sur ma chasse. Je passais une main sur son pelage doux et chaud, rendu encore plus chaud par sa course récente et je laissais mon ouïe capter le délicieux clapotis humide de son sang.

La brûlure atteignit son point culminant, ma vue se brouillait tant la douleur était forte. Avant de planter mes cors acérés dans ma gorge de la bête où pulsait un flot ininterrompu de sang je levais une nouvelle fois le regard vers la fenêtre d'Isabella qui me regardait toujours.

Mon regard s'accrocha au sien où je lus un vif désir, une excitation dont le parfum commençait à emplir le parc, les capacités de mon odorat semblaient décuplées par ma chasse. Nos regards se lièrent et je mordis le cou du cerf. Lorsque les flots de son sang écarlate touchèrent ma bouche ce fut comme si la brûlure refluait par vagues, je buvais avidement, sans jamais lâcher le regard d'Isabella où le désir ne cessait de briller. J'imaginais son corps gracile étendu sous le mien, son nectar si riche qui me nourrissait, je l'imaginais gémissante de plaisir, s'abandonnant dans mes bras, et l'éclat de ses grands yeux bruns me montrait qu'elle imaginait la même chose. Le désir charnel s'installait dans mon vente et se mêlait à la soif. Je me sentais durcir en imaginant son corps bouger avec abandon sous le mien

Alors que la douleur s'apaisait je rêvais de m'abandonner en elle, son parfum emplissait tous mes sens éclipsant celui de la bête dont le sang si fade était tellement impropre à me nourrir. C'était à un liquide bien plus onctueux et enivrant que je rêvais.

Je drainais la bête de son sang, son pelage chaud encore quelques secondes plus tôt commençait à se refroidir à mesure que je prenais son sang, et sa chaleur qui s'installait en moi. La soif me quittait en même temps que la douleur, je me réchauffais et laissais l'apaisement m'envahir. Mon regard était toujours lié à celui d'Isabella, le désir refluait dans ses yeux, mais pas pour laisser place au dégoût comme j'aurais pu le craindre, non, j'y lisais maintenant une dévotion sans faille, un amour immense et un apaisement en tous points semblable au mien. J'avais la curieuse impression que pour quelques instants Isabella avait partagé ma soif...

Je repoussai vivement la bête devenue froide et sèche et après un dernier regard et un sourire à Isabella je courus en direction de la forêt. Par mesure de précaution je devais encore boire un peu, apaiser tout à fait la soif pour ne pas risquer de la mordre, du moins pas temps qu'elle ne serait pas entièrement rétablie car je doutais sincèrement de pouvoir me retenir très longtemps!

J'achevais ma chasse près d'une heure plus tard. La nuit était tombée maintenant et aucune lumière ne filtrait à travers la fenêtre de la chambre. Isabella devait dormir et je décidais de la laisser profiter de son repos.

Je montais à la bibliothèque dans l'espoir de trouver quelques choses pour occuper la nuit.

Sur le bureau un petit carré de papier attira mon attention, un pli avait dû arriver pour moi dans la journée et comme je n'avais vu ni Marvin ni Helen depuis le matin, celui qui l'avait réceptionné avait dû le poser là dans l'espoir que je le trouve.

Je pris l'épaisse enveloppe entre mes doigts. Sur le papier crème mon nom et nom adresse étaient tracés à l'encre violette. Je connaissais cette calligraphie parfaite et élégante, la boucle des l m'était plus que familière!

L'angoisse prit naissance au creux de mon ventre et irradia dans tout mon être, je tournai plusieurs fois le carré de papier entre mes mains avant de me décider à décacheter l'enveloppe...

_Alors votre avis ? _

_Si on ne se revoit pas d'ici là je vous souhaite un très joyeux noel !_

_A bientôt !_


	19. Chapter 19

_Hello tout le monde, voilà enfin la suite ! Apparemment la fin du dernier chapitre aurait été un peu sadique... ah bon ? _

_Merci pour vos review, mises en alertes et favoris. _

_Pour celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre par mp : **Lucie34 :** merci pour ta review ! Ta supposition est intéressante, mais peu probable ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !** Laurie :** merci pour ta review et la réponse arrive;) **Jennifer** : merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait énormément plaisir et j'espère vraiment que la suite aussi te plaira ! **Soraya : **merci pour ta review ! Et désolée pour la fin sadique, il en faut de temps en temps^^ **Bouchon : **merci surtout à toi de me lire ! **Karima : **merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Deux lectures ? Wouah il t'a vraiment plus alors ! J'espère que ça sera pareil pour la suite !** Izzie :**merci beaucoup pour ta review , la réponse arrive ! A bientôt ! **Douglas1 ** merci et j'espère que la suite te plaira ! _

_**Merci à SBRocket **(crrrrooo je galère avec ton nouveau nom ! L'ancien était déjà trop long mais au moins j'avais l'habitude!) **et à LyraParleOr pour vos corrections, vos conseils et pour être là tout simplement ! Vous êtes géniales ! **_

Pov B

Une brume, rouge, sanguine, parfois légère et cotonneuse comme des volutes de fumée, parfois fluide et mouvante comme un fleuve tumultueux. Je nageais dans cette brume, ou m'y noyais, c'était comme si mon corps n'avait plus de consistance, évanescente, je ne ressentais qu'une immense sensation de liberté. Avec la rapidité d'un battement de cil, la brume se fit plus épaisse, opaque, et plus rouge encore, du sang, du sang épais et voluptueux qui coulait sur ma peau plus blanche que de l'albâtre et s'incrustait dans ses stries comme pour dessiner une multitude de veines pourpres. Le froid... intense et mordant s'insufflait en moi, j'avais la sensation qu'une lame d'acier pénétrait mon cœur agité de soubresauts mais l'instant d'après il ne régnait dans mon corps qu'une indicible chaleur, un feu puissant qui couvait dans chaque fibre de mon être, je brûlais et la brume sanguine troublait à nouveau mes sens. J'étais perdue dans ces tourbillons, je les laissais m'emporter en savourant l'intense sensation de volupté dans laquelle ils me plongeaient.

Mon corps n'avait plus ni poids, ni consistance, je courais à en perdre haleine sans ressentir la moindre fatigue, seul mon souffle erratique et le bruissement de mes pieds nus sur le sol humide troublaient le silence. Je me sentais puissante, libre et invincible et je courais, je courais comme si rien ne pourrait jamais m'arrêter.

La brume rouge et opaque caressait mon corps, elle était chaude, elle était douce, comme la main d'un homme parcourant mon corps nu avide de tendresse.

Bientôt je ralentis ma course avant de m'arrêter tout à fait, la nuit était profonde et seule la lune donnait un peu de clarté à la prairie où j'étais arrivée. Les yeux d'Edward d'un vert tendre étaient posés sur moi, un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres et découvrit ses dents blanches et acérées. Sans jamais rompre l'intense connexion de nos regards, il plongea ses lèvres que la blancheur de sa peau rendait plus rouges encore sur le cou de la biche étendue à ses pieds.

La bête respirait difficilement mais elle ne semblait pas souffrir, le profond râle qui s'échappa de sa poitrine lorsque la bouche d'Edward plongea dans son cou n'avait rien d'un cri d'agonie, bien au contraire. A voir comment ses mains fourrageaient dans le poil roux je sentis une vive excitation naître entre mes cuisses, le désir tordait mon ventre, je voulais être à la place de cette biche dont le sang nourrissait Edward, je voulais que ce soit à mon cou qu'il s'abreuve, que ses lèvres rubis embrassent ma gorge et que ses mains froides caressèrent mon corps brûlant de désir. Il émanait de lui une force puissante, animale, étourdissante.

Je m'imaginais à la place de la biche, me languissais sous la délicieuse torture d'Edward qui me menait au paradis. Je pouvais presque ressentir la morsure dans mon cou, la langue froide de mon amant contre mon épiderme qui apaisait la douleur de ses dents entaillant ma carotide, je sentais le brouillard voluptueux dans lequel le plaisir me plongeait. Ses mains pétrissaient ma peau, je le voulais en moi alors que mon sang coulait dans sa bouche. Je voulais le sentir au plus profond de mon corps, être connectée à lui par chaque fibre de mon être.

Les vagues du plaisir affluaient en moi, je dus frotter l'une contre l'autre mes cuisses pour apaiser un peu la vive tension de mon bas-ventre alors que je regardais Edward s'abreuver et grogner de plaisir.

_**"-Venez Isabella... **_sa voix graveleuse et vibrante de sensualité s'éleva dans la prairie. __Il me tendit sa main et j'y glissai la mienne, sa peau ne me paraissait plus si froide maintenant que le sang l'avait réchauffée.

Il me guida près de lui et posa ma main dans le pelage encore chaud de la bête, je caressais le poil humide de sueur alors que nos doigts étaient toujours entrelacés.

Agenouillée dans l'herbe fraîche, je pressais mon corps contre celui de mon amant. Ses yeux brillants de passion ne lâchaient pas les miens et sa grande main pâle vient se poser sur ma nuque. D'une très légère pression il m'invita à incliner la tête, son pouce traçait des cercles sur ma peau, la faisant se hérisser d'une multitude de frissons de plaisir.

Il me semblait que tout mon corps était en feu, une brûlure lancinante ravageait mon intérieur, je sentais monter en moi un besoin irrépressible dont l'objet pourtant était encore flou et mal défini. La sensation du manque s'éveillait dans chaque particule de mon être et une sécheresse désagréable irritait ma gorge.

Pleine d'incompréhension je regardais Edward qui me souriait, rassurant. La pression sur ma nuque s'accentua encore et je penchai la tête sur l'animal dont le pouls faiblissait de minute en minute. Sur son cou deux minuscules gouttes de sang tachaient son pelage.

_**"-Buvez Isabella, la brûlure va disparaître." **_Au moment où il la mentionna, la sécheresse devint insoutenable, je devais l'apaiser sous peine de me voir défaillir.

Me laissant guider par les mains caressantes d'Edward je posai ma bouche dans le cou de la biche, la brûlure me transperça de toute part, comme si un fer chauffé à blanc traversait ma gorge.

_**"-Concentrez-vous, ressentez..." **_ je me focalisai sur mes sens dont le pouvoir semblait décuplé. Un murmure délicieusement humide chanta à mon oreille en même temps que le parfum capiteux du sang noyait mon odorat. Un flot de liquide âcre envahit ma gorge et sans pouvoir me contenir plus longtemps je plongeai les dents dans la gorge de la bête.

_**"-Voil**__**à**__**, doucement. Tellement belle ainsi..." **_La voix profonde d'Edward à mon oreille ne faisait qu'accentuer le ravissement qui envahissait tout mon être. A mesure que les flots de sang s'écoulaient dans ma bouche la brûlure refluait, mon ventre était parcouru de délicieux frissons de bien-être. Je sentais les mains d'Edward sur ma taille, dans mon dos, son souffle caressait ma nuque, je me sentais toute entourée de sa présence et lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent derrière mon oreille et qu'il lécha ma peau froide, le désir atteint son paroxysme.

Je repoussai le corps maintenant inerte de la biche loin de nous et capturai les lèvres de mon amant pour un baiser langoureux. Nos langues dansaient ensembles avec passion, le goût capiteux du sang teintait notre baiser, le rendait plus charnel encore!

La sensation familière et électrisante du désir reprit possession de me moi. Une chaleur humide sembla tomber sur ma peau comme un voile, j'attirai Edward plus près de moi, c'était maintenant de son corps enfoui dans le mien dont j'avais un irrépressible besoin.

Ma tête était lourde, comme embrumée. Je frissonnais alors que pourtant mon corps était brûlant. Le drap, humide de sueur collait à ma peau de même que mes cheveux répandus dans mon cou qui me picotaient d'une façon désagréable.

La fièvre avait repris, comme chaque soir depuis quelques jours. J'avais hâte de me débarrasser de ce mal qui me fatiguait au plus haut point! D'après le médecin ça passerait vite, encore quelques jours à garder le lit et tout cela ne serait plus qu'un déplaisant souvenir.

La fièvre était très certainement la raison du curieux rêve que je venais de faire. Sans doute la vision incroyablement sensuelle que j'avais eu d'Edward pendant sa chasse avait nourri les images mentales de mon rêve qui aussi surprenant qu'il fut, n'avait rien d'un cauchemar! Je repensais aux étranges sensations qui m'avaient parcourue lorsque j'avais partagé la proie d'Edward et je frissonnais encore de plaisir bien que je sois maintenant tout à fait éveillée!

Edward n'était pas venu me retrouver cette nuit et pourtant j'avais une terrible envie de me blottir dans ses bras. Je n'aimais pas passer mes nuits loin de lui!

Je quittai mon lit dont les draps moites n'avaient rien d'agréable. La fine mousseline de ma chemise de nuit collait à ma peau fiévreuse.

Un mince filet de lune éclairait la chambre, sa lueur pâle rendait l'atmosphère lugubre et glaciale. J'allumai la petite chandelle posée sur la coiffeuse. La lumière qui fit scintiller le globe de verre moucheté rendit la chambre instantanément plus chaleureuse.

Le broc d'eau sur la commode était presque vide mais je pus toutefois me servir un verre, j'avais l'impression d'être totalement déshydratée. La fièvre avait rendu ma peau sèche et ma gorge râpeuse. Je bus avidement en éprouvant presque autant de plaisir que dans mon rêve, lorsque je m'étais abreuvée au cou de la biche. La soif reflua, je commençais à me sentir mieux et moins étourdie. Il me fallait maintenant me mettre en quête d'Edward pour le convaincre de passer le reste de la nuit à mes côtés.

Je m'aventurai dans le couloir silencieux et obscur, le chuintement de mes pieds nus sur le parquet était le seul son qui se faisait entendre. La flamme vacillante de la bougie projetait sur le mur des ombres démesurément agrandies.

Silencieusement j'ouvris l'une après l'autre chacune des pièces de l'étage dans l'espoir de trouver Edward qui n'était nulle part. Un frisson me parcourut, de froid? De peur? Peut-être bien les deux ensembles, la nuit donnait à la maison une atmosphère étrange, vaguement inquiétante. Les objets semblaient vivre leur vie propre loin des regards, à chaque fois que je poussais le battant d'une porte j'avais l'impression que tout redevenait immobile mais que seulement quelques instants plus tôt ils déambulaient à leur guise. La fièvre me faisait peut-être encore délirer finalement... mais mon épiderme était toujours parcouru de minuscules frissons, comme si mes craintes d'enfant toujours enfouies au plus profond de mon être resurgissaient cette nuit. Le silence assourdissant qui baignait la maison décuplait mes sens, j'étais attentive au moindre frémissement d'air qui se prenait dans un rideau ou jouait entre les lames du parquet.

La demeure était devenue le royaume des ombres à cette heure où normalement aucune âme qui vive ne s'aventurait dans le couloir, elles prenaient leurs aises. Ma vision déformée par l'obscurité était à l'affût du moindre mouvement, aussi furtif fut-il, et cette intense concentration décuplait mes craintes. Je jouais à me faire peur et cela avait un côté irrésistiblement excitant.

La porte de la petite bibliothèque était entrouverte, pleine d'espoir je m'y engouffrais mais elle était déserte.

Un parfum de cire encore chaude flottait dans la pièce, je m'approchais de la petite table de bois et touchais la chandelle encore molle et tiède, Edward avait passé une partie de la nuit ici!

Ma fouille du premier étage était vaine alors je me décidai à explorer le rez-de-chaussée. L'immense escalier de bois sombre baignant dans l'obscurité n'avait rien d'engageant, la lune qui s'infiltrait par les grandes fenêtres du premier palier ne parvenait pas à disperser les ténèbres. La première marche craqua lorsque j'y posais le pied et le son sinistre résonna longtemps dans la maison silencieuse.

Je laissai glisser ma main sur la rampe au bois lisse et doux comme si cela avait le pouvoir de me rassurer. Je me raisonnais pour dissiper mes craintes absurdes, j'avais passé l'âge d'avoir peur du noir!

Je commençai mes recherches par la grande bibliothèque qui servait aussi de bureau à Edward et cette fois j'eus plus de chance. Un filet de lumière sous la porte m'indiqua sa présence.

Si je ne partageais pas ma vie avec un vampire qui avait la capacité de détecter instantanément ma présence je serais restée en retrait pour l'observer à loisir tant il était beau dans le halo de lumière jaune. Penché sur la table, il tenait sa tête entre ses mains et agrippait ses cheveux comme s'il était en proie à une terrible réflexion. Il releva la tête pour me regarder approcher, ses yeux verts semblaient tristes. Sur sa bouche d'une intense teinte rubis s'étira un mince sourire. Je laissai mon regard dériver sur ses avant-bras nus et musclés qu'il contractait en tenant une feuille de papier entre ses longs doigts fins. Il émanait de lui une aura de puissance animale et torturée, terriblement séduisante. Comme un papillon hypnotisé par la flamme d'une bougie je m'avançais vers lui, tout mon corps était attiré vers le sien, il exerçait sur moi un puissant magnétisme.

Arrivée à sa hauteur je passai ma main dans ses cheveux soyeux, il poussa sa tête contre moi comme pour augmenter la caresse et son bras tira mon corps à lui. Je m'assis sur ses genoux, mon dos buta contre le bois de la table mais je ne m'en souciai pas. Edward semblait si désemparé. Il pressa sa tête sur le haut de ma poitrine alors que je continuais à masser son cuir chevelu. Aucun mot encore n'avait été échangé mais nous n'en avions pas besoin. J'appréciais simplement la présence de son corps dur et froid contre le mien et caressais ses cheveux d'un geste que je voulais doux, et apaisant.

Edward nicha un peu plus sa tête contre mes seins en pétrissant mes hanches et j'aurais pu jurer l'avoir entendu ronronner, à la manière d'un chat. J'aimais entendre ces petits grognements qui me rappelaient sa nature à la fois puissante et dangereuse...

Nous restâmes longtemps blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le silence de la nuit avant que je ne me décide à rompre le silence.

_**"-Qu'y a**__**-**__**t**__**-**__**il Edward?" **_Il était mal de toute évidence. J'embrassai son front en éprouvant une terrible envie d'embrasser ses lèvres et laissai glisser mes mains sur sa nuque.

_**"-Une lettre... d'Esmée, ma... ma mère si toutefois on peut l'appeler ainsi!"**_

_**"-Et que s'est-il passé?" **_Je commençais à craindre le pire!

_**"-Rien, pour le moment... Mais c'est le signe que les problèmes ne tarderont pas à arriver! Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir de leurs nouvelles si rapidement!"**_

En disant cela il se redressa et me tendit le papier posé sur le bureau. Je parcourais des yeux la délicate écriture féminine.

_Edward,_

_Tout d'abord laisse-moi te dire à quel point je suis heureuse de te savoir de retour en Amérique! J'aurais préféré l'apprendre de ta main plutôt que de la bouche d'Alice mais au moins tu es de retour. _

_Comme tu t'en doutes Alice a vu que tu étais accompagné...J'aurais aimé t'adresser cette missive pour te féliciter mais je me devais plutôt de te prévenir, Carlisle est furieux comme tu dois l'imaginer, et il compte se mettre en chemin pour la Virginie dès que ses affaires ici le lui permettront. Alice doit l'accompagner. Ils comptaient sur l'effet de surprise pour les aider à te raisonner mais j'ai préféré t'en informer. _

_J'espère que nous nous verrons un jour prochain. N'oublie pas celle qui se considère comme ta mère._

_Tendrement_

_Esmée_

Je plongeai mon regard dans celui inquiet d'Edward.

_**"-N'y a-t-il pas un moyen d'échapper à leur visite?"**_

_**"-Je crains que non... On n'échappe pas à Carlisle Isabella, encore moins à Alice! Nous allons devoir subir leur présence en espérant que leur visite soit brève."**_

Edward m'aida à me remettre sur mes pieds, notre moment de tendresse était manifestement passé.

_**"-Vous devriez retourner vous coucher Isabella! Vous avez besoin de repos!"**_

_**"-Viendrez-vous avec moi?" **_Je dis cela d'une façon mutine que j'espérais séductrice.

_**"-Uniquement pour veiller sur votre sommeil alors." **_Il glissa sa main dans mon dos pour me pousser gentiment, mais fermement, vers la porte. Je réprimai un soupir de frustration, Edward ne me toucherait pas ce soir et pourtant j'en mourais d'envie! Rien que sa main dans le creux de mes reins mettait tous mes sens en émoi et ravivait mon désir. J'espérais le faire céder mais je n'avais que de bien minces espoirs, il prenait beaucoup trop au sérieux les recommandations du médecin mais ce n'était pas de sommeil que j'avais besoin! Mais de son corps étendu au-dessus du mien! Je pleurnichais presque de dépit, la frustration me rendait irritable et j'étais certaine qu'Edward n'ignorait rien de l'état dans lequel je me trouvais. Lorsque je détachai mes cheveux avant de me coucher, il se glissa dans mon dos. D'un doigt il caressa ma nuque, bascula ma chevelure sur mon épaule pour laisser ma peau nue et y déposa ses lèvres. Il m'embrassa longtemps, langoureusement, allumant dans mon ventre un brasier de désir. Mais avant que je n'aie eu le temps de savourer ma victoire et la sensation divine de ses lèvres sur moi, il s'écarta me laissant haletante d'envie.

_**"-Il faut dormir maintenant!" **_

Comme une enfant boudeuse je me couchai en lui tournant le dos ce qui sembla grandement l'amuser. Je le sentis ricaner dans mon cou alors qu'il se blottissait contre moi. Je sombrai dans le sommeil peu après, bercée par sa voix qui murmurait une berceuse à mon oreille.

Quelques jours avaient passé depuis l'arrivée de la lettre de la mère d'Edward. Je le sentais chaque jour un peu plus anxieux bien qu'il tentait de me cacher son trouble.

En ce qui me concernait j'étais totalement rétablie. La fièvre n'avait pas repris depuis la nuit de mon étrange rêve et si je me sentais encore un peu affaiblie ce n'était dû qu'à la fatigue, ma santé elle, était bien meilleure!

Je n'avais pas vu Edward depuis mon réveil, il avait quitté le lit alors que je dormais encore et n'était pas réapparu depuis.

Du boudoir où j'étais installée j'avais vue sur le chemin qui menait à la maison et sur le petit lac à l'entrée du domaine qui en général le matin était inondé de soleil. Ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui... une pluie fine tombait sans discontinuer. C'était maussade, j'étais un peu triste de ne pas pouvoir contempler le spectacle des oiseaux pêcheurs qui animaient tous les jours mon petit déjeuner. Il n'y en avait aucun ce matin-là.

La petite Abigail entra dans le salon en portant le plateau de thé qu'elle posa un peu brusquement sur la table devant moi. Molly me manquait... sa chaleur maternelle me manquait! Helena, la mère d'Abigail était une gouvernante exemplaire mais sa froideur et sa réserve n'en faisait pas une bonne compagnie, et sa fille qui avait en permanence une moue boudeuse et un regard insolent m'horripilait! Il n'y avait qu'avec Edward que cette jeune fille était aimable!

Je versais du thé dans la tasse de porcelaine rose en la remerciant et la congédiant en même temps d'un signe de tête.

_**"-Monsieur" **_Je levais la tête au son horriblement mielleux de la voix qu'elle avait prise pour saluer Edward qui lui répondit d'un signe de tête.

_**"-Bonjour Isabella!" **_Il posa sur mes lèvres un léger baiser et caressa ma joue de son doigt. La façon si naturelle qu'il avait eu de le faire remplissait mon cœur de joie.

_**"-Bonjour Edward!" **_

_**"-J'ai peur de ne pas avoir d'excellentes nouvelles! Ils arrivent... ils n'auront pas perdu de temps hél**__**a**__**s! Un porteur est venu m'apporter leur lettre ce matin, ils sont en ville**__**.**__**" **_Il agitait devant moi un carré de papier. Il n'avait pas besoin de préciser de qui il parlait, nous n'attendions aucune autre visite que celle de sa famille qui l'angoissait tant!

_**"-Prenez votre petit déjeuner, ils ne devraient plus tarder!" **_Et il s'éloigna à grandes enjambées. Jamais encore je n'avais vu Edward si inquiet, si fébrile, que craignait-il donc tant de cette visite?

Après cela, je n'eus plus l'appétit suffisant pour avaler quoi que ce soit, je me contentai de boire quelques gorgées de thé mais rien que cela fut difficile, j'étais pétrie d'angoisse à l'idée de rencontrer le clan d'Edward. Comment reçoit-on une famille de vampires? Je n'avais jamais eu cette information au cours de ma longue éducation de jeune fille de bonne famille, ça m'aurait été pourtant bien plus utile que de savoir servir le thé ou toutes ces choses futiles qu'on aimait tant nous enseigner!

Au moment où je posais la tasse sur la soucoupe en faisant grincer la porcelaine fine un fiacre s'engageait dans l'allée du domaine.

Instantanément tout mon corps se figea, j'aurais aimé qu'Edward soit à mes côtés en cet instant, mon cœur battait à tout rompre, je pouvais le sentir jusque dans le bout de mes doigts.

Je m'approchai dans la fenêtre. Le fiacre s'immobilisa devant le perron et un homme ne tarda pas à en sortir. Je retins mon souffle en le détaillant, sous son haut de forme on le devinait blond, des cheveux parfaitement coiffés si clairs qu'ils semblaient presque blancs. Galamment il tendit son bras à une main gantée. Une femme, qui semblait très petite et menue de là où je me trouvais, sortit du fiacre à son tour. Sa robe de velours pourpre lui donnait une prestance incroyable malgré sa petite taille, un grand chapeau orné de plumes noires ombrageait ses épaules bien que le temps soit gris et maussade. Sa longue chevelure brune cascadait dans son cou. Elle leva son visage vers ma fenêtre et une fraction de seconde nos regards se croisèrent. De ses grands yeux azur émanaient une dureté qui me surprit tant elle avait un visage charmant.

D'un pas très assuré, presque conquérant, elle se dirigea vers le perron, tandis que l'homme réglait la course au cocher.

Avant de descendre je fis une brève pause devant le miroir et considérai ma robe de satin lavande. Je regrettais de porter quelque chose de si printanier et candide, mais il était trop tard pour changer de toilette maintenant.

D'un pas mal assuré je descendis l'escalier avant de me figer dans le hall, Edward ne m'avait donné aucune instruction, peut-être aurais-je dû rester en haut finalement... Je secouais la tête de ma bêtise mais je n'eus pas le temps de rebrousser chemin qu'ils entraient accompagnés d'Edward.

_**"-Alice, Carliste, je vous présente Isabella." **_Le dénommé Carlisle me fit un bref signe de tête.

_**"-Isabella!" **_

_**"-Enchantée Monsieur" **_Il n'avait pour sa part pas l'air enchanté du tout, et ce n'était rien comparé à la jeune femme qui me toisa d'un regard dur, les lèvres pincées. Il n'y avait aucune chaleur dans la beauté presque irréelle de ses traits. Je me figeai et ne fut rassurée que lorsqu'Edward me fit un sourire encourageant et vint se placer à mes côtés.

_**"-Allons dans la bibliothèque" **_dit-il en leur montrant d'un signe de main la direction à prendre.

Alice ouvrit la marche, son pas toujours aussi affirmé, elle semblait chez elle en toutes circonstances.

C'est un peu figée je que m'installais sur la méridienne aux côtés d'Edward, face à nos hôtes.

_**"-Nous avons des choses importantes à te dire Edward, tu pourrais peut-être nous épargner sa présence!"**_ La voix d'Alice était aussi froide que son apparence. Je commençais à me sentir nauséeuse et je regrettais d'être descendue, ils étaient clairement hostiles!

_**"-Alice, Carlisle, vous êtes ici chez Isabella autant que chez moi! De ce que vous avez à me dire il n'y a rien qui ne peut l'être en sa présence et si vous ne pouvez intégrer ce fait je vous demanderai de quitter le domaine! Isabella prendra part à cette conversation!"**_

_**"-Ce n'est pas utile d'être aussi désagréable Edward, surtout après combien, deux? trois décennies?" **_

_**"-Alice, Edward calmez-vous, nous sommes ici pour avoir une conversation civilisée" **_La voix de Carlisle était calme et presque rassurante. Je détaillais un peu plus son visage, il semblait à peine plus âgé qu'Edward mais dans ses yeux je pouvais voir une expérience encore plus longue, une véritable sagesse aussi. Quel âge avait donc ce vampire?

**"_-Bien, qu'avez-vous donc de si important à me dire qui requi__è__re__ votre présence?"_**

_**"-Je pense que tu sais pourquoi nous sommes ici..."**_

_**"-Je le sais effectivement, Esmée m'a mis au courant de votre petite visite, mais vous savez parfaitement que je n'ai que faire de votre réprobation et de vos remontrances, je mène ma vie comme je l'entends et je vois mal en quoi cela vous regarde!"**_

_**"-En quoi **__**cela**__** nous regarde? Es-tu sérieux Edward? Non seulement tu te mets en danger, mais tu mets en danger toute notre famille! Et que tes choix de vie dissolue menacent notre clan je ne peux l'accepter!" **_Alice se leva d'un bond si rapide que je sursautais, je la regardai aller et venir à la fenêtre, en proie à une terrifiante colère.

_**"-Notre famille? Nous ne vivons plus ensembles depuis des décennies, encore une fois je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde! Tu n'es pas mon créateur Carlisle"**_

_**"-Je le sais..." **_sa voix semblait comme teintée de regret, et de dépit.

_**"-Mais tu appartiens à notre clan! Et que tu le veuilles ou non nos liens ne peuvent être dissous si rapidement, tes actes nous engagent tous, tant que tu t'amusais avec tes maîtresses qui ignoraient tout de ta nature on pouvait encore le tolérer, mais maintenant, ce n'est plus le cas! Tu as révélé ta nature, notre nature à une humaine Edward! As-tu au moins conscience de ton crime ou as-tu aussi perdu le respect de nos lois les plus primaires?"**_

_**"-Isabella n'est pas une humaine ordinaire Alice..." **_J'aurais aimé qu'il développe un peu plus mais Alice ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

_**"-En effet non... il a fallu que tu prennes pour maîtresse l'épouse d'un des Comtes les plus puissants d'Angleterre! Son mari légitime la recherche à travers tout le pays! C'est de l'inconscience, et du suicide!"**_

_**"-Ex-mari... J'ai quitté le Comte, Edward n'est pour rien dans ma décision bien qu'il ait eu l'extrême gentillesse de m'accorder sa protection." **_

Trois paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur moi, je me noyais dans le regard caressant d'Edward pour oublier ceux hostiles qui me toisaient durement.

_**"-Il ne me semble pas que l'on vous ait demandé votre avis!"**_

_**"-Alice..."**_

_**"-Ce qu'Alice essaye de te dire Edward, c'est que tu nous mets tous en danger, toi, notre famille, Isabella aussi, et le danger vient plus des Volturi que du Comte même si ses recherches effrénées risquent d'attirer l'attention! Tes premières intentions envers Isabella étaient louables mais n'aurais-tu pas pu te contenter de la mettre en sûreté quelque part? Sans te lier à elle de cette façon?"**_

_**"-Je vois que je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous raconter, Alice a fait tout son petit travail d'investigation. Je crois que vous ne saisissez pas l'ampleur de l'attachement qui me lie à Isabella! Alors non je n'aurais pas pu me contenter de la mettre en sûreté quelque part!"**_

_**"-Son sang a donc un goût si extraordinaire que tu ne peux plus t'en passer, comme d'une drogue? Mais n'oublie pas Edward, que ce genre de paradis est aussi artificiel qu'éphémère!"**_

_**"-Non Alice, il n'y a pas que le sang d'Isabella qui soit si particulier que je ne puisse plus m'en passer, c'est bien plus que cela..."**_

_**"-Allons Edward, épargne-moi ton couplet!"**_

_**"-Tu n'as jamais connu la solitude Alice..."**_

_**"-Et combien de femmes, de vampires, auraient été ravies de partager ta vie? Non il a fallu que tu choisisses une humaine qui pouvait à la fois te servir de compagne et de dîner! Tu me dégoûtes Edward!"**_

_**"-Alice calme**__**-**__**toi**__**!**____**N**__**ous sommes ici pour parler à Edward des dangers qu'il encourt, et qu'il nous fait courir." **_J'étais soulagée que Carlisle interrompe Alice, sa diatribe me donnait la nausée, je me sentais de plus en plus mal et seule la main d'Edward qui traçait des cercles réconfortants dans mon dos m'empêchait de prendre mes jambes à mon cou.

_**"-J'ai saisi, mais je ne changerai pas d'avis, c'est de ma vie et de celle d'Isabella qu'il s'agit, cela ne vous regarde en rien!"**_

_**"-Je ne vois plus ton avenir Edward! Depuis qu'elle est entrée dans ta vie je ne vois plus que le présent et le passé, ton présent, notre présent, je ne vois même plus l'avenir de notre famille, il n'y a plus rien, juste un vide, un immense trou noir! Et je n'aime pas ça! Sépare-toi d'elle, je te le demande comme une sœur demanderait une faveur à son frère, Edward."**_

_**"-Tu n'as plus rien d'une sœur pour moi Alice, vous n'avez plus rien d'une famille pour moi depuis le jour où vous m'avez fait comprendre que mon mode de vie vous dégoûtait! Seul l'avis d'Esmée a encore de la valeur à mes yeux!"**_

_**"-Tu as rejeté tous les préceptes que j'avais tenté de t'inculquer Edward, tu ne pouvais plus vivre avec notre famille alors que tu te nourrissais de sang humain, ne rejette pas la faute sur nous!"**_ Pour la première fois Carlisle sembla perdre un peu de sa patiente et de sa réserve.

_**"-Je ne peux lire les pensées d'Isabella, je pense que c'est la même chose pour tes visions Alice, rien à voir avec un danger imminent qui nous guetterait ou je ne sais quelle autre ineptie. Elle bloque nos aptitudes c'est tout."**_

_**"-Ah oui, tu n'as pas accès à son esprit?" **_Pour la première fois Carlisle posa sur moi un regard curieux.

_**"-Non. Et maintenant je crois que notre entretien touche à sa fin, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. La mission que vous vous êtes donnée est un échec, Isabella fait partie de ma vie et cela sera le cas aussi longtemps qu'elle le souhaitera!"**_

_**"-Alors transforme**__**-**__**la!" **_Le cri d'Alice ressemblait à un cri de détresse, elle semblait véritablement et sincèrement inquiète.

**"**_**-Et tu oses me dire que ma façon de vivre te dégo**__**û**__**te Alice**__**,**____**a**__**lors que tu me suggères de la priver de sa vie et de son humanité? Moi je peux au moins me féliciter de n'avoir jamais condamné personne à cette éternité froide et vide de sens pour tromper ma solitude." **_En disant cela Edward darda un regard d'une extrême dureté sur Carlisle.

_**"-Je vous promets que nous feron**__**s**__** extrêmement attention. Saluez Esmée pour moi." **_La voix d'Edward fut bien plus douce, comme s'il voulait un peu se faire pardonner la vivacité de sa remarque précédente.

_**"-Ton égoïsme nous perdra tous Edward..." **_Alice quitta la pièce sans m'accorder le moindre regard, elle semblait bouillir intérieurement.

_**"-Isabella, Edward" **_Carlisle la suivit dans le couloir, le visage fermé, dans ses yeux semblait flotter un voile de tristesse.

Edward resta à la fenêtre longtemps après le départ du fiacre. Figé, les yeux perdus dans le lointain il n'avait jamais moins ressemblé à un humain qu'à cet instant. Tout son corps était immobile, comme celui d'une statue de pierre, glacé, et sans vie.

Toujours assise sur la méridienne je nageais en pleine confusion, et l'attitude d'Edward ne me rassurait en rien.

J'avais longtemps redouté la visite de sa famille, elle s'était peut-être finalement mieux passé que ce que je ne l'avais craint mais les mots très durs d'Alice continuaient de résonner dans mon esprit, ses incertitudes sur l'avenir me remplissaient de terreur « ton égoïsme nous perdra tous Edward »... sa voix avait claqué comme un sombre présage qui pesait à la fois sur nous mais aussi sur cette famille que ma simple présence mettait en danger. A cet instant je me fis l'effet d'être la pire des égoïstes, je créais des problèmes à Edward et même si cela ne semblait lui poser aucun problème j'avais beaucoup de mal à l'accepter, mais savoir que tout son clan risquait de connaître le malheur par ma faute me remplissait de dégoût pour moi même.

Edward dut sentir mon trouble puisqu'il vint me rejoindre et prit ma main entre les siennes qui me semblaient encore plus froides qu'habituellement. Il posa ses lèvres sur le bout de mes doigts. Je fermai les yeux une fraction de seconde pour savourer ce contact qui avait le pouvoir d'apaiser toutes mes inquiétudes. Edward me fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux. La visite de sa famille l'avait bien plus éprouvé qu'il ne voulait le montrer.

_**''-Et bien ça s'est plutôt bien passé finalement non ?'' **_sa voix était faussement enjouée, il faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour dissimuler dans quel état d'esprit il se trouvait en réalité.

_**''-J'imagine que ça aurait pu être pire ? Et Alice à l'air de m'adorer ! Dans l'avenir nous pourrions devenir de formidables amies ! Enfin si toutefois nous avons un avenir... »**_

_**''- Sa rancœur n'est pas personnelle Isabella. Et n'accordez pas trop de crédit à ses menaces, Alice est perdue sans ses visions, c'est cela plus que tout qui l'inquiète''**_

_**''-Alors vous ne pensez pas qu'un danger nous menace ?''**_

_**''-Tant que nous restons discrets et sur nos gardes je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait nous atteindre ! ''**_

_**''-Mais James...''**_

_**''-Je n'ai rien à craindre du Comte de Durham ! Et vous non plus Isabella !''**_

_**''-Ne risque-t-il pas d'attirer l'attention comme le craint Carlisle ? ''**_

_**''-Carlisle est un éternel angoissé, et nous ne sommes plus en Angleterre ! Soyez tranquille Isabella, ne vous encombrez pas de leurs angoisses déraisonnables.'' **_Edward me prit dans le creux de ses bras où je me laissais aller avec soulagement, la, blottie contre lui il était plus facile de repousser toutes ces craintes.

_**''-Vous semblez inquiet Edward, je le vois, je le sens, vous êtes songeur et figé depuis leur départ.''**_

_**''-Les rencontres, aussi brèves soient-elles, avec ma famille n'ont jamais été de nature à me détendre. J'aimerais aussi savoir ce qui en vous bloque les pouvoirs des vampires, les visions d'Alice auraient pu être une aide précieuse, mais dans tous les cas nous devons rester vigilants Isabella, voilà les seules craintes qui m'habitent ! Rien de dramatique !'' **_J'étais certaine qu'il n'était pas totalement sincère, il ne prenait pas la discussion que nous venions d'avoir aussi légèrement qu'il le montrait. Je décidais de ne pas plus chercher à creuser ce sujet, après tout peut-être que je me faisais des idées et qu'il était simplement un peu perturbé par cette rencontre, ce qui après tout était bien compréhensible.

Le silence reprit ses droits et je m'abandonnais totalement dans ses bras. Sa main caressait doucement ma hanche et le haut de ma cuisse, je commençais à retrouver ma sérénité, j'étais si bien contre lui...

_alors transforme-la... _cette phrase surgit dans mon esprit alors que j'étais sur le point de m'endormir. Transforme-la... aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, jamais encore je n'avais envisagé qu'Edward me transforme, qu'il fasse de moi une vampire, qu'il prenne ma vie... Je lui faisais bien trop confiance pour le craindre alors qu'il s'abreuvait de mon sang. Jusqu'ici j'avais toujours considéré que la transformation était une condamnation à une éternité froide... à souffrir le calvaire qu'il souffrait, sans pouvoir espérer que cela prenne un jour fin. Jamais je n'avais imaginé qu'on puisse le faire par choix, par amour, pour passer ensemble l'éternité sans rien craindre du monde extérieur. Cette perspective vertigineuse me faisait peur, pouvait-on vraiment choisir de devenir un vampire ? Un être guidé par ses instincts ? Torturé par la brûlure de la soif sans jamais de répit ? J'avais le tournis rien que d'y penser. A cet instant Edward déposa ses lèvres juste dans le creux sous mon oreille et j'oubliais ces pensées qui me remplissaient de terreur, j'avais en lui une confiance aveugle, il ne souhaitait pas me transformer, il avait bien trop de raison pour même l'envisager

_**''-Et si nous montions Isabella ? Vous semblez sur le point de vous endormir ?''**_

_**''-C'est une bonne idée. '' **_Je me levais à sa suite, la matinée n'était pas encore terminée, il était bien trop tôt pour la sieste mais j'étais épuisée !

_Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions !_

_A bientôt pour la suite !_


	20. Chapter 20

_Salut tout le monde! Je me suis faite attendre je sais! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!_

_Merci pour vos reviews et en particulier à celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre en Mp!_

**_Et merci à Sbrocket et LyraParleOr!_**

_Quelques mois plus tard_

_Septembre 1903_

_Entre Charleston et Georgetown _

_Caroline du Sud _

Pov B

La voiture filait vers le sud à vive allure. Nous arrivions au terme d'un voyage épuisant de plusieurs jours. Le train nous avait conduits jusqu'à Charleston et nous étions maintenant en fiacre depuis le matin pour nous rendre à quelques miles de Georgetown.

Mes muscles commençaient à me faire douloureusement souffrir, je rêvais de sortir me dégourdir les jambes mais Edward m'avait assuré que le voyage ne serait plus très long maintenant, et j'attendais son terme avec la plus vive des impatiences bien que l'appréhension me serrait le ventre. Nous allions rendre visite à une vieille amie d'Edward qui fêtait son cinq centième anniversaire... Carmen, vampire de son état, possédait une propriété en Caroline du Sud. Elle avait été pour Edward un soutien sans faille au moment de son existence où tout le monde lui tournait le dos. Lorsque son clan l'avait rejeté lui et ses pratiques alimentaires c'est vers elle qu'il s'était tourné. Cette femme, une ancienne amie de sa famille était une des rares personnes à ne l'avoir jamais jugé. Elle avait été avec Esmée l'une des deux seules personnes sur qui Edward avait pu compter, et il lui semblait très attaché.

Nous avions passés un été calme à Flossriver, le climat de Virginie étant très plaisant j'avais passé d'excellents moments à flâner dans le parc. Ce voyage permettait de rompre un peu la monotonie agréable du quotidien.

J'appuyais ma tête contre la vitre du fiacre et regardais défiler le paysage. C'était à n'en plus finir un camaïeu de verts, parfois intenses et profonds, parfois tendres ou émeraudes. A perte de vue, des plantations de tabac, de riz qui se balançaient doucement dans le vent brûlant, de maïs ou d'indigo dont la multitude de fleurs rose pourpré tachaient l'infinie étendue de jade.

Chaque mile avalé par les foulées des chevaux nous enfonçait un peu plus dans le Vieux Sud que j'avais cent fois rêvé et imaginé.

Je me pressais un peu plus contre Edward, l'espace exiguë du fiacre nous collait pourtant déjà l'un à l'autre mais je ne pourrais jamais être suffisamment proche de lui. Ressentait-il mon inquiétude alors que le galop des chevaux nous rapprochait chaque seconde un peu plus de notre destination? Oui il la ressentait très certainement, je sentais les battements affolés de mon cœur et il ne faisait aucun doute que lui pouvait les entendre.

Ce n'était pas tant la perspective de me retrouver entourée de vampires qui me causait du tourment que celle de rencontrer une amie d'Edward qui lui était chère et qui partageait avec lui cet état d'être immortel. Elle connaissait les sensations qui l'étreignaient, connaissait cette soif dévorante qui le faisait tant souffrir et que je ne pouvais que tenter d'imaginer, c'était toutes ces choses qu'ils avaient en commun que je craignais, ne risquais-je pas d'être rejetée? Moi l'humaine dont le sang était le liquide vital dont ils se sustentaient?

Carmen le comprenait d'autant plus qu'on lui connaissait depuis presque toujours des amants humains, du moins c'était ce qu'Edward m'avait raconté. C'était elle qui l'avait guidé sur ce chemin, se nourrir sans tuer ses victimes et même s'en faire des compagnes de plaisir. Grâce à Carmen Edward avait trouvé une échappatoire à sa nature, il n'était plus obligé de se contenter de sang animal sans que cela alourdisse le bilan qui pesait sur sa conscience.

Carmen, vampire vieille de cinq cents années lui avait appris le contrôle. Et je devais bien l'admettre j'étais pleine de craintes, et peut-être aussi un peu jalouse, à l'idée de rencontrer cette femme qui avait tant influencé son existence.

La voiture quitta la route principale et les chevaux s'engagèrent dans un chemin que bordaient des plantations de coton. La maison de maître se dressait au bout de l'allée ombragée par les arbres centenaires. La demeure ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Flossriver avec ses colonnes de bois blanc, son perron, ses volets verts et son style colonial typique des plantations du vieux sud. Mais la chaleur moite et le vent humide et lourd nous rappelaient que nous avions quitté la Virginie pour la Caroline du Sud.

Le soleil qu'Edward avait eu tant de peine à fuir au cours du voyage était moins violent, de sorte que le chapeau et les gants de mon amant suffisaient à l'en protéger.

La voiture s'arrêta devant le perron et un valet, humain si on en jugeait la façon détachée avec laquelle il s'exposait au soleil, vient nous accueillir. Edward m'offrit son bras et nous nous engouffrâmes avec empressement dans le hall sombre de la maison. Mes yeux eurent quelques peines à s'adapter à l'obscurité si bien que le décor se révéla progressivement à ma vue.

_**"-Edward! Comme c'est bon de te revoir!" **_Une silhouette gracile descendait les escaliers à double révolution du grand hall, son pas était si aérien qu'il semblait à peine effleurer les marches de bois clair.

La femme qui fondit dans les bras de mon amant sans m'accorder le moindre regard était si petite que le velours de sa robe pourpre semblait presque l'engloutir, et pourtant elle dégageait une force et une présence incroyable. L'épaisse chevelure brune qui cascadait sur ses épaules nues révélait ses origines espagnoles, tout comme le faisait son accent chantant teinté d'un soleil qu'elle ne voyait pourtant plus depuis presque cinq cents années.

_**"-Carmen je te présente Isabella." **_Mon regard s'attarda quelque secondes sur le bras d'Edward passé dans le dos de la femme avant que je ne lui accorde toute mon attention.

_**"-Isabella! Quelle bonne surprise de voir Edward en si charmante compagnie." **_Le regard de Carmen posé sur moi était si vif et insistant qu'il me mit un peu mal à l'aise. Elle avait les yeux d'un marron acajou si chaud qu'il semblait presque teinté de rouge.

Je lui rendis son salut alors qu'elle continuait de me détailler avec insistance et curiosité avant de se tourner vers Edward.

_**"-Quelle exquise compagne Edward. Je te reconnais bien là, elle ressemble à s'y méprendre à Marie-Louise... c'est troublant." **_Le regard lourd de sens qu'ils échangèrent ne fit en rien disparaître mon malaise.

_**"-Mais je vous en pri**__**e,**__** entrez! J'ai fait préparer votre chambre! Et laissez**__**-**__**moi vous présenter Eleazar, mon compagnon!" **_Un homme, un humain j'en étais certaine, s'avança vers nous. En dépit de sa grande taille il semblait timide et un peu effacé aux côtés de l'exubérante et pétillante Carmen.

Après les présentations Carmen nous fit faire le tour de la maison dont le décor traduisait richesse et opulence. Elle avait tout de la maison de maître d'une plantation du Vieux Sud, bois précieux, meubles tendus de velours pourprés, rideaux de voile cotonneux... Les persiennes offraient à la fois ombrage et fraîcheur, ce qui était plus que bienvenu étant donné la chaleur lourde et suffocante qui accablait ce pays.

Nous étions les premiers invités pour la réception de ce soir aussi avions-nous tous les honneurs de la maîtresse de maison qui virevoltait avec grâce en parlant à tout va et lançait parfois un rire de gorge des plus charmants qui faisait sourire Edward et piquait ma jalousie.

_**"-Carmen je suis étonné de retrouver ta maison aussi chaleureuse et magnifique qu'autrefois!"**_

_**"-Oh ne m'en parle pas Edward! Plus de la moitié du domaine ne m'appartient plus et il a fallu intégralement restaurer la maison à la fin de la guerre! La Caroline a été entièrement balayée par ce conflit!"**_

_**"-Oui la Guerre de Sécession n'a pas offert que des avantages." **_Une fois encore ils échangèrent un sourire, comme s'ils partageaient une vieille plaisanterie à laquelle je n'entendais rien. Je serrais un peu plus fort le bras d'Edward, peut-être pour le ramener à moi ou lui rappeler ma présence. Il n'y avait qu'avec Edward que je sentais les lames acérées de la jalousie me lacérer les chairs, j'aurais voulu qu'il n'ait d'yeux que pour moi, que personne d'autre ne soit capable de le faire sourire, lui qui laissait si rarement exprimer sa joie.

_**"-Isabella, le voyage a d**__**û**__** vous épuiser et vous devez mourir de faim! Eleazar, emmène notre invitée au petit salon et fai**__**s-**__**lui servir une collation!" **_Je ne pouvais nier être affamée et peut-être que les grognements de mon ventre n'avaient pas été suffisamment discrets pour leur ouïe ultra développée.

Edward pressa ma taille et déposa un baiser dans le creux de mon cou avant de me laisser m'éloigner. Ses gestes en apparence si anodins firent palpiter mon cœur d'une agréable façon et me rassurèrent un peu, moi qui craignais tant de le laisser seul avec Carmen qui l'entraînait déjà dans une autre pièce.

Mes sentiments à l'égard de Carmen étaient ambivalents, elle était courtoise, agréable et fort sympathique mais il y avait quelque chose en elle qui me mettait mal à l'aise, sa proximité avec Edward certainement et aussi cette impression de supériorité qu'elle dégageait, loin d'avoir honte de sa nature, elle semblait jouir du pouvoir que cela lui donnait. Aux travers ces rencontres avec Alice, Carlisle, Carmen je m'apercevais que les vampires tout comme les humains qu'ils avaient jadis été possédaient des personnalités très différentes.

Après mon repas, en compagnie du très agréable et discret Eleazar je m'empressais d'aller rejoindre Edward. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas diné en compagnie de quelqu'un qui mangeait la même chose que moi que j'en avais presque oublié à quel point cela était plaisant.

Edward qui était en grande conversation avec Carmen se leva dès que je fis mon entrée à la suite d'Eleazar, il me prit dans l'étreinte de ses bras et je m'y fondis avec plaisir.

_**"-Je vais vous montrer la chambre que je vous ai**__** fait préparer, vous devez sûrement vouloir vous reposer un peu avant ce soir! Je suis tellement impatiente!" **_Carmen sautillait comme une enfant heureuse. Edward la couvait d'un regard attendri, ces deux-là avaient un passé commun dont j'étais exclue.

La chambre était vaste, les meubles d'acajou étaient tapissés de teintes vieux rose, les baldaquins de coton léger qui encadraient le lit semblaient couler sur le sol tout comme le faisaient les épais rideaux aux fenêtres. Tout ici respirait le luxe. La chambre était aménagée avec goût et raffinement.

Carmen s'éclipsa alors qu'une jeune domestique entrait pour pendre nos éventuels ordres mais Edward la congédia rapidement.

_**"-Vous êtes épuisée Isabella! Voulez-vous vous rafraîchir?"**_

_**"-Oui! La chaleur ici est impossible, j'ai l'impression que le tissu de ma robe colle à ma peau!"**_

_**"-Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi Carmen aimait tant cette région! Le soleil la force à rester enfermée toute la journée mais elle s'accroche à cette demeure et quand son absence de vieillesse commence à être suspecte elle part s'installer en Louisiane, qui n'est guère moins ensoleillée!"**_

_**"-Elle a des origines espagnol non?"**_

_**"-Oui tout à fait! Elle a passé la plupart de sa vie humaine en Castille, c'est là-bas qu'elle a été transformée."**_

_**"-Vous semblez bien la connaître!"**_

_**"-J'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec elle après avoir quitté mon clan. C'était une amie d'Esmée et comme je vous l'ai raconté, une des rares personnes à qui je pouvais me confier."**_

Tout en parlant je commençais à sortir des affaires de notre malle qu'on avait apportée en notre absence, en particulier la robe de soie parme que je comptais porter ce soir. Au milieu de vampires tous plus somptueux les uns que les autres j'avais pourtant peur de faire bien pâle figure. Edward m'avait assuré qu'il y aurait bon nombre d'humains et que les vampires se tiendraient loin de moi, que je n'avais rien à craindre sous sa protection. Pas que j'eusse des craintes à ce sujet mais j'appréciais qu'il cherche à me rassurer.

Après une rapide toilette rafraîchissante qui me fit le plus grand bien j'allais rejoindre Edward étendu sur le lit. Le sourire invitant qu'il me lança fit se crisper mon ventre d'anticipation. La nuit était tombée mais pas la chaleur, un vent brûlant continuait de s'engouffrer par la fenêtre entre-ouverte. Je posais ma tête contre le torse froid d'Edward, sa proximité dissipait un peu la sensation de fièvre moite qui collait à ma peau, ses mains couraient sur mon épiderme brûlant et je poussais des petits soupirs de bien-être.

De l'étage inférieur, on entendait des éclats de voix mais dans la chambre ne régnait que le murmure de nos souffles mêlés.

Les invités commençaient certainement à affluer mais il était trop tôt encore pour songer à se préparer. Et puis j'étais si bien là, blottie contre Edward, je le retrouvais, j'avais de nouveau la sensation d'être la seule à compter.

_**"-Il va bientôt falloir descendre Isabella, les invités sont presque au complet." **_Un instant je me demandais comment il pouvait le savoir mais son ouïe lui permettait sûrement de capter la moindre parole échangée en bas. Je me redressais sur mon coude pour mieux le regarder, Edward avait les yeux clos, il était plus beau que jamais alors que jouaient sur son visages les ombres que les bougies créaient dans l'obscurité.

Je posais mes lèvres sur son cou, embrassais la peau à l'endroit où aurait dû battre sa carotide, je l'aspirais, la suçotais alors il poussait un grognement guttural en m'enfermant dans l'étau de ses bras.

J'étais de plus en plus audacieuse avec lui et ses soupirs profonds me montraient à quel point il aimait ça.

_**"-Isabella, encore quelques secondes et je ne réponds plus de moi" **_ça tombait parfaitement bien, je n'attendais que ça.

_**"-Nous devons nous préparer!" **_Cette soirée perdit à cet instant tout attrait. Je n'avais d'ailleurs jamais été très emballée à sa perspective mais à ce moment alors que mon corps était tout entier avachi sur celui d'Edward, j'en avais encore moins envie!

Assise devant le miroir de la coiffeuse je relevais mes cheveux en un chignon que je piquais de plumes. Le brun de ma chevelure s'accordait parfaitement à la couleur parme doux de ma robe dont le bustier laissait mes épaules et mon dos nus. Je posais sur mes lèvres une touche de carmin et ourlais mes yeux de noir. Je voulais être jolie ce soir, suffisamment belle pour être digne d'être au bras d'Edward. A la pensée de mon magnifique amant je relevais les yeux vers le miroir pour le regarder finir de se préparer derrière moi. Son costume sombre et ses cheveux en pagaille lui donnaient un air ténébreux qui me faisait frissonner. Ses yeux verts clairs, il s'était nourri au cours du voyage, accrochèrent les miens. Il se rapprocha de moi sans jamais lâcher mon regard. Je sentais la peau de mon dos se hérisser à son contact lorsqu'il s'arrêta juste derrière moi.

Je terminais de m'apprêter sans lui jeter un regard alors que tout mon corps était tendu vers lui et que je sentais le désir bouillir dans mes veines.

La chaleur de la chambre ne faisait rien pour dissiper celle brûlante de mon sang qui battait dans mes tempes.

La main d'Edward passa près de moi et il attrapa le flacon d'huile de rose posé sur la coiffeuse. Le silence entre nous vibrait de sensualité. On entendait que mon souffle précipité alors que je contemplais Edward qui versait sur son indexe quelques gouttes de parfum. Avant que je ne puisse anticiper son geste son doigt glacé se posait sur la peau brûlante de mon dos. Je frissonnais de toutes parts et mon ventre se tordit de désir. Edward glissa son doigt parfumé le long de mon épine dorsale. Dans le miroir je contemplais son sourire amusé, il savait tout l'effet dévastateur que sa caresse avait sur moi. Entre ses bras j'étais fébrile et palpitante, toute volonté me quittait, je n'étais plus qu'un bouillonnement de sensations et de désir.

Edward se pencha vers moi, je sentis la fraîcheur de son souffle et son parfum m'envahir en même temps que ses lèvres pourpres se posaient dans mon cou. Je haletais à la sensation de sa bouche froide qui aspirait mon épiderme. Là, juste sous la peau brûlante, ma carotide battait et mon sang affolé semblait chanter pour Edward, il l'appelait, le suppliait de le prendre. Je sentis plus que n'entendis le grondement rauque qui s'échappa de la gorge de mon amant, c'était un grognement primaire, bestial, qui affolait tous mes sens et me rendait prête à tout pour lui. Je voulais le supplier de me mordre, le supplier de m'accorder le plaisir teinté de douleur de sa morsure, sentir ses crocs déchirer les chairs de mon cou et ses lèvres aspirer le liquide carmin de ma vie.

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, son baiser se fit mouillé, caressant et frais, ses dents effleurèrent ma peau tendre alors je fermais les yeux et me préparais à la douleur... me préparais au plaisir...

Mais trop vite Edward se releva et délaissa ma gorge qui pourtant palpitait uniquement pour lui. Il posa un baiser sur le sommet de ma tête et s'écarta de moi.

Il me fallut de longues secondes pour reprendre mon souffle et calmer les battements frénétiques et affolés de mon cœur.

J'étais déçue, affreusement déçue! Mais Edward avait raison, ce n'était pas le moment, aussi je pris son bras et le laissais m'escorter hors de la chambre.

_**"-Restez prêt de moi Isabella, toute la soirée ne quittez pas mon bras!" **_Sa voix était teintée d'inquiétude. Peut-être maintenant n'était-il plus si certain que ses congénères se comporteraient bien...

La salle de réception était pleine de rires joyeux, de voix mélodieuses qui s'invectivaient en tous sens. Je restais farouchement accrochée à Edward tout en détaillant les invités. Maintenant que j'avais fait la connaissance de plusieurs d'entre eux je distinguais sans peine les humains des vampires. Et des vampires ce soir-là il y en avait beaucoup, bien plus que d'humains!

_**"-Ah vous voil**__**à**__** enfin!" **_Carmen s'avançait vers nous avec une jeune vampire aux cheveux blonds dorés!

_**"-Edward je te présente Irina! Ma nouvelle protégée dont je t'ai déjà parlée. Irina voici Edward et Isabella." **_

La dite Irina ne m'accorda qu'un bref regard hautain avant de reporter son attention sur Edward.

_**"-Comme c'est charmant de venir en compagnie de son souper! Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer Edward." **_Sa voix était espiègle mais la plaisanterie ne sembla pas au goût d'Edward qui poussa un feulement de chat sauvage. Irina recula d'un pas comme si elle s'était brûlée. La réaction animale d'Edward m'excita au plus haut point, c'était totalement déplacé mais je trouvais cette espèce de façon viscérale de marquer son territoire terriblement séduisante.

Carmen suivait la scène d'un regard amusé mais elle ne tarda pas à nous entraîner vers d'autres invités. La suite ne fut que défilé de présentations, j'oubliais de retenir les noms au bout du cinquième vampire qui nous fut présenté. Chaque fois que nous rencontrions une nouvelle tête Edward me serrait un peu plus contre lui, comme si il avait peur que je disparaisse ou qu'on me prenne à lui.

La plupart des invités, du moins pour ce qui était des vampires, ne m'accordèrent même pas un regard poli, j'étais considérée comme une proie, mais une proie qui avait déjà un maître... d'ailleurs tous les humains ici semblaient être les possessions de leurs compagnons vampires, il n'y avait rien de tendre entres eux. Ni pour cette jeune femme à l'air hagard dont le poignet était devant la bouche d'un vampire qui paraissait occupé à boire son sang allègrement, ni pour cet homme que deux magnifiques femmes vampires câlinaient, plus à la manière d'un petit chien que d'un homme dans la force de l'âge.

Je frissonnais devant ce spectacle écœurant. Ce que je partageais avec Edward était si différent de tout ça... Il avait pour moi un vif attachement qui dépassait ces notions bêtement territoriales et de cela je ne pouvais douter. Je n'étais pas pour lui qu'une humaine qui pouvait le repaître de plaisir et de sang.

Edward dut sentir mon trouble car il murmura dans le creux de mon oreille des paroles apaisantes.

_**"-Tout va bien Isabella, personne ne vous fera le moindre mal**__**,**__** restez pr**__**ès**__** de moi!" **_Je n'avais pas la moindre intention de m'éloigner.

Carmen nous avait quittée, elle était maintenant occupée avec d'autres de ses amis, en vraie maîtresse de maison elle accordait à chacun une parole gentille, son rire de gorge exubérant et charmant s'élevait parfois au-dessus du joyeux brouhaha. Eleazar la suivait partout, mais c'était elle la véritable reine de la soirée, la maîtresse du domaine.

Edward semblait connaître la plupart des convives, et même si je m'ennuyais ferme, je prenais sur moi et tentais de faire bonne figure.

_**"-Edward! Toi ici! Quelle surprise! Je te croyais toujours sur tes terres anglaises!"**_

_**"-Garrett! Ça fait si longtemps! Je te présente ma compagne Isabella!"**_

_**"-Isabella! Jasper n'avait donc pas menti! Le très solitaire Edward en galante compagnie." **_Le nouveau venu me gratifiant d'un baisemain, c'était la première personne de la soirée qui m'accordait de l'attention. Notre proximité fit grogner Edward, c'était un son presque imperceptible et très certainement instinctif qui fit reculer Garrett d'une façon tout aussi instinctive. Mais loin de s'offusquer de cette marque d'agacement il sourit d'une façon amusée à mon amant.

Edward me reprit dans le creux de ses bras mais toute trace d'animosité envers Garrett semblait maintenant évanouie.

_**"-Jasper? Tu as vu Jasper dernièrement?"**_

_**"-Nous nous sommes croisés sur le chemin, il venait apporter à Carmen le cadeau de votre famille, mais il ne s'est pas attardé, sûrement ses petits problèmes de contrôles sanguins!" **_Garrett rit une nouvelle fois, il avait une personnalité incroyablement joyeuse, j'étais surprise de constater qu'aucun vampire ne semblait si torturé qu'Edward. Mais finalement c'était peut-être ça qui faisait de lui le plus humain de tous.

_**"-Jasper est le mari d'Alice, et il a dirons-nous quelques problèmes de contrôle." **_Les explications d'Edward à mon intention étaient plus que les bienvenues, je ne comprenais rien à leur discussion.

Nous passâmes le reste de la soirée en compagnie de Garrett, nous nous étions installés dans un coin reculé de la salle de réception et j'en étais plus qu'heureuse, cela me permettait d'échapper au spectacle répugnant de ces humains réduits à l'état d'esclaves alimentaires pour vampires.

Edward restait très près de moi, son bras toujours passé de mon dos traçait des cercles apaisants contre ma peau nue. Il feulait ou grognait sur quiconque s'approchait un peu trop près de moi et chaque fois cela me faisait frissonner de désir. Ses grondements raisonnaient dans mon ventre, j'avais la sensation de lui appartenir ainsi et je ne désirais rien d'autre que ça, être à lui, entièrement et complètement.

Notre proximité était telle que je sentis lorsqu'il se tendit brusquement. Garrett nous racontait son dernier voyage et il semblait si absorbé par son propre récit qu'il ne remarqua rien du trouble d'Edward. Je passais les minutes suivantes à scruter la salle en quête d'informations mais ce ne fut que lorsque Garrett se leva pour saluer une de ses connaissances qui venait d'entrer que je pus interroger Edward.

_**"-Qu'y a**__**-**__**t-il?"**_ Il rapprocha sa tête de la mienne et faisant mine d'embrasser mon oreille il me murmura:

**"_-L'homme là__-__bas au fond, il me cache ses pensées, il se force à passer d'une idée insipide à l'autre pour me perdre."_**

_**"-Le connaissez-vous?"**_

_**"-Il s'appelle Liam je crois, je l'ai croisé une fois, il y a bien longtemps. Il n'a rien de dangereux ni de menaçant, mais je ne comprends pas comment il connaît ma capacité à lire les pensées, ni pourquoi il tente de me les dissimuler..."**_

_**"-Êtes-vous certain que c'est à vous qu'il les cache?"**_

_**"-Il n'y a pas d'autre télépathe ici, mais non je n'en ai aucune certitude!"**_

_**"-Peut-être que vous ne pouvez pénétrer son esprit comme vous ne pouvez pénétrer le mien?"**_

_**"-Non, je lis ses pensées mais je ne peux en comprendre le sens, il les dissimule et j'ignore pourquoi." **_

Edward resta tendu et aux aguets tout le reste de la soirée qui devenait de minute en minute plus débridée. Même moi avec mon odorat d'humaine je pouvais capter le parfum métallique de sang distillé dans l'air chaud et moite. Nul doute que la torture devait être terrible pour Edward. Ses yeux s'étaient assombris et parfois lorsque son regard tombait sur un vampire occupé à se nourrir je voyais sa gorge frémir, il déglutissait avec peine, ses traits étaient tirés et sur chacun d'eux s'imprimait la douleur.

Je ne comprenais pas bien pourquoi il s'imposait cette torture, pour faire plaisir à son amie Carmen certes, mais cela me semblait un sacrifice énorme. Il n'y avait pas que du sang humain ici, notre hôtesse avait veillé à faire servir du sang animal à ceux qui le souhaitaient et même des collations bien plus alimentaires pour les humains présents, mais Edward refusait de se nourrir et je voyais d'heure en heure la souffrance ravager son magnifique visage.

Je me souvenais de mon rêve quelques mois plus tôt, et de l'extrême douleur de cette brûlure qui avait enflammé ma gorge alors, je me souvenais des lames acérées qui avaient déchiré mes chairs avant que le liquide chaud et pourpré n'apaise le feu. Ce produit de mon imagination ne devait être que le pâle reflet de ce qu'endurait Edward à cet instant mais j'étais incapable d'imaginer une pire douleur.

J'appuyais ma tête contre son épaule pour simuler une soudaine fatigue. J'étais certaine que cela au moins le déciderait à quitter la soirée, il avait toujours si à cœur mon bien-être.

Et comme je l'avais espéré il prit mon geste pour de la lassitude et me proposa de nous retirer. J'étais mal à l'aise ici mais si il s'était amusé à cette soirée je serais restée avec plaisir, pour lui, mais ce n'était pas le cas et le voir souffrir ainsi le martyre était bien trop douloureux à supporter pour moi.

Nous saluâmes Carmen en la félicitant encore une fois et quittâmes la salle de réception.

Retrouver un air débarrassé du parfum lourd, entêtant et métallique du sang me fit le plus grand bien. Je respirais à pleins poumons comme pour dissiper totalement les restes de cette fragrance étourdissante qui me donnait la nausée.

_**"-Je suis contente que la soirée se termine!" **_

_**"-Oui, je suis désolé de vous y avoir entraînée Isabella, j'imagine que le spectacle n'avait rien de plaisant!"**_

_**"-C'était important pour Carmen que vous soyez venu... et je préfère vous y avoir accompagné que de vous savoir seul au milieu de cette jungle."**_

_**"-Et je suis heureux que vous l'ayez fait, vous avez sur moi une influence tellement positive, j'étais certain de pouvoir me contenir en votre présence Isabella, mon contrôle n'a jamais été si fort qu'à présent." **_Je rougis à son compliment, du bout des doigts il caressa ma joue teintée par l'afflux de sang. Son sourire était enjôleur, câlin, et même si ses yeux toujours d'encre traduisaient sa soif je savais qu'il était bien mieux ici qu'en bas.

Enlever les aiguilles qui me lacéraient le crane et retenaient mes cheveux prisonniers me fit un tel bien que je poussais un profond soupir de soulagement. Edward étendu sur la méridienne me couvait d'un regard doux alors que je m'apprêtais pour la nuit.

Je ne me sentis vraiment bien qu'une fois que ma lourde robe eut chuté sur le sol et que mes cheveux, libres et brossés cascadèrent dans mon dos. La dentelle soyeuse de ma petite chemise de nuit caressa ma peau que la chaleur, la fatigue et la tension avaient exacerbée.

Le visage débarrassé de toute trace de maquillage et toute vêtue de blanc virginal je me sentis plus belle que jamais dans le regard fiévreux d'Edward qui courrait toujours sur moi.

Je m'approchais de lui, laissant sciemment traîner mes pieds sur le parquet tiède pour ralentir le moment où je le rejoindrais. Il déglutit difficilement alors qu'il ne me restait que quelques centimètres à parcourir. Le désir émanait de lui par vagues brûlantes et m'atteignait de plein fouet.

Il m'attira sur ses genoux sur lesquels je ne me fis pas prier pour m'asseoir, j'attendais ce moment depuis le début de la soirée!

_**"-Isabella... tellement belle!" **_Sa main caressa l'ovale de mon visage et je m'y nichais comme un petit chat affectueux. Je pressais ma joue contre sa paume froide.

Une brise fraîche s'engouffrait par la fenêtre et charriait avec elle le parfum suave de la nuit. Ma sensibilité était tellement exacerbée que le moindre effleurement sur mon corps déclenchait des raz de marée de plaisir dans mon ventre.

_**"-Parfum de rose... cela s'accorde magnifiquement au v**__**ô**__**tre qui est le plus exquis qui n'ait jamais existé!" **_Il respirait dans mon cou et son souffle chatouillait le creux si sensible juste sous mon oreille.

_**"-Embrassez-moi Edward." **_Ma voix n'était plus qu'un murmure chaud qui venait se briser contre ses lèvres. Il ne tarda pas à exhausser mes prières et sa bouche cueillit doucement la mienne, l'effleura, la câlina, d'abord tendrement puis bientôt avec une frénésie qui nous emporta tous les deux.

Nos langues se rejoignirent et bataillèrent un long moment. Edward poussa dans ma bouche un grognement étouffé, à ce son mon ventre se tordit de désir, un désir si vif qu'il me terrassa tout entière, je le voulais, j'étais tellement tendue et désireuse de l'avoir que la sensation en était douloureuse.

Mes petits doigts tirent sur ses cheveux pour le rapprocher de moi, je perdais mon souffle dans sa bouche mais cela n'avait pas la moindre importance, je le voulais toujours plus proche de moi, en moi...

Edward me bascula sur la méridienne, tout son corps était pressé contre le mien et j'aurais voulu qu'il fasse peser tout son poids sur moi, qu'il m'étouffe de ses caresses.

D'un geste bien trop rapide pour mes yeux d'humaine il se débarrassa de ses vêtements et ce fut son corps nu et parfaitement dessiné qui revient se presser contre moi.

Ses lèvres qui jusqu'à maintenant n'avaient pas quitté les miennes descendirent le long de mon visage, dans le creux de mon oreille et virent s'échouer sur mon cou.

Sa langue glacée lécha le chemin de ma carotide mais ce contact me brûla, me brûla si intensément que ce fut comme si la sensation s'inscrivait dans mes chairs à jamais.

_**"-Mordez- moi Edward, mordez-moi tout de suite" **_Dans ma frénésie j'attaquais le lobe de son oreille, je le mordillais, l'aspirais alors que sa bouche à lui se faisait toujours plus pressante contre mon cou.

Peut-être que ce fut à cause de cette éprouvante soirée teintée du parfum de sang, peut-être que son contrôle faiblissait, peut-être que le désir était trop fort, toujours était-il que je ne dus pas le supplier une nouvelle fois avant que ses crocs acérés se plante dans la peau tendre de ma gorge.

La douleur, vivre, déchirante me traversa de toute part, tous mes nerfs se tendirent sous cette décharge mais bientôt le plaisir, par vagues violentes déferla sur moi. J'étais emportée dans le tourbillon de sensations. Plaisir et douleur se mêlait pour n'être plus qu'un bouillonnement qui m'emmenait aux limites de moi-même. Je sentais Edward aspirer mon sang, je me vidais en lui et à mesure que les flots carmins s'écoulaient entre ses lèvres sa peau sous mes doigts se réchauffait, revivait. Edward renaissait à la vie à la chaleur de la mienne...

Mon sang était l'élixir qui lui faisait de nouveau éprouver la sensation d'une peau tiède, d'un cœur qui battait. En lui offrant mon sang je lui offrais quelques instants d'existence chaude, et vibrante.

Le bien-être remplaça bientôt totalement la douleur, c'était un fourmillement merveilleux.

Qu'importe demain, qu'importe le temps que cette existence durerait encore, je voulais juste m'enivrer de ce bonheur, le goûter jusqu'à l'épuisement, jusqu'aux toutes dernières secondes avant la fin... Cette fin qui arriverait un jour, indéniablement et irrémédiablement...

La dentelle blanche de ma chemise de nuit était tachée de pourpre, le sang miroitait à la lumière de bougies d'une très jolie façon, c'était la première fois qu'Edward se laissait autant aller à sa soif. Je souris...

Edward était entré en moi maintenant et mes hanches bougeaient à la rencontre des siennes, nous étions liés de toutes les façons possibles. J'étais à lui, il était à moi, ma vie était la sienne tout comme son plaisir était le mien. Nous étions un... indicible, il n'y avait plus de singulier, nous étions un ensemble. Je s'engouffrais chaque seconde un peu plus dans le plaisir, jusqu'à sombrer, dans le noir et l'oubli le plus total.

_Alors votre avis? La suite est écrite donc elle ne mettra pas un mois à arriver cette fois-ci!_


	21. Chapter 21

_Hello tout le monde ! Oui je sais un nouveau chapitre une semaine après le dernier... truc de dingue ! Nan j'ai pas chopé une insolation (il faut moins 80° chez moi et j'ai les pieds dans l'eau depuis 10 ans ça craint pas ! Non je suis pas toute flétrie merci) , bref tout ça pour dire que maintenant ça sera un chapitre par semaine !_

_Merci beaucoup pour vos review !_

_Pour celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre : merci Douglas, j'espère que la suit te plaira aussi ! Kyssy : je suis super contente de t'avoir embarquée avec moi dans cette atmosphère, Nana10 : merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments ! Tes mots m'ont touche ! Vraiment ! Nini : merci d'avoir persévéré à lire cette histoire ! Non non je n'arrête pas;) Diana : merci ! Mamouneedward : J'espère que le suite de cette histoire te plaira et t'intriguera tout autant que le début ! Larsand : Merci à toi pour ta review ! _

_**Merci beaucoup à Sbrocket et LyraParleOr, pour tout ! Sans elles vous auriez peut-être eu le chapitre dans la prochaine décennie mais pas sur... **_

Pov E

Je contemplais le profil endormi d'Isabella et songeais aux mois passés. Le printemps était là et les oiseaux qui s'ébattaient joyeusement par millier dans le parc nous le faisaient savoir. Les lueurs de l'aube filtraient à travers les rideaux de coton et venaient caresser les paupières closes de la belle endormie. Ses longues boucles d'ébène répandues sur l'oreiller offraient comme un écrin soyeux à son visage de porcelaine. Ses lèvres roses et pleines étaient légèrement entrouvertes et le souffle qui s'en échappait venait caresser ma peau tant j'étais proche d'elle. L'ombre bleutée qui s'étirait sur ses paupières renforçait la délicatesse exquise de ses traits. Elle était belle, tellement belle, et pas un jour ne passait sans que je me demande quelle bonne fortune avait fait échouer une femme telle qu'elle dans mon existence.

La chambre baignait dans le silence et il était facile d'occulter le piaillement des oiseaux dehors tant la mélodie des battements du cœur d'Isabella était douce à mon oreille. Ce chant régulier m'offrait un repos et un apaisement délicieusement proche du sommeil dont j'étais depuis si longtemps privé.

Voià maintenant un an que par une nuit d'orage Isabella était arrivée chez moi et l'année écoulée avait incontestablement été la plus extraordinaire de toute mon existence.

Isabella avait fait de Flossriver sa maison et les choses entre nous avaient bien changé depuis notre voyage à Georgetown. Je repensais, non sans trembler à cette soirée chez Carmen, j'avais exposé Isabella à mille dangers ce soir-là et j'ignore encore comment j'avais pu me montrer si inconscient. Elle avait pu voir la nature profonde des vampires, ces monstres assoiffés de sang pour qui les humains n'étaient que des proies, elle avait eu peur je le sais et elle aurait pu s'enfuir à toutes jambes, loin de moi qui ne valait en définitive pas mieux que toute la horde d'animaux sauvages que nous avions côtoyés à cette soirée. L'avidité avec laquelle j'avais bu son sang en remontant dans la chambre était le témoin de ma monstruosité mais loin de s'enfuir elle s'était offerte avec un abandon et une confiance que je ne méritais pas... Je me rappelais de son corps qui se faisait plus mou entre mes bras, du plaisir de me mouvoir en elle et du goût de son sang qui m'enivrait et me faisait perdre la raison, au point d'avoir du mal à m'arrêter, au point de ne plus pouvoir détacher mes lèvres d'elle, je continuais à la boire avec une frénésie folle et meurtrière, je la vidais de son sang et me sentais renaître à la vie jusqu'à ce qu'un murmure lointain franchisse la barrière de ses lèvres et que son corps tombe inerte entre mes bras. J'avais cru l'avoir tuée, la terreur s'était emparée de moi, je contemplais son visage de porcelaine plus pâle que jamais. Un gouffre de douleur m'avait englouti, j'étais paralysé, incapable du moindre mouvement, cette fois-ci j'avais été trop loin... et le monstre en moi avait tué la chose la plus merveilleuse de mon existence.

Ce ne fut que lorsque ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour murmurer une complainte qui ne semblait pas emplie de douleur que je pus bouger de nouveau. Je m'étais arrêté à temps! Déjà sa peau semblait un peu se recolorer et au lieu d'être froide comme la mort elle brûlait de fièvre. Il m'avait fallu de nombreuses minutes pour me remettre de ce choc.

Nous avions ensuite discuté une partie de la nuit, elle m'avait raconté quelles sensations elle éprouvait lorsque je la mordais, je lui parlais de la soif et de l'effet qu'avait son sang sur moi.

Depuis ce jour notre relation avait changé. Isabella avait changé, elle était toujours ce subtil mélange de timidité et d'intrépidité mais elle avait confiance en elle, en nous... chaque jour qui passait nous ressemblions de plus en plus à un vrai couple. Elle n'avait plus besoin de me supplier pour que je cède à mes instincts et à nos désirs, nous faisions l'amour quand bon nous semblait. La frayeur que me causa son évanouissement ce fameux soir aurait dû refroidir mes ardeurs et mon besoin de son sang mais il n'en fut rien, j'aurai pu la tuer mais une fois encore je m'étais arrêté à temps et je n'avais plus peur désormais de boire son sang avec frénésie et avidité, je savais reconnaître la limite, celle qui se situait entre douleur et plaisir, ce point de rupture qui pouvait la faire basculer dans des abysses de voluptés ou dans la mort si je prélevais ne serait-ce que quelques millilitres supplémentaires de son élixir vital. L'expérience étourdissante autant pour elle que pour moi que nous avions vécue ce soir-là se répéta plusieurs fois au cours de l'hiver, nous liant chaque fois un peu plus l'un à l'autre. J'avais la sensation de vivre en elle comme elle vivait en moi, nous étions un tout, un ensemble indivisible. Le sang qui battait dans ses artères vibrait aussi dans les miennes qui n'étaient plus celles arides et brûlantes du monstre pour les quelques heures qui suivaient nos ébats.

Près de moi je sentis le corps d'Isabella s'étirer langoureusement et sa respiration se fit plus rapide maintenant. Son réveil était proche. Dehors on pouvait voir les premiers rayons de soleil se faufiler entre les feuilles vert tendre des arbres.

Je caressais doucement la peau chaude de la joue de mon amante et un sourire vient fleurir sur ses lèvres roses. En dépit de ses paupières toujours closes j'étais certain qu'elle était réveillée.

_**"-Bonjour belle endormie!"**_

_**"-Hummm, ça va être un bon jour oui!"**_

_**"-Et pourquoi donc cette certitude?"**_

_**"-Une intuition. J'aime quand à mon réveil je te trouve à mon côté." **_En disant cela elle vint nicher sa tête contre mon torse et d'un geste inconscient je commençai à caresser sa chevelure soyeuse.

_**"-Je ne t'ai pas quittée de la nuit."**_

_**"-Je sais... j'ai très bien dormi cette nuit." **_J'avais découvert que passer les longues heures que durait une nuit étendu sur un lit n'avait rien d'ennuyeux lorsque c'était en compagnie d'Isabella. Elle était fascinante dans son sommeil, quelque chose de magnétique maintenait mon regard captivé sur elle et les heures s'égrainaient à la vitesse de minutes.

_**"-Qu'as-tu prévu comme occupation aujourd'hui?"**_

_**"-Je dois aller prendre le thé chez Miss Courtney." **_Depuis notre installation à Flossriver Isabella s'était fait quelques connaissances parmi les femmes de la ville, cela la distrayait et la sortait de la solitude qui peuplait sa vie depuis qu'elle partageait mon existence. Mais elle veillait toujours prudemment à ne pas éveiller les soupçons des commères de la ville sur nous. Son éducation aristocratique lui dictait à la perfection comment se comporter en société et les bavardages qu'avaient causé notre installation dans le vieux domaine qu'on croyait familial avaient cessé, nous étions maintenant aussi intégrés à la bonne société de Charlottesville qu'on pouvait souhaiter l'être.

Le goût pour l'art d'Isabella était aussi vif que le mien et elle se désespérait autant que moi que l'essentiel de mes collections ait dû rester en Angleterre mais je prévoyais de les faire expédier bientôt. Isabella s'étaient mise en tête d'ouvrir dans le centre de Charlottesville une galerie à la mode des cabinets de curiosités d'antan, elle qui avait reçu une éducation raffinée trouvait que cette ville manquait singulièrement de musées et d'occupations en général. Ce projet occupait l'essentiel de ses journées et j'étais heureux que ma fortune puisse y contribuer.

Isabella se plaisait à Flossriver et nous pouvions espérer y être installés pour un long moment. De l'extérieur nous avions tout d'un couple respectable, personne ne se doutait de ce qui se passait dans l'intimité de notre domaine, ni ne suspectait le lien étrange et si puissant qui nous liait...

Les nouvelles qui nous étaient parvenues d'Angleterre au cours de cet hiver étaient rassurantes. Le conte de Durham semblait avoir abandonné toute recherche et avait pris une nouvelle épouse, une pauvre jeune fille de bonne famille d'à peine une vingtaine d'années, il fallait espérer pour son salut qu'elle lui donne les héritiers qu'Isabella ne lui avait jamais donnés!

D'après Molly, avec qui je correspondais maintenant par lettre, le comte ainsi que la famille d'Isabella veillaient à entretenir le bruit de sa mort, ils préféraient qu'on la croie morte plutôt que de subir l'humiliation de sa fuite.

James semblait maintenant hors d'état de nuire et cela se ressentait sur l'humeur et la quiétude de ma compagne, elle était bien plus détendue et menait sa vie paisiblement loin de toutes les ombres qui auraient pu planer sur nous.

Je la regardais s'extraire d'un petit bond du lit, ses mouvements avaient la grâce et l'indolence d'un chat, le tissu soyeux de sa chemise de nuit coulait sur sa peau en laissant tout deviner de ses courbes divines, aussi bien que si elle n'avait rien porté du tout.

Ses petits pieds nus caressaient les parquets en produisant un discret chuintement tout à fait charmant. Je ne me lassais pas d'admirer matin après matin soir après soir, celle qui partageait ma vie et la remplissait de volupté.

Elle disparut quelques minutes dans la pièce attenante où je l'entendis s'agiter dans un bruissement d'étoffe.

_**"-Celle-ci? Ou celle-là?" **_Elle tenait devant elle deux robes, une d'un vert printanier et l'autre d'un blanc rosé chatoyant.

_**"-La blanche." **_Le blanc avait toujours ma préférence sur elle. Elle m'offrit une adorable moue comme seule elle en avait le secret. Elle sembla hésiter quelques secondes avant de jeter négligemment la robe verte sur un fauteuil.

_**"-Je n'aurais pas fait un meilleur choix!" **_

Les matins aux côtés d'Isabella étaient des moments de bonheur que je n'aurais voulu manquer pour rien au monde.

En se parant elle buvait à petites gorgées une tasse de café très noir dont l'odeur avait embaumé toute la chambre me privant du plaisir de son parfum.

_**"-J'ai à faire maintenant, à bientôt?" **_Elle s'était avancée vers le lit d'où je n'avais pas bougé et posa ses lèvres brûlantes et sucrées sur les miennes. Elle ne cherchait plus maintenant à sonder l'état dans lequel je me trouvais et elle m'embrassait comme bon lui semblait. Et je devais bien admettre que j'adorais cette insouciante habitude. Je la regardais filer en souriant. Aurais-pu me douter au cours de toutes ces longues années d'errance et de désespoir que j'aimerais un jour une femme autant que j'aimais Isabella? Aurais-je pu me douter au crépuscule de ma vie humaine qui m'avait été arrachée avec tant de violence que j'aurais pu connaître un jour un bonheur si grand? La présence d'Isabella faisait disparaître mon calvaire long de plusieurs siècles. Elle illuminait mon existence que j'avais tant maudit et me faisait souhaiter que cela n'eusse jamais de fin mais si je savais que le terme de tout ce bonheur se rapprochait inexorablement, à chaque minute qui s'écoulait... Dieu qu'une vie humaine semblait courte...

N'arrivant pas à fixer mon attention sur le document que j'étais en train d'étudier je laissais mon regard s'échapper à travers la fenêtre. Une pluie fine tombait sur le jardin et la myriade de gouttelettes qui s'étaient déposées sur la vitre aurait gêné la vue de tout mortel mais elle ne faisait que sublimer celle qui s'offrait à moi. Le soleil du matin n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, le ciel printanier était si changeant.

_**"-Monsieur? Vous avez une visite." **_La petite Abigail venait de gratter à la porte de la bibliothèque pour m'annoncer la visite de Garrett, bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas encore nommé son odeur planait sur toute la maison, s'annonçant bien plus rapidement que ne pourrait jamais le faire la petite domestique qui s'effaçait maintenant pour le laisser entrer.

_**"-Merci Abigail." **_Un petit rougissement teinta ses joues et elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant de disparaître la tête pleine de pensées que je trouvais déplaisantes. Depuis son arrivée au domaine la jeune fille de nos domestiques formait le projet, bien sot, de me séduire. Depuis des mois elle s'y employait en alternant fausse candeur et impertinence pour que mon attention se porte sur elle. Mais cela pouvait aisément être mis sur le compte de son jeune âge alors je feignais de ne rien voir et la laisser s'emplir la tête d'idées folles, tant qu'elle modérait sa froideur envers Isabella.

_**"-Garrett! Quel bon vent t'amène?" **_

_**"-Les affaires Edward! Et je crois que ce que j'ai à t'exposer va te plaire!"**_

Si Isabella était maintenant moins isolée c'était aussi mon cas. Depuis notre voyage en Caroline du Sud j'avais renoué avec Garrett l'amitié que nous partagions autrefois, avant mon établissement en Angleterre. Sa jovialité et sa bonne humeur perpétuelles étaient une vraie bénédiction.

Notre relation ne se bornait pas à notre amitié d'antan mais nous nous étions associés dans un certain nombre d'affaires. Garrett, en véritable fouineur qu'il était, avait les oreilles qui traînaient partout, c'était un allier de taille.

Cela, je n'étais pas le seul à l'avoir compris et c'est avec surprise et un certain plaisir que je vis Jasper, un membre du clan Cullen, nous rejoindre. Mais contrairement à Garrett qui s'entendait à merveille avec Isabella, Jasper ne venait jamais à Flossriver. Le parfum du sang de ma compagne était bien trop puissant, et les deux minuscules plaies qu'elle avait au cou et qui ne cicatrisaient jamais tout à fait, preuve de mon avidité, exhalaient dans l'air la fragrance de cet élixir bien plus puissamment encore.

De plus Jasper n'avait jamais accepté mon mode de vie, lui qui était le dernier né du clan avait du mal à contrôler sa soif, les efforts qu'il déployait le torturaient à un point très difficilement supportable. La douleur était pour lui toujours à son paroxysme lorsque la soif déchirait sa gorge. Les sacrifices qu'il faisait pour conserver son humanité et s'astreindre à un régime de sang animal le faisaient condamner avec fermeté la façon dont je menais mon existence. Mais nous nous retrouvions parfois, en dehors de Flossriver et c'était avec plaisir que je voyais ce membre de mon ancien clan.

Faisant taire mes pensées, je me reconcentrais sur Garrett.

_**"-Qu'est-ce donc que cette affaire?"**_

_**"-Une mine de cuivre, dans l'ouest. L'exploitation de ce site est prometteuse mais il faut des investisseurs." **_Garrett savait tout ce que je possédais dans l'industrie métallurgique alors ce projet ne pouvait qu'éveiller mon attention et il l'avait bien deviné. Il passa ensuite un long moment à m'exposer les détails techniques.

_**"-Il faudrait s'y rendre le plus rapidement possible."**_

_**"-Oui, je vais voir avec Isabella le délai qui convient le mieux."**_

_**"-Je suis en ville, fais-moi vite savoir quand nous partons."**_

_**"-Très bien. A bientôt Garrett."**_

Après le départ de Garrett je n'eus pas à me concentrer longtemps pour deviner qu'Isabella était au jardin et je me hâtais de la rejoindre. La pluie avait cessé mais le ciel restait gris et couvert, aucun doute que ce n'était une brève accalmie.

Toute occupée à ses plantations, de la terre maculait la peau blanche de ses bras, elle ne m'entendit pas arriver et je pus la surprendre en déposant un baiser dans son cou.

_**"-Oh Edward! Tu m'as fait une frayeur! Ça devrait être interdit de se déplacer aussi silencieusement." **_J'embrassais de nouveau son cou en riant, veillant à ce que mon souffle la chatouille. Aux battements affolés de son cœur je devinais qu'elle avait été véritablement surprise mais j'aimais tant entendre ces battements affolés de colibri que je ne me lassais pas de la surprendre.

Elle s'abandonna bien vite dans mes bras, son agacement semblait être oublié. Je m'enivrais de sa peau brûlante, de son parfum qui se mêlait à la fragrance lourde, à la fois douce et âcre de la terre humide. Je respirais profondément dans son cou et les notes végétales que j'y sentais sublimaient l'exaltante odeur de son sang.

J'aurais pu la câliner ainsi pendant des heures et des heures sans que cela ne me paraisse plus long qu'une poignée de secondes.

_**"-Garrett quitte la maison à l'instant."**_

_**"-Ah oui? Que voulait-il?"**_

_**"-M'entretenir d'une affaire prometteuse, une mine de cuivre dans l'ouest. Mais si nous nous lançons dans cette entreprise il faut que nous nous y rendions rapidement. Veux-tu nous accompagner?"**_

_**"-J'ai mille choses à faire ici... et surtout je ne ferais que vous ralentir! Combien de temps devras-tu être absent?"**_

_**"-Ça sera l'affaire d'une semaine, deux tout au plus si le soleil nous pose des difficultés pour voyager."**_

_**"-Dieu que ça va être long..." **_Elle se nicha un peu plus dans le creux de mes bras, elle devait s'y sentir en sécurité. Et pourtant y avait-il un endroit dans le monde où elle courait plus de danger que blottie dans les bras d'un vampire avide de la boire?

La perspective de me séparer d'Isabella, même pour une semaine me déplaisait beaucoup. C'était aujourd'hui le jour de mon départ et j'aurais voulu le retarder le plus possible, mais Garrett m'avait donné rendez-vous au crépuscule et il n'y avait maintenant aucun moyen de se défiler. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'Isabella accepte de nous accompagner! Mais elle avait raison, la faire voyager avec nous prolongerait et compliquerait notre séjour. De plus je n'aurais pas aimé qu'elle doive endurer une telle proximité avec Garrett, c'était là un instinct très primitif et déplacé mais qu'un autre vampire pose les yeux sur elle et éprouve du désir pour son sang éveillait en moi un instinct de protection animal impossible à combattre. Le désir qu'on pouvait éprouver pour le sang se confondait à celui de posséder son corps, les deux étaient indissociables, qu'un vampire veuille, de façon tout à fait instinctive car j'avais toute confiance en Garrett, la boire était pour moi équivalent à un désir charnel. Et je ne pouvais le supporter. En dépit de tout l'amour et le respect que j'éprouvais pour Isabella, une partie de moi, la partie montreuse, voulait la posséder, presque comme on possède une proie, que chacun sache qu'elle m'appartenait, à moi seul... Tout autant que je lui appartenais. L'amour, le désir, le besoin, le lien de sang... tout ça étaient intriqué. Isabella était à moi, j'étais à elle et je crois même que j'aurais voulu l'enfermer loin des regards pour que personne ne puisse éprouver pour elle le désir qui me consumait moi.

Il nous restait encore quelques heures avant que je ne doive l'abandonner dans cette si grande maison. Depuis qu'elle vivait à mes côtés c'était la première fois que je devais me séparer d'elle si longtemps. D'ordinaire mes absences ne duraient pas plus de trois jours, peut-être quatre, mais rarement. Traverser le pays n'était pas en soi ce qui nous prendrait le plus de temps, mais devoir nous rendre dans les contrées désertiques et ensoleillées de l'Ouest compliquait un peu les choses et pouvait singulièrement allonger la durée du trajet.

J'allais retrouver Isabella dans notre chambre, tout occupé aux derniers préparatifs de notre expédition j'avais à peine eu le temps de la voir aujourd'hui.

Le plus silencieusement possible, j'aimais la surprendre dans ses moments de solitude, je m'approchais du lit sur lequel elle était étendue sur le ventre dans un déshabillé de soie blanche qui couvrait à peine sa peau d'ivoire délicate. Occupée à lire elle grignotait du bout des lèvres quelques morceaux de fruits juteux.

Je restais un long moment appuyé contre le mur à la regarder et ce ne fut que lorsque je m'assis près d'elle qu'elle devina ma présence.

Elle me sourit tendrement lorsque je piquais un baiser sur ses lèvres sucrées par le jus des fruits qu'elle mangeait. Elle se rapprocha de moi pour que son corps repose tout contre le mien et reprit sa lecture, imperturbable. Je tendis ma mains vers sa longue chevelure soyeuse qui cascadait dans son dos et entreprit de peigner ses boucles d'ébène délicatement du bout des doigts. Ses cheveux étaient comme un océan de soie sous ma peau. Je la caressais un long moment, effleurant la peau nue de son épaule, glissant dans le creux brûlant de son cou, m'enivrant des sensations étourdissantes que son toucher me procurait.

Isabella se pressait contre ma main, cherchait ma caresse mais ne délaissait pas pour autant sa lecture. Lassé d'attendre, désireux d'avoir pour moi toute son attention je joignis mes lèvres à ma main et parsemais son dos de baisers. J'aspirais délicatement sa peau entre mes lèvres froides, je laissais courir ma langue sur son épiderme brûlant, me délectais de son goût, m'imprégnais de son parfum et ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'elle jeta son livre à terre et se tourna pour passer ses bras autours de ma nuque et embrasser mes lèvres férocement.

Nos langues se caressèrent, d'abord langoureusement, elles s'apprivoisaient, se domptaient, se goûtaient et bientôt ce fut l'union passionnée du feu et de la glace, un déferlement de passion un combat pour savoir laquelle des deux domineraient. Entre mes bras Isabella se transforma en une sulfureuse créature sauvage, elle cherchait la friction de nos deux corps, elle voulait se fondre en moi tout comme je voulais me fondre en elle. Elle finit par me faire basculer sur le dos et me chevaucha sans jamais délaisser ma bouche. Je sentais monter dans ma gorge la brûlure familière de la soif, il en était toujours ainsi lorsque la langue de Bella venait taquiner la mienne, lorsque la fragrance étourdissante de son sang me frappait de plein fouet. La soif commençait à obscurcir ma vision, à lacérer ma gorge, à courir comme une langue de feu dans tout mon corps mais cela ne faisait que décupler les divines sensations que faisait naître en moi le corps bouillant d'Isabella qui se mouvait sensuellement au-dessus du mien.

Sa bouche avait maintenant abandonné la mienne et elle mordillait gentiment le lobe de mon oreille, elle l'aspirait, le suçotait, le taquinait tandis que j'avais enfoui mon visage dans la vallée de ses seins. Sur ses deux globes d'un blanc laiteux au grain parfait je voyais courir ses veines bleutées, promesse de mille jouissances, promesse de mille agonies...

J'embrassais sa peau à cet endroit si chaud, je me fondais dans sa chaleur et sa douceur et traçais le chemin de ces fleuves de délices pourpres qui exhalaient pour moi, et juste pour moi leur parfum étourdissant qui me faisait perdre tous mes sens. La brûlure me submergeait par vagues maintenant, elle menaçait de tout emporter sur son passage, comme une grande marée elle affluait sur moi et déchirait mes chairs de sa torture lancinante. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait que ce sang, ce sang qui était le seul à pouvoir arrêter mes souffrances, ce sang que tous mes instincts me poussaient à prendre, à boire avec avidité pour étancher cette soif qui desséchait la moindre particule de mon être. Mais je devais me contenir, faire refluer la douleur, ne pas la laisser brouiller ma vue. Le contrôle, toujours, quoiqu'il m'en coûte. Isabella était bien plus précieuse que tout ça, et pour elle je pouvais endurer ces tortures.

_**''-Edward...**__**'' **_Son gémissement était rauque, étouffé, je sentais le parfum de son désir crépiter dans l'air.

_**''**__**-Edward, mords moi je t'en prie.''**_ A la seule évocation de la mordre, la brûlure que j'avais réussi à contenir jusque-là exposa dans ma tête, noya tous mes sens dans la douleur.

_**''-Non Isabella, pas encore, ça ne fait qu'à peine un jour depuis la dernière fois, c'est bien trop tôt, tu risquerais de ne pas le supporter.'' **_Ma voix transpirait la souffrance, je devais toujours être la voix de la raison, même lorsque j'étais sur le point de laisser libre court au monstre qui rugissait en moi.

_**''-Je t'en supplie, je veux que tu te souviennes du goût de mon sang lorsque tu seras loin de moi.''**_

_**''-Il n'y a aucune chance que je l'oublie...''**_

_**''-Je veux que tu partes en emportant un peu de moi, je veux que mon sang s'imprègne en toi comme il coule en moi. Je t'en prie, laisse**__**-**__**moi t'offrir ça.'' **_La tête toujours enfouie entre ses seins je faisais tous les efforts dont j'étais capable pour me contenir, pour ne pas céder à ses suppliques qui correspondaient à tous mes désirs mais c'était trop tôt pour la boire de nouveau. Je ne pouvais prendre le risque de l'affaiblir, surtout alors que je ne serais pas à ses côtés pour prendre soin d'elle. Mais Dieu que c'était difficile, pourquoi me soumettait-elle à cette torture alors que je ne voulais rien d'autre que boire cet élixir à la source de ses veines?

J'aurais pu me contenir, j'aurais pu brider le monstre sanguinaire et me détacher d'elle, j'aurais pu tenir la promesse que je m'étais faite de ne jamais mettre sa vie en danger... mais c'était sans compter sur son obstination dangereuse et sur le parfum de son sang frais qui noyait tous mes sens maintenant. Une brume rouge s'étendit devant mes yeux. Plus rien d'autre n'existait plus rien d'autre ne comptait, toute promesse de bonheur était concentrée dans ce petit point rouge que je voyais s'agrandir à son poignet et si je ne le prenais pas maintenant, cela ne faisait aucun doute que j'étais condamné à la souffrance et à la noirceur pour l'éternité. Le sang... c'était là mon seul salut, alors mu par une énergie terrible j'attrapais son petit poignet blanc que dans son obstination elle s'était entaillé avec le petit couteau qui lui servait à couper les fruits et je bus, je bus aussi avidement que la petite entaille me le permettait mais bientôt le flux pourpre ne fut pas assez important et je plantais mes crocs dans la bancheur d'albâtre de sa peau, je la lacérais à la recherche de plus, plus de plaisir, plus de jouissance...

Isabella ronronnait de bien être en grattant l'arrière de ma tête, elle semblait heureuse, pleinement heureuse mais moi je n'étais pas comblé, ce n'était pas assez, il me fallait plus, bien plus, d'elle, de son sang, de tout ce qu'elle pouvait m'offrir.

Alors je basculais son corps sous le mien, en remontant son poignet ensanglanté tacha le drap mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Ma soif charnelle se mêlait à ma soif de sang. J'arrachais avec hargne le tissu de sa robe et me débarrassais aussi vite de mes propres vêtements. Elle était toute à moi maintenant, offerte, aussi désirable que vulnérable.

Je traçais un chemin de baisers glacés dans son cou, laissant traîner quelques secondes mes lèvres contre sa carotide, me retenant de la déchirer pour jouir du bonheur de la boire avidement, et je descendis entre ses seins, le long de son ventre jusqu'à son mont de Vénus. Fébrile, Isabella ouvrit les cuisses à mon passage, son sexe trempé exhalait le plus divin des parfums de luxure. Je passais ma langue entre ses replis brûlants et humides récoltant au passage sa liqueur de désir. J'embrassais son petit bouton de chaire engorgé qui ne demandait que mes attentions. Je la lapais parfois avec douceur, parfois avec frénésie et je me délectais de la voir trembler et gémir sous mes caresses. Une de ses mains agrippait mes cheveux pour me rapprocher d'elle, pour que je me perde dans ses plis et que je continue de la dévorer avec la même avidité.

Le goût merveilleux de son plaisir exacerbait ma soif de son sang, je grondais contre son clitoris dardé sous ma langue la faisant se cambrer d'avantage. Elle ne cessait de murmurer mon nom en poussant des gémissements étouffés et cela rendait ma verge plus dure encore. Je voulais m'enfouir en elle, mais à la place j'enfonçais un doigt dans sa chaleur et bientôt un deuxième. Je sentis ses parois se resserrer autour de mes doigts. Ses hanches ruèrent et elle poussa une longue complainte de jouissance.

L'effort faisait palpiter son artère fémorale, qui battait là, tout prêt de ses plis humides, cette artère qui promettait un flot interrompu de plaisir...

Toujours prise dans les tremblements de sa jouissance Isabella me poussa encore contre elle, elle en voulait plus, et moi aussi j'en voulais plus... La brume rouge obscurcissait de nouveau ma vue et sans réfléchir je plantais mes crocs au pli de sa cuisse. Là où battait ma raison d'exister...

La paroi de l'artère céda et soudainement toute souffrance disparue, le monde n'était plus que jouissance et bonheur...

Je buvais aussi vite que mes lèvres pouvaient absorber de sang. Isabella poussait toujours des petits gémissements de plaisir et peut-être un peu de douleur aussi mais elle continuait de maintenir ma tête tout contre elle, m'invitant à boire, à me rassasier d'elle. Et je prenais tout ce qu'elle m'offrait, je me nourrissais de sa vie et partageais avec elle la jouissance de la morsure.

M'arracher d'elle, arrêter de la boire fût tellement difficile que pendant un instant je ne crus pas en être capable. Mais au prix d'un effort si intense qu'aucun humain n'aurait était capable de supporter, j'éloignais ma bouche du pli de sa cuisse et comprimais le point de morsure pour qu'il cesse de déverser le précieux liquide carmin.

Isabella était toute molle dans mes bras mais un immense sourire de bien-être éclairait ses lèvres. Je posais un baiser sur sa bouche qu'elle me rendit avec frénésie.

_**''-Viens Edward, viens en moi maintenant... fais**__**-**__**moi l'amour.'' **_J'avais peur qu'après cela elle veuille se reposer mais j'étais si dur et si désireux de me fondre en elle que je répondis à sa supplique sans me faire prier, et avec une infinie douceur je lui fis l'amour, tendrement et en vénérant le corps de cette femme étourdissante qui m'offrait tout d'elle, qui m'offrait bien plus que ce que je ne serais jamais capable de lui offrir en retour. Nous atteignîmes le sommet de la jouissance ensemble. Je celais mes lèvres aux siennes avant de lui murmurer à quel point je l'aimais.

Les jours à venir seraient désespérément longs...

C'est la mort dans l'âme que je dus quitter Isabella pour rejoindre Garrett à l'entrée de la ville. Nous fîmes une partie du chemin de nuit pour gagner du temps.

Courir en compagnie d'un autre vampire était quelque chose qui m'avait véritablement manqué toutes ces années en Angleterre. Je retrouvais avec Garrett une sorte de camaraderie plus qu'agréable et je songeais avec joie que mon existence ne pouvait être plus parfaite qu'en ce moment. Depuis qu'Isabella en faisait partie, je ne voyais plus cette longue éternité comme un calvaire ou un supplice, j'étais décidé à profiter du moindre fragment d'instant qui nous serait offert ensemble, car je savais pertinemment que ce bonheur ne durerait pas pour l'éternité et je tremblais en pensant à l'après. Je serais incapable de poursuivre cette éternelle existence sans elle, cela ne me semblerait que plus aride et insipide. Poursuivre ce semblant de vie sans Isabella après avoir partagé avec elle tant de bonheur était pour moi inconcevable.

Une voix en moi, celle qui représentait à elle seule tout ce qu'il y avait de plus vil et monstrueux dans mon être me soufflait qu'il existait une solution... Mais je me refusais à la transformer. Jamais je ne lui ferais subir ce qu'on m'avait infligé. Jamais je ne la condamnerais à cette souffrance pour le désir égoïste de la garder près de moi.

Non j'allais profiter du temps qui nous était offert, et la certitude qu'il finirait un jour ne le rendait que plus intense encore, et ensuite... advienne que pourra!

Nous arrivâmes finalement en une nuit dans le Nevada. Jasper qui s'était associé avec nous dans ce projet même s'il n'avait pu faire le voyage, nous avait trouvé un intermédiaire peu regardant sur nos exigences de rencontres nocturnes. Dans ce pays de désert balayé par vent et soleil c'était l'unique solution.

Les pensées de l'homme étaient cupides mais en aucun cas suspicieuses. C'était le candidat parfait. Garrett et son flair incomparable ne s'étaient pas trompés, l'affaire semblait juteuse, aussi nous n'hésitâmes pas à signer un contrat d'investissement pour l'exploitation de cette mine de cuivre.

Avec un peu de chance le voyage durerait moins de deux semaines, je comptais encore quelques jours pour peaufiner les détails, une nuit de voyage et je serais enfin de nouveau aux côtés d'Isabella.

Après une nuit de négociations nous nous hâtâmes de rentrer avant que les lueurs bleutées de l'aube aient laissé place aux premiers rayons du soleil.

Des cheminées qui entouraient le petit village on voyait monter des panaches de fumée vaporeuse qui rendaient le désert tout serti de la clarté de l'aube plus trouble encore. Ici une forte odeur d'acier et de minerai prenait à la gorge chaque fois qu'on s'aventurait dehors. La ville ne vivait que pour ses mines, le vacarme était assourdissant et la montagne crachait tout ce qu'elle possédait dans ses entrailles. Tout n'était qu'un enchevêtrement de roches, d'acier et de poussière, de poussière surtout, chargée d'odeurs métalliques, râpeuses et suffocantes. On aurait presque pu sortir en plein jour tant l'épaisse couche de particules qui voletaient entre le village et les montagnes était dense.

Ces entrailles de la terre ne dormaient jamais, à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit des hommes à la peau brune et tannée par le soleil s'employaient à en extraire les trésors.

Nous parcourûmes la route principale à grandes enjambées, derrière la couche de nuages la clarté dorée du soleil commençait à se montrer mais devant l'auberge où nous logions une surprise nous attendait.

Jasper qui n'avait finalement pas pu nous accompagner dans ce voyage était là, son chapeau enfoncé sur la tête et dans sa main une montre à gousset qu'il tripotait nerveusement.

_**''- Jasper**__**! Quel surprise, je croyais que tu nous avais abandonnés!'' **_Garrett alla le rejoindre et lui mit une grande claque sur l'épaule avec sa jovialité ordinaire.

_**''-Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu. Rentrons, je dois parler à Edward.**__**'' **_Ses pensées étaient confuses et l'appréhension que son ton glacé avait fait naître en moi m'empêchait d'en deviner le sens.

_**''-Que ce passe-t-il Jasper?''**_

_**''-C'est Alice.'' **_

_**''-Quoi Alice?''**_

_**''-Elle est très inquiète. Ton futur a totalement disparu, enfin depuis un certain temps elle le voit trouble, indéterminé, mais là il n'y a plus rien, rien du tout. Il en est de même pour ta compagne. Vos futurs ne sont plus seulement troubles et opaques, ils sont totalement inexistants. Comme si plus aucun de vous n'était de ce monde''**_

_**''-Isabella**__**!**__**'' **_Son prénom sortit de ma bouche comme un cri, comme une supplique, transpirant l'inquiétude. J'étais incapable de mettre en ordre mes idées tant l'angoisse et la panique me paralysait. J'avais appris à ne pas prendre à la légère les visions d'Alice alors je tremblais littéralement de peur qu'il soit arrivait quelque chose à la prunelle de mes yeux. Je devais me mettre en route, vite, très vite... Je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser seule à Flossriver pour commencer. Jasper et Garrett sur mes traces je sortis de l'auberge. Nous devions gagner le désert inhabité avant que le soleil ne soit totalement levé.

Isabella... c'était la seule pensée qui m'habitait...

_Alors alors ? Vos impressions ? Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !_

_Bonne soirée_


	22. Chapter 22

_Hello tout le monde ! Après vous avoir laissé sur une fin angoissante, voila le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_Merci pour vos reviews ! Pour celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre par Mp : Merci **Nina****1**, je suis vraiment contente que ce chapitres t'ai plu ! J'ai aimé lire toutes tes suppositions pour la suite, du coup j'espère que la version « officielle » sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Merci de m'avoir lue et à bientôt ! **Ness :** merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu te sois lancée dans la lecture de cette fiction et qu'elle te plaise, j'espère qu'il continuera à en être de même ! **Larsand **: merci pour ta review ! C'est enfin la fin du suspens... tu vas vite le savoir ! A bientôt ! **Nana10 : **merci pour ta review, un rapport avec Carmen tu penses ? Réponse bientôt ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira ! **Kyssy **: merci beaucoup pour ta review, contente que ça t'ai plu ! _

_**Merci beaucoup à SBRocket et à LyraParleOr !**_

Pov E

Courir, courir des kilomètres, courir jusqu'à ce que mes muscles pourtant infatigables me brûlent douloureusement. Garrett et Jasper n'avaient mis que quelques secondes à me rattraper, ils parcouraient maintenant à mes côtés cette immensité désertique.

Le soleil matinal baignait la terre ocre de ce désert aride, sur ma peau des myriades de diamants étincelaient mais nous avancions si vite qu'un humain en levant la tête vers les montagnes ne verrait qu'une comète scintillante, comme le reflet du soleil sur un morceau de métal.

Chaque foulée parcourue, loin d'apaiser mon angoisse, ne faisait que la faire grandir, elle brûlait mes entrailles, tenaillait tout mon être. Bien qu'elles ne me soient d'aucune utilité j'inspirais de grandes bouffées d'air chaud, essayant de dompter ma peur, de faire taire mon angoisse, mais c'était un cuisant échec. Ma tête était comme noyée dans une brume dense et opaque, j'étais incapable de mettre en ordre mes pensées, mon corps se mouvait par instinct, la tension que la peur déversait dans mes veines décuplait mes capacités déjà surhumaines, si bien que Jasper et Garrett à mes côtés avaient toutes les peines à tenir la distance, mais je ne pouvais ralentir.

Isabella... j'avais si peur de la perdre, si peur qu'un danger la guette, je ne voulais pour rien au monde que l'oppressante obscurité du vide m'engloutisse à nouveau. Ce n'était pas comme ça que cela devait se passer, elle devait vieillir à mes côtés, je devais voir sa vie s'épanouir puis progressivement se faner. Elle devait être heureuse pour le restant de ses jours, loin de tout danger, loin de toute noirceur, elle devait vivre!

Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui un danger inconnu semblait la guetter. La vision, ou plutôt l'absence de vision d'Alice était floue, rien ne m'assurait qu'Isabella soit vraiment en danger mais quelque part en moi, au plus profond de mon ventre là où l'instinct était le plus fort, il y avait comme un mauvais pressentiment, une angoisse oppressante qui me tétanisait. Quelque chose lui était arrivé...

James... nous avions cru le danger écarté mais peut-être finalement l'avait-il retrouvée? Il se préparait à me l'arracher, à venger l'affront de sa fuite et à la condamner. Elle, le seul être qui sur cette terre avait pour moi une réelle importance. La seule qui méritait à mes yeux le plus grand bonheur du monde. Mon Isabella... Je n'avais pas su la protéger, j'avais failli à ma promesse...

Obsédé par ces pensées je courais vers l'Est, vers la Virginie, Flossriver et Isabella, en priant Dieu, si toutefois son existence avait encore un sens pour l'être damné que j'étais, qu'il ne lui arrive rien, que je puisse arriver à temps.

La nuit tombait lorsque nous gagnâmes les frontières de la Virginie. Une journée, il nous avait fallu une journée! Combien de malheurs pouvaient arriver en un temps si long! Si les extraordinaires capacités de ma nature vampirique ne pouvaient même pas m'aider à sauver la femme que j'aimais, toute cette existence aura été vaine! Ces réflexions me plongèrent dans un passé qui ne me semblait pas si lointain tant il était encore teinté d'amertume. Ce passé raviva les souvenirs d'une autre femme qui partageait avec Isabella nombre de traits communs, elles avaient la même douceur, la même vivacité d'esprit, et une importance capitale dans mon existence bien que je n'aie jamais éprouvé pour Marie Louise l'amour que je portais à Isabella. Mais elle aussi elle s'était trouvée en danger, et je n'avais pu la sauver... La Révolution Française m'avait ôté ma douce amie et le vampire que j'étais n'avait pu arriver assez vite pour empêcher une poignée d'humains de me l'enlever. Et aujourd'hui c'était Isabella, mon Isabella, qui se trouvait à la merci d'un humain... A chaque mile avalé, j'avais de plus en plus la certitude que le Comte de Durham l'avait retrouvée. J'avais cru le danger oublié, je l'avais sous-estimé et par ma faute Isabella risquait sa vie... Jamais je ne me le pardonnerais. J'étais une créature de l'enfer et c'était à croire que chaque seconde de mon existence était là pour me le rappeler, je ne méritais pas le bonheur que j'avais trouvé auprès d'Isabella. Les monstres étaient condamnés à la noirceur et à la damnation. Jamais je n'aurais dû l'oublier!

Flossriver, enfin, l'angoisse était insoutenable.

Le domaine se dressait dans les ténèbres, tout semblait possible. Dans le lac le croissant de lune se mirait, les branches des arbres se balançaient doucement dans la brise printanière. Rien n'indiquait la présence d'un quelconque danger mais ma peau qui s'horripilait de frissons et mes narines dilatées qui tentaient de capter le moindre effluve de parfum démentaient cette apparente tranquillité. Je tournais la tête vers Jasper et Garrett pour vérifier qu'ils l'avaient senti eux aussi bien que leurs pensées m'indiquaient clairement qu'ils devinaient un danger.

Les seules lumières de la maison venaient du rez-de-chaussée, le grand salon était allumé, ce qui était curieux étant donné qu'Isabella y descendait rarement...

Pas une ombre ne se déplaçait, on aurait pu croire le domaine endormi, mais je savais qu'il n'en était rien, chaque seconde qui me rapprochait de l'entrée me montrait toute l'étendue du danger qui rodait là... C'était bien pire que tout ce que j'avais pu craindre!

Le parfum d'Isabella embaumait tout le parc, je ne l'avais pas senti depuis quelques jours alors la brûlure dans ma gorge me surprit par sa vivacité, j'avalais le venin qui avait envahi ma bouche et apprivoisais son parfum en le respirant par petites bouffées. A mes côtés Jasper avait totalement cessé de respirer. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées et il paraissait souffrir le martyre.

Précautionneusement nous nous approchions de la porte, Isabella n'était pas seule, et le danger qui planait était aussi surprenant que terrifiant.

Le cliquetis métallique de la poignée résonna de façon sinistre dans le silence de la nuit. Dès que nous eûmes passés la porte une bouffée du parfum d'Isabella nous frappa de plein fouet, trop fort, beaucoup trop fort, même après quelques jours passé au loin, ce n'était pas normal que le parfum de son sang soit suffisamment puissant pour étourdir tous nos sens. Le venin n'en finissait pas d'affluer dans ma bouche et de Jasper émanait une tension difficilement contrôlable. Mon inquiétude déjà à son paroxysme sembla grandir encore. En une fraction de seconde je me dirigeai vers le grand salon, l'épicentre de cette fragrance étourdissante qui aiguisait les instincts du monstre.

La porte était entre-ouverte, un halo de lumière douce se déversait jusque dans le couloir sombre mais la scène qui s'étendait devant mes yeux me paralysa d'horreur. Le choc failli faire ployer mes genoux, j'avais l'impression que mes entrailles se déchiraient, se délitaient alors que la brûlure familière de la soif ravageait ma gorge.

Isabella... ma douce Isabella était étendue sur la méridienne au centre de la pièce, sur cette méridienne où nous avions fait l'amour le soir de notre arrivée ici, à l'aube de notre nouvelle vie...

Mais ce soir, sa peau était si diaphane que la dentelle banche de sa robe se confondait avec celle de sa peau d'albâtre.

Un de ses bras tombait mollement jusqu'au tapis et de son petit poignet blanc s'écoulait un flot continu de sang. La vision du liquide pourpre raviva la soif du monstre mais les sentiments humains qui se battaient dans mon être étaient plus forts que l'instinct. J'étais tétanisé par la peur, tout mon corps semblait se rétracter face au gouffre obscur qui engloutissait mes pensées. Sa gorge était tachée d'une traînée vermeille qui descendait jusqu'aux creux de ses seins et trempait la dentelle de sa robe. Ses yeux étaient à demi clos et le carmin de ses lèvres tranchait sur son visage plus blanc que celui d'une morte.

Une main enserrait sa gorge, une main blanche que je devinais aussi froide que la mienne. Isabella dont les lèvres étaient entrouvertes respirait toujours et la mélodie de son pouls se faisait entendre mais faiblement, si faiblement... Combien de sang avait-elle perdu? Elle était vivante mais semblait au bord de la mort.

Le vampire qui la menaçait se tourna vers moi avec un regard triomphant, les prunelles de ses yeux étaient d'un rouge vif et le coin de ses lèvres s'étirait en un sourire cruel. Liam... ce vampire rencontré chez Carmen... je ne comprenais pas...

Alors que je forçais mon cerveau à réfléchir, que je tentais d'ordonner mes pensées pour comprendre la raison pour laquelle il s'en était pris à Isabella un bruit de pas attira mon attention sur l'autre côté de la pièce.

Une vision d'outre-tombe, une vision qui m'emmena dans un passé lointain que j'aurais voulu croire oubliée pour toujours.

Une femme, petite et blonde s'avança vers moi. Le sourire cruel qui s'étirait sur sa bouche semblait incongru sur ce visage enfantin, presque candide. Sa longue robe de velours noir contrastait avec la blancheur de sa peau et la blondeur de ses cheveux.

_Irina... _Son prénom sortit de ma bouche dans un murmure à peine audible mais elle l'avait entendu.

_**"-Je suis flattée que tu te souviennes de moi, je pensais que tu m'avais oubliée après toutes ces années sans nouvelles... que dis-je tous ces siècles sans nouvelles!"**_

_**"-Que fais-tu ici?"**_

_**"-Edward..." **_Un murmure étouffé détourna mon attention de la vampire devant moi. Isabella m'appelait. Instantanément plus rien d'autre n'exista pour moi, je me précipitai vers elle, elle avait besoin de moi et j'avais déjà perdu un temps précieux. Il fallait arrêter cette hémorragie qui la vidait de son sang mais je n'eus pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement que Liam fondit sur sa gorge, menaçant de la mordre encore, et je savais que cette-fois ci ça lui serait fatale.

**"-**_**Non, attention Edward, tu ne voudrais pas que Liam la tue tout de suite n'est-ce pas? Et je te conseille de dire à tes amis de bien se tenir, au moindre geste de votre part, ça en est fini de la douce et tendre Isabella..."**_

La voix d'Irina était aussi aiguë que celle d'une enfant et à mes oreilles c'était un grincement strident insupportable. Je sentis Garrett et Jasper se figer derrière moi.

_**"-Pourquoi Irina?" **_

_**"-Tu poses sincèrement la question Edward?" **_Ses pensées, qui m'étaient toutes adressées, me plongèrent dans un passé lointain, à l'aube de mon existence... Mes souvenirs affluèrent massivement dans mon esprit.

_Florence 1512_

_La nuit était tombée sur la Toscane depuis quelques heures déjà, des fenêtres du salon on avait vu sur une ruelle qu'avec la femme à mes côtés nous surveillions attentivement. L'imposante baptise du palais Pitti, dont la construction n'était toujours pas achevée ombrageait la ruelle qui baignait dans une obscurité d'encre. Mais ma vue aiguisée n'avait pas besoin de lumière pour voir. _

_Notre attente était fébrile, à chaque seconde qui passait on espérait entendre des pas dans la rue en bas. La soif était forte ce soir, bien que cela faisait déjà quelques années que je vivais en compagnie de cette brûlure lancinante, je n'avais toujours pas réussi à l'apprivoiser, à la dompter. J'étais avide de sang, le seul remède à la douleur... je vivais en permanence dans une brume rougeâtre, je ne pensais pas qu'à ça, n'existais que pour ça. Et je savais que c'était bien pire encore pour la femme blonde assise à mes côtés__.__J__'étais passé par la moi aussi, les premiers mois de cette existence étaient emplis de douleurs et de souffrances. Toutes traces d'humanité __évaporée__s__,__ nous ne vivions que pour nous repaître de sang. Et c'est ce que nous attentions ce soir__-__là... _

_J'écoutais attentivement les bruits de la rue. Pendant de longues minutes le silence ne fut troublé que par le murmure de la fontaine dans la cour de l'autre côté de notre luxueuse demeure. Le clapotis de l'eau ne faisait que décupler ma soif, bien que ce soit celle d'un liquide bien plus onctueux. Depuis ma métamorphose, l'eau aussi limpide soit-elle ne parvenait plus à me désaltérer, les aliments que j'aimais tant dans ma vie humaine crissaient sous mes dents comme de la terre en ne laissant dans ma bouche qu'un goût de cendre. Les premiers jours, cette découverte m'avait plongé dans des affres d'angoisse et de panique puis ma créatrice m'avait fait découvrir la délectable ambroisie qui deviendrait mon seul salut, et la seule préoccupation de mon existence. J'étais devenu un monstre..._

_J'en étais là de mes divagations lorsque le pas tant attendu raisonna sur les pavés dans la ruelle. Ces pas, fermes et dynamiques étaient accompagné__s d'autres __plus hésitants. Mes narines se dilatèrent, le venin inonda ma bouche et j'entendis la femme à mes côtés déglutir difficilement. Un parfum capiteux venait d'envahir l'air frais de la nuit, un parfum qui décuplait tous mes instincts et me transformait en créature frémissante de désir. Le parfum du sang..._

_**"-Edward, Irina, venez accueillir nos invités." **__Un couple entra dans le salon, guidé d'une main ferme par la propriétaire des lieux._

_Irina bondit du fauteuil où elle avait passé la soirée à attendre avec moi ce moment béni, celui où la brûlure s'apaiserait, celui où le sang vermeil coulerait à profusion. _

_Le couple se tendit à notre approche, si Renneta avait réussi à gagner leur confiance, aucun doute que maintenant la peur viscérale prenait le dessus. Et le reste de la soirée leur donna raison... Demain, où les jours suivants on chercherait ce qu'il était advenu de ce couple élégant, on s'inquiéterait de leur soudaine disparition, mais personne ne se douterait que c'était dans le salon d'une des maisons les plus respectables de la ville qu'ils avaient rendu leur dernier soupir..._

_Mais alors que je m'abreuvais au cou de la femme, cadeau de ma créatrice, je ne pensais à rien d'autre qu'au goût divin du liquide pourpre, les remords viendraient plus tard, ils s'ajouteraient à ceux qui hantaient déjà mes nuits sans sommeil. C'était ce qu'était devenue ma vie, la soif, le meurtre, et le remord..._

_Cette existence damnée, je la devais à cette Italienne au__x__ cheveux de jais qui se faisait appeler Renneta, renaissance, depuis qu'elle était devenue une vampire. Elle considérait cette existence comme un cadeau, un don, qu'elle m'avait offert quelques années auparavant. Un don que j'aurais préféré ne jamais recevoir, elle m'avait condamné à l'enfer éternel et elle m'avait privé de la femme__que je venais d'épouser. __Elle m'avait tout enlev__é__ pour faire de moi ce monstre avide. T__ous les restes de mon humanité avaient sombré. E__lle se cherchait un compagnon, l'éternité seul, c'est très long... C'est lors d'un voyage en Angleterre qu'elle m'avait trouvé, j'avais eu la malchance de faire une mauvaise rencontre en rentrant de la chasse et plus jamais ne n'avais revu ni mon foyer, ni ma famille... j'avais tout perdu et comme je l'a__vais__ découvert quelque temps plus tard, je ne pouvais même pas abréger mes souffrances, même la mort m'était interdite._

_Nous ne nous étions pas attardés très longtemps en Angleterre, l'Italie manquait à Renneta alors c'est dans la capitale toscane qu'elle avait établi notre demeure. _

_Je devais faire un bien piètre compagnon d'éternité puisque quelques années plus tard elle transformait Irina, une jeune femme qui entrait à peine dans l'âge adulte. J'avais pitié de cette jeune fille blonde à qui on venait d'ôter la vie pour la condamner à une noirceur éternelle, mais Irina n'était pas de cet avis, nouvelle-née obsédée par la soif elle croquait avec joie sa nouvelle existence. _

_Je n'avais pour ces deux femmes, ces deux vampires cruelles qu'un immense mépris. Je ne supportais plus cette existence, je voulais en finir avec la soif, le sang et le meurtre. Les remords me rongeaient de l'intérieur. _

_Ce soir-là, je décidais d'en finir, je ne supportais plus de vivre, ou plutôt d'exister ainsi, je ne supportais plus la présence de Renneta qui exerçait sur moi son contrôle, en décidant quand et comment nous devions nous nourrir elle nous réduisait à sa merci. Je la détestais de tout mon être, ma haine m'aveuglait, alors ce soir-là alors qu'elle repoussait négligemment le corps de l'homme qu'elle venait de vider de son sang je décidais d'en finir. _

_J'avais sur elle une longueur d'avance, je lisais ses pensées, Irina obnubilée par le sang avait complètement occulté notre présence autour d'elle, alors sans hésiter je sautais sur Renneta, la prenant totalement par surprise. Ça avait été facile, tellement facile de la réduire au néant, elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de se défendre... j'aurais voulu que sa fin soit lente et terriblement douloureuse mais c'était une vampire avec beaucoup d'expérience, je n'aurais eu aucune chance, j'avais dû me contenter de la faire disparaître rapidement, un vampire peut cesser d'exister... quand un autre l'y aide. _

_Renneta m'avait refusé ça, en plus de prendre ma vie et ma famille, elle m'avait refusé la mort, alors ce soir c'est moi qui la lui donnais, avec une délectation sauvage et meurtrière. Ce fut le seul crime que pas une seconde de mon existence je ne regrettais..._

_Irina, totalement hébétée avait mis quelques secondes à comprendre que sa précieuse créatrice n'était plus. Elle avait bien essayé de m'attaquer, mais c'était une nouvelle-née, impulsive, mais tellement prévisible..._

_Je l'avais laissée là, pleurant des larmes qu'elle ne pouvait verser sur le cadavre figé de Renneta. Elle était comme elle, elle ne méritait ni pitié ni sympathie._

_J'étais parti, j'avais fui l'Italie, fui cette existence, de longues années j'avais erré, fuyant Irina qui cherchait à me retrouver. Pour venger Renneta? Pour ne plus être seule? Je ne le savais, mais j'étais décidé à ne plus jamais croiser la route de tout ce qui pourrait me rappeler ces sombres années, les premières de mon existence damnée..._

**"**_**-Tu as la réponse à ta question maintenant Edward?" **_Sa voix stridente me ramena au présent. Elle m'avait retrouvé... presque quatre cents ans plus tard, alors que je l'avais reléguée dans le coin le plus obscur de ma mémoire, alors que je ne croyais plus qu'elle était une menace.

Et elle s'en était pris à Isabella dont le pouls faiblissait de minute en minute.

_**"-Pourquoi Isabella Irina? C'est à moi que tu dois t'en prendre si tu as quelque chose à venger!" **_

_**"-Mais c'est exactement ce que je fais... t'enlever la seule personne qui compte vraiment... te laisser seul, désemparé, perdu et abandonné... comme tu m'as laissée après avoir tué Renneta, je te condamne à l'obscurité Edward, comme tu n'as pas hésité à m'y condamner alors que j'avais besoin d'aide..."**_

_**"-Renneta était une manipulatrice"**_

_**"-C'était notre créatrice, elle nous a fait don de l'éternité!"**_

_**"-La damnation n'a rien d'un cadeau Irina..."**_

_**"-Tu l'as tuée, tu as enlevé mon seul repaire dans ce monde et ensuite, tu m'as abandonnée, tu m'as livrée à moi même alors que je n'étais qu'une nouvelle-née, que je ne savais pas encore me nourrir seule sans attirer l'attention." **_

_**"-Laisse Isabella vivre Irina, elle n'a rien avoir avec ça, prends**__**-en**__** toi **__**à moi, pas à elle! Laisse**__**-**__**la je t'en supplie!"**_

_**"-Après avoir passé des siècles à attendre que tu t'attaches suffisamment à quelqu'un? Hors de question Edward, je veux que tu passes le restant de l'éternité à souffrir de cette perte! Ça fait si longtemps que j'attends ce moment... J'ai cru qu'il était arrivé il y a quelques temps, mais la pauvre Marie Louise est morte trop tôt... finalement c'était une bonne chose, l'affection que tu lui portais était si pâle en comparaison de ton attachement pour Isabella, la perte va être bien plus terrible cette fois, tu ne t'en remettras pas."**_

La peur enflait à chaque seconde qui passait, je n'étais plus qu'un amas de douleurs et d'angoisses, Isabella avait cessé de murmurer mon prénom, ses yeux étaient totalement clos et sa respiration semblait difficile.

_**"-Je t'en prie Irina... elle n'a rien avoir avec ça!"**_

Irina s'approcha de ma belle que Liam menaçait toujours. Tous mes muscles se crispèrent lorsque je la vis s'arrêter près d'elle.

_**"-C'est étrange, entre toute les femmes d'Angleterre, il a fallu que tu tombes amoureux de la descendante de Marie Louise..." **_La descendante de Marie Louise, à l'instant où elle prononça ces paroles je fus frappé par leur véracité. Tous les points communs s'expliquaient donc... les pensées de Marie Louise étaient difficiles à décrypter, celle d'Isabella totalement impossibles. Sa descendante... j'étais sidéré par cette information, j'ignorais comment Irina savait cela mais j'étais certain qu'elle disait la vérité.

_**"-Mais je comprends ton choix, si délicieuse..." **_Sa main en forme de serre venait de se refermer sur le petit poignet sanglant d'Isabella. Irina le porta à sa bouche et lentement lécha le sang qui s'en écoulait.

Derrière moi je sentis Jasper se tendre, sa tension étaient le reflet de la mienne, je me préparais à bondir, à écarter cette vampire de mon Isabella.

_**"-Non, non, non, on ne bouge pas..." **_Une fois encore sa langue de vipère lécha la peau blanche de ma belle.

Jasper était de plus en plus agité derrière moi, le parfum du sang d'Isabella embaumait la pièce, je devais me forcer à respirer doucement pour ne pas attiser la brûlure, la peur de perdre la femme que j'aimais m'aidait à garder le contrôle. Mes instincts de vampire se battaient avec les restes de mon humanité perdue.

_**"-C'est fascinant le corps humain non? Il fait son propre décompte du temps qui lui reste à vivre... Chaque goutte de sang qui s'écoule, c'est un peu de sa vie qui s'en va. Ses veines sont un gigantesque sablier, mais il se vide doucement... Ne t'inquiète pas Edward, son agonie ne sera plus très longue maintenant. Son cœur cessera bientôt de battre. A moins que tu ne la transforme? Non tu ne ferais jamais une chose pareille n'est-ce pas? Tu n'es pas si égoïste c'est ça? L'heure de ma vengeance approche, le dernier battement de son cœur te condamnera à la souffrance éternelle."**_

Irina continuait d'écouler son fiel de son horrible voix stridente, Isabella continuait de perdre son sang mais je me focalisais sur les pensées de Jasper qui tentait par tous les moyens d'attirer mon attention.

Son contrôle était mis à rude épreuve, il ne respirait plus depuis de longues minutes déjà, le parfum du sang étaient trop insupportablement tentateur. Mais la soif qui éprouvait durement tout son être lui avait donné une idée. Et c'est ce plan qu'il m'exposait dans ses pensées, le tout était maintenant d'arriver à le faire comprendre à Garrett.

Jasper allait sortir, feignant de ne plus pouvoir contrôler sa soif, ce qui était finalement l'exacte réalité. Garrett devrait le suivre, on espérait qu'ainsi divisés on pourrait prendre Irina et Liam par surprise, tout plan aussi fragile soit-il valait mieux que de rester là à regarder la vie s'écouler du corps d'Isabella.

Lorsque Jasper quitta la pièce à vitesse vampirique Irina suspendit tous ses gestes. Liam la regardait en attente des ordres.

_**"-Où va-t-il?"**_

_**"-Il ne supporte plus l'odeur du sang, il ne s'est pas nourrit depuis longtemps." **_J'espérais de tout cœur qu'Irina me croit, qu'elle n'ordonne pas à Liam de mordre de nouveau Isabella.

A mes mots Garrett quitta la pièce à son tour pour suivre les traces de Jasper.

_**"-Tu as des compagnons bien peu endurants Edward. De toutes façons même s**__**'**__**ils tentent quelque chose, il sera trop tard, **__**c'**__**en est bientôt fini de l'humaine Isabella." **_En effet sa peau devenait de plus en plus cireuse et blanchâtre. Il fallait agir vite!

_**"-La petite comtesse de Durham va bientôt s'éteindre. C'est son mari qui sera sûrement ravi de l'apprendre. Oui la fuite de sa petite épouse a fait grands bruits en Angleterre, mais j'étais loin de me douter que ce fait divers amusant serait l'instrument de ma vengeance! Je vis en Angleterre depuis de nombreuses années, tapie dans l'ombre je t'ai surveillé pendant longtemps mais mes quatre siècles d'attente vont bientôt être récompensés."**_

_**"-Comment nous as-tu retrouvés?" **_Je devais la distraire, gagner du temps pour que Jasper et Garrett trouve un angle d'attaque.

_**"-Par le plus grand des hasards, lorsque Liam, qui partage mon quotidien depuis de nombreuses années, t'a vu en septembre il m'a parlé de la comtesse qui t'accompagnait. Le reste fut d'une simplicité presque enfantine! Tu devrais mieux t'entourer Edward, choisir tes domestiques avec plus de soin! Abigail était si éprise de toi qu'il a été très facile de la manipuler. Lorsque j'ai remarqué que tu t'étais éloigné il a été tellement facile de prendre contact avec elle pour en apprendre un peu plus sur ce départ ! La petite sotte devait s'imaginer qu'une fois débarrassé de ta compagne tu succomberais à ses charmes. Ah les jeunes filles naïves... ça a été si facile, presque trop... **_

_**Je t'avoue que nous n'attentions pas ton retour si tôt, je pensais passer quelques jours avec la charmante compagnie d'Isabella, son sang est si délicieux... mais nous avons à peine eu le temps de passer une journée ensemble que l'informateur que j'ai grassement payé dans l'Ouest pour m'indiquer tes déplacements me télégraphiait la nouvelle de ton départ précipité. J'ignore quel instinct t'a poussé à rentrer si vite mais nous avons dû un peu accélérer nos préparatifs." **_

J'arrivais à peine à me concentrer sur le babillage incessant d'Irina, Jasper et Garrett venaient de se rapprocher par l'arrière du salon et j'avais peur qu'ils se fassent repérer. Mais Liam semblait obnubilé par le parfum du sang d'Isabella si bien qu'il ne faisait attention à rien de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Et Irina, aveuglée par sa haine étaient entièrement concentrée sur sa vengeance qu'elle savourait.

Les pensées de Jasper me prévirent de leur attaque une fraction de seconde à l'avance, si bien que lorsqu'Irina se retourna pour voir la source de ce trouble je sautais sur elle.

Le combat fut d'une stupéfiante rapidité, elle fut aussi facile à réduire en poussière que Renneta l'avait été, mais cette fois-ci nous étions deux pour lui régler son compte. Garrett de son côté était au prise avec Liam qui avait essayé de mordre Isabella une nouvelle fois, il parvint à l'empêcher juste à temps mais Liam en profita pour prendre la fuite.

Le corps d'Irina se figea avant de se consumer. Je me précipitai auprès d'Isabella dont le pouls était si faible qu'il était presque inaudible.

Le parfum du sang saturait l'air, la soif me lacérait la gorge, autant que la peur ravageait mon ventre, j'avais la sensation d'être glacé d'effroi autant que je me consumais dans un brasier insoutenable.

Garrett s'était lancé à la poursuite de Liam, il ne restait plus à mes côtés que Jasper qui regardait le sang d'Isabella s'écouler sur le plancher, il semblait être fasciné, obnubilé, autant qu'il souffrait de la soif.

_**"-Edward, je dois sortir, je **__**ne **__**peux pas...endurer ça!" **_sa voix était aussi torturée et étouffé que le murmure d'un supplicié mourant. **"**_**-Tu dois la transformer Edward, c'est sa seule chance..." **_Il quitta la pièce en une fraction de seconde, me laissant seul face au corps presque inconscient et glacé de ma belle.

Le silence autour de nous était dense, opaque, comme celui d'un tombeau. Sa respiration était si ténue qu'elle déplaçait à peine un souffle d'air, et les frémissements de son cœur ne se faisaient presque plus entendre.

_La transformer... transforme__-__là c'est __s__a seule chance... _Les paroles de Jasper tournaient dans mon esprit comme une mélopée sans fin. Je n'arrivais pas à pénétrer leur sens, ma tête refusait de comprendre ces mots, d'intérioriser cette idée. Transformer Isabella? La plus belle et douce créature humaine de cette planète? J'étais certes un monstre, mais je ne l'étais pas encore suffisamment pour lui ôter sa vie, et priver le monde de la plus exceptionnelle des humaines.

Mais elle allait mourir... son corps ne pourrait supporter une telle perte de sang et succomberait à ses blessures. Les humains mourraient... c'est ce qui faisait de leur vie quelque chose de si exceptionnel.

Je ne pouvais arracher à Isabella sa douce humanité, comme on m'avait arraché la mienne... Je n'étais pas au bord de la mort à cet instant mais je crois que si on m'avait donné le choix entre une disparition certaine et cette agonie éternelle et froide, j'aurais choisi de mourir.

C'était ainsi que les choses devaient se passer, Isabella allait me quitter, mais nous savions l'un comme l'autre que ce jour arriverait, il s'était juste produit plus tôt que prévu, tellement plus tôt... Je devais la laisser s'en aller, comme une humaine qui vit le crépuscule de sa vie, lorsque ses yeux se fermeraient sur ce monde elle gagnerait le paradis.

Je n'avais pas le droit de plonger son âme dans un enfer éternel, Isabella était pure et vierge de tout pêché, la priver de ça pour la garder près de moi achèverait de me transformer en un monstre vil et cruel.

Et pourtant me résoudre à la perdre était insoutenable. J'étais un être profondément égoïste et penser à l'obscurité qui m'attendait une fois qu'elle serait partie me faisait perdre la raison. J'avais le remède pour prolonger son existence, je la condamnerai à une éternité froide mais avais-je vraiment le choix? Ma raison me criait que oui, mon cœur mort qui semblait avoir retrouvé un semblant de vie au cours des derniers mois écoulés me suppliait de la transformer...

Le dilemme qui faisait rage en moi me broyait les entrailles, jamais encore je n'avais ressenti une douleur aussi insoutenable, j'allais la perdre... Et le parfum de son sang qui noyait tous mes sens me poussait à faire taire ma raison. Le monstre, le vampire assoiffé était là quelque part, tapi dans l'ombre et n'attendait que de faire surface pour planter ses crocs dans la peau rougie par le sang du cou de ma belle. Pourquoi ne m'étais-je pas nourri depuis mon départ dans l'Ouest? Mes instincts auraient été tellement plus faciles à canaliser si ma soif avait été comblée. Mais j'étais avide, et cette avidité risquait de prendre l'âme de Bella. Je ne supportais pas l'idée de la perdre, j'étais un monstre égoïste et le besoin de goûter son sang était viscéral, ma raison ne pesait pas bien lourd maintenant.

Alors même si je savais que pour le restant de ma vie je me maudirais d'avoir fait d'elle une vampire je ne pouvais me résoudre à la laisser mourir. Je n'avais pas le choix, c'était sa seule chance de profiter encore des beautés du monde, elle était si jeune. C'était aussi ma seule chance de la garder à mes côtés, pour l'éternité nous pourrions vivre notre amour...

Les minutes, précieuses, s'écoulaient, Isabella continuait de sombrer dans l'inconscience, il ne me restait plus beaucoup de temps pour agir, et la transformer... Cet acte abominable que je m'étais promis de ne jamais commettre, cet acte qui avait coûté à Renneta sa si précieuse existence, je me préparais à le réaliser sur Isabella, la seule femme que je pourrais aimer de toute mon éternité. Celle que j'avais pourtant juré de protéger...

Une fois ma décision prise, je laissais agir mon instinct, lui seul pouvait m'aider à la transformer, lui seul pouvait faire taire les pensées qui tournaient dans mon esprit torturé.

Le vampire avide était le seul maître maintenant, il guidait mon corps et mon esprit. L'égoïsme avait triomphé.

Doucement je dégageai les cheveux d'Isabella qui cachaient le côté de son cou indemne de toute morsure. Je posai mes lèvres froides sur l'artère palpitante qui battait sous la peau blanche. La fragrance envoûtante de son sang fit affluer le venin dans ma bouche. Je grognais d'envie, de désir, tout mon être frémissait, le monstre se préparait à se délecter et à se repaître du sang.

Mes crocs s'enfoncèrent dans la chair glacée. Je sentis les parois de l'artère céder sous la morsure puis ce fut l'explosion du plaisir sur ma langue. Le sang chaud se déversait dans ma bouche, la brûlure refluait à mesure qu'un bien être viscérale envahissait tous mon être. Je buvais sans pouvoir m'arrêter, j'aurais dû m'arracher à elle et injecter mon venin dans son sang pour qu'elle me rejoigne dans l'éternité mais j'étais incapable de cesser de boire les torrents d'ambroisie carmin, le plaisir était trop fort. Le besoin et le vide béant qui existaient en permanence dans mon ventre se comblaient à mesure que je la buvais.

Le sang d'Isabella me faisait perdre toute raison, plus d'Edward, plus aucune trace de l'humain qu'autrefois j'avais été et qu'il me semblait encore quelque fois entrevoir quand Isabella était près de moi, non je n'étais plus que le vampire qui voulait la boire, aspirer sa vie, sentir ses artères se vider dans ma bouche, mais les rivières sanguines commençaient à se tarir, le flot n'était plus si puissant.

Mon corps se réchauffait à mesure que le sien se refroidissait mais il me manquait quelque chose, le plaisir pourtant si intense qu'il me faisait perdre la raison n'était pas complet, il me manquait son corps chaud se mouvant sensuellement contre le mien. Elle m'offrait son sang mais le reste de son être m'était interdit, je m'emplissais d'elle mais elle me semblait loin de moi et je la voulais pourtant, de la plus entière des façons, je voulais être connecté à elle par toutes les fibres de nos êtres, pas seulement être le vampire qui j'abreuvais de sa proie. Et je devais m'arracher à elle maintenant, faire couler mon venin jusqu'à son cœur pour que ce ne soit pas aujourd'hui le terme de son existence. Mais je ne m'étais pas nourri depuis si longtemps...

Le monstre était trop fort... il n'en avait pas eu assez et voulait la boire encore, le monstre n'était pas repu, la brûlure de la soif continuait de couver dans son être alors il mordit une nouvelle fois la chair tendre qui était maintenant si livide et glacée que plus aucune goutte de sang ne semblait couler dans les artères qui ne battait plus.

J'aspirais la plaie béante de son cou, je déchiquetais la peau qui m'empêchait de me repaître à ma guise, le désir et le besoin était trop fort, je n'avais sur mon être plus le moindre contrôle.

_**"-Arrête Edward, tu vas la tuer, tu dois injecter ton venin!" **_Une main se posa sur mon épaule, je grognais contre cet intrus qui voulait me voler ma proie et le propulsais violemment à bonne distance. Il me fallait plus, bien plus de sang, la frustration était insoutenable.

_**"-Edward! Arrête" **_Il était revenu, ce vampire qui voulait me prendre mon bien le plus précieux. Le sang de cette femme qui s'éteignait doucement dans mes bras était trop délicieux, trop enivrant, on voulait me la prendre. Je grognais une nouvelle fois, une brume rouge et opaque obturait ma vue. Le vampire était tenace mais mes instincts étaient plus forts encore, j'étais vieux de quatre cent ans et mes réflexes étaient redoutables. Je l'envoyais une nouvelle fois dans le mur en face et plongeais de nouveau sur ma victime dont les lèvres étaient teintées d'une couleur bleutée. Ma soif n'était pas comblée, je n'en avais pas eu assez.

Alors que je me préparais à mordre une nouvelle fois la gorge offerte quelques chose me percuta de plein fouet, des bras me tirèrent en arrière, il n'y avait plus un vampire, mais deux.

_**"-Edward, si tu tue**__**s**__** Isabella tu ne t'en remettra**__**s**__** jamais! Transforme**__**-**__**là il ne lui reste plus que quelques minutes!" **_Isabella, ce doux prénom sonnait à mon oreille comme une mélodie familière vaguement oubliée. Isabella... je me concentrais de toutes mes forces sur ce mot qui semblait avoir le pouvoir de faire refluer ma soif. La brume sanguine se dissipait. Garrett et Jasper me maintenaient serré dans l'étau de leur bras et répétaient sans cesse ce prénom qui domptait le monstre.

Isabella... son corps était étendu sur la méridienne, plus un souffle d'air ne sortait de sa bouche d'une effroyable couleur myrtille. Le parfum de son sang était si ténu maintenant qu'il semblait disparaître et la seule source qui subsistait n'était plus le corps de ma belle, mais le tapis taché de liquide écarlate.

La soif n'était plus, il ne restait maintenant que la peur et un gouffre de tristesse qui m'engloutissait tout entier. Un cri de désespoir sortit de mon ventre, me déchira la gorge.

**"**_**-Il n'est pas trop tard, transforme**__**-**__**là!" **_Ce corps n'avait plus rien de celui de la femme que j'aimais, on aurait dit celui d'un cadavre. Je posais ma bouche contre la plaie de son cou et plantais dans la peau abîmée une nouvelle fois mes crocs, aucune goutte de sang n'envahit ma bouche cette fois-ci, j'injectais mon venin, espérant la faire revenir à moi bien que je n'ai qu'un très maigre espoir.

Je la mordis près du cœur, plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que mon venin se soit tari.

Si elle ne se réveillait pas, jamais je ne m'en remettrais, il ne me resterait plus qu'à supplier mes amis de mettre fin à cette existence qui sans elle, ne serait qu'un purgatoire infini... mais jamais je ne la retrouvais, j'avais perdu mon âme, Isabella était pure et douce, les monstres ne côtoient pas les anges et ce qui venait de se passer en était la preuve. Je l'avais tuée, même si elle se réveillait, sa vie s'était évanouie aujourd'hui, par ma faute... Mieux aurait-il fallu qu'elle reste l'épouse de James, si elle ne m'avait pas rencontré jamais elle ne serait devenue un instrument de vengeance, jamais elle n'aurait perdu sa vie humaine aujourd'hui.

Son corps ne semblait pas réagir au venin, le salon avait plus que jamais l'allure d'un tombeau, rien ne bougeait, personne ne respirait, plus aucun cœur ne battait...

Isabella je t'en supplie reviens-moi!

_Alors, alors ? Vos impressions sur ce chapitre ? La suite la semaine prochaine ! Bon dimanche !_


	23. Chapter 23

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Un peu en avance sur ce qui était prévu (ça c'est pour toutes les fois où je vous ai fait longtemps attendre!) voilà le nouveau chapitre ! C'est le dernier avant l'épilogue, j'espère que vous aimerez !_

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre : Nana10 : j'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Kyssy :Il faudrait qu'elle le devienne oui... mais le voudrait-elle ? Personne14 : merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente de toujours te compter parmi les lectrices, j'espère que cette suite te plaira!Mamouneedward : merci pour ta review Ca me fait plaisir de savoir que tu apprécie toujours cette histoire ! J'attends avec impatience tes impressions sur la fin ! Nina1 : merci pour ta review ! J'aimais bien l'idée de faire de mon Edward quelqu'un de très instinctif et animale, je suis contente que ça t'ai plus !,Guest (Karima non?), merci pour ta review ! Je suis très contente que tu ais aimé ! Bonnes vacances à toi !_

_**Merci à SBRocket et LyraParleOr pour vos suggestions, encouragements (plus ou moins en douceur;)) et corrections ! **_

Pov B

De ma transformation je ne me souviens que peu de choses. Un gouffre noir qui avait semblé durer des heures, le visage magnifique et pourtant terriblement glaçant d'une femme blonde qui avait des allures de petite fille, un homme au sourire inquiétant et dont les traits m'avaient semblé familiers. La voix d'Edward qui avait été comme un phare dans l'obscurité dense qui m'enveloppait. Puis la douleur... lancinante, brûlante, suffocante, comme si tout mon corps était couvert de plaies à vif qu'on plongeait dans les flammes. J'aurais voulu hurler, supplier, mais aucun son ne sortait de mes lèvres. J'étais comme paralysée, un bloc de marbre posé sur ma poitrine, les paupières et les lèvres soudées. J'étais prisonnière de mes chairs.

Le reste, c'est Edward qui me l'avait raconté. Jamais je n'oublierai son regard torturé et la douleur sur ses traits quand il avait fait le récit du dernier jour de ma vie humaine. Il m'avait parlé d'Irina, de Renneta, ses paroles éveillaient dans mon esprit des bribes de conversations que j'avais entendues ce jour-là, le ton plein de fiel d'Irina sonnait encore à mon oreille.

Edward s'en voulait, il vivait en permanence avec la culpabilité de ne pas avoir su me préserver des vampires et toutes les paroles rassurantes que j'avais beau prononcées ne suffisaient pas à alléger le poids qui pesait sur lui.

Je n'avais jamais envisagé de devenir vampire un jour, souvent je m'étais demandé à quoi pourrait bien ressembler notre futur, soit Edward me quitterait, soit il me regarderait vieillir à ses côtés, mais jamais je n'avais pensé devenir une vampire pour lier mon immortalité à la sienne. Cette idée m'avait bien sûr déjà traversé l'esprit, mais c'était très fugacement, jamais suffisamment longtemps pour que j'y réfléchisse vraiment. Et aujourd'hui j'étais confrontée à cette nature que je devais accepter. Edward avait dû faire le choix de me laisser mourir ou de me transformer. Et contrairement à lui je vivais, si toutefois on pouvait encore parler de vivre, très bien avec le choix qu'il avait fait. Edward m'avait offert l'éternité à ses côtés, alors bien sûr mon cœur ne battait plus, ma peau était froide et j'avais découvert la torture de la soif, mais en compensation je vivais avec l'homme, le vampire le plus merveilleux du monde et au final la perte de mon humanité n'était qu'un maigre prix à payer pour vivre l'éternité avec l'homme que j'aimais.

Parfois je surprenais son regard perdu dans le vide, tiraillé par le remord, je savais qu'Edward aurait souhaité ne jamais m'avoir rencontrée pour me préserver de ça. C'était donc à moi maintenant de le convaincre qu'il avait fait un choix qui me convenait parfaitement, que j'étais heureuse aujourd'hui, peut-être plus que je ne l'avais été de toute ma vie humaine.

Il se considérait comme un être égoïste, je le voyais comme la créature la plus parfaite de cette planète et doucement je m'évertuais à faire changer la façon dont il se voyait. Je voulais gommer sa culpabilité pour qu'il ne reste plus que la joie et le bonheur d'être ensemble, et ce pour bien plus longtemps qu'une vie humaine ne nous l'aurait jamais permis.

Depuis le jour de ma mort, qui était aussi celui de ma renaissance, nous avions quitté Flossriver, le grand domaine de Virginie avait maintenant un goût amer. Tout me rappelait les dernières heures que j'y avais passées avant de sombrer dans le gouffre de l'inconscience. Je m'étais languis des jours en attendant le retour d'Edward, je n'aimais pas être loin de lui et la grande maison me paraissait désespérément froide et vide lorsqu'il n'y était pas, j'osais à peine me déplacer, à peine respirer, quelque chose de lourd et de triste flottait dans l'air, peut-être ma propre mélancolie. Il était loin et je passais des jours à l'attendre, rien ne pouvait me distraire. Abigail était presque toujours à deux pas de moi mais l'animosité que je sentais en permanence dans son regard n'allégeait en rien l'atmosphère. Il ne faisait pas bon vivre à Flossriver lorsqu'Edward n'y était pas.

Ce matin-là il pleuvait. Je prenais mon petit déjeuner en regardant la pluie tomber sur le parc, la végétation était plus luxuriante que jamais, les arbres s'étaient parés de leurs feuilles vert tendre printanier. J'avais à peine bu trois gorgées de thé qu'Abigail m'annonçait une visite matinale, je n'avais pourtant vu aucun fiacre s'avancer dans l'allée.

La femme qui entra d'un pas conquérant dans le salon avait tout d'une petite poupée avec ses longs cheveux blonds, mais il y avait quelque chose d'angoissant et de cruel dans son regard. Un homme la suivait de quelques pas, cet homme je l'avais déjà rencontré. Leur troublante beauté mit tous mes sens en alerte, ils n'avaient rien d'humain, je le savais, je le sentais, mais j'eus à peine le temps de me lever du fauteuil qu'ils avaient fondu sur moi. Le reste ne fut qu'une longue attente, qu'une suite de douleurs plus ou moins vives, je perdais mes forces et mon sang à mesure que les heures du jour s'égrainaient.

_**"-A quoi penses-tu pour avoir un air si grave?" **_ J'étais si perdue dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas entendu Edward rentrer de petit boudoir empli d'œuvres d'art.

_**"- A rien de particulier." **_Il s'étendit à mes côtés sur le divan tendu de tissu sombre. Je me blottis dans ses bras, ses doigts commencèrent à tracer des arabesques sur mon ventre. Malgré le tissu fin mes sens nouvellement aiguisés me permettaient de sentir le moindre frémissement de ses doigts. Il embrassa le creux de mon oreille, sa peau ne me semblait plus froide maintenant que la mienne l'était tout autant. Nos corps étaient comme plus assortis, je savais que ma chaleur manquait à Edward, tout comme le parfum de mon sang mais il semblait se résigner et accepter totalement ma nouvelle apparence.

Le moment était calme et paisible, je contemplais les dessins accrochés au mur, des œuvres vibrantes de sensualité, des instants impudiques saisis par la main d'un artiste. Ce boudoir m'avait manqué... Un feu brûlait dans la petite cheminée, je ne souffrais plus du froid mais la chaleur des flammes était agréable, elle réchauffait doucement mon corps de pierre, me donnant presque l'illusion d'être encore une créature vivante.

Je jetais un regard au portait qui semblait nous couver d'un regard bienveillant. Je m'étais beaucoup interrogé sur l'identité de cette femme dans un passé qui me semblait appartenir à une autre vie. Marie Louise posait sur nous son regard noisette tendre, le petit sourire mi amusé mi indulgent qui éclairait ses lèvres paraissait nous être adressé. Mon ancêtre... elle qui avait été si importante pour Edward à un moment de son existence, elle qui m'avait offert à travers les générations tant de ses traits. J'avais la sensation de toujours avoir été prédestinée à trouver Edward, c'était comme si mon aïeule avait tracé pour moi ce chemin, celui qui me conduirait au manoir et qui m'amènerait à devenir une vampire... Je n'avais aucun regret de ma vie humaine puisque tout semblait tendre vers ce but ultime, celui de partager mon existence avec Edward. Et j'allais m'employer à ce que ce destin devienne une réalité.

Après notre départ, les Cullen nous avaient offert l'hospitalité, ils s'étaient montrés bien plus chaleureux depuis qu'ils ne me considéraient plus comme une menace pour leur clan. Je devais à Alice le retour anticipé d'Edward, sans ses visions, ou l'absence de ses visions, qui sait combien de temps encore Irina et Liam auraient pu me torturer.

Alice se montrait toujours réservée avec moi, comme sur ses gardes, j'étais une nouvelle-née ce qui en soit pouvait être un aimant à problèmes, mais elle était maintenant bien moins glaciale. Carliste était très chaleureux, et d'une grande aide pour apprendre à dompter un peu ma soif. J'avais fait la connaissance d'Esmée et à l'instant où je la vis je compris pourquoi elle était restée la seule membre du clan Cullen qu'Edward avait toujours estimée, il n'y avait sur terre pas de créature plus douce et compréhensive qu'elle.

Nous étions restés quelques semaines avec eux, ils m'avaient aidé à m'adapter à ma nouvelle condition, apprendre à gérer la soif était tellement difficile, la brûlure tellement insoutenable et le besoin de sang tellement impérieux que leurs conseils et leur soutien étaient les bienvenus, même si ce fut Edward qui m'enseigna la chasse et me fit goûter l'exquis plaisir du sang...

Si les choses allaient relativement mieux entre Edward et son clan, le poids des non dits et les décennies d'absence laissaient de profonds stigmates. Quelques chose de lourd continuait de peser entre eux, ça ressemblait à une sorte d'animosité séculaire qui avait du mal à se tarir et à disparaître. Alors nous n'étions pas resté très longtemps au domaine Cullen, nous nous rencontrerons certainement bientôt de nouveau mais Edward et moi avions notre chemin à parcourir, loin du clan...

Alors nous étions de retour en Angleterre, dans ce manoir qui avait vu naître mon amour pour lui et très certainement son amour pour moi. Revenir dans ce lieu chargé de merveilleux souvenirs me causait un vif plaisir, je me sentais bien ici. Et nous n'avions plus rien à craindre de James... J'employais d'ailleurs un partie de mon temps à préparer ma vengeance. La rancune qui était un de mes défauts humains s'était très fortement accentuée avec ma transformation, je voulais lui faire payer les années de malheur, lui prendre une à une les choses qui lui étaient agréables... Et pour James, la chose la plus importante était ses titres et sa fortune... alors doucement, progressivement pour avoir bien le temps de savourer ma vengeance, je lui enlevais tout ça.

L'acharnement et la cruauté dont je faisais preuve pour rendre à mon tortionnaire d'antan toutes les souffrances qu'il m'avait infligées avaient quelque chose d'effrayant, je jouissais de le voir tout perdre, mais c'était à l'image de ma nouvelle nature, dangereuse et incontrôlable...

Edward jouait à la fois le rôle d'aide et de garde-fou, il veillait à ce que les choses se fassent bien, que ma vengeance soit parfaite. James le méritait au plus haut point.

_**"-Je te sens à mille lieues de moi" **_La pression des doigts d'Edward contre mon épiderme se fit un peu plus forte. Son beau ténor qui murmurait à mon oreille me sortit de mes songes.

_**"-Hum non je pense." **_

_**"-Ah et à quoi donc?" **_Il prit le lobe de mon oreille entre ses lèvres. Il lécha un peu le petit creux juste dessous et descendit dans mon cou. Ses mains se faisaient plus aventureuses et l'une d'elle remontait le long de ma jambe sous le tissus de ma robe.

_**"-Pas à ça Edward..."**_

_**"-Hum quel dommage." **_A mesure que ses caresses se faisaient moins anodines le désir naissait dans le creux de mon ventre. Mais le moment était si doux et plein de tendresse que pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu le gâcher!

Je me serrai un peu plus contre lui et appuyai mes lèvres dans son cou. J'embrassai sa mâchoire anguleuse, glissai vers sa bouche. Nos lèvres se caressèrent longuement avant qu'elles ne s'entrouvrent pour laisser ma langue batailler avec la sienne. Notre baiser se fit tendre, langoureux, amoureux. J'étais submergée par des flots de tendresse et de bien-être, serrée dans l'étau de ses bras je me sentais au milieu d'un paradis plein de douceur.

L'atmosphère feutrée et silencieuse de la pièce nous entourait d'une sorte de cocon protecteur, je pris une profonde inspiration pour que se distille dans tout mon être le parfum ambré d'Edward auquel se mêlait celui épicé du bois qui brûlait dans la cheminé. Il flottait aussi dans l'air comme un soupçon de poussière, de cire et d'essence de térébenthine. Mes sens décuplés me permettaient de capter tout cela. Le monde avait revêtu une nouvelle apparence, jamais il ne m'avait semblé si beau qu'aujourd'hui. Tout avait une saveur différente, plus intense.

Edward avait les yeux clos, je traçais du bout des doigts les contours de son visage, appréciant le grain si lisse de sa peau. Si Edward m'était apparu comme le plus bel homme que j'avais rencontré de ma vie humaine, ce n'était rien en comparaison de la façon dont je le voyais maintenant. Perfection...

Si j'avais pu dormir, aucun doute que je l'aurais fait ainsi blottie contre le corps d'Edward. Le silence qui régnait était à peine troublé par le crépitement du feu dans l'âtre. Dehors j'entendais les oiseaux qui s'ébattaient dans le crépuscule. Quelque part dans le manoir c'était le battement mélodieux d'un cœur qui se faisait entendre, Molly devait s'affairer à quelques taches. Son parfum aussi me parvenait... une fragrance humide et appétissante qui évoquait quelque chose de doux et maternel. De la tarte aux pommes brûlante? Oui Molly avait un parfum de dessert.

Entendre la mélodie de son cœur aviva ma soif, la brûlure qui ne disparaissait jamais de ma gorge se faisait plus forte et lancinante en cet instant. Je devais apprendre à l'apprivoiser, à la dompter alors pour éviter que mes instincts me poussent à me précipiter dans ma forêt à la recherche d'une proie, je me concentrais sur les caresses qu'Edward me prodiguait. Lorsqu'il me touchait ainsi j'avais presque la sensation de sentir mon cœur battre à nouveau, un doux ronronnement s'échappait de mes lèvres, ce qu'il faisait naître en moi serrait mon ventre de bien-être, me faisait palpiter d'envie. Je l'aimais tellement que je voulais passer l'éternité ainsi nichée dans ses bras.

_**"-Tu veux aller chasser ce soir?" **_La voix d'Edward me tira de mes brumes de pensées.

_**"-Oui! Mais tu vas finir par te lasser d'aller chasser tous les jours."**_

_**"-Non aucune chance que cela se produise! Et puis tu verras ça ne sera pas toujours ainsi, bientôt ton besoin de sang va un peu décroître et nous ne serons plus obligés de passer tant de nuits à courir la forêt." **_

Combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi? Enlacés l'un dans l'autre? Je l'ignorais, ma perception du temps s'était modifiée, il pouvait s'étirer à l'infini comme passer à la vitesse d'un éclair que ça n'avait pas la moindre importance. Nous avions l'éternité pour nous...

Lorsque nous quittâmes le boudoir nous avions la certitude que la nuit était tombée, nul besoin de fenêtre, les sons qui venaient du parc révélaient la fin du jour.

Le manoir baignait dans une douce obscurité, j'avais pris le bras d'Edward et nous avancions aussi silencieux que deux ombres dans les couloirs faiblement éclairés par la lueur bleutée des globes de verre suspendus au mur.

Lorsque j'avais parcouru ces mêmes couloirs une année plus tôt, alors que j'étais encore humaine, de multiples tremblements me traversaient l'échine, l'obscurité m'enveloppait et me faisait frémir, je craignais que le propriétaire des lieux surgisse brusquement, lui qui se déplaçait toujours sans qu'on puisse l'entendre. Aujourd'hui mes peurs et mes appréhensions n'étaient plus, je me déplaçais dans le dédale sombre du manoir avec une nouvelle assurance. J'étais devenue une créature de la nuit et j'aimais me fondre silencieusement au milieu des ombres.

Nous descendîmes lentement le grand escalier, Edward souriait, tous nos sens étaient en alerte, l'air pur de la nuit s'infiltrait par les fenêtres en même temps qu'un rayon de lune, c'était l'heure de la chasse...

Nous aurions pu avancer bien plus rapidement mais il n'y avait rien de plus délectable que de sentir la progressive montée de tension. A mesure que nos pas nous rapprochaient de notre but, notre odorat se mettait en alerte, le venin inondait notre bouche et l'excitation grondait dans nos ventres. Je me sentais totalement animale en cet instant, dangereuse et presque féline.

Ma main glissait sur le bois de la rampe d'escalier, appréciais sa tiédeur, la moindre de ses irrégularités polies par le temps, chaque jour je m'émerveillais un peu plus de voir toute l'étendue de mes nouvelles facultés. Edward m'avait offert ça, l'immortalité à ses côtés et des sens fascinants de précision. Je ne pourrais jamais suffisamment le remercier de son présent... J'espérai juste qu'un jour il saurait profiter pleinement du bonheur qui nous était offert et qu'il ferait taire sa culpabilité.

La lune était pleine ce soir, elle inondait le parc de son halo de lumière vaporeuse.

_**"-Prête?"**_

_**"-Plus que jamais, je suis assoiffée!" **_Ce ne fut qu'au moment où il évoqua notre chasse à venir que je pris conscience d'à quel point la brûlure me lacérait la gorge.

_**"-Oui, tes yeux sont tellement sombres... voyons lequel de nous deux arrive le premier dans la forêt." **_J'eus à peine le temps d'entendre ses paroles qu'il avait déjà filé sur le chemin escarpé qui gravissait la colline boisée.

J'aimais la sensation du vent qui caressait ma peau lorsque je courais, je m'émerveillais de mon adresse à éviter tous les obstacles du chemin malgré mon incroyable vitesse.

Je rejoignis Edward sur un promontoire rocheux qui surplombait le manoir. La maison, simplement éclairée par la lune était plus belle et terrifiante que jamais, ma maison... notre maison.

Edward s'était rapproché de moi, il me prit entre ses bras. Il posa ses lèvres dans mon cou, l'embrassa, suçota la peau à l'endroit où aurait dû battre ma carotide, je savais que cela lui manquait... et pour tout dire cela me manquait aussi, ne plus sentir ses crocs s'enfoncer dans ma gorge, ne plus sentir la douleur de la morsure ni le ravissement de le nourrir de mon sang... ne plus pouvoir réchauffer sa peau à la chaleur de la mienne ni ne faire battre son cœur grâce aux flots de mon sang. L'éternité était à ce prix, j'étais devenue une sang froid, un corps aride qui n'exhalait plus le parfum de l'élixir le plus envoûtant pour Edward. Mon cœur ne battait plus. Pour vivre l'éternité à ces côtés, j'avais dû sacrifier le lien si puissant du sang... Nous avions toujours su que cela ne durerait qu'un temps et aujourd'hui nous étions confrontés à cette réalité. Sans d'autres choix que de l'accepter.

Les doigts d'Edward remontèrent le long de mes bras nus dans un doux effleurement. Il posa un dernier baiser dans mon cou avant de se redresser.

_**"-Concentre toi Isabella, ferme les yeux, sens ta proie." **_Je focalisais toute mon attention sur l'odeur de la forêt mais le parfum merveilleux d'Edward me déconcentrait, j'avais envie de sentir son corps sur le mien maintenant, la chasse ne semblait plus si importante.

Je dus m'exhorter à mettre en ordre mes pensées dissipées et me concentrer sur la soif. La brûlure était toujours là, dans le fond de ma gorge.

Je respirais l'air humide de la nuit, les senteurs boisées, celles de terre gorgée d'eau, un parfum de forêt. Je focalisais mon ouïe sur les bruits vivants alentours, les battements d'ailes des oiseaux, les cœurs battants de petits animaux. Un autre, dont le son plus puissant semblait être la promesse de plus de sang. Un parfum chaud, humide, capiteux et étourdissant.

Mes muscles se mirent en action d'eux même et je bondis vers cette source de chaude ambroisie.

Le cerf majestueux eut à peine le temps de redresser la tête qu'Edward et moi avions fondu sur sa gorge. La bête s'écroula sous notre poids. Edward avec sa délicatesse ordinaire ébouriffa le poil du cou de l'animal pour m'offrir de le mordre en premier. La grosse artère palpitait. Je plantais mes crocs acérés dans la gorge de la bête, un flot de sang chaud inonda ma langue mais le débit était trop faible, et j'étais impatiente et affamée. Je mordis une nouvelle fois avec plus de force encore.

_**"-Doucement Isabella, contrôle ta force..." **_Les longs doigts d'Edward massaient ma nuque, il faisait naître d'innombrables frissons agréables sur mon épiderme.

Je me délectais autant du goût savoureux du sang que de la proximité du corps de mon amant.

La soif refluait à mesure que le liquide carmin affluait dans ma bouche, la brûlure aussi s'amenuisait, bien qu'elle ne disparaissait jamais tout à fait elle devenait supportable.

Avant que la source ne se soit tarie je m'écartais de l'animal pour qu'Edward s'abreuve lui aussi.

Le regard qu'il posait sur moi enflamma tous mes sens lorsque je le surpris, dans ses yeux il y avait du désir, de la luxure et un soupçon de fierté aussi... J'étais sa semblable et sa paire...

Edward s'approcha du cou de l'animal et posa ses lèvres contre la déchirure sanglante à la gorge. Le regarder boire était un spectacle fascinant, envoûtant. Je caressais l'arrière de sa nuque en le couvant amoureusement du regard. Il ronronnait, comme un chat se vautrant dans le bien-être et la volupté.

Le cerf ne mit pas longtemps à être entièrement drainé, Edward plongea ses yeux dans les miens, ils étaient d'un vert clair intense illuminé de paillettes dorées maintenant qu'il s'était nourri. Son regard plongé dans le mien était si enflammé et incandescent que le désir rougeoya dans mon ventre. Nos pupilles se caressèrent amoureusement, voluptueusement, entre nous l'air crépitait de luxure. Ma peau s'horripilait d'une multitude de frissons d'envie.

Je fondis sur la bouche de mon amant et cueillis du bout de la langue la goutte de sang qui perlait au coin de ses lèvres. Goûter la saveur tiède de liquide pourpre dans sa bouche ne le rendait que meilleur encore. J'embrassais Edward fiévreusement, ma langue cherchait à dominer la sienne, la caressait, la taquinait. Notre baiser avait une envoûtante saveur de sang. Les mains d'Edward se posèrent sur mes hanches, il les pétrit, me rapprocha de lui. Un brasier s'était allumé au plus profond de mon ventre, la passion ne consumait, je le voulais... je voulais que son regard fiévreux et brillant d'amour et de fierté reste posé sur moi pour toujours.

Un petite sourire en coin illumina ses lèvres encore tachées de pourpre, il était si beau dans le clair de lune, il émanait de lui un je ne sais quoi de puissant, d'animal, de dangereux qui me faisait frissonner tout entière et fondre de désir pour lui. Le rêve que j'avais fait quelques mois plus tôt me revient en mémoire, si j'avais su alors qu'il se préparait à devenir une réalité...

Edward repoussa le corps froid du cerf loin de nous et me coucha sur le sol humide de la forêt. Ses lèvres attaquèrent mon cou, glissèrent sur ma poitrine. Je plongeais mes doigts dans ses cheveux, le tirait contre moi pour qu'il embrasse, lèche, morde plus fort ma peau. Une de ses mains s'était aventurée sur ma cuisse, elle remontait doucement vers mon centre nerveux, là où j'étais si fiévreuse de désir pour lui...

Il fit glisser le haut de ma robe pour dénuder mes seins qui se tendaient fièrement dans le froid de la nuit, désireux de sentir la bouche d'Edward les embrasser. Ce qu'il ne se fit pas prier pour faire, ses lèvres se refermèrent sur une des pointes érigées, il la suça doucement, la mordilla, mes hanches ruèrent à la sensation de ses dents sur ma peau. J'en voulais plus...

Je l'emprisonnais entre mes jambes, pressant sa virilité contre moi.

_**"-Viens Edward" **_mon murmure s'envola dans la nuit.

Edward se débarrassa de ses vêtements alors que ma robe était toujours dans une pagaille sans nom. Le sang dont nous étions nourris avait réchauffé nos épidermes, nos corps exhalaient maintenant une tiédeur inhabituelle.

Faire l'amour pendant la chasse était devenue pour nous une sorte de rituel. La tension nerveuse de la traque décuplait nos sensations, le sang avivait notre envie de luxure, je ne pouvais plus nourrir Edward de mon sang alors nous nous nourrissions ensembles désormais...

Lorsqu'Edward entra en moi je poussais une longue complainte de soulagement, il n'y avait que lorsque nous étions ainsi liés que je me sentais complète et comblée. J'embrassais sa bouche durement et tirais les petits cheveux de sa nuque pour l'exhorter à bouger plus rapidement en moi.

Je haletais sous ses coups de hanche puissants qui m'emmenaient chaque seconde un peu plus loin dans la volupté. La forêt était emplie de nos gémissements et de nos grognements de plaisir.

Lorsque la jouissance fut sur le point de me prendre je plantais mes crocs dans le cou d'Edward, j'aimais sentir le goût de sa peau dure sur ma langue. La bulle de plaisir qui enflait au plus profond de mon ventre éclata, je sentis Edward se raidir et frissonner, prisonnier de mon corps. Sa jouissance se déversa longtemps en moi, nous touchions le paradis.

Nous étions à bout de souffle tous les deux bien que n'éprouvant aucune fatigue physique, nous aurions pu continuer des heures encore...

Edward s'effondra contre moi, nos corps toujours liés, je caressais doucement et longuement son dos, le creux de ses reins, j'embrassais sa mâchoire ou son cou. Je voulais l'entourer de tout mon amour, lui prouver à quel point j'étais comblée de l'avoir ainsi rejoint dans l'éternité...

Le sol humide et jonché de feuilles de la forêt offrait à nos corps enlacés un écrin pour s'aimer.

_**"-Je t'aime Edward..."**_

_**"-Je t'aime aussi Isabella, je ne bénirai **__**jamais**__**assez l'orage qui t'a**__** obligé**__**e**__** à faire halte au manoir... Tu es celle que depuis toujours j'attendais et que je désespérai**__**s**__** de rencontrer. Tu as illuminé mon existence Isabella. Je t'aime." **_Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un baiser langoureux. Lui aussi était celui que depuis toujours j'avais attendu, toute ma vie semblait avoir été tracée pour arriver ici, près de lui...

Je plongeais mes yeux dans la voûte étoilée, la lune semblait nous adresser un sourire complice, à nous, les créatures de la nuit qui s'étaient trouvées et avaient décidé de lier leurs éternités.

_Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Il reste maintenant l'épilogue, la semaine prochaine..._

_En attendant d__eux suggestions de lecture (ça fait longtemps! Mais c'est l'été alors j'ai le temps de lire des fictions !) de deux nouvelles auteurs__ : __**I&A Forever de Minka M**__, et __**Mon Coeur T'aime Encore de Jandi2012 **prenez le temps d'aller les encourager!_


	24. Chapter 24

_Hello tout le monde ! Et voilà c'est la fin... la toute fin !_

_Merci beaucoup pour vos review, vos mises en favoris, en particulier à celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre par Mp : Nini (oui ne t'inquiète pas des idées de fic j'en ais plein, mais avant je vais terminer celles en cours!), Nana10 et Ines (merci à vous deux pour votre lecture et vos messages!) !_

_On se retrouve en bas !_

_Epilogue _

_Paris octobre 1905_

Un couple élégant sortait du Grand Palais où se tenait cette année le Salon d'Automne. Je m'étais rendu la veille à cette exposition d'art, événement immanquable pour l'étranger que j'étais. Cette année le modernisme était à l'honneur. Un genre nouveau qu'on appelait le Fauvisme avait régné en maître sur le salon et j'étais resté muet de stupéfaction devant les œuvres des peintres tels Matisse ou Derain. La salle VII attirait toutes les curiosités de la ville. La débauche des couleurs vives semblaient en dehors de tout contrôle. Ce courant qui se voulait audacieux et instinctif laissait les visiteurs béats d'admiration ou muets d'horreur. Pour ma part, j'avais encore du mal à qualifier cette peinture fondée sur l'instinct, mais elle me semblait à l'image de ce siècle, prisonnière d'une course folle vers le modernisme...

Nous étions entrés de pleins pieds dans le XXème siècle et le temps semblait s'emballer. La science nous entraînait dans un tourbillon incontrôlable, tout semblait aller trop vite, toujours cette course folle vertigineuse et étourdissante. La fée électricité avait remplacé les chandelles et dans les rues éclairées toute la nuit on ne pouvait plus profiter de l'apaisante obscurité. Le murmure de Paris si doux et musical il n'y avait encore pas si longtemps commençait à se troubler, les automobiles remplaçaient doucement le pas des chevaux sur le pavé. L'instrumentalisation sonnait comme la promesse d'un confort universel mais elle semait çà et là comme un malaise. Au milieu de ce tourbillon qui s'ouvrait vers un nouvel avenir on sentait poindre quelque chose à l'horizon, un air nouveau que je trouvais vaguement inquiétant.

Je chassais ces pensées de mon esprit lorsque mon regard croisa une nouvelle fois le chemin du jeune couple qui attendait maintenant à deux pas du Grand palais, certainement le passage de l'omnibus à impériale. C'était le crépuscule, quelques timides rayons de soleil se baignaient encore dans la Seine, il allait faire nuit bientôt.

La jeune femme tenait le bras de l'homme qui lui souriait. Malgré le large chapeau qui cachait la moitié de son visage ses traits m'étaient vaguement familiers. L'homme portait un costume anglais et la femme une robe élégante. Même son maintien m'évoquait une connaissance. Il semblait y avoir une très grande complicité entre eux, une étrange connexion, quelque chose d'intense et viscéral. Ils se noyaient dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Leur lien était magnétique et mystérieux, ces deux-là semblaient partager un secret profond. Même leurs corps s'orientaient l'un en fonction de l'autre, ils ne faisaient qu'un, ce n'était pas un couple mais une seule entité, indivisible.

Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux de leurs silhouettes, ils étaient tous les deux d'une incroyable beauté, et s'ils ne se touchaient pas amoureusement sans cesse j'aurais presque pu croire qu'ils étaient frère et sœur tant ils partageaient une certaine ressemblance. C'était assez vague, leurs traits étaient très différents mais il émanait d'eux une sorte d'aura qui les faisaient se ressembler.

Je concentrais un peu plus mon attention sur le visage de la femme pour tenter de comprendre pourquoi elle me semblait si familière. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns ondulés, sa peau était très pâle mais d'ici elle me semblait dénuée de toute imperfection. Sa bouche d'un carmin intense contrastait avec la blancheur de son visage et ses yeux en amande me paraissaient très foncés. Elle avait un visage doux, des lèvres parfaitement dessinées. En regardant plus attentivement le dessin de sa bouche je crus reconnaître des traits semblables à celle de ma cousine... La belle Isabella dont je conservais un vif souvenir, possédait elle aussi cette beauté charmante et pleine de douceur. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à cette femme bien que l'impression générale qui s'en dégageait était différente. Dans mon souvenir Isabella ne montrait pas tant d'assurance, elle était plutôt effacée et sa beauté semblait plus pâle et terme que celle de cette jeune femme. Mais la ressemblance était troublante et saisissante...

De ma cousine nous n'avions pas la moindre nouvelle. L'épouse du comte de Durham s'était un jour évanouie dans la nature. Dans la famille on murmurait qu'elle avait pris la fuite, quitté le domaine de son mari et celui-ci qu'on disait parfois tyrannique... Elle avait fait un beau mariage pourtant et ses parents lui avaient donné le plus beau parti d'Angleterre...

La version officielle de sa disparition était qu'elle avait succombé en couches, tout comme l'enfant qu'elle mettait au monde. Mais de mémoire personne n'avait jamais eu vent qu'Isabella attendait un enfant... Sa disparition était un mystère. Était-elle toujours de ce monde? Cachée quelque part et pourquoi pas avec cet homme que je voyais devant moi? Ou avait-elle succombé comme on le racontait partout?

Le pas des chevaux tirant l'Impériale chassa mes pensées. L'omnibus s'arrêta devant le jeune couple qui monta à son bord. N'écoutant que ma curiosité je traversais la route en courant devant la voiture qui s'apprêtait à repartir et grimpais moi aussi à la suite des jeunes gens mystérieux.

La femme s'était pelotonnée d'une façon bien impudique dans les bras de l'homme, celui-ci caressait son dos amoureusement.

L'obscurité commençait à envahir la ville, le dernier rayon de soleil avait plongé derrière les immeubles et seule la lumière blafarde des réverbères dissipaient maintenant les ténèbres.

La voiture emprunta la rue qui longeait les quais de la Seine, je n'avais aucune idée de notre destination mais ma curiosité était trop forte, je devais l'assouvir.

Dans l'omnibus il y avait peu de gens mais tout de même suffisamment pour que je puisse me faire discret et ne pas me faire remarquer.

Alors que le pas des chevaux nous entraînait à travers les rues de Paris je songeais à ma cousine, ou plutôt à son époux. Le très riche et respecté comte de Durham avait beaucoup souffert de la perte de sa femme. On racontait que quelques temps après sa disparition il semblait avoir perdu l'esprit et se lança dans le jeu avec frénésie. Cette nouvelle passion associée à quelques placements très hasardeux qui se révélèrent des échecs cuisants finirent d'avaler toute sa fortune. Il ne restait au comte qu'un titre prestigieux mais totalement désargenté. Il avait tout perdu jusqu'à être contraint de vendre son domaine puis son château... Depuis lors, le comte infortuné s'était embarqué pour le Nouveau Monde dans l'espoir de peut-être retrouver sa grandeur passée.

Après une multitude d'arrêts qui ne firent pas le moins du monde sourciller les deux jeunes gens, l'omnibus s'arrêta dans le quartier de Passy où le couple descendit.

Je m'empressais de quitter l'Impériale à leur suite mais dans les ruelles sombres je restais à bonne distance. Le bruit de mes pas sur le pavé humide n'était pas des plus discrets.

Je regardais les deux ombres devant moi qui s'étiraient démesurément sur le mur des maisons. J'ignorais ce qui m'avait poussé à les suivre mais je commençais à ressentir une profonde appréhension maintenant, et pourtant je n'avais rien d'un couard.

Avant de tourner au coin de la ruelle la jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle. Bien que je sois assez loin je pus voir son regard qui n'avait pas l'air le moins du monde effrayé, pourtant un homme inconnu les suivaient dans leur promenade nocturne. Au contraire, elle me sembla même vaguement amusée.

Nous arrivâmes sur une large avenue que je connaissais bien, un instant je crus qu'ils allaient entrer dans la maison de santé installée à l'hôtel de Lamballe. C'était une étrange coïncidence, celle qu'on disait liée à ma famille, une sorte de tante je crois, principale représentante de la branche française avait acheté cette hôtel en son nom propre. Marie Louise de Savoie Carignan, la princesse de Lamballe avait toujours été une femme indépendante qui ne se souciait de personne pour acheter les demeures qui lui plaisaient.

Le couple passa devant les grilles de fer forgé de la maison de santé mais ne s'y arrêta pas, leur destination était l'hôtel particulier situé juste en face.

Galamment l'homme tient la porte à sa compagne et ils disparurent ,avalés par l'obscurité. En se refermant la porte cochère émit un grognement sonore.

J'ignorais pourquoi je restais encore là, à regarder la façade de cet immeuble, mille interrogations s'ébattant dans mon esprit.

Le premier étage s'alluma, à travers les fenêtres je voyais un ballet d'ombres et de silhouettes, c'était celles du couple mystérieux.

La grande fenêtre qui donnait sur le balcon surplombant la rue s'ouvrit et la belle brune en sortit. Malgré l'air très frais et humide de la nuit elle portait maintenant une robe simple aux bras dénudés, et pourtant elle ne paraissait pas souffrir du froid. Son compagnon la rejoint, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et les noua sur son ventre.

Un sourire tendre illumina la bouche féminine lorsque l'homme posa la sienne dans sou cou, il embrassait sa peau avec application, presque avec dévotion avant de fondre sur ses lèvres pour un baiser plein de fougue.

Une fois encore j'eus la certitude qu'ils partageaient tous les deux un lien étrange, une sorte de secret peut-être, quelque chose qui les liait et que jamais rien ne pourrait dissoudre.

Une fois leur baiser achevé, ils posèrent leur regard sur la ville étendue devant eux, ils semblaient déborder de confiance en l'avenir, comme si rien ne pouvait les atteindre. Ils étaient ensembles, ils s'étaient trouvés et c'est peut-être ce qui faisait leur force...

Alors que j'allais éloigner sans avoir eu la moindre réponse à mes interrogations l'homme baissa son regard vers la rue. Aucun doute que le bruit de mes pas sur le sol mouillé avait attiré son attention, bien qu'il faille avoir une ouïe très attentive pour l'entendre.

Son regard croisa le mien, il était froid, glacial même, dans l'obscurité il sembla luire comme la lame acérée d'un poignard.

Sa compagne leva ses yeux vers lui et il l'entraîna doucement à l'intérieur en passant son bras dans le creux de ses reins. Lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte l'homme posa sur les cheveux de la belle un baiser et me jeta un nouveau regard, aussi froid que le premier...

Qui étaient-ils?

Le lendemain matin, à la première heure du jour je viens me poster devant l'entrée de l'hôtel. Encore une fois je ne savais pas bien ce qui m'avait poussé à venir ici mais ça avait été un besoin impérieux contre lequel je ne pouvais lutter.

J'eus beau attendre une grande partie de la journée, personne ne se montra ni à la porte, ni aux fenêtres... Jamais je ne sus si c'était bien ma cousine Isabella que j'avais aperçue ce soir-là, le couple mystérieux paraissait s'être évanoui dans la nuit...

_**The End** _

_A__lors cette fin ? Décevante ou à la hauteur de vos attentes ?_

**_Merci à tous de m'avoir suivie dans cette histoire ! Merci pour vos messages et vos encouragements ! Je suis très contente de vous avoir embarquées avoir moi dans ce début du XXème siècle ! Je reviens vite avec la suite de Parfum d'Asie et d'Aux frontières ! __Merci de m'avoir lue !_**

**_Merci LyraParleOr pour tes corrections , tes conseils et tes encouragements !_**

_**Ma SBRocket, tu sais la place et l'importance très particulière que tu as pour cette histoire ! Merci, pour tout ça 3** _

_A bientôt!_


End file.
